Ginny's Last Chance
by andiegels
Summary: It's Ginny's 6th year and this her last chance to be with him. But, first she must decide who 'him' is. H/G/D love triangle with R/Her on the side. Also has Volde and all that good stuff too. Only one chapter to go!
1. The Start of a New Year

All characters belong to J

Ginny's Last Chance

Chapter One:The Start of a New Year.

A/N:Hi everyone.This story takes place in Ginny's sixth year.This story is rated R for language, violence, and adult situations, most of which will come in later chapters.Please review and be kind, as this is my first fic.

Disclaimer:Everything belongs to J.K. Rowling.

As sunlight streamed through Ginny's window and across her bed, she stirred and covered her head with her blanket.She wasn't what you would call a morning person.A few moments later she was awoken again by the sound of her brother Ron banging on her door."Ginny, get up!Breakfast is ready and we have to get to Diagon Alley."

Ron stood outside the door waiting for some kind of response.When he didn't get one, he went downstairs to the kitchen."Hey Harry.Go upstairs and wake up Ginny.She won't listen to me."

Harry was hesitant at first because he knew how Ginny hated being woken up, but he decided that he would give it a try.Harry walked up the stairs to Ginny's door and knocked softly."Ginny?It's Harry.Are you up?"

Ginny didn't answer.She lay in her bed and at the sound of Harry's voice her face broke into a smile.Thoughts of how long she had had a crush on him filled her mind.For the past 5 years she had always wanted to be more than his best friend's little sister.She thought this year would be her last chance, considering this was Harry's seventh year at Hogwarts.She sat up in her bed and rubbed the sleep out of her eyes."I'm up.I'll be down in a minute."Harry smiled and made his way down to the kitchen.

Ginny got out of her bed and went to take a shower.The warm water felt good as it sprayed her face.After her shower she got dressed and looked at herself in the mirror.She wore a slinky little summer dress that she had bought at a muggle store in London.She had really changed physically over the summer.Her hair was her trademark Weasley red color with blond streaks and fell to the middle of her back.Her body had just the right curves.She didn't look like a little girl anymore.She liked what she saw.She thought that Harry would finally see her as a woman and not a child.She smiled and said to herself, _"This is the year Ginny."_

When she entered the kitchen she saw that everyone was eating and chatting away.Her brothers Fred and George were raving about their new invention for their joke shop.Her mother was looking at them in her normal disapproving way.Ron was updating Harry about the summer's Quidditch World Cup and her father was reading the Daily Prophet.

Her father had aged much over the years.The fight against Voldemort last year had taken his toll on him.The wizarding community was again feeling safe, but he knew that Voldemort was still out there somewhere, biding his time.

Ginny made her way to the table and sat directly across from Harry.He didn't even realize that she came into the room.She asked him to pass her the orange juice and he raised his head and looked at her.His mouth fell open.He couldn't believe this was the same Ginny from last year.Her face and body were perfect.He had a sudden urge to cross the table and pull her into his arms.

Ginny smiled.She thought, _"That's it.He noticed me!" She shook herself mentally and said, "Harry, the juice please."_

"Oh.Sorry, here you go." Harry said as his face began to turn red.

Ron noticed instantly the way Harry was gawking at his sister.He felt like hitting Harry in the ribs, but thought better of it.

After breakfast they got their things together to go to Diagon Alley.They were going to be travelling by Floo powder, the least of Harry's favorite ways to travel.Ron went first and shouted "Diagon Alley!" and Harry followed.

Ginny was about to go when Fred pulled her aside and handed her a little black satin bag."What's this?" Ginny asked.

"It's just some extra money I had.Go and buy yourself something nice.You're going to need new robes and of course I don't know any girl that wouldn't like to get new dress robes."

Ginny smiled and gave her brother a huge hug."Thank you.I'll pay you back someday when I'm a world famous writer."Ginny turned and went into the fireplace and winked at Fred just before shouting her destination.Mrs. Weasley was not going, as she thought that they were well of age to go by themselves.

**************************************

When Ginny came out of the fireplace she stumbled and was about to fall when Harry caught her.She looked up at him, liking his arms around her.Feeling her face turning red, she straightened and said "Thanks."

Harry smiled and said, "No problem." as he too liked the feeling of her in his arms.

Ron glared and pulled Harry's arm to head to the back of the bar and said,"Come on.We have to meet Hermione at Gringotts in ten minutes."

When they reached Gringotts, Hermione was sitting on the steps.She smiled and ran towards them.She was about to give Harry a hug when she noticed Ginny.She couldn't believe her eyes."Ginny?Look at you.You look wonderful!"

Ginny smiled and said "Thanks Hermione.So do you."Hermione gave her a big hug and then Harry.She hugged Ron last and this hug seemed to last longer than the previous two.Ginny made a mental note of that.

After the hellos, they made their way into the bank.They first stopped at Harry's vault.Ginny had been there before, but every time it shocked her to see how much money Harry had.There were piles and piles everywhere.Harry hurriedly grabbed some money and left the vault.He was always embarrassed at how much money he had when the Weasleys' had so little.

When they arrived at the Weasleys vault it was not so empty.Fred and George had been keeping their money there and it filled the vault nicely.Ron grabbed some money for him and Ginny and left.

When they left Gringotts Ron asked, "Where should we go first?"

Ginny and Hermione shouted together "Madam Malkin's".Harry and Ron rolled their eyes, and thought _"Girls."_

When they arrived at the robe shop a short woman came up to them and said "Hogwarts?"

They nodded their heads and made their way to the podium to get measured.Ginny couldn't wait to try on new dress robes.Harry and Ron picked out theirs very quickly.Ron chose black and Harry chose emerald green.They were getting frustrated waiting for the girls so they decided they would go and get everyone their books.Ron took Ginny's and Hermione's list and told them that they would meet in a half hour at the ice cream shop.

Ginny was having trouble finding anything that she liked when she came across a beautiful silver dress.She hurriedly tried it on and stood in front of the mirror.The dress was made of silk and fit to her body perfectly.She liked it very much, but thought maybe it was cut too low in the chest and was too tight, but Hermione assured her it was not.

"Ginny, you look beautiful.You'd be an idiot for not buying it. I bet Harry would love it." Hermione said with a smile.That was enough convincing Ginny needed.She told the dress woman that she would take it.

Hermione's dress was somewhat similar being the same style and fabric, but the colour was robin egg blue.The colour suited her perfectly.

When the girls were paying for their purchases, the bell on the door chimed and Ginny looked up to see who was coming in the store.He strode in with his usual smirk plastered across his face.It was Draco Malfoy.He walked up to the counter and said, "Excuse me.I will be needing some school robes immediately."

The dress woman stopped ringing up the girl's purchases and said "Of course Mr. Malfoy.Anything you need."

The girls couldn't believe it.Hermione cleared her throat and said, "Miss, um do you think you could finish with our purchases before moving onto the next customer?" 

Draco turned his head and just realized that Hermione and Ginny were there.He looked at Hermione and was about to say something nasty when he saw a girl he didn't recognize.He stared at her trying to figure out who she could be, when he noticed her trademark hair.She had to be a Weasley, he thought.But, he couldn't remember her being so beautiful.

Ginny was staring right into his icy grey eyes, also trying to remember when Draco was so good looking.He had broad shoulders and muscular arms.His hair was pure blond and soft looking.She shook herself to stop thinking this way.

Draco did the same and said, "Sorry Miss, I didn't realize you had customers.When you are finished would you be so kind as to help me?"

Hermione and Ginny couldn't believe their ears.Was Draco Malfoy actually being polite?Ginny smiled at him and paid for the rest of her purchases.As Ginny and Hermione were leaving, Ginny glanced back at Draco and found that he was looking her up and down.She smiled and he smiled back.She left the store thinking, _"This is going to be an interesting year."_

**************************************

Harry and Ron were eating their ice cream waiting for the girls.Harry glanced at his watch and stated, "They're late."

"What else is new?" Ron said.And then about two seconds later they saw the girls walking towards them laughing."What's so funny?" asked Ron.

"Oh nothing really.We just ran into Malfoy at the dress shop." Hermione said still laughing.

"Why is that funny?" asked Harry.Ginny and Hermione filled them in on what had happened.

Ron said "Are you sure that it was Malfoy?I mean, being nice really isn't his style."

"We're sure." the girls said in unison.

Then Ginny said, "He's really not that bad.He seemed nice enough."They were looking at her like she was crazy.

Ron yelled, "Ginny, you don't know him like we do.You stay away from him.Do you understand me?"

Ginny was just about to say something to the effect of you're not my father and you can't tell me what to do, but saw the serious looks on her friends faces.Instead, she decided upon,"Okay Ron.Whatever you say."

**************************************

When Ginny got into bed that night she was thinking over the days events.The fact that Harry noticed her for the first time as a person and not Ron's little sister.Her mind then started to think about Draco.How gorgeous he was and how nice he seemed.This last thought made her stomach twitch.Why was she thinking about him anyway?She should be happy that Harry might be interested in her.But every time she tried to think about Harry her mind always went back to Draco.How he looked when he smiled and how it made her feel when he looked at her.She finally fell asleep with her last thoughts being; _"I wonder what it would feel like to be kissed by Draco."_

**************************************

The next morning was as hectic as it usually was on the first day back at school.Ginny checked her trunk to make sure she didn't forget anything and was about to lug it down the stairs when Harry came into her room and said with a smile, "I'll take your trunk downstairs for you."

Ginny smiled and said "Thank you" and passed Harry to get to the stairs.As she walked passed she could feel Harry smelling her hair and smiled thinking, _"He obviously is trying to get your attention.Why is it that I can't ever say more than two words to him?"_

When they arrived at King's Cross Station, Harry, Ron and Hermione were becoming a little sad, as this would be their last time to leave from platform 9 ¾.Ginny was also feeling a bit nervous because this time next year she would be taking this journey alone.

All and all, they tried to make it the best trip ever.They filled onto the train and found an empty compartment towards the back.Ron sat next to Hermione and to Ginny's relief Harry sat next to her.They played games and talked.Eventually, Hermione, Harry and Ron had fallen asleep and Ginny began writing.

Harry opened his eyes and turned to her and asked her what she was writing."Oh, um, it's just a story that I can't seem to stop writing." she said nervously.

Harry smiled and asked, "Can I read it when it's done?"

Ginny thought for a moment.Horrified that if he did read it that he might realize that the hero in her story was based on him, she smiled and said "Sure, when its finished," hoping that he would probably forget about it.

Harry was just about to ask Ginny how her summer was when the compartment door opened and Draco Malfoy walked in.Draco was about to do his normal routine of pissing off the dream team, when he stopped suddenly and noticed Ginny._"God she's beautiful." he thought._

Ginny looked up and found herself getting lost in his icy grey eyes when suddenly Harry stood up.Harry looked at Malfoy with pure hatred and told him to sod off.

Draco smiled and motioned to Crabbe and Goyle and said, "Lets go.Maybe another time."

Harry stared at him as he walked out of the compartment.He sat down dumbfounded. He thought, _"Did Draco Malfoy actually just leave without one snide remark?"Ron and Hermione stirred and sat up and saw the look on Harry's face and asked him what happened._

As Harry was telling them, Ginny spoke up and said, "See.I told you he's not that bad."

At this, Ron got very angry and yelled, "I told you Ginny, you don't know him.I know Malfoy and there is definitely something up his sleeve.You just stay clear of him and you won't become one of his many victims."

Ginny laughed and said under her breath, "Victims.Aren't we being a little dramatic?"

Harry turned to her and she realized he heard her.The look on Harry's face was at first kind, but then it was like a light bulb went off in his head."It's because of you he didn't do anything." he said to Ginny.

She looked at him very confused."Why would I make any difference?It never stopped him before."

Harry looked up at Ron who was getting red in the face.Harry then tried to cover up what he said and stated, "You're right.I don't know what I was thinking."

The rest of the trip was very uneventful.Hermione and Ginny were talking about Hermione's trip to France, and Ron and Harry were again talking about Quidditch.

Finally, the train started slowing down and had arrived at Hogwarts.They started gathering up their things and Ron and Hermione left the compartment.

As Ginny was walking out, Harry grabbed her arm, which made her jump, as being touched by Harry always did."Ginny, I saw the way Malfoy was looking at you.You were the reason he left.Please listen to Ron and stay away from him."

Ginny looked up into his emerald green eyes, so much wanting to kiss him.She leaned in close to him and said softly, "Harry, I doubt I have that effect on Malfoy.Maybe he's just grown up."

Harry wanted to grab her and pull her into his arms, but instead stated very softly, "I don't think so Ginny.Just promise me you will try and stay away from him.Don't give him any reason to start harassing you."

Ginny smiled and shook her head, "Whatever you say Harry." and left the compartment.As she climbed off the train, she thought to herself, _"This is really getting annoying everyone telling me what to do." _

The night was beautifully warm.Ginny and the rest of the gang climbed into a horseless carriage and were taken up to the castle.Ginny walked into the Great Hall and felt like she was home again.She sat with her back to the wall so she could look all around the room at the other students.

Harry sat directly across from her.He wanted to sit next to her, but Ron beat him to it.Ron knew what was going on inside of Harry's head and no one was going to touch his baby sister, not even his best friend.

As the sorting ceremony was being conducted, Ginny was looking around the room at the different tables.She stopped when her eyes met the Slytherin table.Her eyes scanned down the table until she was looking directly across from her.He was staring at her.She looked at Draco and was again thinking that he's not that bad.He was certainly good looking enough.She smiled thinking, _"Maybe being with a bad boy would be kind of fun."_

Draco was thinking about how much he wanted her.She played off the sweet kind little Weasley, but Draco could see fire in her eyes.She needed someone to bring it out of her.Draco also noticed how much Harry was looking at her and figured if he got this girl, pissing off Harry would just be an extra bonus.Then he thought about what the Slytherins would do.They definitely wouldn't approve of him being with a Gryffindor, let alone a muggle loving Weasley._"To hell with them." Draco thought.As he was just about to think what his father would say, he noticed that Ginny was looking at him.Not only looking, but smiling at him.He smiled back and suddenly felt like crossing the Great Hall and kissing her passionately.Then suddenly Dumbledore stood up and asked for quiet.The sorting ceremony was over._

After the great feast, Ginny and the gang made their way up the common room.Hermione, being a prefect, stated the password was pixie dust.Ginny said good night to Ron and Harry and made her way to her room.She changed into her nightgown and fell on her bed.She was exhausted and fell asleep instantly.

Harry walked up his dorm stairs ready to pass out.He was too tired to change into nightclothes so he just slept in his boxers.Just about when he was falling asleep, Ron called his name, "Harry?Are you asleep yet?"

Harry groaned and irritably said, "Yes."

Ron opened up Harry's curtains and said, "I only have one thing to say.I want you to not think of my sister the way you have been for the past couple days."

At this Harry sat up and said, "In what way?"

"Come on Harry.", said Ron."I saw how you were looking at her.She doesn't need someone like you complicating her life."

Harry got very angry at this and said, "What do you mean, a guy like me?"

Ron laughed and started to name off a long list of girls that Harry had been with over the years."… Cho Chang, Lavender, Parvati, etc.Would you like me to continue?" asked Ron.

Harry stared at Ron, not knowing what to say.It was true that he did date a lot of girls over the years, but that didn't change the fact that he still wanted Ginny."Look Ron, I like your sister, and it's pretty obvious that she likes me, so whatever you say isn't going to make any difference."

Ron got very red in the face, but them calmed himself.He looked at Harry and pleaded, "Please Harry, do this for me.Just stay friends with her."

Harry sighed and thought that if he had to choose over his friendship with Ron and being with Ginny, he would have to choose Ron.He was his best friend and didn't want to lose him."Fine Ron, I won't do anything with your sister.Are you happy now?"

Ron smiled and said very happily, "Yes.I am.Thanks Harry." and closed Harry's curtains.

Harry turned over on his side and thought, _"I just hope it's a promise I can keep."_

**************************************

Ginny woke up the next day feeling well rested and ready to start tackling some classes.She headed down to breakfast with Hermione.On their way down she asked Hermione, "Is there something going on with you and Ron?"

Hermione stopped suddenly at being asked such an abrupt question."No, of course not. Why do you ask?" she replied very quickly.

Ginny smiled."Oh, no reason.Just that you two seem very comfortable with each other lately, that's all."

Hermione smiled and said "Ginny, I would love for there to be something or anything going on with me and your brother.But, he just can't take a hint."

Ginny laughed and nodded in agreement with her."I know how stupid my brother can be.You just keep at him.He'll come to his senses sooner than you think."With that the girls laughed and entered the Great Hall for breakfast.

Ginny sat down next to Hermione, wondering where the guys were.Then, Harry and Ron entered the room.Ginny was hoping that Harry would sit by her, but he deliberately went out of his way so that he wouldn't.Ron sat by her instead.She frowned a little, but figured it was nothing.She started talking about her classes and asking them what she was in for.Ron and Hermione were answering her but Harry was strangely quiet.Finally, she said, "Harry?Is there something wrong."

Harry gave a nasty look at Ron and stood up."No.Why would anything be wrong?" and at that he left the Great Hall.

Hermione turned to Ron and asked, "What was that all about?"Ginny too turned to him, waiting for an answer.

Ron just shrugged his shoulders and said, "I don't know.Must have woke up on the wrong side of the bed this morning."

Ginny knew better than to believe that, but figured that Ron and Harry must have gotten into a fight about something stupid and that it would all blow over.

Draco was staring across the Great Hall at her again.He so much wanted to talk to her, but didn't have the faintest idea what to say.He was also very interested in what had just happened between Harry and Ron.He liked it when those two fought.He could always manage to aggravate them even more.He turned his attention back to Ginny.She didn't even look at him once the whole morning.As he was pondering this, Ginny got up from the table and made her way out of the Great Hall.Draco quickly grabbed his book bag and followed her.

He was thinking of what he was going to say to her when he bumped right into her.She had stopped suddenly because her book bag just broke."Here, let me help you.", Draco said as he kneeled down to pick up her books.

"Thanks, I can't believe it broke.It's brand new", Ginny said without even looking up to see who was helping her.When she did finally look up, she immediately got lost in his eyes.He too stopped what he was doing and just stared back.He was just about to introduce himself properly when Ron came running to Ginny.

"Are you all right?What did this jerk do to you?", asked Ron angrily.

Ginny stood up and said, "Nothing Ron.Calm down.My bag ripped and Draco was just helping me."Draco smiled at the fact that she didn't call him Malfoy.

"Yeah right." Bellowed Ron.

Draco just stood there, wanting so much to tell Ron off, when he just said, "See ya around Ginny," as he walked up the stairs.

Ginny smiled and shook her head at Ron."Do you always have to act like a stupid git?" and spun on her heel and headed to her Charms class.

Ron calmed himself, and thought, _"This is going to be an awful year."_

A/N:I know this chapter is a little fluffy, but remember this was my first stab at writing.It gets better - at least that's what I've been told. :)


	2. Getting Aquainted

Chapter two: 

Disclaimer:All characters and places belong to J.K. Rowling.

A/N:I put Draco back to normal, as you will see in this chapter.I like him better this way too.Also, I had some trouble with the black lines that you will see.I have no idea what they are or how to get rid of them.

Chapter Two:Getting Acquainted

Harry strode out the main doors and made his way to Herbology.He was still very angry with Ron, but angrier with himself._"Why did I make that promise to Ron, when I know I won't be able to keep it?And even if I do, I don't think I will be able to still be friends with him.And how could he even think I would ever hurt Ginny?" His thoughts were rambling.Before Harry realized it, he was already at Greenhouse #3.He leaned up against the wall and waited for the rest of the class, as he was early.Not two minutes later Ron and Hermione showed up._

Hermione said hi and waited for Ron to do the same.When the silence started to become uncomfortable, she asked, "Okay.What's going on with you two?What happened?"

Ron looked at Harry and then to Hermione and said, "I asked him to do me a favour and he obviously is having second thoughts."

Harry immediately stood up straight and said, "Well, why don't you fill in Hermione about your little favour?"

Hermione was waiting for an answer when Professor Sprout opened the greenhouse door and motioned for the class to come in.Reluctantly, Harry went inside and sat at his usual table.Hermione and Ron followed, but with Hermione sitting between them.She looked at each of them, watching their angry glares and sighed._"I have to find out what is going on so everything can go back to normal.Well, almost normal."_

Meanwhile, Ginny was sitting in her charms class, practicing levitation.Each student would be graded on how long they could hold an object in the air.Ginny was quite impressed with herself, as she was still holding her book in the air well after most of the class had given up.With only two students left, Ginny and Molly, the classroom door opened and Draco came in and crossed the room to Professor Flitwick.

Ginny immediately lost control of her book and it slammed hard onto the floor.Professor Flitwick jumped and congratulated her and Molly for doing such a good job.He then turned and asked Mr. Malfoy what he wanted.Draco wasn't paying attention as he was looking at Ginny and shaking his head.

Ginny gave him a nasty look back.'_I bet he can't do any better.' Ginny thought.Draco whispered something to Professor Flitwick and waited by the door of the classroom._

"Miss. Weasley, if you could, please take your belongings and follow Mr. Malfoy to Professor Snape's office."

Ginny was shocked._"What could I have possibly done that Professor Snape wants to see me?"She grabbed her books and walked up to the head of the class.Draco smirked and opened the door. Ginny was about to walk through figuring that Draco was opening the door for her, but instead Draco walked out first.'__Okay, what happened to the Draco from this morning?' she thought._

Ginny was walking next to Draco, but he wasn't saying a word.He had on his usual smirk and was walking very quickly.

"Do you have any idea what this is about?" Ginny asked.Draco just looked at her with a mischievous grin.

"Hello.Can you talk?" Ginny asked.

Draco said nothing and continued to look straight ahead.Ginny was getting aggravated now and said, "Oh I see, it must be hard to speak with that shit-eating grin plastered across your face."

Draco stopped and looked at her.At first, Ginny thought he was going to come back with some kind of remark, but instead he just started laughing and shook his head and continued walking.Ginny rolled her eyes and followed.When they reached Professor Snape's office, Draco knocked and Snape opened the door.

"Thank you Draco.Miss. Weasley please come inside and take a seat."

Ginny looked up at Draco with pleading eyes to get her out of this.He just smirked and closed the door leaving Ginny alone with Professor Snape.She sat down and waited for her punishment, still not knowing what she could have done.She still hadn't even had potions yet.

"Miss. Weasley, as much as I hate doing this, it has been the decision of the professors to let you skip six year potions and to be allowed to learn with the seventh years."

Ginny couldn't believe it.She knew she was good at potions after receiving top points on her O.W.L.'s, but she never thought she was this good.

"Miss. Weasley, did you understand what I just said?" Snape said with his usual tone.

"Um, yes Professor.I understand." Ginny said with a huge smile.

Professor Snape nodded, and handed Ginny her new schedule."Your class times have been changed accordingly and you are to report to double potions this afternoon."

Ginny took the schedule and scanned it.She smiled thinking; _"This means I will have a class with Harry."_

Snape was getting aggravated at not getting any kind of a response, so he said, "Miss. Weasley, is there anything else you need?I am very busy, if you could, please get to your next class."

"Sorry Professor.Thank you very much for this chance." said Ginny.

"Oh don't thank me." Hissed Snape."I am totally against this.I will have you know that you will not be treated any differently.You are expected to be able to handle anything I throw at you.Good day Miss. Weasley."

Ginny stood up and walked out of his office.She was just about to say "Asshole", under her breath when she saw that Draco was leaning against the wall waiting for her._"God he's beautiful."Ginny thought as she began to blush.Draco smiled as he was thinking the same about her._

"So, I guess I'll be seeing you this afternoon."Draco said with a grin.

Ginny smiled and said, "I guess so."

"Good." Draco said and started to walk away.He stopped and turned and said, "Oh by the way.Tell your brother I haven't forgotten about this morning." And he continued to walk down the hall.

Ginny rolled her eyes and turned on her heel and headed to Divination.As she walked up to the north tower, she thought, _"I guess Draco really hasn't changed, but he has shown a lot of self control.I think I like his old self better anyway.He always could make situations more interesting."_

As Draco was walking to his common room, he couldn't help but think of Ginny.The way she looked, the way she smelled, hell, even the way she insulted him.He liked the fiery side of her.He thought that being polite was the way he was going to get her, but now he knew he just had to be himself and she would be his.Draco smiled as he walked up the steps to his dorm and thought about what his plan was going to be in Potions that afternoon.

*~*~*

Hermione sighed heavily as she sat down in the Great Hall for lunch because Ron and Harry were still not talking to each other.She tried everything she could to get them into a conversation.She even started talking about Quidditch, "Hey, how about those Chudley Cannons?" 

Ron looked up at her and couldn't help but smile and let out a little chuckle.Harry looked up too and couldn't help laughing.

Harry looked over at Ron and said, "Okay, I'll live with it."

Ron smiled and said, "Why the sudden change?"

"This is our last year Ron and I want to make the best of it.Besides, I don't think Hermione could take another minute of us not talking.I mean, she's resulted to Quidditch for Gods sake.", Harry said laughingly.

Hermione smiled and hugged each of them and said, "Good, now that that's over, do you think you two could fill me on what was bothering you?"

Ron was about to answer her when Ginny came in and sat down.She had a huge smile on her face.

"What's with you?"Ron asked.

"You'll see." Ginny said with an air of confidence.

"Come on Gin, tell us." Harry said with pleading eyes, trying to look at her as his best friend's little sister and not someone he wanted to, well never mind.

"Well, I'll tell if you tell.Why were you two fighting this morning?" she asked.

Ron looked straight at Harry with a look telling him not to answer her.Harry knew what he was saying and decided to lie."It was nothing much.Just guy stuff."

Ginny looked at them with disbelieving eyes and shrugged."Okay, then I guess you 'guys'_ will have to wait and see what I am so happy about."and with that she popped a grape in her mouth and left._

Hermione jumped up from the table and followed after her, as she knew she could get Ginny to tell her anything."Gin, wait up." She yelled.

Ginny stopped just outside the Great Hall and turned to face Hermione."Yes, can I help you?" she said jokingly.

"Why is it that I have no idea what is going on with any of you?Please tell me.", Hermione pleaded.

Ginny laughed and said "Okay, but don't tell Ron and Harry.I've been allowed to skip six year potions and will be in your class from now on."

Hermione gasped and said, "That's great!I can't wait to see Ron's face."

"Yeah, neither can I." Ginny said, but was thinking more of the look on Harry's face.

*~*~*

Harry and Ron reluctantly made their way down to potions.It was the least of their favourite classes.Hermione was with them but seemed eager to get to class.Ron and Harry just looked at each other and shrugged their shoulders.They figured it was just Hermione being Hermione with wanting to learn and everything.

As they entered the classroom, Hermione noticed Ginny was not there yet and was about to sit at their usual table when Draco came strutting in with his sidekicks Crabbe and Goyle.

"Well, if it isn't the Famous Harry Potter." Draco said with a smirk. 

Harry looked up at him with a confused look on his face and was thinking, _"Why was he bothering me now, after he had so many chances before?Oh, right, no Ginny here to impress with the new reformed Malfoy."_

Draco noticed the look on Harry's face and said "Oh, sorry about ignoring all of you earlier.I know you must have felt heart broken at not receiving my attention."

Ron just shook his head and sat down not wanting to get into it with Malfoy.

Draco was about to insult Hermione when he looked her up and down and said, "Looking good Granger." Draco stood his ground waiting to get a response from Ron.

Ron glared up at Draco and said in a low, but stern voice, "Malfoy, stay away from her."

Draco smiled and walked to his desk, happy at pissing off Ron.

Hermione sat down and said to Ron, "He only did that to get a rise out of you.Why do you play into his games all the time?"

"He can comment on me all he wants.I don't care, but when it comes to you …" Ron stopped suddenly at realizing what he was about to say.

Hermione smiled and said softly, "Thanks Ron."

Snape came into the classroom and ordered quiet immediately.He turned his back to the class and began waving his wand at the board with the list of ingredients the class would be using that day.

Ginny was running down the hall to potions.She had to stop by Professor McGonagall's office to pick up a new potions book and was late.She had a note from Professor McGonagall, but knew that was not good enough for Snape.She got to the door and opened it quickly and sprinted into the class.

Snape turned around and said very loudly, "Well, well, Miss. Weasley.So glad you could join us.Skipping six-year potions isn't enough for you?I guess you think you should just be excused from this class altogether?"

Ginny got very red in the face and responded, "No sir.I was getting my new book from Professor McGonagall.I have a note."

"Sit down Miss. Weasley and 20 points from Gryffindor." Snape yelled as he turned to face the board.

Ginny stood there frozen.She looked over at where Harry was sitting and there were no more seats left.She looked around the room and noticed a seat open. It was next to Draco.Draco smiled and waved his arm for her to come sit by him.She smiled and walked down the aisle.

Ron and Harry were staring in disbelief.Not only was Ginny in the same class with them, but also that she sat next to Malfoy.Ron began staring at Malfoy with looks of hatred.

Ginny sat down and was busy getting her books out of her bag.Malfoy glanced back at Ron and Harry with a wide mischievous grin spread across his face.Draco thought, '_This is great.I am not only sitting next to a hot chick, but I am pissing off the dream team as well.It can't get any better than this.'_

Hermione coughed to get the guys attention."This was what she was talking about earlier.She was allowed to be in seven year potions."

"We figured that much out from Snape Hermione, but why did she automatically sit with Malfoy?"Harry asked.

"Well, that was the only seat open.Where would you like her to sit? In your lap?" Hermione said jokingly.

Harry smiled with that vision in his head and then fell across the look from Ron and turned his attention to start chopping up some newts._  
Ginny was having the best time.This class didn't seem much different from her old one.She understood the directions and began to put her chopped up newts into the cauldron.Draco watched her as she worked.Looking at her eyes and wondering what he could do to get them to fire up again.Then he realized that Harry was looking at them very closely and as a smirk spread across his face he leaned in close to Ginny and whispered something in her ear._

It looked like he was blowing in her ear from Harry's point of view.He was actually telling her that she was about to put too much Belladonna in the cauldron, so Ginny didn't think twice about it.

But to Draco's delight Harry did.Harry walked very quickly to the front of the room and grabbed Malfoy's arm and yelled, "Keep your hands off her Malfoy!"

Ron looked up and ran over to his sister."What's going on?"

Draco smiled and said, motioning to Ginny, "Yes Potter.What is going on?"

Ginny looked up at Harry confused, but angry waiting for an answer, thinking, _"Why is he making sure that Snape will regret me being here."_

At that thought, Snape walked very quickly over to Ginny's desk and demanded an explanation.They all sat there dumbfounded, not knowing what to say.Draco finally spoke up. "It was nothing Professor.Potter was just butting his nose in where it doesn't belong."

Harry stood there clenching his fists and walked back to his desk with Ron following.

Snape leaned down to Ginny and said softly, "You sure are making quite an impression Miss. Weasley.Keep it up and you will not only be out of this class, you will not be allowed to go back to your old one.And one more thing Miss. Weasley, you have a detention tonight at 7:00 p.m. sharp."

Ginny nodded and continued putting in the rest of the Belladonna.Her face was getting very red, not from embarrassment but from anger.Snape turned and ran over to Neville, as his cauldron just exploded, again.

Draco could see Ginny getting angry.He smiled at the looks of approval he got from the rest of the Slytherins, but he felt kind of bad about it.It wasn't his intention to get Ginny in trouble, but to get Potter and Weasley. 

Draco could feel the tension that surrounded Ginny so he decided to try and make her feel better.He leaned closer to her and said softly, "Look, if you want, I can talk to Snape and get you out of this."

Ginny looked up at him in surprise.She was about to say 'thanks, but no thanks', when she once again found herself lost looking into his eyes.Her body started to get very warm and her heart was beating a million miles an hour.She was about to lean in and kiss him without thinking, but he broke her concentration.

"Ginny?Did you hear me?" Draco asked.

Ginny shook herself mentally and said without looking at him, "Um, that's okay.I better go.I don't need him holding anything else over my head."

At that, the bell rang and she gathered up her books and walked out of the classroom without waiting or even looking at Ron or Harry.

*~*~

Draco sat in his common room going over his homework with Crabbe and Goyle.Crabbe looked up at Draco and asked, "Hey Draco.What's up with you and that Weasley chick?"

Draco stirred and was thinking _'Nothing yet.'When he said, "Just plotting my next way to get Potter and Weasley."Crabbe and Goyle looked confused, as they often are._

Draco sighed and explained."Look, I think Ginny is Potter's latest love interest and nothing more would piss him off then me getting his girl.Also, she's Weasley's sister and I know that would drive him crazy."

Draco waited for some kind of response from Crabbe and Goyle.It took a few minutes, but they got the gist of what he was talking about.They both smiled and started laughing evilly.

Draco sat back in his chair and began reading when he said, "Besides, she's hot."Crabbe and Goyle both nodded in agreement and went back to their homework.

*~*~

Ron, Harry, and Hermione were sitting in the common room doing their homework.Harry tried to concentrate on the Final Goblin Rebellion, but he couldn't help think of Ginny.He hadn't seen her since potions and she hadn't shown up for dinner.He knew she was mad at him for getting her a detention.He wanted to apologize to her and go talk to Snape saying it wasn't her fault, but he knew that wouldn't do any good.

As Harry was about to get up and go to her room and apologize, Ginny came walking down the staircase.She didn't even look at him.As she was about to go out of the portrait hole, Ron yelled, "Hey, where are you going?"

Ginny stopped and turned with sharp look of anger across her face."I have a detention with Snape at seven, remember?"

Ron's attention quickly turned to Hermione who was picking up her hair and rubbing her neck."Okay.Have fun." Ron said not hearing what Ginny had just told to him.

Ginny rolled her eyes and went through the portrait hole.

Harry jumped up and ran after her."Ginny, wait.I need to talk to you."

Ginny stopped and turned waiting for Harry to catch up.

When Harry reached her, he said with sincere eyes, "I'm sorry Ginny.I don't know what I was thinking."

Ginny tried to stay mad at him, but couldn't resist smiling."It's okay Harry.It's not like this is my first detention, and it probably won't be the last."

Harry smiled and said "Are you sure you don't want me to talk to Snape?"

Ginny shook her head. "No.You know that wouldn't do any good, but thanks."

"Okay, well at least let me walk you to his office." Harry said.

Ginny smiled widely and said, "Okay."

They didn't say much to each other as they walked down the many flights of stairs to the dungeons.Ginny remembered she never found out what Harry and Ron were fighting about."Harry, what was going on with you and Ron this morning?"

Harry looked at her and ran his hand through his hair."Um, Ginny, I …I can't tell you."

He looked at Ginny waiting for her to get very angry, but instead she smiled."Okay, okay.I know, 'guy stuff'.But, can't you tell me some of it without giving it all away?"

Harry smiled and sighed, "Okay, um, I made a promise to Ron that I don't want to keep.Don't ask me what the promise is, but just know that it's going to be one of the hardest things I'll have to do."

Ginny looked at him with a confused look, but nodded and said, "Okay, I think I understand.But don't worry Harry.You're the strongest person I know.I know you'll be able to keep your promise."

Ginny knocked on Snape's door and heard him yell come in."See ya Harry.Thanks for walking me down here."

Harry smiled and said, "No problem.Don't let him get to you too much." 

Ginny smiled and walked into Snape's office and closed the door.

Harry made his way up to Gryffindor tower thinking, _"Yeah, only if you knew what that promise was, Ginny.I hope I can keep it for Ron, but deep inside I still hope I break it."_

_*~*~*_

Snape looked at Ginny with a nasty glare and stood up."Come on Miss. Weasley. You are going to be doing some work in the classroom."

As Ginny walked in the classroom, she noticed that all the tables were filled with vials, beakers and cauldrons.

Snape smiled at the look of disbelief on Ginny's face."Miss. Weasley you will be cleaning each and everyone of these items."

Ginny was thinking how long this would take, when she realized she knew a good cleaning charm.She nodded her head and pulled out her wand.

"Oh, I don't think so Miss. Weasley."Snape said as he pulled the wand out of Ginny's grasp."You will be doing this the muggle way.There are sponges by the sink.You will get your wand back after I have inspected each item."

Ginny couldn't believe it.This was going to take her all night.She started to walk over to the sink when Snape said, "Oh, and I will be having someone down here to check that you are using no magic."

Ginny muttered her usual 'asshole' under her breath, when Snape asked, "What was that Miss. Weasley?"

"Nothing, Nothing."Ginny said, very well knowing he heard her.Snape gave her one more threatening look before he walked out of the room.

Ginny filled a bucket with water and turned to start.She could feel the tears building up as she looked at all the items she had to clean.She was about to let them come out in full force when Draco walked in the room.

"Hi.Having fun?"Draco asked with just the right amount of sarcasm.

Ginny quickly composed herself and her eyes began to blaze and responded with the same amount of sarcasm, "Oh yes.This is just what I wanted to do on the first day of school."

Draco smiled and walked towards her.He wanted to pull her into his arms and kiss her like she'd never been kissed.

Ginny was nervous and backed up against the wall.She wanted him to kiss her, didn't she?She was so confused.She didn't even know him that well, but she could feel her heart beating wildly again and her temperature beginning to rise.

Draco walked right up to her and put his hands against the wall with her in between his arms.

Ginny shivered as she felt his breath on her face.She looked up at him and stared into his eyes.

Draco smiled at getting this kind of reaction and said softly, "So, how are you?"

Ginny, still looking into his eyes, said softly, "Fine.You know, I'm supposed to stay away from you."

Draco's trademark smirk spread across his face."Really?Now why would anyone tell you to stay away from me?"

Ginny smiled and leaned in closer to him."My brother and Harry say you're dangerous."

Draco noticed how she was getting closer to him.He wanted to taste her.Feel her lips against his.He smiled, and leaned in close to her mouth and said softly, "Would someone who is dangerous help you get out of your detention early?"

Ginny suppressed a moan that was growing in her throat at being so close to him.Draco pulled back from her and put his arms down.He turned around and pulled out his wand and shouted, "clenious".All of the items were sparkling clean.

Ginny eyes grew wide and started to say that she would get in trouble when Draco put his arms around her waist and pulled her to him. 

Ginny looked up at him and saw pure lust in his eyes.She wanted him to kiss her.She closed her eyes waiting.Draco smiled at the look on Ginny's face and thought, '_She wants me.I knew I could do it.'Draco took his hand and rubbed it down the side of her face.Ginny let out a little moan.Draco bent his head down to give her a very passionate kiss when the classroom door opened._

Draco and Ginny both jumped and turned to see Harry standing in the doorway.

A/N:Please be kind and review :)


	3. The New Ginny

Chapter 3: 

A/N:Okay, I guess I should point out that I did forget about Pansy so this chapter will explain where she's been.I've also changed certain events around to speed things up a bit.There is some semi-strong language and some kissing in this chapter.Remember, this is rated R and if any of these things bother you, then please don't read any further.Thanks a million to Lissanne for the Beta and her wonderful suggestions.

Chapter 3:The New Ginny

Ginny just stared at Harry, not knowing what to do.She felt like running out of there, but couldn't leave Draco to deal with this alone.Draco smirked and thought, _'Nice timing Potter.' _

Harry couldn't believe his eyes._'Malfoy had his filthy hands all over Ginny.I am going to kill him.' Harry thought.Immediately he could feel his blood boil and his face turning red with anger._

Harry walked forward very quickly towards Draco.Draco smiled while pushing Ginny to the side and thought _'Bring it on Potter.'_

Ginny had never seen Harry so angry before.The look in his eyes scared her.She yelled "Harry!" as Harry punched Draco in the face.Draco stammered backwards, but quickly recovered and wiped the blood off his mouth.He retaliated, punching Harry in the ribs.

The fighting didn't look like it was ever going to stop. Ginny watched as fists flew and tempers flared.Finally, she couldn't take it anymore.She grabbed Harry's arm, which came flying up and accidentally hit her in the face.Harry immediately stopped fighting with Draco and turned to see Ginny lying passed out on the floor.

Harry yelled, "Oh my God! Ginny?" and quickly ran to her side.Draco realized what happened and also ran to her.Draco lifted her head.There was blood streaming down her face.Apparently, Harry had broken her nose. 

"Don't you touch her!"Harry yelled.

"You're the one who hit her!This whole thing is your fault Potter - if you hadn't have come in here everything would be fine!"Draco barked.He wanted to kill Potter for hurting her.'_This was not the way this was supposed to happen.' Draco thought._

Snape came flying into the room."What happened?" he asked as he saw Ginny lying on the floor. 

Draco looked at Harry with evil eyes, waiting for him to answer Snape.Harry looked up at Snape and said with a great amount of sorrow in his voice, "It's my fault.I was fighting with Malfoy and I hit Ginny by accident."

Snape glared at Harry."Potter, go to my office right now!", he yelled."Draco take Miss. Weasley to the hospital wing immediately."

Draco nodded and slid his arms under her body, lifting her up.Harry looked at Ginny as Malfoy walked passed him and closed his eyes.He couldn't believe he'd done this to her.

*~*~*~*

Snape slammed his office door loudly and yelled, "Sit, Potter!"

Harry sat down in a chair in front of his desk, his gaze trained on the floor.Snape narrowed his eyes at Harry, trying to think of what to do.He believed that Harry hadn't meant to hit her, but he wasn't going to let him know that."Potter, you have really done it this time.You are not going to get away with this one.I think with your rap sheet, this one should get you kicked out of here once and for all."

Harry kept staring at the floor, not knowing what to say.Snape stood up from his chair and said, "Stand up!We are going to see the Head Master about this."

Harry looked up at him and nodded his head.Snape opened his office door and waited for Harry to walk through.Harry followed him to Dumbledore's office, all the while thinking of what he did to Ginny and not caring about any punishment he could receive.

Snape whispered the password and the gargoyle slid aside.Harry kept his head bowed and followed Snape up the moving staircase.Snape knocked on the door and Harry heard Dumbledore's voice say, "Come in."

Dumbledore's eyes met Harry's as he stood up from behind his desk and asked, "What is it, Harry?"

Snape could tell that Dumbledore figured this was something to do with Voldemort and quickly put his fears to rest."It's not that, Headmaster.Harry has something he wants to tell you."

Harry stood there with his head bowed looking at the floor.Snape nudged him in the back to get him to speak up."Um, Headmaster, I … I," Harry stumbled.He couldn't get the words out.

Snape shook his head and said, "He hit Miss. Weasley while fighting with Mr. Malfoy."

Dumbledore nodded and motioned for Harry and Snape to sit down.Dumbledore looked across his desk with his normal twinkle in his eye."What happened, Harry?"

Harry cleared his throat and told him exactly what happened, leaving out the part about Malfoy trying to kiss Ginny.Dumbledore took in everything Harry had said and turned to Snape."Has Miss. Weasley been taken to the hospital wing?"

Snape nodded and said, "Yes Headmaster.Mr. Malfoy brought her up."

"Good, now Severus, could you please leave Harry and I alone so that I may talk to him?" asked Dumbledore. 

Snape nodded and walked out of the office.Harry couldn't wait to hear his punishment so that he could run to the hospital wing to see how Ginny was doing and to apologize to her. 

"Harry, I believe you when you say that this was an accident, but I do agree with Professor Snape.You do need to be punished for fighting with a fellow student.I think I will have to suspend you from Gryffindor's first Quidditch game.I will inform Professor McGonagall that you will not be able to play. Do you understand?"

Harry nodded, still looking down at the floor.Dumbledore stood up and said cheerfully, "Good.Now hurry up and get to Miss. Weasley so that you can apologize."

Harry looked up and smiled and said, "Thank you Headmaster." and ran out of his office.

Dumbledore walked back to his desk shaking his head thinking, _'Teenagers.'_

*~*~*~*

While Snape was punishing Harry, Draco was carrying Ginny to the hospital wing.She was still passed out and her eyes were beginning to turn black and blue. Draco looked down at her and thought, _'I am so sorry Ginny.I am going to make Potter pay for this.'_

Draco opened the door and laid Ginny on the nearest bed.He smoothed her hair away from her face.Madam Pomfrey quickly came out of her office and looked at Ginny."What happened to this poor girl?" she asked.

Draco replied, "She was hit by Potter.I think he broke her nose."

Madam Pomfrey looked at Draco questioningly, noticing the bruise on his mouth, but then immediately began cleaning up Ginny.Draco sat in a chair next to her bed.Madam Pomfrey performed a healing spell that quickly repaired Ginny's broken nose.

"Well, that is all I can do.The black eyes will have to wait until tomorrow - your bruises will too - as I am all out of that particular tonic. And don't worry, she will wake up in due time."

Draco nodded and was about to ask if he could stay a little while when Madam Pomfrey interrupted, "You can stay with her for a short time if you like, but only a short time."

Draco smiled and turned his attention back to Ginny.He watched her lying there unconscious, thinking how fragile she looked.Ginny stirred and let out a little moan.Draco got up from his chair and stood over her.

Ginny started to mumble in her sleep, "Harry.Harry wait, don't …" and she opened her eyes.She could see Draco looking at her with concern, but there was anger in his eyes.

"Draco?What happened?" she asked.

Draco smirked and said, "You don't remember?"

Ginny looked confused and then she remembered.She remembered Draco pulling her into his arms.She remembered feeling his breath on her neck.She smiled at Draco and noticed the bruise on his face.She closed her eyes and sat up."You and Harry."Ginny sighed and continued, "I remember."

"Do you remember Potter hitting you?", Draco asked with a clear purpose in his tone.Ginny nodded and was about to tell Draco that it was an accident when Harry ran into the room. 

"Ginny!Are you all right?I am so sorry.I never meant to …", Harry yelled.

Ginny interrupted him and said, "I'm okay Harry.Just a little sore.I know you didn't mean to, don't worry about it.I'll be fine."

Harry smiled and grabbed her hand."I would never do anything to hurt you.I am so sorry."

Draco glared at Harry.He was about to say something truly nasty when Ginny asked, "Draco, could you leave Harry and I alone please?"

Draco couldn't believe it.She wanted to be alone with this maniac.Draco looked at her with a menacing glare and walked out of the hospital wing without saying a word.Ginny shook her head and looked at Harry.She looked down at her arm and realized Harry was holding her hand.Harry moved closer to her, but then cringed with pain.

"Harry, are you all right?" Ginny asked with concern.

"Yeah, Malfoy got me pretty good in the ribs." Answered Harry.

"You should tell Madam Pomfrey.I'm sure she can fix it for you.", Ginny said with concern. 

"I'm okay, I'm more worried about you.I didn't even notice the pain until now."

Ginny smiled and said, "I'm fine Harry, really.We have more important things to worry about."

Harry looked up at her confused.Ginny smiled and said, "We have to figure out what we are going to tell Ron."

Harry nodded and ran his hand through his hair and said, "He's gonna kill me.But, I think he's going to do a lot more to Malfoy."

Ginny shook her head violently and said, "No Harry.You can't tell him the truth.He would strangle me if he found out what I was doing with …" Ginny trailed off, looking away from Harry.

Harry looked at her and had to know. "What exactly were you doing with Malfoy?"

Ginny looked into Harry's eyes and was trying to think of an answer.She knew what she wanted to do with Draco, but didn't know why."I don't know Harry.I honestly don't know what I was thinking.But let me ask you a question.Since when do you care who I kiss?" 

Harry closed his eyes and thought, _'Well this is it.I have to tell her how I feel about her.But what about Ron?'Harry looked up at Ginny and didn't say anything.He just stared at her._

Ginny sighed and said with suppressed tears, "Harry, I have been chasing after you for six years and you just ignored me.You never once thought I was anything more than Ron's little sister. But this year, I could swear there is something behind your eyes when you look at me.Just tell me flat out.Do you have any feelings for me?"

Harry stared at Ginny watching a single tear run down her cheek._'Ginny, I have more feelings for you than you'll ever know.I want to hold you in my arms right now and tell you how I feel, but I can't.'_

Ginny laid back down and turned away from Harry, upset because he didn't answer her."Tell Ron that while I was in detention I tripped and fell with a vial in my hand."

Harry stood up and said, "Ginny, please don't be upset with me."

Ginny suppressed the sob that was growing in her throat and said without turning to look at him, "Just go Harry.I'm tired and my head hurts."

Harry nodded and reluctantly left the hospital wing.As he walked up to Gryffindor tower, he tried to rationalize his decision in not telling her how he felt._'It's better this way.Maybe Ron's right.Maybe I would end up just using her like I did with all the other girls.I wouldn't want to hurt her, again.'_

Harry gave the password to the Fat Lady and walked into the empty common room.He walked up the stairs to his dorm and saw that Ron was already asleep.Harry undressed and thought,_ 'I will have to tell Ron tomorrow what happened - the Ginny version of course.One thing is for sure though, if I am not going to be with Ginny, (he cringed with pain and grabbed his stomach)__ she sure as hell isn't going to be with Malfoy.'_

*~*~*~*

Draco starred at the ceiling as he lay in his bed.He couldn't get the night's events out of his head._'Bloody Potter, ruining everything.The whole point of me going after Ginny was to piss him off, but at least I could have kissed her first.'_

He remembered the image of Ginny in his arms, hungry for him to kiss her._'I know I'm good at seducing girls, but I'm not that good.She wanted me to kiss her.There were no thoughts of Potter going through her mind.I'll get another chance.'_

Draco smiled to himself and rolled on his side and continued thinking._'I should kill Potter for hurting her.'Draco started to get angry when he laughed to himself as he thought, '__I might not have to after Weasley finds out that Potter hit his sister.'Draco smiled and fell asleep._

*~*~*~*

Harry yawned loudly and rolled out of bed.Instantly he felt the cringing pain in his ribs and said softly, "Bloody Malfoy."He turned and looked to Ron's bed.He wasn't there."Shit!"Harry yelled and quickly got dressed.

He ran down to the Great Hall and was relieved to see Ron sitting eating breakfast with Hermione; Ginny was nowhere to be seen.He glanced at the Slytherin table and saw that Malfoy was sitting there, eating with a bruise on his mouth.Harry smiled and walked towards Ron and Hermione.

"Hey Harry.You look terrible.Didn't you sleep well?"asked Hermione.

"No not really.Um Ron, I have something to tell you.Ginny . . ."

Ron cut Harry off as he quickly got up from the table and ran over to Ginny who just walked in the door."What happened to you?" Ron asked very worried.

Harry looked up and saw that Ginny had two small black eyes.He couldn't believe he did that to her.Ginny glanced at Harry who was shaking his head and mouthing, "I haven't told him yet."

Ginny nodded and explained to Ron how she fell in detention."God, you look like someone beat the crap out of you.Are you sure you are all right?"Ron asked.

"I'm fine Ron, but I'm hungry."Ginny walked over to the table and sat down by Hermione.

Hermione smiled and said to her softly, "When are you going to tell me what really happened?"

Ginny shot her head up at Hermione."What do you mean?I fell, that's all."

Hermione shook her head towards Harry, "Then why does Harry have such a guilty look on his face?"

Ginny looked at Harry and she could see the guilt, but she didn't care."I don't know.Maybe he just dumped another one of his many girls."Ginny snapped.

Hermione raised her eyebrows and settled with saying, "Okay, never mind." Hermione knew when Ginny was pissed you left her alone to calm down.

Ginny didn't say much during breakfast.She was still angry with Harry for not answering her the night before.

Harry was also quiet, but kept looking at Ginny, waiting for her to look up at him.Once in awhile, Harry would turn his head and glance at Malfoy with true disgust on his face.

Draco returned Harry's look and then continued talking with his fellow Slytherins.What Harry didn't notice was that Draco kept glancing at Ginny, wondering if she was all right.Whenever Draco did or thought something kind, his mind immediately had to recover and think of something nasty.He was also wondering how long it would take him to get Ginny into bed. 

As those thoughts went through his head, Professor McGonagall stood up and cleared her throat to get everyone's attention."Quiet please.I have a very important announcement to make.It seems that we will be canceling the Yule Ball this year."

The room immediately filled with the sounds of protest."Settle down, I am not finished.It seems that your parents have been upset that most of you have not been returning home for Christmas for the past couple of years, so we have decided that canceling the ball would be the best thing.But, we will be having a Halloween Ball instead."

The room then filled with sounds of approval."Furthermore, the same rules apply.You have to be a fourth year to attend and you have to wear dress robes.Also, as it is unseasonably warm, students will be allowed to swim in the lake after classes.Thank you and enjoy the rest of your breakfast."

Draco immediately shot his head towards Ginny and thought, '_That's it.I will ask her to go to the Ball with me and that's the night I will have her.This couldn't be more perfect.'_

Draco heard someone clearing their throat to get his attention.He turned and saw Professor McGonagall standing in front of him."Mr. Malfoy, Professor Dumbledore asked me to inform you that you are suspended from your first Quidditch game, as Mr. Potter is, for fighting with a fellow student."

Draco quickly stood up and began defending himself loudly, "What?!I didn't do anything wrong, _'for once', and I am being punished?"_

Professor McGonagall was assuring Draco that this was more than fair while the room filled with quiet.Everyone was staring at them.Harry smiled, as he liked watching Malfoy get into trouble, but then glanced at Ginny.She looked very worried.

Ginny was terrified that Draco would say that Harry hit her.She didn't want Ron to find out everything that happened.And having lied to him, his reaction would be even worse. 

Draco was getting very angry and kept shouting it wasn't his fault when he yelled, "Potter's the one who hit Ginny, not me."

The whole room turned their heads and looked at Ginny.She closed her eyes waiting for Ron's wrath.Ron looked at her and then at Harry.Harry was looking up at the ceiling also waiting for Ron to explode.Ron spoke up barely being able to control his temper. "Will someone please tell me what the hell is going on?"

Harry sighed and began to explain what happened when Ginny interrupted him."Look Ron, Harry and Draco were fighting and I yanked Harry's arm to get him to stop and he accidentally hit me." she said very quickly.

Ron looked over at Harry and immediately wanted to tear him apart, but mentally talked himself out of it, _'This is your best friend.He would never do anything to hurt your sister. _Ron smiled and said, "You're lucky you're my best friend, otherwise I would have to kill you."

Harry and Ginny were shocked and let out long relaxing breaths.

Hermione smiled and thought, '_Now everything makes sense, except why were Harry and Draco fighting with Ginny there?'_

Ron was thinking the same thing, but he let his thoughts out, "What were you and the prat fighting about this time? And why was Ginny there?"

Harry looked at Ginny for help.He didn't know what to say.Ginny thought for a moment and glanced back at Draco.He was now seated and looking very angry.She didn't want him to get into any more trouble so she just stated, "Harry came down to see if he could talk to Snape to get me out of detention.And what do they normally fight about?Stupid guy stuff."

Ron thought a moment, nodded, and then continued eating.To Ginny's relief, this satisfied him.Ron quickly began talking to Harry about taking Harry's place as Seeker for the first game.

*~*~*~*

The rest of the day for Ginny was very uneventful.She just wanted to get through the rest of her classes and go to sleep.She didn't even bother going to dinner, but instead went straight to her room.

She laid there for quite awhile thinking about Harry.The more she thought the angrier she got._'Why do I keep doing this to myself?Every year I am upset because of Harry.Not anymore.It's time for me to move on and have some fun.'_

She rolled over on her side and started to think about Draco.A smile spread across her face.She thought of his beautiful grey eyes, his silvery blonde hair, and his full inviting lips.Ginny closed her eyes as she thought of the way her body reacted when he touched her.She hoped very much that Draco would try to kiss her again.She wanted to feel his breath on her neck . . . and as Ginny fell asleep her thoughts continued into her dreams.____

*~*~*~*

The next day Ginny was very upset at someone knocking on her door and waking her up because she was having the best dream about her and Draco.She rolled over and yelled, "Come in!"

Hermione opened the door and plopped herself on Ginny's bed."Good morning sunshine."Hermione said with a smile.

Ginny cracked a smile and pulled the blankets over her head."What do you want Hermione?"

Hermione laughed and yanked the covers back."Come on.You have to get up.Madam Pomfrey received the tonic that will clear up your eyes.You better hurry and get dressed, because you are already going to miss breakfast."

Ginny moaned and reluctantly got out of bed.She looked in the mirror and could see that her eyes were looking rather bad, and that she should probably get them taken care of."I'm going to take a shower first if you don't mind."Ginny said crankily.

Hermione just shook her head and said with a smile, "Of course not.I'll see you at later at lunch."

Ginny nodded her head and made her way to the showers.As the water was spraying her face she smiled in remembering that she had double potions today and that she would be seeing Draco.Then she quickly thought, '_Oh God, I completely forgot about Snape.He's probably going to make me have an even longer detention.'_

Ginny quickly got dressed and went to the hospital wing.When she opened the door she saw Draco sitting in a chair.Ginny smiled and walked in.He looked up at her and tried not to smile but couldn't help it.Ginny sat down in a chair next to him, waiting for Madam Pomfrey to come out of her office.Ginny stared straight ahead of her not looking at him.He on the other hand, was looking her up and down.Lust was starting to appear in his eyes.

Ginny could see him looking at her out of the corner of her eye.She knew what he was thinking and a trademark 'Draco' smirk spread across her face.Draco noticed immediately and leaned in close to her, whispering softly, "We still have to finish what we started the other night."

Ginny closed her eyes as she felt her body tingle from his breath hitting her ear.She turned her head to look at him and figured it would be fun to play his little seduction game.She leaned forward and put her mouth up against his ear and whispered, "You know, if we wanted to, we could continue right now." 

Draco licked his lips and let out a soft moan.Ginny put her hand on his face and turned it towards her.She leaned in closer to him with their mouths only inches apart. Draco could feel her breath on his lips.He wanted to taste her so bad he couldn't stand it.Ginny put her mouth against his. She took total control of the kiss.She slightly opened her mouth and let her tongue run over his lips.Draco instantly felt a shock run through his body.

Ginny pulled away, much to Draco's dismay, and smiled at the look on his face.She whispered seductively in his ear, "I'm better at this game then you are."

Draco opened his eyes and looked at her.He smiled as Madam Pomfrey came into the room and whispered, "We'll see."

*~*~*~*

Ginny couldn't wait to get to potions to see Draco.She was walking down to the dungeons and saw Draco standing outside Snape's classroom talking, or rather listening to, Millicent Bulstorde.

A wide grinned Hermione quickly ran up to Ginny."Ginny, I think your brother is going to ask me to the ball."

Ginny laughed and said, "Already, the ball's like a month away."

Hermione smiled and thought a moment and said, "I know, but he told me to meet him tonight by the lake, alone, and that he needed to ask me something."

Ginny smiled and said, "That's great Hermione.I'm happy for you."

Hermione continued talking, but Ginny wasn't listening.She was very interested in what Millicent and Draco were talking about.

She overheard Millicent saying, "Draco, Pansy sends her love from Milan, but unfortunately she will not be here for the ball."

Draco just stared at her with a look on his face that said 'and I care why?'

Millicent continued, "She said that you should go with someone, even though you won't want too, but it would be for the best if you went with a friend."

Draco smiled and said, "Okay, Millicent, whatever."Draco turned around and saw Ginny turn her head quickly.He smiled, as he knew that she was listening.

Ginny continued to block out Hermione with her thoughts, _'I didn't even notice that Pansy wasn't here.I completely forgot that Draco had a girlfriend.Well, this just makes it a little more interesting.'_

Ron waved his hand in front of her face and shook Ginny from her thoughts."Hello, are we awake?"Ron asked with a smile.

Ginny shook her head and said as she walked in the classroom, "Yeah, sorry.I was just thinking about what Snape was going to do to me today."

Ginny was walking up to her desk when Harry tapped her on the shoulder.She turned around and a wide grin spread across his face.Harry wanted to tell her that she looked beautiful, gorgeous, or something to that effect but all he got out was "You look better."

Ginny rolled her eyes at him and said, "Thanks."and continued to her desk.

Harry immediately sensed that she was still upset at him and figured it was best to leave the situation alone.

As Ginny sat down at her desk, Draco smiled at her, but immediately covered it with a smirk because of the look he got from Millicent.Ginny didn't notice and was waiting for Professor Snape to confront her.

Snape walked in the classroom and didn't give Ginny a second glance.He instructed the class to continue working on the potion from the other day and sat at his desk.

Draco looked at Ginny and noticed the confused look on her face."Don't worry.I took care of it.You don't have to makeup another detention."

Ginny smiled at him and said, "Thanks Draco. I owe you one."

Draco smiled and said, "Oh don't worry.I think I can come up with something for you to pay me back."

Ginny smiled and started to work on the potion.

The rest of the class went rather smoothly.Ginny and Draco continued to flirt with each other, Ron and Hermione worked on the potion and Harry tried to concentrate and not look up at Ginny and Draco.

At the end of the class Ginny was about to leave the room when Draco stopped her and asked, "Do you want to go swimming later?"

Ginny smiled and glanced at Harry and her brother.She thought of the consequences but didn't care."Sure, how about I meet you by the lake in an hour."Draco nodded with a wide grin and walked out of the classroom.

Ron was thinking the same thing and asked Harry and Hermione, "Do you guys want to go swimming?It's terribly hot."

Harry nodded and Hermione said, "Sure, I'll just ask Ginny if she would like to come too."

*~*~*~*

Hermione met Ginny in the common room and asked her, "We're all going swimming, do you want to come?"

Ginny smiled and said, "Um, I already planned on it.I'll see you there later."

Hermione nodded and went to her room to change.Ginny quickly ran upstairs and tore apart her room looking for her bathing suit.She found two in her dresser.One was a very modest black full piece and the other was a green bikini.She held the two up in front of her trying to decide which she should wear.She thought for a moment, _'The old Ginny would wear the black one, but the new fun Ginny would wear the green one.'She smiled and threw the black suit back in her dresser._

Ginny made her way down to the lake wearing shorts and a t-shirt to cover up her bathing suit.She was a bit nervous about wearing it in front of so many people, but she hoped that Draco would like it.When she got to the lake she saw Draco lying on a towel with black bathing suit trunks and talking with Crabbe and Goyle.

His body was more perfect than she imagined.He had beautifully muscular arms and his chest was perfectly chiseled.She straightened herself and walked up to him.

Draco looked up at her blocking the sun out of his eyes with his hand."Hello beautiful."

Ginny blushed slightly and laid her towel down next to his.

Draco stood up and said, "Do you have a bathing suit or are you going in like that?"

Ginny rolled her eyes and took off her shorts.She then raised her top over her head and laid her clothes by her towel.Draco moved his eyes up and down her body, not believing how perfect she was.Crabbe and Goyle even stared at her in awe.

Draco punched Crabbe in the arm and grabbed Ginny's hand."Come on."They ran into the water and started splashing each other.

Harry, Ron and Hermione made their way down to the lake and put their stuff as far away from the Slytherins as possible.Hermione immediately began scanning the crowd of students looking for Ginny.

"Do you guys see Ginny anywhere?"she asked.

Ron looked around and then saw someone with red hair starting to come out of the water with Malfoy.He quickly stood up shaking his head and muttered to himself, "Unbelievable."

Ron started to walk towards Ginny and Harry and Hermione followed.When they got close enough, Harry stopped to take in what Ginny was wearing.

_'How am I supposed to forget about her when she looks like that?'Harry wondered._

Ginny and Draco were drying themselves off when Ron came up to them and grabbed Ginny's arm.

"What do you want, Ron?"Ginny asked as she yanked her arm back.

"What do you think you are doing hanging out with him?"Ron said with true hate in his eyes as he glanced at Draco.

Draco smirked and shook his head."Your sister obviously wants to be around a better class of people."

Ginny glared at Draco and was about to tell him to sod off when Ron started to grab her stuff."What do you think you are doing?"Ginny asked angrily.

"What does it look like I'm doing?I'm getting your stuff and you are going up to your room."Ron stated matter-of-factly.

Ginny could feel her anger beginning to rise.She grabbed her stuff from his hand and yelled, "You're not my father.You can't tell me what to do."

Ron was beginning to lose his temper and yelled, "I'm your brother and I can and will tell you what to do.And furthermore, I'm sure Dad wouldn't be too happy with you hanging around with Malfoy and dressed like that."

That was it.Ginny couldn't take it anymore."Go to hell Ron.I am so tired of everyone telling me what to do.I am not a little girl anymore and I will do whatever I want and with whom I want.Got it?"

Ginny turned around and quickly asked Draco, "Do you want to go to the Halloween Ball together?"

Draco was shocked. He was planning on asking her later that day, but never thought in million years she would ask him.Draco composed himself and looked at Harry and Ron and replied, "Yeah, that would be great."

Ginny nodded and said with anger still in her voice, "Good." and grabbed the rest of her stuff and headed back up to the castle.

Draco watched her leave and then turned his attention back to Ron.Ron walked up to him and said very slowly, "Stay the hell away from my sister Malfoy."

Draco smirked and waved off Crabbe and Goyle who quickly stood up ready to fight."Weasley, it's quite obvious your sister doesn't want to stay away from me, so there is nothing you can do about it."

Ron clenched his fists and Harry grabbed him before he could hit Malfoy."Come on Ron.He's not worth it.Ginny's just angry, she'll come to her senses."Harry told Ron, not believing any word of what he said.

Ron turned around and started walking back to their towels with Harry."Harry, will you to do me a favour?"

Harry looked at him and said, "Now what?"

Ron glanced back at Malfoy and said to Harry, "I want you to ask Ginny to the Ball."

A/N:Please remember to review :)


	4. A Pair of Dreams

A/N: For all you Her/R fans the first part of the chapter is for you

A/N:For all you Her/R fans the first part of the chapter is for you.Okay, I have to explain about the age thing.As this is rated R and I may or may not have certain characters engage in sex, I have decided to make Ginny's birthday in October and that she will be turning 17.I know this doesn't make sense right now, but I will explain it in Chapter 5.

Special thanks to my wonderful beta reader Lissanne.

Disclaimer:All characters belong to J. K. Rowling.

Chapter 4:A Pair of Dreams

Hermione crept down to the common room and sat in a chair waiting for Ron.It was very late, and she wished Ron would hurry up with Harry's cloak so they could get down to the lake.Hermione was very excited, but after Ron and Ginny's fight, she worried that he would still be angry and not want to talk at all.She shifted in her seat, getting impatient.Just as she stood up to go back to her room, she saw Ron walking down the stairs with Harry's cloak.

"Sorry I'm late.I had to talk to Harry about something," Ron said with a small smile.

Hermione returned his smile and said, "That's okay.Are you sure you still want to talk tonight?We could always make it another time." 

Ron looked into her eyes and grabbed her hand, "I want to go.I have been looking forward to this all day."

Hermione blushed slightly and pulled her hand out of his, wrapping it around his waist so they would both fit under the invisibility cloak.

When they walked out of the main doors, they could feel the warm night air against their skin.When they reached the lake, they sat behind a large tree that hid them from the castle.Ron took off the cloak and laid it next to them.

Ron looked up at Hermione and let out a long sigh."Are you sure you're okay?"Hermione asked with concern.

"Yeah, I'm fine.I just wish everything could go back to the way it was.I mean we just started school and Harry and I have already fought, Ginny is being … well never mind, and …" Ron trailed off and threw a rock into the lake.

Hermione smiled and grabbed his hand."Ron, things are different because we are older.I know Ginny has really upset you, but I think I understand what she is going through."

Ron looked up at her in surprise as Hermione smiled and continued."Look, Ginny has been chasing Harry since her first year.He always ignored her, but this year she thought it was going to be different.She hasn't said anything to me, but I am pretty sure that Harry did or said something that hurt her.I'm guessing she figures that if Harry doesn't want her then she should be with someone who does."

Ron threw another rock into the lake thinking about what he had said to Harry their first night back at school.He started to feel guilty when he remembered that he had asked Harry to take Ginny to the Ball.He nodded his head and said, "Okay, I understand that, but why Malfoy?He's such an asshole.He has never been nice to her until this year, and that is only because he wants to get her into bed."

Hermione shook her head and said, "You don't know that.Maybe he really likes her, but you telling her she can't be with Malfoy will only push her closer to him."

Ron thought about what she said and nodded in agreement."Maybe you're right."

Hermione smiled and said, "Ron, things are just going to get more complicated, and you may not like everything that is happening, but at least we are still together."

Ron grinned. "Hermione, you always look at the positive side of things.You never hold anything back.You always know what you want and you try your best to get it.I wish I could be more like you."

Hermione looked across the lake and thought, _'Yeah right.I've wanted you since we met and I still haven't told you.'_

Hermione cleared her head and turned to Ron. "Didn't you want to ask me something?"

Ron turned and looked up at her beautiful face."I guess I really want to tell you something more than ask anything."

Hermione nodded her head and waited for him to continue.

Ron closed his eyes and said, "I never thought it would be this hard."He opened his eyes and continued, "Okay, Hermione we have known each other a long time and we've been best friends since our first year at Hogwarts."

Hermione noticed a trace of annoyance in Ron's tone as he stated the last part of the sentence.She nodded her head and looked at him, waiting for him to finish.

Ron cleared his throat and ran his hand through his hair.Hermione saw that he was getting nervous about what he was going to say. "Ron, you can tell me anything.What's on your mind?"

Ron moved closer to her and whispered softly, "I want us to be more than friends. I have wanted to be more than friends since our fourth year."

Hermione was about to speak when Ron held his hand up. "Let me finish.Hermione I have never met anyone like you before.You're smart, funny, kind and beautiful.This is our last year here and I want us to be together.Not just as your friend, but as something more"

Hermione just stared at him.She couldn't believe he was saying this to her.She wanted to jump up and scream with joy, but thought better of it.

Ron was getting nervous about the silence and thought he scared the hell out of her by the look on her face. He was about to say something when Hermione leaned forward and kissed him.

Ron closed his eyes and felt her warm lips against his.He opened his mouth slightly and was delighted when Hermione's mouth did the same. Ron moaned softly and pulled Hermione closer to him, kissing her with a passion that was dying to get out. 

Hermione never thought that kissing Ron would make her feel this good.She never wanted to stop.

Ron fell back against the tree.He could feel his body getting hot as Hermione pushed herself against him.He wanted to tear her clothes off and kiss her entire body. As this thought crossed his mind, he reluctantly broke the kiss.

Hermione moaned in protest and she looked up at him, wanting to know what was wrong.

"We have to stop, Hermione."Ron said with heavy breaths.

Hermione frowned and asked with pure passion in her voice, "Why?"

Ron stopped her from kissing him again and put his forehead against hers and asked with a chuckle behind his voice, "Well, unless you want to do more than kiss?"

Hermione laughed and said, "Um, not right now."Ron laughed and kissed her forehead.

After talking about how long they had wanted to do that, they wrapped the invisibility cloak around themselves and walked back up to the castle.When they reached the stairs to their rooms, Ron kissed Hermione softly and whispered, "I have had one of the worst days, but you've just made it one of the best."

Hermione smiled, kissed him on the cheek and said goodnight.She went to her room and fell asleep with a smile on her face.

*~*~*~*

Harry was lying in his bed, thinking about his feelings for Ginny.He was shocked at Ron's request to ask Ginny to the ball, but at the same time he was pissed at him._'Ginny will never go with me now.She hates me.' he thought.__Harry heard Ron walk in the room and rolled over on his side.He didn't feel like talking to him at the moment._

Harry kept thinking of a way he could get Ginny to go with him to the ball.He knew he would have to tell Ginny how he felt, but what scared him was that he didn't know if his feelings were genuine._'What if I get her and then I break up with her for no reason other than boredom like I did with the other girls?'This thought kept Harry up for most of the night.When he finally did fall asleep he had not come to a decision on his feelings._

*~*~*~*

"I have decided whom we will use for our next attack." he hissed.

"Who Master?"Wormtail stated with true curiosity.

Voldemort sneered at Wormtail as he petted Nagini."It's quite simple actually.Lucius, come here." 

"Yes Master."Lucius stated.

"Your son Draco, he is at Hogwarts right now, is he not?"Voldemort asked.

"Yes sir.He's in his seventh year."Lucius answered.

"Good.How old is he?About 17 or 18?"Voldemort asked.

Lucius looked at his Master with questioning eyes wondering what his son had to do with anything, but quickly recovered and answered, "Yes Master.He will be 18 in January."

"It couldn't be more perfect.Tell me, Lucius, does your son have a girlfriend of any kind?"Voldemort asked with anticipation.

Lucius panicked as he really did not know the answer, but said, "Um, I believe he was dating Pansy Parkinson last year, but I don't think they are still seeing each other." 

Voldemort eyed Lucius suspiciously and continued, "I want you to send him an owl tonight and I expect an answer by tomorrow afternoon."

Lucius nodded and said, "Yes, Master." And he walked out of the room trying to figure out what was going on. __

*~*~*~*

Harry woke up with sweat pouring down his face.He grabbed his head as his scar burned with extreme force. 

He calmed himself down and tried to remember the dream.His thoughts were blurred, but then realization hit him and he shouted, "Ginny!"

Harry looked around the room and could see from the window that it was still dark outside.He could hear Ron mumbling in his sleep and was relieved that he did not wake him up.

Harry quickly got out of bed and ran out of the room only in a t-shirt and boxers.He was heading down the staircase to go to the girl's dorm and find Ginny.When he got to the bottom of the stairs, he stopped, spotting a girl sleeping on the couch.

He walked softly up to her and saw that it was Ginny.She was not sleeping well because Harry could see tears streaming down her face.Harry was about to wake her when she started talking in her sleep."No…I can't…not again…" 

Harry shook Ginny gently and she opened her eyes.When she saw it was Harry, she wrapped her arms around him.Harry hesitated a second, realizing that Ginny had her arms around him, but soon hugged her tightly.She was sobbing slightly as Harry ran his hand through her hair and whispered, "Shh, it's okay.It was only a dream.It's all over." 

Ginny pulled back and wiped the tears from her eyes.Harry smiled at her as she reminded him of the little Ginny everyone once knew, sweet and innocent.

Ginny looked up at Harry and smiled slightly.She was now feeling very embarrassed."I'm sorry Harry.I just got a little worked up."

"It's okay.Believe me when I tell you I know what dreams can do to you."

Ginny nodded, knowing of the dreams that Harry had whenever Voldemort was plotting something.

"Do you want to talk about it?"Harry asked soothingly.

Ginny thought for a moment, trying to remember her dream.She was in an old run down house and there were candles everywhere.Someone was pulling her towards an altar, but she couldn't see their face.That's when she screamed and woke up.

Harry moved Ginny's hair away from her eyes and said, "Well?"

Ginny looked up at him and realized how stupid she had been."It was nothing, Harry.Just your basic nightmare."

Harry studied her carefully and didn't believe a word she was saying, but thought better than to push the subject.

Ginny could tell Harry didn't believe her and quickly changed the subject. "What are you doing up anyway?"

Harry ran his hand through his hair and decided not to tell her what he saw until he could figure out what was going on.He saw no need to scare her anymore than she already was."I couldn't sleep.Why are you sleeping down here?"Harry asked.

"I couldn't sleep either.I came down here to read and I must have finally dozed off."Ginny answered while playing with the blanket.

Harry looked into Ginny's eyes and wanted to tell her how he felt, but again, he couldn't.He noticed the silence was getting uncomfortable so he said, "Ginny, I'm sorry."

Ginny straightened herself and said, "For what?"

"For a lot of things.But, I just wanted to apologize for this afternoon at the lake." Replied Harry.

Ginny smiled and said, "I'm sorry too.I know I haven't been too nice to you lately, but you don't' need to apologize for Ron.It was all him this afternoon."

Harry nodded and let out a small chuckle "Yeah, I've never seen you that mad before."

"Well, I guess I was a little out of line, but so was Ron.I mean, who does he think he is telling me to go to my room?" said Ginny.

Harry chuckled. "He's your brother Ginny.If I had a little sister, I would probably be the same way."

Ginny laughed and replied. "Well, if you ever get tired of being an only child, you can always borrow one of my brothers."

Ginny and Harry both grinned at each other as they got up from the couch.Ginny started to make her way back up the stairs when Harry said, "Ginny wait."

Ginny turned back to him. "Yes?"

Harry walked up to her and placed his hands on her shoulders."Don't be too hard on Ron.He's really upset about what happened and he only does that stupid stuff because he loves you." 

Ginny patted Harry on the arm and smiled. "I know, but maybe you could tell him that he needs to back off a little for me?"

Harry nodded. "Okay, if you will do me a favour?"

"Sure.Whatever you want." Said Ginny with a smile.

Harry stared at her beautiful face.He thought about asking her to the Ball, but knew what the answer would be.Instead he said seriously, "Just be careful with Malfoy." Noticing she was about to protest, he quickly added,"I'm not telling you that you can't be with him or anything; I just want you to watch yourself.Okay?"

Ginny wanted to roll her eyes, but didn't because of the serious look on Harry's face."Okay Harry, I will.And don't worry, I can handle Draco Malfoy."

Ginny turned and was about to continue walking up the stairs when she whipped around and hugged Harry, kissing him on the cheek."Thanks Harry."She then disappeared in the direction of her room.

Harry watched her go. _'I hope you know what you are doing, Ginny.' he thought to himself._

*~*~*~*

The next morning at breakfast, Ginny sat next to a very happy Hermione.Ginny smiled and asked, "So how was your meeting at the lake?"

Hermione just giggled and started buttering her toast.Ginny playfully hit Hermione in the arm."Come on.Tell me what happened?"

"Ow!" Hermione looked at Ginny with a mock pout and rubbed her arm where Ginny hit her. She looked around the room to see if Ron or Harry were around anywhere. Noticing they weren't, she leaned towards Ginny and whispered "Okay, but you have to promise me you won't tell anyone."

Ginny nodded her head waiting for her to continue.Hermione quietly laughed and whispered in Ginny's ear what happened between her and Ron.

Ginny eyes grew wide and a huge smile spread across her face.When Hermione was finished, she looked up at her and gave her a huge hug."I'm so happy for you Hermione.Everyone has been waiting for you two to get together.Why don't you want to tell anyone?"

Hermione grinned, happiness etched all over her face., "We will, but for right now, I'd like it to be kept quiet."

Ginny grinned back. "Okay, you don't have to worry about me telling anyone."

Hermione smiled and continued eating her breakfast when she remembered she wanted to tell Ginny more.She leaned in closer to Ginny and said quietly as Ron and Harry made their way to the table, "Oh, and we talked about you and Malfoy too."

Ginny whipped her head up and stared at Hermione.She was about to ask what Ron said when Hermione kicked her leg, motioning her to be quiet because Ron and Harry were sitting down at the table.

Ginny let out a moan and began rubbing her leg.Ron and Harry stared at the two of them wondering what was going on.Ron looked at Harry and shrugged his shoulders.

All through breakfast, no one spoke.Ron kept glancing up at Hermione wanting to say something, but couldn't think of anything.Harry wanted to talk to Ginny, but she was too busy glancing back at Malfoy.

Suddenly the daily owls arrived and a very happy Pig landed in front of Ginny.Ginny figured it was from Fred and was so excited that she didn't notice that Harry and Draco both had received letters too.

Ginny opened the letter with a smile on her face.As she read on her smile faltered.Ron noticed tears welling up her eyes and asked, "What is it?Did something happen?"

Ginny wiped her eyes and quickly stood up and walked out of the Great Hall, leaving the letter on the table.

Hermione and Ron both eyed the letter and Ron finally snatched it up.

_Dear Ginny,_

How's my favourite sister doing?From what I hear, you are not doing that good.Ron wrote me yesterday and told me what's been going on with you and Malfoy.I really don't understand what you are thinking, but I'm sure you know what you're doing.I want you to write me as soon as you get this and I want you to tell me what is really going on.I'm worried about you Gin, and I want to make sure you are all right.

_Love your favourite brother, _

_Fred_

_P.S.What about Harry?_

Ron looked up at Hermione and handed her the letter.He sat back in his chair and sighed._'I should have never written to Fred.'_

Hermione finished the letter and looked up at Ron."Ron, you have to go and talk to her.If you think she was mad at you yesterday, after this letter, I wouldn't be surprised if she never talked to you again."

Ron said, "I know. I know.I was so mad yesterday that I had to tell someone who would agree with me.I never thought that Fred would write her back, especially after I told him not to."

Ron got up from the table and went to the Owlery to look for Ginny.

Hermione shook her head as she watched him leave and turned her attention to Harry."Good news Harry?"

Harry smiled and put the letter in his pocket.Hedwig nipped him on the ear and took off out the window."Actually, yeah.Sirius is getting closer at finding Wormtail and he says that when I graduate, I can still stay with him if I want."

Hermione smiled. "That's great Harry.It's what you've been waiting for."

Harry smiled and said, "Yeah, it has been for a long time.I just hope Sirius can find him and bring him back without getting hurt."

Hermione nodded sympathetically. "He'll be fine, Harry.He always is."

Harry gave her a nod, while the same thought repeated over and over in his head. _'Please be careful Sirius.'_

Harry was about to ask Hermione what happened with Ginny when he saw Malfoy running out of the Great Hall.

*~*~*~*

Ginny immediately started to write Fred back.She was so upset that Fred was worried about her and very angry with Ron for telling on her like they were in third grade or something.She started the letter with what happened between her and Draco.She also filled him in on what had been going on between her and Harry.She was about to write about what Ron did at the lake, when he came walking in the door.

"Go away Ron." Ginny snapped."I do not feel like fighting with you right now." 

Ron continued to walk towards her."Ginny, come on.I'm sorry.I'm sorry that I wrote that letter to Fred."

Ginny glared at him, but then straightened herself and said, "I'm listening."

Ron looked at her curiously, not knowing what else she wanted him to say."What?I said I was sorry.What more do you want?"

Ginny shook her head and looked up at him."Are you only sorry for the letter or are you sorry for the way you've been acting this past week?"

Ron could feel his temper beginning to rise. "If you think I am going to apologize for protecting my sister, then you are wrong."

Ginny moved forward until they were standing eye to eye. "Ron, no one asked you for protection.I don't need you following me around and acting like my father.I'm going to be seventeen next month.I am not a little girl anymore!"

Ron glared at his sister and was about to say that she would do whatever he said, when Malfoy came into the room.

Ginny stepped away from Ron and looked up at Draco.She could tell that he was running because he was out of breath.

"Are you okay?" Ginny asked.

Draco looked at Ginny, then back at Ron.He could tell that they were arguing and really didn't want to get into it with him at the moment."Yeah, I'm fine.I'll leave you guys alone."

Ginny glared at Ron and grabbed her letter."No need Draco.I was just leaving." And she walked out the door.

Ron turned his glare to Draco and started walking slowly up to him.Draco sighed and said, "Look Weasley.I don't have time for this right now.Can we do the fighting thing later?"

Ron continued to walk towards him.He stopped in front of him with his fists clenched.He was about to punch Draco in the face, when he thought that if he did, Ginny would definitely never talk to him again.Instead, he said slowly, "If you hurt my sister Malfoy, I will kill you.Got it?"

Draco was shocked that Weasley was controlling his temper.Draco nodded and said, "Got it."

Ron continued to glare at him and walked out the door.Draco rolled his eyes and ran over to a desk so that he could write his father back.He took out the letter and read it again.

_Dear Son,_

I just thought I would write you to see how you are doing?Hope school is going well.Remember to keep up your grades and practice Quidditch whenever you can.I was curious as to what girl you have your eye on this year.If you could, please write me back ASAP.

_Dad_

_P.S.Your mother sends her love._

Draco shook his head, not understanding why his father wrote to him.His mother was the one who always sent care packages and letters asking how he was doing.The strangest parts of the letter, Draco thought were that his father called him son, which he never did except at social gatherings, and that he asked him who he was seeing.Since when does he care? 

Draco sighed and picked up a piece of parchment.

_Dear Father,_

_I'm doing fine.It's only the first week of school, so there hasn't been any Quidditch practice yet.My grades are fine as always.As to your question about who I am seeing, well I'm curious as to why you want to know this, but I am seeing a girl named Ginny Weasley.That's about all I can tell you.I will have more information about how I am doing in school when I get further into the semester._

_From,_

_Draco_

_P.S.Tell Mum I love her._

Draco took the letter and tied it to his eagle owl.He watched him fly out the window, trying to figure out what could be on his fathers mind.

*~*~*~*

Harry made his way up to the North Tower for Divination.He hated this class, but it was a place where he could catch up on some sleep.He walked into the room and was immediately overwhelmed by the intoxicating perfume and the heat of the fire making the room swelteringly hot.He made his way over to a seat next to the window and sat down.He took out his book and quill, not really planning on using them.

Harry looked up when he saw Ron coming towards him. Harry could see the anger written all over his best friend's face as he sat down.Ron didn't say anything, he just sat they're fuming.Harry sighed and figured he must have done something, "Now what did I do?"Harry asked.

Ron smiled and shook his head, "It's not you mate.It's Ginny.She's driving me crazy."

Harry looked at Ron thoughtfully."Ron, perhaps you should just leave her alone."

"What?" Ron replied in a shocked tone.

Harry shook his head and said, "Leave her alone.You're not making any progress - if you hadn't noticed - and she needs her space.You need to stop trying to control her life."

Ron stared at Harry for a few minutes, taking in everything he said. He knew deep down Harry was right. He finally spoke."Okay, you're right.I can't have her not speaking to me all year.I will leave her and Malfoy alone, but if he so much as lays a hand on her, I will …"

Harry cut him off and said, "We know.He'll wish he were never born.Just try to deal with it Ron.Try to have some fun."

Ron laughed as he thought of the night before with Hermione and said, "Okay.I will, but let me ask you a question."

"Shoot.", Harry said as he leaned his head against the window ready to take a nap.

"Aren't you going to at least try and get Ginny to go to the Ball with you?"Ron asked hopefully.

Harry studied Ron for a moment before laughing. "Okay Ron, I'll ask her, but she's going to say no.Now, if you could, please be quiet, I'm trying to get some sleep."

Ron laughed and started to work on his potions homework.

Harry blocked out Professor Trelawney's lecture about reading past lives and slowly drifted asleep.

*~*~*~*

"Um, Master?" said Lucius carefully. 

"Yes, Lucius, what is it?" hissed Voldemort.

"I have received word from my son."Lucius said hoping for a sign of approval.

"Ah, good.Well, tell me her name?"Voldemort hissed impatiently.

Lucius smiled and said, "Her name is Ginny Weasley."

Voldemort's thin lips curled up into an evil smile."Ah, Virginia Weasley.I remember her well.She confided her innermost hopes and dreams to me not so long ago.This is going to be easier than I thought."

Lucius smiled and asked, "Master, do you mind in telling me what you are planning?"

Voldemort sat up and looked at Lucius with his snake-like eyes and said, "Of course I don't mind.You need to be rewarded, of course, for helping me.This Weasley girl is going to be receiving a great gift.A gift of a … what is it, Nagini?"Voldemort hissed at his snake.The snake hissed back and Voldemort looked up at the ceiling.

Lucius was curious as to what was going on."What is it Master?"

Voldemort opened his eyes wider and said, "I can feel him watching me."

Lucius looked around the room and saw they were the only two there."Who is watching you Master?"

Voldemort smiled and said, "Potter!"

*~*~*~*

Ron whispered his name urgently, shaking him awake.Harry pushed Ron off and felt that his hands were soaked with sweat where they clutched his burning scar.The whole class was standing over him starring.The shock never got old of seeing Harry go through this. 

Harry sat up and closed his eyes as his head felt like it was going to explode.Professor Trelawney came over to Harry and said, "Tell me what you saw child."

Harry pushed himself off the floor and said, "I didn't see anything.I'm going to the Hospital Wing to get something for my headache."

Professor Trelawney looked disappointed, but really didn't expect Harry to tell her anything, as he never had before.She sighed and continued her lecture.

Harry walked straight to Dumbledore's office and tried to remember the password that Snape used the other day.He couldn't remember and started shouting different kinds of sweets and nothing worked."Come on.Please open." And he kicked the wall.As he did this, the door opened and Professor Dumbledore glided out.

He smiled at Harry and said, "Is everything all right Harry?"

Harry let out a sigh of relief and said, "No, Professor.I had another dream or vision.I need to talk to you right away."

Dumbledore put his hand on Harry's shoulder and said, "Of course Harry.Calm down.Let's go up to my office."

Harry nodded and walked up to Dumbledore's office, sitting in a chair across from Dumbledore's desk.

Dumbledore sat down opposite him and put his hands under his chin. "Go ahead Harry.Tell me what happened."

Harry sighed and told him about Voldemort and Ginny.All the while, Dumbledore nodded and occasionally tapped his head with his wand and dropped his thoughts into his pensieve so that he could remember everything Harry was saying.

When Harry stopped talking, Dumbledore asked, "Is there anything else Harry?"

Harry sighed and said, "He knew I was watching him.He said he could feel me."

Dumbledore nodded his head and said, "Well, I figured he would sooner or later feel your power as you became a better wizard.You have a lot of magic in you Harry and it was bound to happen."

Harry nodded his head and looked at the floor.He wanted Dumbledore to tell him that everything was going to be all right, but knew that was not coming.

Dumbledore stood up and said, "Harry, I want you to write Sirius and tell him what happened, but first I want you to go to the hospital wing for the night."

Harry nodded, standing up to walk out of his office when Dumbledore added, "And Harry, I do not want you telling anyone else about this.Do not warn Miss Weasley or her brother.I will meet with the other professors and we will decide what to do.At that time, we will inform all parties involved."

Harry nodded his head and continued to walk out of his office.

Harry walked to the hospital wing and explained to Madam Pomfrey that he had a headache.She knew of Harry's famous headaches and immediately went to retrieve the potion that always helped him sleep.

Harry undressed and got into bed.Madam Pomfrey told him to make sure to drink every last drop. Telling him he needed sleep, she turned off the lights.Harry didn't drink his potion, as the last thing he wanted to do was sleep.All he could think about was Ginny._'I have to protect her, but only if I knew how Voldemort was going to do it.'Harry continued thinking and began muttering to himself, __'The gift.What gift?Then realization hit him.'__Oh my Gods, Ginny's Birthday!'_

_ _

A/N:Hope you guys liked this one.Please review and please be nice.


	5. Solid Gold and Red Rubies

Chapter 5: 

A/N:Okay, to explain some things-you will find out why Ginny is turning 17 in this chapter.I know it is totally against the book, but like I said before, I can't write this thinking she is only 16.

Special thanks to my wonderful Beta reader Lissanne, and you can thank her for the wonderful scene between Draco and Ginny by the lake.Another special thanks to Bill – who has helped with this story more than he knows.

Disclaimer:Everything belongs to J.K. Rowling and I guess Warner Brothers too. 

Chapter 5:Solid Gold and Red Rubies

A few weeks later, Harry sat silently in the common room, trying to think of a way to protect Ginny from Voldemort's plan of giving her a gift without having to confess to her that he knew about it. He was becoming more frustrated as each day passed, as he'd yet to come up with anything, and Dumbledore still refused to let him tell anyone about it. Harry frowned, realizing Ginny's birthday was only two days away.He sighed loudly and turned his head as he heard someone come into the common room.It was Ginny.

Ginny smiled, but then noticed that Harry seemed worried about something."Is everything all right Harry?"

Harry ran his hand through his hair."Yeah, everything's fine.I'm just having trouble with my homework.How are you?"

"Good.I was just going to my room to grab my books."Ginny said as she walked towards the stairs to her dorm.

Harry smiled and nodded his head, watching Ginny run up the stairs.

A few minutes later, she came back down and was about to walk through the portrait hole when she stopped. "Harry, are you sure you're okay?"

Harry stared back at Ginny, wanting so much to tell her what was going on.

Ginny studied his face and then a light bulb went off in her head."Oh, I bet you're upset about not being able to be in the Quidditch game tomorrow, aren't you?"

Harry smiled slightly and said, "Yeah. That's it."

Ginny smiled sympathetically and said, "I know, Draco is just as upset.But, don't worry, you'll be chasing that snitch before you know it."

Harry let out a soft chuckle. Hermione was beginning to rub off on her. "What are you doing later?"

"I'm meeting Draco by the lake to study in a few minutes, but I don't have any plans later.Why?"Ginny asked curiously.

"Oh.I was just wondering if you wanted to go down to the Quidditch field to watch the Gryffindors practice."Harry said, trying to cover up his feelings about her and Malfoy.

Ginny smiled and thought to herself for a moment.She was still very angry with Ron, not having talked to him since the Owlery, but still did want to see him play seeker."Okay, I'll meet you there in an hour."

Harry smiled and watched her close the portrait.He turned his attention back to the window and sighed heavily once more.

*~*~*~*

Draco was waiting by the lake impatiently for Ginny.As he stared across the water, his thoughts about Ginny were running wild.He was thinking of how much he wanted her.His mind quickly turned to his plan for the night of the Ball.A smirk spread across his face, as he knew he would have her that night.Then his thoughts went to his father.He wondered why his father had not responded to him at all after telling him that he was with a Weasley.

Hearing something behind him, he turned and saw Ginny walking down from the castle.He smiled, thinking of the way she made him feel.When he wasn't with her, he couldn't wait to see her, and when he was with her, he couldn't take his eyes off her.Much to Draco's surprise, there was only one word to describe the way she made him feel - happy.Draco shook his head. _"What are you thinking?You're not supposed to have feelings for this girl."At that thought, Ginny reached him and sat down._

Ginny smiled brightly and started to pull out her books.Draco stared at her and wondered if he was falling for her.Draco quickly grabbed Ginny's hand away from her books and pulled her against him.

"Draco, we have to study."Ginny said unconvincingly.

Draco looked deep into her eyes and put his mouth very close to hers."We can study later."

Draco leaned in and slowly covered his mouth over hers.Ginny let out a small moan, but didn't try to resist his kiss.

Draco opened his mouth slightly and was delighted when Ginny did the same.As they explored each other's mouths with very intense enthusiasm, Draco moaned and carefully rolled them over so he was now lying on top of her. 

Mindful of the fact that she was smaller than him, he shifted carefully so that he wasn't lying directly on top of her. Unfortunately, all of this moving his body against hers made him start to react to the intense kissing. He gently placed his hand on her knee then, when she made no move to brush it away, lightly dragged it up her thigh. A moan escaped Ginny's throat, and it took every ounce of self-control to gently push him away.

"Draco, stop."She said with heavy breaths.

Draco looked into her eyes and could see her lust building.He whispered, "Are you sure you want me to stop?"

Ginny let out a long breath looking at him intensely. He could almost see the battle waging in her head.Finally, she said, "No, I don't want you to stop, but we have to.We're going to get caught."

Draco rolled his eyes and pulled himself off her.Ginny looked at him angrily and said, "You better not be mad."

Draco was about to say that he was mad, but when he looked at her, he couldn't help but smile."No, I'm not mad.Just a little frustrated."

Ginny laughed and said, "Come on.We need to study.I have to meet Harry in half an hour."

Draco immediately could feel himself getting angry and said, "For what?"

Ginny looked at him and batted her eyelashes playfully. "Are you jealous?"

Draco diverted his gaze to the ground before answering. "No.I don't get jealous.Especially of Potter."

Ginny rolled her eyes and said under her breath, "Of course you don't." beforecontinuing to pull out her books.

Ginny and Draco studied Potions for the next half hour and then Ginny began packing her stuff into her bag. 

"I have to go.I'm late."Ginny said in a hurry.

Draco didn't want her to leave, especially since she was going to see Potter.He stood up and began kissing her passionately.Ginny couldn't resist him and wrapped her arms around him.He broke the kiss and moved his mouth to her neck.Ginny couldn't suppress the moan that was growing in her throat. She felt herself getting light headed, like she always did when he kissed her, but knew she had to stop him. "Draco, I have to go."

Draco sighed and pulled away."You're no fun, you know that?"

Ginny laughed. "You know I'm fun, but I have to go.Anyway, you have something to keep you busy."

Draco looked at her curiously, not knowing what she was talking about. "What?"

Ginny grinned at him. "My birthday's in two days.You have to buy me a birthday present."

Draco's eyes grew wide. He'd had no idea her birthday was coming up."I'm sorry Ginny.Why didn't you tell me sooner?"

Ginny shook her head laughing and put her arms around his neck."I'm just joking, Draco.You don't have to get me anything.But you could do me a favour."

Draco kissed the tip of her nose and said, "Anything."

"You could come to my surprise party tomorrow night."Ginny said with pleading eyes.

Draco looked at her curiously. "How do you know you're having a party if it's a surprise?"

Ginny laughed. "I heard Hermione talking to Lavender about it.I guess they figured if the party's the day before my birthday, then I wouldn't find out.So, will you come?"

Draco sighed heavily, knowing how much Ginny wanted him there - and, if he admitted it to himself, how much he'd like to be there - but also knowing that he wouldn't exactly be the most popular person there. "Honey," he began slowly,"I don't think it's a good idea.I mean I wasn't even invited." 

Ginny shrugged her shoulders. "So, I'm inviting you and besides, it's my birthday.You're coming.Good.I'm glad we settled that."

Draco smiled. This was one of the things he liked most about Ginny – if she said something that was it. He couldn't find the strength to argue with her. "Okay, I'll come.But I am buying you a present."

Ginny kissed Draco on the cheek."Okay, deal.I'll see you later?"

Draco grinned. "Of course." He looked at her for a few seconds, content just to have her near him. She smiled one last time and made a move to walk past him when he grabbed her by the arm and took her mouth in a hot, searing kiss that made Ginny melt. Dropping her book bag, she went to wrap her arms around him, but he tore his mouth away. "You better go. Don't want to be late for Potter." He turned and disappeared before she had the chance to respond. 

Ginny shook her head, vowing to get him back. Picking up her book bag, she couldn't wipe the grin off her face as she slung it over her shoulder and made her way to meet Harry.

*~*~*~*

Harry was sitting in the stands watching the Gryffindors practice when he saw Ginny running towards him.He started to smile, but stopped when he noticed that she was very flushed.

She sat down next to him and said breathlessly,"Hi.Sorry I'm late."

Harry stared up above him watching the team and said without looking at her, "That's okay.Did you have fun with Malfoy?"

Ginny sighed. "Harry, don't start.I don't really want to listen to it right now."

Harry brought his eyes back to her and shook his head.He still didn't understand what she saw in Malfoy.

They sat there silently watching Ron trying to catch the snitch.He was using Harry's new Firebolt that he received from Sirius for his birthday.Ginny was very impressed with how well he was doing.After he caught the snitch for the 5th time, she looked around the stadium and noticed that Hermione wasn't there.She turned to Harry and asked, "Where's Hermione?I thought she would never miss this."

Harry shrugged his shoulders nonchalantly."I don't know.She must be studying."

Ginny nodded and turned her attention back to Ron.Harry smiled at her, knowing Hermione was planning her surprise party.

When the practice was over, Ron came running over to them with a look of satisfaction on his face. 

Ginny made moves to get up and leave without speaking to Ron when Harry grabbed her arm. "Come on Ginny.You two can't keep this up.Give Ron a chance."

Ginny sighed and sat back down, knowing Harry was right.Ron walked up the bleachers and sat down one seat below them, breathing heavily."Well, how was I?"

Harry laughed and said, "You were great Ron.The Slytherins won't have a chance."

Ginny smiled and nodded her head without saying a word.

Ron looked at his sister. "Well, what do you think of your big brother?"

Ginny let out a little chuckle as she was thinking of what she really thought of him, but said, "You were really good.I'm sure you'll win."

Ron smiled and said, "Thanks.Um Harry, do you think I could have a word with my sister alone?"

Harry nodded, gave Ginny a look that said 'be nice' and walked down the bleachers.

Ginny watched him leave, then stood, turning back to her brother with a sigh. "What do you want to talk about?"

Ron also stood, looking up at Ginny "I don't want to fight anymore, Gin.I'm tired of it. You're my sister, and I only worry about you because I love you, not because I'm trying to make your life difficult." He said this in a quiet voice, hoping she'd take him seriously. 

Ginny bit her lip, suddenly feeling bad because she knew that what Ron said was true. "Then will you at least give Draco a chance?"

Ron ran his hand through his hair, sighing loudly. "I don't think I could ever like Malfoy, but I will keep my opinions to myself when he's around.Deal?"

Ginny studied his face for a few seconds, then let out a small sob and threw herself into her brother's arms, nearly knocking him over."Thank you.I'm sure once you get to know him, you will start to like him."

Ron couldn't help but laugh. If he could say anything about his sister, she was an eternal optimist."I doubt it, but as long as you are happy."He gave her a tight squeeze, then released her. 

She kissed his cheek, and took a step back, letting him go.She nodded her head. "I am happy, Ron," she said seriously.

Ron gave her a cautious smile. "Good, but let me ask you something."Ginny sighed and thought, _'Here we go again'."Why Malfoy?"_

Ginny smiled and started to think of the reasons she liked Draco."Look, I know he can be a real jerk, but I just can't help myself.He's different than the other guys here.He pays attention to me and I think he cares about me.It's nice to be with someone who actually feels the same way you do."

Ron looked at the ground and a sudden surge of guilt hit him hard."You're referring to Harry, aren't you?"

Ginny nodded and said, "Well, I have been chasing Harry since I can remember and I finally got it through my thick skull that he doesn't think of me that way."

Ron nodded and said, "Ginny, I have something to tell you.But first, you have to promise me you won't get mad.I'm saying straight out that I'm truly sorry, okay?"

Ginny stared back at Ron with apprehension. "I don't know if I want to hear this."

Ron sighed heavily, not daring to look her in the eye. "You probably won't, but I have to tell you."

Ginny sat back down and waited for Ron to continue.She looked up and saw that Hermione was coming towards them, but didn't want Ron to stop talking.

Ron also sat down and said very quickly, "Okay, Harry likes you more than you know.He wants to be with you, but I asked him to stay away from you because I didn't want him to hurt you."

Hermione came to stand behind Ron, having caught the last bit of the conversation.Ginny quickly stood up and both girls shouted in unison, "What?!"

Ron jumped up at hearing Hermione and turned around to face her.She was looking at him with pure shock and anger in her eyes.Ron was about to explain further when Ginny started walking down the bleachers.Ron called after her. "Ginny, wait!Let me explain."

Ginny ignored him and kept walking up to the castle.Ron started to run after her, yelling "Where are you going?"

Hermione caught up to him and grabbed his arm, "Let her go Ron."

Ron stopped and swore to himself.Hermione shook her head at him and said, "How could you do this when you knew how she felt about him?"

Ron shook his head and said, "I thought I was doing the right thing.You know how Harry is with girls.I just didn't want her to get hurt."

Hermione smiled slightly and put her arms around his neck."I understand your reasoning, but with any other guy than Harry.He would never hurt Ginny.You know that."

Ron nodded and closed his eyes."I know.I just worry about her so much.I don't want anything bad to happen to her."

Hermione kissed Ron on the nose and said, "Ron you can't stop that from happening.Ginny is going to get hurt just as much as the next girl.All you can do is be there for her when it happens."

Ron opened his eyes and smiled, "You're wonderful, you know that?"

Hermione smiled and said jokingly, "I know." She leaned forward to kiss him.Ron pulled back and looked at her.Hermione opened her eyes, wanting to know what was wrong.

Ron pushed her hair back behind her ear and whispered, "I love you, Hermione."

Hermione looked into his eyes and whispered back, "I love you too Ron." And they fell into a deep kiss.

*~*~*~*

Ginny walked into the common room and saw the exact person she was looking for.She walked up to Harry and said with anger in her eyes, "Well."

Harry stood up, looking confused. "Well what?"

"Well, when were you going to fill me in on your and Ron's little secret?"Ginny's voice was rising rapidly. 

"What secret?"Harry asked hoping that she wasn't talking about 'the favour'.

Ginny glared at him and yelled, "The secret when you and Ron decided on planning my life!"

Harry sighed loudly."Ginny, it's not like that.Let me explain."

Ginny shook her head, trying to hold back the tears "Don't bother, Harry. I understand perfectly." She turned around and started to run up the stairs to her room.

Harry ran after her and grabbed her hand, pulling her around to face him. His eyes pleaded with hers desperately to understand. "Ginny, I'm sorry.I'm sorry for making that stupid promise to Ron.I'm sorry for hurting you. But most of all I'm sorry for never telling you how I felt."

Ginny couldn't hold back her tears any longer.As they came streaming down her face, she looked into Harry's eyes and said softly, "How could you do this to me Harry, knowing all along how I felt about you?"

Harry closed his eyes. "I'm sorry," he repeated. "I did it for Ron and thought it was for the best.But I want you to know that it was one of the hardest things I ever had to do."

Ginny let out a little sob as Harry pulled her closer and wiped a tear off her face.Harry cupped her face in his hands and leaned down to kiss her when the portrait hole opened and Ron and Hermione came in the room.Ginny turned her head and looked at Ron. "I can't do this, Harry."She let out another small sob and bolted up the rest of the stairs.

Hermione walked right past Harry and followed her. 

Harry turned around, walked down the staircase and sat heavily in a chair.Ron sat across from him. "I'm sorry, Harry.I had to tell her."

Harry nodded with his head in his hands."Okay, will you please tell me why you had the sudden need to tell her without letting me be there to explain my side of the story?"

Ron sighed. "I know I should have told you first, but I wasn't planning on telling her.She was explaining to me why she was with Draco.She basically said it was because you weren't interested in her.I couldn't take the guilt any longer."

Harry looked up at Ron. "Great.Now I'm responsible for her being with that prat."

Ron shook his head. "It's my fault, Harry.But there is nothing we can do about it now."

Harry nodded and got up from his chair."Where are you going?"Ron asked.

"I have to get out of here.I'm going for a walk."And with that he left Ron sitting alone with his thoughts.

*~*~*~*

Ginny was lying down on her bed crying into her pillow."It's going to be okay Ginny,"Hermione said consolingly.

Ginny sat up and said through streams of tears, "How is it going to be okay, Hermione?I really like Draco a lot, but now knowing that Harry has feelings for me, I don't know what to do."

Hermione hugged Ginny, patting her back soothingly. "You'll figure it out.Just don't rush yourself.Everything will work out, you'll see."

Ginny let go of Hermione and looked at her. "I really hate your optimism."

Hermione laughed. "I know, I drive myself crazy sometimes."

Ginny laughed and wiped her face."Thanks Hermione.You always seem to make me feel better, but I still don't know what to do.I'm supposed to see Draco tonight, but I don't know if I can."

Hermione smiled at her sympathetically. "Do you want me to tell him you're sick?"

Ginny nodded as more tears began streaming down her face.Hermione smiled and hugged her once more."I'll be back.We'll have a girl's night tonight.Would you like that?"

Ginny nodded some more and laid back down on her bed.

Hermione sighed and walked out of her room. When she got to the common room she saw Ron sitting with his head in his hands."Are you okay?"she asked softly.

Ron stood up and said, "I'm fine.How's Ginny?"

Hermione looked at her boyfriend with what she hoped was a stern look. "She's really upset Ron.I don't know what she's going to do.I'm going to tell Malfoy that she's sick and she and I are going to hang out together tonight."

Ron looked down at the floor. "Okay, but can I talk to her?"

Hermione shook her head. "No, Ron.Leave her alone.I don't want you making things worse."

Ron looked hurt, but agreed."Okay, you're right.Do you want me to show you how to get to the Slytherins' common room?"

Hermione grinned. "Yes, that would be a good idea, considering I've never been there before."

Ron weaved his fingers gently through Hermione's as he lead her down to the dungeons. He was so pleased about them finally being together that he was no longer willing to hide it, happy to let everyone figure it out for themselves.

When they reached the statue they leaned against the wall, waiting for someone to come by.They were just about to give up when Crabbe came walking towards them.

Crabbe was surprised to see them."What are you doing here?" he said in a gruff tone. 

Ron rolled his eyes as Hermione answered. "Um, could you tell Malfoy that we need to speak to him?"

Crabbe eyed both of them suspiciously, but nodded his head and went in the common room.

A few moments later Draco walked out and glared at Ron. "What do you want?"

Ron was about to say something nasty when Hermione interrupted, "Ginny wanted us to tell you that she won't be meeting with you later.She's not feeling well."

Draco's expression immediately changed from menacing to worried."Is she all right?"

Hermione smiled with surprise at seeing Malfoy care about anything. "Yeah, she's fine.She just has a headache."

Draco nodded his head. "Okay, well tell her if she's feeling better tomorrow, I'll meet her for breakfast."

Hermione nodded and began walking away, pulling Ron with her.

*~*~*~*

Ginny and Hermione stayed in Ginny's room together all night.As they ate loads of ice cream, they talked about Draco and Harry.At around midnight, they both fell asleep without coming to a decision on what Ginny was going to do.

Ginny woke up the next morning with a terrible headache from crying so much.She rolled out of bed, careful not to wake Hermione who was sleeping on the end of her bed.She walked over to the mirror and looked at her face.Her eyes were very red and puffy from the night before. She grabbed her wand and performed a glamour spell.She stared at her reflection for quite some time, asking herself what she was going to do.Sighing heavily, she made her way to the showers.

When she returned she found Hermione was gone and figured she too must have went to get dressed.She grabbed a pair of jeans and a t-shirt as it was Saturday and robes were not required to be worn.

She walked down to the Great Hall for breakfast very slowly.When she entered the room, Draco immediately rose from his seat and walked quickly over to her.While he was walking towards her he thought to himself, _'I can't believe how much I missed her.'_

Millicent gave Draco a nasty look and asked Goyle, "What is going on with him and that Weasley girl?"

Goyle looked up from his food long enough to reply. "Oh, don't worry.He's just using her."

Millicent nodded, but did not take her eyes away from Draco and Ginny.She wanted to give Pansy a full report of what was happening while she was away.

Draco could see that Ginny didn't look at all well. "Are you feeling any better, honey?" 

Ginny could hear the concern in his voice.She looked into his eyes, hoping to reassure him. "I'm fine.Just tired."

Draco looked deep into her eyes and knew she was holding something back.He tucked a piece of her hair behind her ear and said, "You know, if we're going to be together, you have to start trusting me a little."

Ginny continued to look into his eyes. _'Together.We're together.'She looked over at Harry and continued thinking to herself, '__Harry's too late.'She smiled slightly and said, "Do you want to eat breakfast together?"_

Draco was apprehensive and looked at the Gryffindors and the Slytherins.Ginny followed his gaze and said mockingly, "You know, if we're going to be together, we have to get used to each other's friends."

Draco laughed and said, "Okay, I'll eat with you at your table."

Ginny looked over at the Gryffindors and saw Harry sitting there staring back at them.She shook her head and said, "No.Let's eat with your house."

Draco was taken aback with surprise. "Are you sure?" With only a momentary pause, Ginny nodded."Okay.Let's go."

As Draco and Ginny began walking toward the Slytherin table, everyone was staring at them.Draco laughed to himself as he looked at all of the wide eyes.When they reached the table, Draco motioned for Crabbe to move down, and pulled a chair out for Ginny. Ginny said thank you, and sat down, suddenly very nervous.All of the Slytherins glared at her dangerously, and she was beginning to think this wasn't such a good idea.

Draco too noticed the way everyone was looking at them.He leaned over to Goyle and whispered something in his ear.Goyle got up and went down to the middle of the table and spoke very softly.Ginny tried to hear what he was saying, but the room was filled with too much chatter.When Goyle returned to his seat, Ginny noticed that the glaring had stopped and people were actually smiling at her.She returned the smiles and looked at Draco wanting to know what he said.

Draco knew what she was thinking and said, "I told Goyle to tell them that if they don't like you being here, then they can leave."Ginny smiled, but deep inside she did not believe that's what he'd said at all.

*~*~*~*

After breakfast, the whole school made their way down to the Quidditch Field.As Ginny and Draco wandered out of the castle, Draco slid his hand into Ginny's.She looked down at their intertwined hands and thought, _'This feels too good not to be right.'_

Draco smiled at her, but his thoughts were a little different. _'What are you doing to me Ginny?'_

When they reached the field they both stopped, not knowing where to sit.Draco sighed and said, "Yours or mine?"

Ginny looked at where the Gryffindors were sitting and then at where the Slytherins were.She wondered if the Gryffindors would be as accepting as the Slytherins.She thought a little more and finally said, "I have to sit with my house.My brother is Seeker for this game."

Draco nodded and said, "Okay, let's go."

Ginny laughed."Okay."

As they walked up the bleachers they found Hermione.Hermione's eyes grew wide and exchanged a look with Ginny that said, 'What are you doing?'

Ginny tilted her head and looked back at Hermione with pleading eyes.Hermione sighed and moved over.Draco sat down, beginning to feel a little nervous himself as all of the Gryffindors were giving him nasty looks.

Hermione leaned close to Ginny and whispered, "I take it you made a decision."

Ginny nodded her head and whispered back, "I have to give this a chance."

Hermione smiled and sat forward, but then let out a loud gasp that drew Ginny's attention."What is it?"Ginny asked.

Hermione stared straight ahead and said, "Harry's heading this way.He's not playing today remember?"

Ginny followed Hermione's eyes and saw Harry walking up towards them.She quickly leaned over to Draco and whispered in his ear, "Be nice."

Draco made a face like he didn't know what she was talking about when he saw Harry walking up the steps.He smirked and said back, "I'm always nice."

Ginny let out a little chuckle, murmuring under her breath, "Yeah right."  
As soon as Harry reached the row, he stopped moving and stared at Draco and Ginny.Draco liked seeing him uncomfortable. "Hi Potter.How are you?" he asked, the sarcasm in his tone obvious.

Ginny nudged him in the ribs with her elbow and then looked at Harry, speaking quietly. "Hi."

Harry nodded his head and was about to go sit with Neville and Dean, when Hermione stood up."Harry, please sit with us."

Harry let out a loud sigh.Draco and Ginny stood up to let him pass them.As Harry walked passed Draco, he gave him a menacing glare.Draco laughed loudly and said to Ginny, "He's not being nice."

Ginny glared at Draco, telling him with her eyes to shut up as Harry walked passed her.Harry stopped in front of her and looked straight into her eyes.Ginny stared back, seeing that he was waiting for an answer to the question he hadn't yet asked. "I'm sorry, Harry.I can't."

Harry closed his eyes.He couldn't believe this was happening.When he opened his eyes he thought to himself, _'You're too late Potter.'Harry let out another sigh as he moved to the other side of Hermione and sat down next to her._

Draco leaned close to Ginny and whispered, "What can't you do?"

Ginny closed her eyes and rubbed her temples."I'll tell you later.Let's just enjoy the game."

Draco eyed her suspiciously and then glanced at Potter.He wasn't going to let her get out of telling him what was going on, but figured it could wait.

*~*~*~*

Ginny and Draco made their own fun by rooting for their own houses, cheering loudly as each house scored, then nudging each other teasingly.

The game was becoming very exciting.The Slytherins and Gryffindors were tied.The only thing left was for Ron or Thatcher, the Slytherin sub-seeker, to catch the snitch.Ginny saw Ron take off with a great amount of speed.She held her breath as she saw Thatcher follow.

They were both getting very close, but Harry's Firebolt was too fast.Ron reached out his hand and grasped the snitch.He let out a yell of triumph, but then suddenly Thatcher hit him in the ribs with his broom.Ron lost control and was heading straight for the ground.

The whole school stood up. Ginny squeezed Draco's arm in mounting horror as she yelled. "Pull up Ron!"

It was too late.Ron couldn't control the broomstick and hit the ground at full speed.

Ginny covered her mouth and began running down the stairs.She pushed her way through the crowds of people with Hermione and Harry running by her side.Harry reached Ron first and knelt down next to him.Ginny and Hermione caught up to him and they closed their eyes at what they saw.It was apparent that Ron had broken his leg.

Hermione sat by his head, gently cradling it in her arms. "Ron, can you hear me?"

Tears began running down Ginny's face as Draco walked up behind her and put his hand on her shoulder.Harry turned and quickly stood up.He glared at Draco and yelled, "This is your fault Malfoy!"

Draco eyes grew wide with shock as he shouted back, "My fault!How is this my fault?I wasn't even playing!"

Harry walked towards him and Ginny quickly stood up so that she was between them.Harry stopped and looked down at her.His anger was rapidly growing as he looked over her head to address Malfoy. "If you hadn't been trying to shag Ginny in the potions classroom, none of this would have happened!"

The crowd gasped.Draco was about to punch Harry when Ginny pushed him back and turned around to face Harry.She looked up at him with hurt in her eyes and was about to speak when Madam Pomfrey quickly pushed her way through the crowd.

She yelled, "Back up.I need some room."She quickly pulled out her wand and pointed it at Ron and shouted, "Enervate."

Ron moaned softly and opened his eyes.He looked up at all the faces around him.His eyes grew wide. "Did we win?" he asked in a small voice.

Everyone laughed and Ginny let out a sigh of relief.Hermione quickly hugged Ron and then said angrily, "Yes, we won.But don't you ever make me worry like that again."

Ron grimaced. "Don't worry, I don't plan on crashing into the ground like that again."

Ron began to push himself off the ground, but then yelled out in pain.Madam Pomfrey pushed him back down firmly. "Don't be so foolish, child. You have a broken leg! Stay down."

Harry gave Draco one last dirty look and knelt back down beside Ron. He patted him on the shoulder. "Don't worry, mate.Lockhart isn't here to make your bones disappear.You'll be fine." 

Ron laughed and said, "Can I still go to the celebration party?"

Madam Pomfrey shook her head disapprovingly. "I suppose.But first you have to come to the hospital wing so that I can repair your leg.You will be sore for awhile, but you should be able to walk on it."

Ron laid his head back down and smiled.Madam Pomfrey conjured up a stretcher and levitated Ron onto it.

Everyone started to part and walk back up to the castle.Harry gave Ginny and Draco a nasty look and strode past them.Hermione sighed and said to Ginny, "I'll meet you in the common room.I'm going up to the hospital wing."

Ginny nodded, but then said, "I'm not going to the party.I really don't feel like celebrating right now."

A look of panic spread over Hermione's face. "You have to go.The party begins at seven.Don't be late."

Ginny sighed, remembering that she was having a surprise birthday party."Okay, Hermione.We'll be there."

Hermione sighed with relief but then realized she heard 'we'."We will be there?"she repeated.

Ginny straightened up and said very seriously, "If Draco is not welcome then I am not coming either."

Hermione ran her hand through her hair. "Okay. Fine.Just make sure you are there by seven."

Ginny smiled slightly and watched Hermione leave the Quidditch Field.She turned around to face Draco and wrapped her arms around his waist, laying her head on his chest.Draco smiled as he put his arms around her and kissed the top of her head. "I don't think me going to this party is such a good idea."

Ginny quickly whipped her head up. "If you're not going, then neither am I."

Draco smiled. "Ginny, you have to go.I want you to have fun tonight.You're friends don't exactly approve of us and I hate to ruin everyone's fun."He shook his head before continuing. "Actually, I don't care about everyone else.I just want you to have a good time.Having your sixteenth birthday is very important.I want you to remember it."

"I won't have a good time without you there."Ginny replied, lying her head back against his chest."And besides, I'm not turning sixteen."

Draco pulled back and looked at his girlfriend, not completely sure he wanted the answer, but knowing he had to ask. "How old are you?"

Ginny laughed and said, "Don't worry.You're not robbing the cradle or anything.I'm turning seventeen."

Draco looked at her confused, knowing she was a sixth year and that Ron was also seventeen.Ginny explained. "Ron was born in January and he will be turning 18 next year.The reason I am a year behind is . . ." Ginny looked down, not wanting to tell Draco the answer.

Draco lifted her chin with his hand and said, "Ginny, you can tell me.Trust me for once."

Ginny nodded and continued in a very embarrassed tone. "My parents couldn't afford to send all of us to school that year.Fred and George were already here and they didn't have the money to pay for the supplies for four kids.My parents figured that since I was a girl and that I would be needing new robes, Ron should go first because he could always share Fred and George's."

Draco smiled and kissed Ginny gently on the lips."I understand why you didn't want to tell me and that's my fault.I know I brag about how much money my family has, but if you hadn't noticed, I haven't mentioned it lately.I realize now that it doesn't matter."

Ginny smiled and hugged Draco tightly.He hugged her back and thought to himself, _'You've definitely fallen for her.'_

*~*~*~*

Draco and Ginny sat on the bleachers, holding each other until it was time for the party.Draco looked at his watch. "It's ten to seven.We better get going."Ginny moaned in protest and Draco turned her around to face him."Come on.You're friends already hate me.I don't need them getting mad at me for keeping the birthday girl."

They walked down the steps and headed towards the castle.When they were only a few feet away from the portrait hole, Ginny paused. "Well, I better go."

Draco cupped her face with his hands and brought his mouth down to hers.As Draco kissed her, he didn't feel lust building inside him.He felt true contentment.He never had felt this way before in his life.He never wanted the feeling to stop, but as a rule, kisses do have to end at some time.After they broke apart, Draco looked at her and smiled.

She didn't say anything, but turned her back to him and headed towards the portrait.

Draco started to walk away and called back, "Remember, tomorrow I get you all to myself."

Ginny smiled."I can't wait."

As Ginny put on her surprise face, she opened the door and heard yells of "Surprise!"

Ginny jumped and put her hand over her mouth.She was always a good actress and didn't want to spoil their fun.Hermione came running up to her and gave her a big hug."Happy Birthday Ginny!Were you surprised?"

Ginny grinned. "Very and thank you."

Ron started to come towards her very slowly, the pain obvious on his face, but Ginny held up her hand. "Stop.I'll come to you."

She gave Ron a hug and was about to pull away when he hugged her tighter and said in her ear, "I'm sorry."

Ginny hugged him again and sighed.She looked up at him. "It's okay, Ron.Just consult me before you plan on doing anything stupid again."

Ron laughed and said, "Deal."

Ginny turned and saw Harry leaning against the wall with his arms crossed looking very angry.She walked up to him and asked, "Are you not talking to me?"

Harry narrowed his eyes at her, trying very hard not to be angry with her.He knew that it wasn't her fault that he waited too long to tell her how he felt, but he couldn't help be angry with her.

Ginny stood there, her annoyance building. "Well, are you going to say anything to me or not?"

Harry shook his head slightly and as he kicked himself off the wall and said angrily, "Happy Birthday." He promptly walked to the other side of the room.

Ginny rolled her eyes and shook her head.She thought to herself, _'He's not going to ruin my birthday.'Ginny immediately smiled happily and began talking with her friends._

Ginny was having such a good time that she completely forgot about her favourite part of her birthday - presents.

As she sat down on the big sofa and Hermione started bringing the gifts over, Harry immediately sat up.He was so angry about, well everything, that he completely forgot about Voldemort's plan.He walked over to the group quickly and pushed Neville out of the way to sit next to Ginny.She eyed him suspiciously; not knowing why he would care about her gifts, but blew it off.

The first gift she opened was from Ron.It was ... well frankly, she didn't know what it was.It was a flat black box.She looked at Ron for help and he laughed and said, "It's called a lap top.I bought it at a muggle store.I thought you could use it for your writing.I had to of course put a lot of charms on it to work without, what's that word Harry?"

Harry let out a little chuckle and said, "Electricity."

Ron shook his head and said, "Yeah, what he said."

Ginny gave Ron a big hug and said, "Thank you, but how did you afford this? It looks expensive."

Ron shook his head and said, "I earned the money this summer from working in Fred and George's shop.Why did you think I was working all those hours?"

Ginny smiled. "I guess I never thought about it.Thank you so much Ron.I love it."

Hermione was getting impatient. "Open mine next." She demanded.

Ginny laughed and took the present from Hermione's hand.She opened it with excitement and found a very beautiful glass orb with a castle inside of it.

Hermione knew she didn't know what it was. "It's a music box/snow globe.I picked this one because it looks like Hogwarts.I also put a little magic in it.Look closer at the castle."

Ginny leaned in close and saw that there were people waving at her from the windows.They looked like Hermione, Ron and Harry.

Ginny smiled and gave Hermione a hug."It's beautiful.Thank you very much." 

Harry was getting aggravated, as everything she opened looked perfectly normal.When she came to the last gift, Ginny read the handwriting on the card and knew that it was from Harry.Harry quickly tried to take the card away from her.Ginny pulled it out of his reach and looked at him curiously.Harry sighed and said, "I don't want you to read that.I wrote it last night."

Ginny smiled and said, "Then I want to read it."

Harry tried to grab it again, and then said, "Okay, just read it later."Ginny agreed and began removing the wrapping paper off the tiny red velvet box.She opened the lid and gasped.

She looked up at Harry as her eyes filled with tears."Harry, I can't accept these."

Harry smiled slightly. "Why not?"

Hermione was getting aggravated at not knowing what was in the box."Let me see Ginny."

Ginny gently removed two delicate solid gold combs that were encrusted with what appeared to be red rubies. Everyone gasped in surprised.

Ron looked up at Harry and felt sorry for him.He knew that Harry wanted to be giving her this gift as her boyfriend.

Ginny ran her hand across the stones and they began twinkling magically.Harry smiled. "I picked the rubies because they reminded me of Gryffindor.Ginny looked into Harry's eyes and just shook her head.Harry sighed and said, "You're keeping them.I can't take them back."

Ginny smiled and put them gently back in the box.She leaned closer to Harry, hesitating for a moment, but then she wrapped her arms around him and hugged him tightly."I can't thank you enough, Harry."

Harry closed his eyes, taking in the feeling of holding her, when he remembered that there were about twenty people staring at them.He pulled her arms from around his neck and laid them at her side.

He stood up and said without looking at her. "It's not a big deal.Don't worry about it."Ginny frowned slightly, at knowing how much she hurt Harry by being with Draco.

As the silence was getting awkward, Ron stood up and said, "Turn up the music.Let's have some fun."Everyone agreed and began dancing to the Wicked Sisters coming out from the wizarding radio.

Ginny watched Harry walk out of the room through the portrait hole.She quickly got up and followed.No one noticed, except for Hermione who sighed thinking to herself, _'I would hate to be in her position right now.'_

*~*~*~*

Harry was walking down the hall when he heard someone shout his name.He turned around and saw Ginny walking quickly towards him."What is it?"

Ginny looked at him. "Harry, I don't want you to be angry with me.Besides, I'm the one who should be angry with you."

Harry leaned up against the wall and slid down to the ground, resting his arms on his knees. "I know.It's just now that you know how I feel, it hurts me twice as much to see you with that prat."

Ginny sat down next to him. "Harry, don't call him that.You're not being fair to me.I was already with Draco when you told me.In fact, you weren't planning on telling me, so where do you get off acting this way?"  
Harry turned to her and looked deep into her eyes."You're right.I'm the one whose acting like a prat.I'm sorry for ruining your birthday."

Ginny smiled. "Harry, you didn't ruin my birthday.I'm just glad that you're not mad at me anymore."

Harry smiled as Ginny stood up.She held out her hand and Harry grabbed it and pulled himself up.From the strength of Harry's weight, Ginny lost her balance and fell against his chest.Harry put his hand under her chin and lifted her face up to his.He bent down to kiss her.

"Harry, I can't.What about Draco?"Ginny whispered.

Harry leaned in closer and said softly, "I don't care about Malfoy."Without a second thought, he pressed his mouth against hers, releasing months of suppressed passion. 

A/N: tee hee – remember to review :)


	6. Shimmering Silver and Sparkling Emeralds

Chapter Six: Sparkling Silver and Green Emeralds

A/N:First, I want to thank all of my wonderful reviewers.Next, I have to thank my cousin Bill for all of his wonderful help.At last, but definitely not least, I have to thank my outstanding Beta reader Lissanne, who I am sure is going to be a great writer.

Hope you guys like this chapter.It was a lot of fun to write.

Warning:The R rating comes more into context in this chapter.

Disclaimer:Everything belongs to J.K. Rowling and Warner Bros.

Chapter Six:Shimmering Silver and Sparkling Emeralds

Harry leaned in closer and said softly, "I don't care about Malfoy."Without a second thought, he pressed his mouth against hers, releasing months of suppressed passion.

Ginny made no move to resist Harry's kiss.She had been waiting for this for as long as she could remember.As Harry began exploring Ginny's mouth with great passion, Ginny couldn't stop a moan escaping her lips.

Harry moved forward, pushing Ginny against the wall as he did.All of his worries faded fast.He couldn't believe kissing Ginny would feel this good.

Ginny's head was spinning.She didn't know what was happening to her.She had been waiting for this for so long, but something was wrong.Then, the answer hit her – Draco.She put her hands against Harry's chest and pushed him back, breaking the kiss.Harry stepped back, breathing heavily.He looked up at her, waiting for her to say something.Ginny stared back, eyes filling with tears.She didn't know what to say.She just knew she had to get out of there.She pushed past Harry and ran down the staircase.

Harry yelled after her. "Ginny, wait!"He was about to follow her when Ron grabbed his arm.Harry jumped, unaware that Ron had been standing there.

Ron looked down watching Ginny run out of the castle."Let her go, Harry."He said softly.

Harry sighed and turned his gaze back to Ginny.He said in a quiet tone, "What an idiot I am."

Ron laughed slightly."You're not an idiot, Harry.You just have really horrible timing."Harry chuckled softly and turned to walk back to the common room with Ron.

*********************************************

Ginny kept running as fast as she could.She didn't even know where she was going.As she was running, her thoughts were blinding her.She didn't even notice that she was heading right into the Forbidden Forest.

When she couldn't run any longer, she stopped and put her hand against a tree for support.She looked down at the ground, breathing heavily.She was thinking of how she had betrayed Draco and what he was going to say when she told him.She knew he would be angry, but she needed to be honest with him, didn't she?

When she caught her breath and decided that she should go and tell Draco right away what happened, she looked up at her surroundings.She gasped as she realized where she was.She looked behind her cautiously and then looked forward.She wasn't even sure which direction to head in.She leaned up against the tree and thought to herself, _'Good job Ginny.Now what?'_

She quickly shot her head up as she heard a twig snap."Whose there?"She called cautiously.No one answered.She took out her wand and said, "Lumos."She looked in the direction where she heard the noise, squinting her eyes to see better.She called again. "Is anyone there?"There was no reply.She moved forward cautiously, and then heard a second twig snap.As her breath caught in her throat, she continued forward.As she rounded a tree, someone grabbed her shoulder from behind and put their hand over her mouth to stifle her screaming.

The voice behind her whispered in her ear, "I will let go only if you promise not to scream."Ginny knew she probably wouldn't be able to keep that promise, but nodded her head in agreement.The stranger removed his hand from her mouth and turned her around.Ginny's mouth fell open when she saw who was standing there.It was Sirius.

Sirius smiled at the look of surprise on Ginny's face. He watched as the surprise turned to anger, then relief. "You scared the hell out of me!" she said, playfully slapping his arm.

Sirius laughed."Yeah, sorry about that.I was hoping you'd just leave."

Ginny laughed quietly and shook her head."What are you doing here?"she asked seriously.

Sirius tilted his head and said with a small smile, "I should be asking you the same thing."

Ginny looked around her and said, "Believe me, I didn't come in here on purpose.I wasn't paying attention to where I was going."Sirius nodded and sighed as he leaned against a tree.Ginny walked closer to him and asked again, "So, what are you doing here?" 

Sirius smiled and ran his hand though his hair."I came here to see Harry.I need to speak to him."

Ginny nodded but looked at him curiously.She wondered what could be so important that Sirius would risk his freedom to come to see Harry."Is everything all right?"she asked nervously.

Sirius nodded, not wanting to give away that she was the reason he was here."Everything's fine.Just wanted to see how he was doing, that's all."

Ginny narrowed her eyes slightly.She hated being lied to.Sirius could tell she didn't believe him, but thought that she might be able to help."Do you think you could go and tell Harry that I'm down here?"

Ginny sighed, as seeing Harry was the last thing she wanted to do at that moment, but thought she should help."Sure, I'll go tell him right now."She turned around, looking at the thick forest."Um, do you know how to get out of here?"she asked nervously.

Sirius chuckled and pointed to the right. "Just go straight ahead that way."

Ginny turned red when she realized she hadn't gone that far into the forest after all.She could now see small streams of light from the castle windows.She smiled, said thanks and disappeared from Sirius's view. 

He sighed again heavily once more and thought about Harry's dream and what Voldemort was planning for the poor girl.

************************************************

Ginny quickly ran up the stairs towards Gryffindor Tower.As she approached the portrait hole, she could still hear music playing and people laughing.She said the password and the portrait swung open.As she stepped into the room, she immediately began scanning for Harry.She didn't have to look for long because, when Harry saw her, he made his way toward her.Ginny smiled slightly and motioned towards the portrait hole. "I have to tell you something."Harry stared at Ginny for a moment, then broke out into a broad grin, believing that Ginny wanted to talk about them being a couple after all.As they made their way a few feet into the hallway, Ginny turned to Harry and began to speak, but Harry cut her off.

"Ginny, I'm sorry for putting you in this position, but I have to be honest, I am not sorry for kissing you."

Ginny frowned."Harry, this isn't about that.Sirius is waiting for you in the forest.He needs to speak to you right away."

Harry's expression changed immediately, and without another word, he begun running down the corridor.He stopped abruptly, turned back to Ginny and asked, "How do you know he's in the Forest?". His question went unanswered, however, as Ginny had already climbed back into the common room.

*****************************************************

Harry ran as fast as he could toward the Forest, wishing very much he had grabbed his invisibility cloak.As he entered the Forest, he lit his wand and whispered, "Snuffles?"There was no reply, so he continued deeper into the Forest.As he kept walking, he was beginning to lose his nerve.He had been in the Forest many times before, but it never lost its eeriness.He whispered Sirius's code name once more, and a hand grabbed his shoulder and pulled him behind a tree.Harry jumped.When he saw that it was Sirius, he placed a hand on his chest, breathing a sigh of relief. "Did you have to do that?You scared the hell out of me." 

Sirius laughed. "That's the same thing Ginny said."Harry shook his head, realizing that Ginny had probably been alone in the Forest because of him.

Sirius leaned against the tree, studying Harry seriously. "Well, did you see anything suspicious?"

Harry shook his head slowly. "No.Nothing.Every gift was from someone she knew.No one at the party would have . . ." Harry stopped speaking as his mind began to race.

Sirius looked at him curiously. "What is it?"Harry shook his head, murmuring to himself, "Of course.Why hadn't I thought of this before?"

Sirius was getting a little edgy."Tell me what you're thinking."

Harry grimaced. "Malfoy."

Sirius eyed him curiously."Malfoy?"he repeated.

Harry nodded seriously."It all makes sense now."Sirius gave an exasperated sigh, his temper beginning to flare at Harry's seeming unwillingness to elaborate. "What makes sense?"

Harry looked up at Sirius as if he just realized he was standing there."Oh, sorry. Ginny is dating Malfoy.He wasn't at the party tonight and I don't think she has received a present from him as of yet.That's got to be the one.No wonder."

Sirius thought about what Harry was saying."No wonder what?" 

"No wonder Malfoy has been chasing after her."Harry said with relief as if he just solved a very complicated riddle.

Sirius laughed and shook his head."I know I'm old enough to be her father, but have you seen Ginny?It doesn't look like it would take Voldemort to get a guy to go after her."

Harry nodded slightly in agreement and continued."No.See, Malfoy hates muggles and muggle loving families.He has hated the Weasley's since our first year.There has to be a reason that he would have a change of heart all of a sudden.It can't just be teenage hormones."

Sirius chuckled once more, still shaking his head."I don't know Harry.I remember being his age.Hell, you're his age.You have to understand what I am saying."

Harry shook his head violently."I know I'm right."

Sirius sighed and nodded his head in agreement."All right.Well, when Ginny gets her present, you'll have to take it from her when she is asleep.This way you can perform the spells that I wrote to you about that will tell you if anything is wrong."

Harry nodded, still beating himself up inside his head for just coming to the realization that it was Malfoy all along.

Sirius sighed. "Well, you better get back up to the school.Write to me as soon as you find out anything."

Harry nodded and started to sprint back up to the castle.Sirius watched him leave and said softly to himself, "I hope you're wrong Harry, for Ginny's sake." before transforming himself back into a black dog.

***************************************************

Ginny woke up the next morning with butterflies in her stomach.She was dreading having to see Draco and tell him what happened.After getting dressed, she walked down towards the dungeons, hoping to see someone that could lead her in the direction of the Slytherin house.As she was coming to an end of a corridor, she figured this must be the place.She saw Millicent coming towards her with a very dangerous look on her face.Ginny smiled weakly and said in a tone, which failed to hide the nervousness she felt being near Millicent "Um, could you tell me where I might find Draco?"

Millicent eyed her menacingly and walked slowly toward her, making Ginny back into the wall."Sure, I know where you could find him, but first I must warn you, Weasley.When Pansy gets back, you better change schools.After I tell her what's been going on, she will surely make you regret ever laying your eyes on him."

Ginny gulped nervously, but stood straight up and said, "Well, I'll deal with that when the time comes.Besides, Draco isn't dating her anymore.They broke up over the summer."

Millicent laughed evilly as she shook her head."How can you be so stupid?They never broke up.He's just using you.Everybody knows it.Why do you think. . ."

"What do you think you're doing Millicent?"Draco said coldly as he came out of the Slytherin house.Draco walked up to her, eyeing her evilly as he held out his hand for Ginny to take.

Millicent rolled her eyes and said innocently, "We were just having a little friendly girl chat.Isn't that right, Weasley?"Ginny nodded slightly.

Draco looked at Ginny and could tell Millicent said something that upset her."Her name is Ginny."he said in a measured tone, "And stay away from her."

Millicent chuckled and a smirk fell across her face."Are we getting sensitive, Draco?"

Draco sighed heavily and shook his head. "Don't you have something to do?Go pick on a first year or something."Millicent laughed and walked into the common room.Draco turned quickly and looked at Ginny with worried eyes."Are you okay?Did she hurt you?"

Ginny shook her head and looked at the floor."I'm fine.I don't know what I was thinking talking to her.I thought maybe your friends had accepted me, but apparently not."

Draco narrowed his eyes. "Don't worry about Millicent.She won't be bothering you again, that much I can promise you."He leaned down to kiss her but Ginny turned her head away."We have to talk."

Draco sighed. "What did I do?"Ginny chuckled slightly and shook her head."You didn't do anything.Can we go outside?"

"Sure, just let me go to my room and grab your present."

"No, don't worry about it." Ginny said seriously.

Draco looked at her curiously, "Don't be silly.I can't wait to give it to you.I'll be back in one second.Do you want to come in and wait for me?"

Ginny eyed the statue nervously.She always had wanted to see his common room, but thought better not to push her luck with the Slytherins."No thanks.I'll wait here."

Draco winked and ran back inside.Ginny sighed and leaned against the wall.She was just starting to rehearse her speech in her head when Draco reappeared.He was smiling wildly and had a beautifully wrapped present in his hand.He noticed she was worried about something, but couldn't wait to see the look on her face when she opened her present.He grabbed her hand and they headed for the main doors.

They sat down at their normal spot by the lake.Ginny shivered slightly, as the weather was finally becoming colder.Draco shook his head and said, "Why didn't you bring your cloak?"Ginny shrugged her shoulders."I guess I forgot."Draco took off his cloak and wrapped it around her shoulders.Ginny said thank you and sighed heavily."Draco, I have to tell you something."

Draco shook his head with excitement."First, open your present.Then we can talk."Ginny looked up at him and could see how happy he was.She hated doing this to him.She took the present from his hands and began to unwrap it.Hidden within the paper was a green velvet box.She sighed inwardly, the guilt almost overwhelming her.She opened the box and saw a stunning pair of emerald earrings wrapped in silver. She burst into tears.

Draco was shocked and thought, _'This wasn't the reaction I was hoping for.__'"What's the matter?Don't you like them?"_

Ginny shook her head and said through sobs, "They're beautiful, Draco.It's just that I don't deserve them."

Draco chuckled and said, "Of course you do.You put up with me, don't you?"

Ginny looked into his eyes, opening her mouth to tell him what she did.She had to turn away.She took a deep breath and said, "Harry and I kissed last night." 

At first, Draco thought he'd misunderstood her.He stared at her, realizing from the look on her face that he heard right.His eyes turned back to the icy gray she had once been so used to seeing."When?"he asked sternly.

A sob escaped Ginny's throat. "Last night.At the party."

Draco shook his head; he could feel his anger building inside him.Not taking his eyes off her, he asked coldly, "Did you do anything else with him?"

Ginny looked up at him and could feel how angry he was.She didn't like him this way."No, of course not.I didn't plan on this happening.When I realized what I was doing, I pushed him away and ran out of the school."

Draco just stared at her.He couldn't believe this was happening to him.The first girl he let his guard down for crushed him.

Ginny wiped her eyes and said pleadingly, "I'm sorry Draco.I did not want this to happen."

Draco nodded once more and stood up."Where are you going?"Ginny asked with wide eyes.

Draco looked down at her with a raging look.He started walking toward the castle very quickly.Ginny watched him go, tears streaming down his face.Then Harry crossed her mind._'Oh my Gods.He's going after Harry!'She ran after Draco, calling his name.He kept walking faster and eventually was sprinting.Ginny ran faster, trying to catch up._

Draco swung open the main doors and walked into the Great Hall.He saw Harry sitting at the Gryffindor table laughing with his friends.He started to walk towards him, clenching his fists.Ginny ran into room."Draco, don't!"she shouted.But it was too late.Draco walked right up to Harry and punched him hard in the face.Harry flew back and hit the wall.The entire Gryffindor and Slytherin students stood up ready to fight.

Harry looked up at Draco as he wiped the blood off his mouth.He wanted to retaliate, but Ginny caught his glance.She was standing by the doors crying heavily.Harry stood up and saw the teachers coming over to the table.Draco didn't move his stare away from Harry.As Professor Snape was getting closer, Draco leaned forward and said menacingly, "You're dead, Potter."Professor Snape pulled Draco to the side, asking him what happened.Snape nodded and told Draco to go to the common room.

Professor McGonagall walked up to Snape and said, "This is the second time this year these two have fought.I expect you to suitably punish Draco, and I will deal with Harry.

Snape glared at Harry, but then turned back to Professor McGonagall."Just let it go.It was just a misunderstanding.Besides, punishing them isn't going to do anything.Maybe you should punish Miss Weasley, since she is the cause of all of this."Professor McGonagall eyed Snape suspiciously and then glanced back at Ginny."I will talk to her."

**************************************************

Ginny was walking back from Professor McGonagall's office, thinking about the day's events.She so much wanted to turn back time and never follow Harry out of the portrait hole.She was, however, relieved that Draco would not be receiving a detention.She on the other hand, was not so relieved at not receiving one herself.She felt that she should be punished for what she did to Draco.All McGonagall said was to be careful with boys.It was the same old speech her mother had given her.It really had nothing to do with what Draco did.Ginny shook her head and entered the common room.She saw Harry sitting on the couch with a bruise across his mouth.She sighed heavily.Harry stood up and crossed the room to her.

"I'm sorry, Harry."Ginny said sincerely.Harry smiled and said, "Don't worry about it.I was expecting it."

Ginny chuckled slightly and said to him as she made her way to the stairs, "You really should have Madam Pomfrey look at your mouth."

Harry nodded and suddenly noticed a little green box in Ginny's hand."What's that?"he asked knowing the answer, but wanted to make sure.

Ginny looked down at the tiny box in her hand and said, "It's my birthday present from Draco.I'll be giving it back to him of course."

Harry didn't say anything.He looked into her eyes and could see how truly hurt she was.He suddenly felt very guilty.The last thing he wanted to do was make her unhappy.

Ginny turned and walked slowly up to her room.She laid the earrings on her dresser and saw the card that Harry had given her.She completely forgot to read it.She ripped open the envelope and pulled out the card.On the front was a picture of her, Harry, Ron and Hermione waving.She smiled slightly and opened the card.It said in changing colours, 'Hope You Have A Great Day! Love Harry.'On the opposite side there was a note.It read:

Dear Ginny,

I hope you like your present.Again, I am so sorry for never telling you how I felt, but as I am writing this, I realize that I still haven't.The day I saw you at the Burrow this summer, my whole life changed.I realized that the reason I was with so many girls was because I never picked the right one.You're the right one, Ginny.I have never felt like this about anyone before.I can't stop thinking about you.I know you're with Malfoy, but I know that we would be great together. Please consider giving us a chance.

Love always,

Harry

Ginny closed the card as a tear slid down her face.She laid on her bed staring at the ceiling.She was thinking how much she would have loved to read that card only three months ago, but now, she just didn't feel the same.Maybe if Draco hadn't come along, it would be different, but she couldn't change how she felt.She wanted Draco, but after what she told him, he probably won't ever speak to her again.Ginny rolled on her side and closed her eyes.She fell asleep with tears streaming down her face and Harry's card slipped out of her hand and fell to the floor.

***************************************************

Hermione was running up the stairs to Ginny's dorm.She knocked, but there was no answer."Ginny?Are you in there?"She tried the knob, but it was locked.She pulled out her wand and shouted, "Alohomora."The door swung open and she ran to Ginny's bed.She pulled the curtain to the side and saw Ginny lying on the bed sleeping.She shook Ginny gently."Ginny, wake up."

Ginny moaned in protest and opened her eyes."What is it?"she asked grumpily.

Hermione shook her head and sat on her bed pointing at the window."If you haven't noticed, it's still day time."

Ginny glared up at the window, shielding her eyes from the sun."What time is it?" 

Hermione chuckled and said, "It's four o'clock.Come on, get up."

Ginny pulled the covers up to her chest."What for?As far as I'm concerned this day is over."

Hermione yanked the covers back and said sternly, "No it's not.You haven't eaten anything today, you still have homework, and someone is waiting down stairs to see you."

Ginny sat up quickly, "Who?"

Hermione laughed and said, "I'm not telling.Guess you'll have to get out of bed to find out."

Ginny smiled and jumped out of bed.She performed a quick glamour charm and left her room leaving Hermione behind.Hermione shook her head and her eyes fell across Harry's card.She hesitated for a moment, but curiosity took over and she read it.When she was done, she thought to herself, _'Poor Harry.'_

Ginny ran down the stairs to the common room and stopped abruptly.Draco was standing by the portrait hole.She glanced around the room and saw Ron sitting in a chair smiling."I let him in."Ron said, very proud of himself. 

Ginny grinned and walked towards Draco.He didn't smile back.He opened the portrait hole and motioned for her to walk through.Ginny was never this nervous in her life.Her mind was racing with ideas of what he wanted to say to her._'Does he forgive me?Does he want to yell at me?'_

Draco stopped her from walking too far.He leaned against the wall and looked at her coldly.Ginny held her breath waiting for whatever he was going to say.

"Look, the ball is only a few days away.Everyone already has a date, and I am not going alone."He said coldly.

Ginny nodded slightly while turning her gaze to the floor.Draco continued, not taking his icy glare away."I think I at least deserve to hold onto some dignity after what you did."Ginny looked up into his eyes and saw pure hatred.She nodded slowly and said quietly, "You still want to go with me?"

Draco let out a little chuckle and said, "That is if you're not already going with Potter."Ginny started to get a little angry, but made sure not to show it.She shook her head and said seriously, "Draco, I'm sorry.I don't want to be with Harry."

A smirk fell across Draco's face and said, "Whatever, but I will have you know that if there was anyone else worth going with that was available, I would, but there's not."

Ginny nodded once more and started to walk back through the portrait hole.Draco turned to walk away and said, "My robes are black.Make sure we don't clash."Ginny held a sob in her throat and called back, "Don't worry, my robes are silver." The portrait door closed behind her.

Draco smiled slightly at the fact that Ginny's robes were silver. The earrings he bought her would match perfectly, but that really didn't matter now. He sighed andturned to head to his common room.As he was reaching the statue, he shook his head getting angry with himself because he knew he didn't have to go to the ball with Ginny.There were plenty of girls that didn't have dates. He didn't even ask anyone. He wanted to go with her. Draco sighed once more as he shouted the password and the statue moved aside. He walked through the common room and headed to his dorm.

He needed to think, laying on his bed he stared at the ceiling searching his mind for answers.When he didn't receive one, he closed his eyes. He had never felt this much pain before. He wished that Ginny never did this. He wanted to forgive her, because deep down he knew that she was sorry, but he had to save face. He wasn't going to let her think that she could get away with this so easily. As he was drifting asleep, he thought to himself, _'What are you going to do Draco?'___

*************************************************

While Ginny was out of her room with Draco, Harry took the opportunity to look at Draco's gift.He crept in her room and saw the box on top of her dresser.He opened it up and thought, _'Stupid git.'He pulled out his wand, taking one last look around the room making sure he was alone.He placed the wand up to the earrings and said softly, "Hexoramous."Nothing happened.He tried it again, with more force behind the word.Again, nothing happened.He swore to himself softly, and put the box back on the dresser.__'I know it's Malfoy.Maybe he's giving her something else.'Harry jumped as the door opened.Ginny's roommate Molly came walking into the room._

"What are you doing?"she asked suspiciously.

Harry stammered, but then said, "I was looking for Ginny.Do you know where she is?"

Molly eyed him curiously, glancing at the box on Ginny's dresser."Yeah, she's down stairs with her boyfriend.

Harry closed his eyes at hearing that, but quickly said thanks and walked out of the room.

************************************************

The next day, Ginny was slowly walking to potions.She was very much considering not going at all.Draco totally ignored her at breakfast and lunch.She wasn't sure she wanted to see him.As she rounded the corner she saw Draco leaning against the wall talking to Crabbe and Goyle.They were laughing hysterically at something Draco just said.As Ginny started to get the feeling Draco was talking about her, Harry tapped her on the shoulder.She turned around waiting for him to say something.He pulled her closer to the wall and spoke softly, "Ginny, since you and Malfoy broke up, I was wondering if you would like to go to the ball together."

Ginny looked out of the corner of her eye and she saw that Draco was staring right back.He obviously heard what Harry said and was waiting for her to reply.She sighed and said to Harry, "I'm sorry, but I can't." Not elaborating further, she walked into the classroom.Harry watched her and then turned his look to Malfoy.Draco smirked and raised his eyebrows as he pushed himself off the wall and headed into the classroom.

Ginny was standing in the aisle again not knowing where to sit.Draco walked up behind her and asked, "What's the matter?"Ginny looked at him and could swear that behind his icy voice, she heard an ounce of kindness behind the question."I don't know where to sit."Draco let out a little chuckle and said, "Come on."He took her hand and brought her to their normal table.Ginny couldn't help but smile.

Snape walked into the classroom and began magically writing the days ingredients on the board.Ginny opened up her book bag and remembered something.She put her hand inside and pulled out the green velvet box."Here."She said as she set the box down in front of Draco.He eyed it curiously and shook his head, "Keep them.They're yours."Ginny began to protest, but Draco cut her off, "Look, I bought them for you.I want you to have them.I mean it."Ginny smiled slightly and said softly, "Thank you."Draco nodded and began to pull his books out of his bag.

The rest of the class, Ginny and Draco didn't speak.As the bell rang, Draco quickly got up and walked out of the classroom.Ginny sighed heavily and began walking out of the room.When she got to the hallway Draco was standing there.A smirk fell across his face and said coldly, "I will be meeting you in the common room tomorrow at 7:00 p.m."Ginny nodded and watched Draco head for his common room.As she walked to Gryffindor tower, she thought to herself sarcastically, _'This is going to be fun.'_

**************************************

Classes were let out early, so that everyone could get ready for the ball.Everyone was very excited talking about what they were wearing and who they were going with.Ginny headed up to her room very slowly. She was not excited at all.

When she reached her room, her roommates were frantically getting ready.She smiled weakly at them and went to her bed.Her roommate Molly noticed she was a bit sad and asked, "Anything wrong?Aren't you excited about tonight?"

Ginny sighed. "Nothing's wrong.I guess I'm a little excited."

Molly nodded her head and turned back to her dresser, but then quickly turned back around, "Oh, I almost forgot.This was outside of our door."She handed Ginny a flat black box with a card on top that had her name written on it.

Ginny eyed it suspiciously and opened the card.It read, 'Belated I know but the time is right. This should add some interest to this night.'Ginny chuckled slightly and opened the lid of the box.She let a long gasp.Inside laid a sparkling silver necklace with an incredible emerald stone in the centre.

Her roommates ran to her bed to see what she had received."Oh, my Gods.It's beautiful!"shouted Molly."Who is it from?"

Ginny shook her head as she ran her hand across the beautiful stone."I don't know.The card doesn't say."

Molly read the card and then came to a realization."It must be from Draco.It matches the earrings he gave you, and he's the only one I know that could afford such a big stone."

Ginny nodded thinking that she could be right."I guess that makes some sense."

Molly laughed, "Come on.You have to start getting ready."

Ginny closed the box and laid it on her bed.She walked towards her door, but glanced back at the box thinking, _'Why would Draco buy me another gift when he's mad at me?'She shook her head and went to take her shower.  
******************************************_

Ginny stood in front of the mirror, examining her reflection carefully. Her silver robes hugged every curve nicely; her hair was cascading down her back in long flowing tendrils with little green stones clipped sporadically. Her makeup was minimal; just enough to highlight her features.Molly came up behind her. "Ginny, you look beautiful.I love your dress."

Ginny smiled slightly and said thank you.She turned to her dresser and began putting on the earrings that Draco had given her.She then opened the black box and took out the necklace.As she hooked the clasp and the necklace gently laid against her chest, she suddenly felt very relaxed.She shook herself mentally and looked back in the mirror.The jewelry matched her dress perfectly.She smiled as she touched up her lipstick thinking to herself, _'I'm definitely going to have some fun tonight.' _

Hermione walked into Ginny's room and gasped at the sight of her."Ginny…wow!"Ginny laughed and said, "Thanks.You look great."Hermione smiled and walked up to the mirror.She had on her silk robin egg blue dress that fitted her perfectly and her hair was pulled up into a very neat French twist."Are you sure Ron will think so?" 

"If my brother doesn't think so, then he's nuts."Hermione laughed and they walked out of Ginny's room.

As they were about to walk down the stairs, Ginny turned back towards her room. "I forgot my handbag.I'll be down in a minute."Hermione nodded and continued down the stairs.

Ron was waiting in the common room for Hermione and Harry was waiting for Lavender.Harry had asked her the night before and she was only too happy to break her date with a Ravenclaw to go with him.

When Ron heard footsteps he stood up and stared at the sight before him.He never saw Hermione look as beautiful as she did then.He walked up to her and said, "You look incredible."Hermione blushed and said, "Thank you.So do you.You too, Harry."

Harry smiled and said, "Thanks.You really do look great Hermione."Hermione said thank you and continued down the steps."Ginny and Lavender will be down in a minute."Harry nodded and Ron just kept staring at her.He wanted to take her upstairs to his room and, well, never mind. 

Lavender came down and she too looked very pretty.Harry said to her, "You look nice."Lavender smiled and said, "Do you think so?Is my dress all right?"Harry nodded and said, "It's perfect."

Ginny came hurrying down the stairs.Harry's mouth fell open when he saw her.He couldn't believe how stunning she looked.

She stopped walking towards the portrait hole because of Ron's stare."What's wrong?"

Ron got very red in the face and said, "You're not going to the ball looking like that?"

Ginny closed her eyes.She couldn't believe he was going to start this crap again.She looked at him sternly and said, "Ron, I am basically wearing the same dress as Hermione.Is she allowed to go dressed like this?"

Ron stepped closer to her and yelled, "Hermione is not my sister.You are!And besides, she's not going with some…" He stopped speaking as Hermione's grip on his arm became stronger.

Ginny eyed him dangerously,"With some what?You know what, Ron? Don't answer that.I really could care less what you think."With that said, she walked through the portrait hole.

Ron closed his eyes and let out a long breath.Hermione looked at him sympathetically. "I hate to tell you this, but she's right.You have to learn to just leave her alone."

Ron looked at Hermione and then glanced back at Harry."What do you think, Harry?"

Harry shook his head and said, "I think I've done enough to Ginny.Don't get me involved."

Ron laughed slightly and turned to Hermione, "Okay, I will not let this spoil our fun.Come on."Hermione smiled and grabbed Ron's hand.The four of them left the common room and headed downstairs.

********************************************

Draco was waiting impatiently for Ginny in front of the Great Hall.He told her to be there by seven, and she was late._'Who does she think she is?First she kisses Potter, now she makes me wait out here like some git.' He tried to calm himself at his next thought, __'Don't worry Draco.She'll learn tonight that no one ever makes a fool out of a Malfoy.You'll have her tonight and then tomorrow you will throw her back.'At that thought he heard someone coming down the stairs and glanced up._

His eyes grew wide and his mouth dropped open.He completely forgot why he was mad at her.She was utterly gorgeous and unbelievably sexy.He walked towards her, still with his mouth slightly open.

Ginny was walking down the stairs with very strong confidence.When she saw Draco, she smiled at the look on his face.Then she glanced her eyes over his body.He was wearing dark black velvet robes, which showed off his muscular arms perfectly.She took in a long breath, wanting nothing more at that moment than to grab him and kiss him passionately.

She stepped down the last step and said, "Sorry I'm late."Draco smiled and said; as he looked her up and down, "Don't apologize.It was worth the wait.I love the colour of your robes.You look like a Slytherin Goddess."

Ginny smiled. "Thank you.My brother would love to hear that.You look great too."

Draco smiled and said jokingly, "Don't I always?"Ginny laughed and Draco took her hand, leading her towards the Great Hall.She looked down at their intertwined hands and looked up at Draco for an answer. He smiled and whispered in her ear, "Thanks for wearing the jewelry." Ginny smiled and whispered back, "No, thank you."

******************************************

Ginny was having the time of her life.As the fifth song ended, she and Draco made their way off the dance floor and headed for a table.Again, they were clueless as to where to sit.Ginny glanced around the room and saw Crabbe and Goyle sitting with Millicent and some other girl Ginny didn't know.She began pulling Draco towards the table as a smirk spread across her face."Come on."Draco hesitated but figured 'why not'.As they sat down, Crabbe and Goyle began scanning Ginny's body.Millicent noticed and immediately started giving Ginny evil looks.Draco was about to say something, when Ginny laughed."Problem Bulstrode?"Millicent let a small chuckle and said, "Yeah.You're the problem."

Ginny laughed once more and said with a cocky look on her face that Draco had never seen before, "Of course I am - the problem that is.You couldn't possibly be the reason your date doesn't notice you. Oh well.I'm sure someone will someday. Don't worry.Puberty is coming for you too." 

Everyone at the table gasped.Draco looked at Ginny with pure shock.Millicent turned very red and stood up."That's it Weasley.You're dead!"

Ginny stood up and said menacingly, "Give it your best shot."Millicent reached inside her robes and pulled out her wand.Draco stood up, getting nervous.He knew that there was no way Ginny had a wand hidden in her robes.

As Millicent started to shout a curse, Ginny pointed her finger back at her and shouted something no one understood.Millicent flew against the wall and fell on the ground, unconscious.

Everyone at the table stared at her.Ginny looked around the room, seeing if any of the teachers saw what happened, but luckily they hadn't.She stood over Millicent and said, "Don't worry.She'll wake up in a couple of minutes." 

Draco shook his head wildly."How the hell did you do that?"Ginny leaned in close to him and whispered, "I have no idea."Draco smiled and looked up at her with wide eyes."You're really full of surprises tonight."

Ginny shrugged her shoulders and pressed her body against his.She whispered seductively in his ear, "Let's get out of here, and I maybe I will give you another surprise."

Draco didn't have to think.He grabbed her hand and started to walk out of the Great Hall.Just as they reached the doors, Ron stepped in front of them."Where do you think you're going?"he asked angrily.

Draco was about to tell him to get out of the way when Ginny stepped forward.A smirk spread across her face as she said, "Ron, go and kiss Hermione or something.Maybe if you got a little action you would be less concerned about who your sister is getting it from."

Ron and Draco's mouths dropped open.Ron just stood there not knowing what to say.He was in total shock.Ginny pushed her way past him shaking her head while pulling Draco behind her.

When the Great Hall doors closed, she burst out laughing.Draco put his arms on her shoulders. "You're crazy tonight.What's got into you?"Ginny stopped laughing long enough to say, "I don't know.But that felt great."

Draco wasn't sure if he liked this side of Ginny, but figured that he'd best enjoy it while she was willing.He grabbed her hand and began pulling her towards the dungeons.When they reached the statue, he shouted, "Serpent" and the statue moved to the side.

Ginny walked into the room with wide eyes.She had always wanted to see the Slytherins common room.As she was taking in the huge Slytherin plaque above the fireplace, Draco came up behind and wrapped his arms around her.He began kissing the back of her neck, when he noticed the necklace.He turned her around and looked at the stone.

Ginny glanced down and said, "What?"

Draco shook his head and said, "Nothing.I like your necklace."Ginny smiled and said playfully, "Really?A secret admirer gave it to me."

Draco laughed and lifted her slightly off the ground."I bet."He began kissing her passionately.

Ginny pushed him back and chuckled at the disappointed look on his face."Lets go to your room," she said seductively.Draco smiled and laughed to himself as he thought, _'This is going to be easier than expected.'and took her hand in his.They walked up a flight of stairs and opened a door that said Seventh Years on it. _

The room didn't look much different than Ginny's.It had five four-poster beds and was about the same size as hers.The only difference was that instead of red velvet curtains, there were green.

Draco pulled Ginny to the back of the room to his bed.She sat down looking up at him with hungry eyes.He breathed heavily and could feel his lust building.He leaned down and began kissing her with every ounce of passion he had in him.

Ginny laid back, pulling Draco down with her.He broke the kiss and began kissing her neck hungrily.Ginny arched her back and moaned loudly.He began moving his hand up her leg.He stopped at her knee, waiting for her to stop him.She just moaned louder.He moved his hand to her thigh as he traced his lips further down her neck.As his hand was getting higher up her leg and his lips were getting further down toward her chest, he stopped and looked up at her.He was beginning to have second thoughts."Are you sure you want to do this?"he asked seriously.Ginny looked at him with pure lust in her eyes.She never wanted anything more in her life.She smiled slightly and began pulling his robes up over his head, tossing them to the floor.Draco closed his eyes and let a moan escape his lips as she started kissing his chest.She pulled him back down against her and began kissing him wildly.

Draco couldn't believe this was happening.He realized that whatever he was planning for tomorrow wasn't going to happen.

As he began unzipping her robes he stopped and sat up."What is it?"Ginny asked breathlessly."Shh.I thought I heard something."

Ginny listened and couldn't hear anything.She pulled him back down and began kissing him again.He quickly finished unzipping her robes.He was about to slide it down her body when she put her hands on his naked back and began to scrap her nails against his skin.He broke the kiss and arched his back.He was starting to lose control and moaned her name. Suddenly, his bedroom door flew open.

Draco jumped up and stood, only in his boxers, staring at a very angry Pansy Parkinson.

A/N:Sorry about another cliffhanger, but I seem to keep doing that. :)Please don't forget to review.I love reading everyone's comments!


	7. Breathless

Chapter 7: Breathless

A/N:I want all of you to thank my wonderful Beta reader Lissanne for the last scene.It mostly came from her mind. I know there are a lot of spaces, but I am too tired/lazy to take them out :)

Warning:This Chapter is definitely Rated R.

Disclaimer:Everything belongs to J.K. Rowling and Warner Bros.

Chapter 7:Breathless

Draco jumped up and stood, still only in his boxers, and stared at a very angry Pansy Parkinson.

Ginny quickly zipped up her robes and stood up.As she did so, her necklace unclasped and fell to the ground along with her purse.She was suddenly feeling very nervous and stood slightly behind Draco.Pansy began to move forward.If looks could kill, Draco and Ginny would have both died instantly.When Pansy was about two feet away from them, she said menacingly, "Having fun, Draco?"

Draco recoiled a bit and said, "Pansy, I … I".He couldn't think of anything to say.

Pansy laughed softly and moved her eyes away from Draco to Ginny.She looked Ginny up and down. "Slumming it, are we?"

Ginny's eyes narrowed as she looked at Draco, waiting for him to say something in her defense.Draco sighed inwardly, knowing that regardless of what he said, he was in trouble with one girl. "Pansy, leave her alone.This is between you and me."

Pansy eyed him curiously, but then her face broke into an evil smile."I guess I shouldn't be mad at you, Draco.I mean I have been gone for a while.But I do think that you should fill in Weasley here about exactly what is going on between you two."

Draco closed his eyes and ran his hand through his hair.Ginny looked up at him, wanting to know what Pansy was talking about.Pansy shook her head."Come on Draco.She at least deserves to know the truth.Don't you agree, Weasley?" 

Ginny hated the tone of Pansy's voice but nodded in agreement, waiting for Draco to say something.Draco looked into her eyes sorrowfully.Ginny could see that whatever he was going to say wasn't good."Well, what is she talking about Draco?"Ginny asked.Draco just stared at her, not being able to bring himself to say the words.

Pansy walked a bit closer, shaking her head."He's just been using you Weasley.With me gone he had to amuse himself somehow.Everyone knows it.Did you really think that the Slytherins would have ever accepted him dating a Gryffindor?"

Ginny looked at Draco, waiting for some sign that Pansy was lying.Draco lowered his gaze to the floor.Ginny shook her head in disbelief."Is this true?"Draco looked up at her and just stared back."Is it true?"Ginny yelled, unable to keep the hurt and anger out of her voice."Answer me!"

Draco hated Pansy for doing this.He let out a little breath and said softly, "Ginny, I'm sorry."

Ginny breathed deeply and stepped backwards.She couldn't believe this was happening.Tears were beginning to set in."No, I don't believe you.Not after all the time we spent together.You told me that you two broke up over the summer."

At hearing this, Pansy laughed."Stupid girl.We didn't break up.We just agreed to see other people until I got back.And, now that I'm here, he has no use for you.I think it's time for you to leave."

Ginny glared at Pansy and then at Draco.She had never wanted to hit someone so hard before in her life.

Draco still hadn't said anything to comfort her.He didn't know what he could possibly say.Pansy was telling the truth.He originally was just using her, but he didn't think telling her that his feelings had changed would do any good.He knew that she wouldn't believe him.Not now.

Ginny bent down and picked up her necklace and purse.She made her way past Draco and Pansy.As she was getting closer to the door, her anger grew.She turned around to face them.

Draco recognized the look on Ginny's face from when she attacked Millicent.He stepped forward quickly."Ginny, don't.I'm sorry.Please believe me."

Pansy rolled her eyes and stood facing Ginny with her arms folded across her chest."Don't worry Draco.I'm not scared of some stupid Sixth year."

Draco turned and faced Pansy."Shut up!You don't know what you're talking about."He turned back facing Ginny with pleading eyes.

Ginny raised her hand.Draco held his breath and closed his eyes waiting for the attack.Ginny let out a little chuckle, realizing Draco was a little afraid of her.She shook her head and said, "You're not worth it."With that, she walked out of the room, slamming the door behind her without even touching it.

Draco let out a long breath of relief.Pansy was in pure shock."How did she do that?" 

Draco shook his head and said, "I don't know.I would have probably found out if you wouldn't have barged in here."

Pansy shrugged her shoulders and walked up behind him, putting her arms around his waist."She's a stupid girl.It was probably just a fluke.Did you miss me?"Draco shivered slightly at Pansy's touch.It wasn't a good feeling.

He pulled her arms off him and turned to her angrily."What the hell is wrong with you?"

Pansy looked confused."What?I didn't say anything that wasn't true."

Draco shook his head and said, "Get out of here.Now!"

Pansy got very angry and looked at him dangerously."Do you like that Weasley girl?"

Draco rolled his eyes and began putting on some sweat pants."Just leave, Pansy.Don't you think you've done enough damage for one evening?"

Pansy nodded slightly and said seriously, "Fine.I'll leave, but first I have to tell you something.If you do have feelings for that girl, you will never live it down.All the Slytherins will hate you and cast you out.Is that girl really worth it?"

Draco sighed as he sat on his bed pondering what Pansy just said.She was right.The Slytherins would never accept them and after what Pansy told Ginny, she probably would never be with him again.He ran his hand through his hair and said, "You're right Pansy.Just forget it.But, could you please leave.I'm tired and I want to get some sleep."

Pansy smiled and bent down and kissed him softly on the lips.Draco didn't kiss her back.He just wanted her to leave.Pansy stood up and said, "Well, get some sleep darling.I'll see you tomorrow."

Draco nodded and watched Pansy leave the room.He laid back on his bed heavily.He started to think of how perfect the night was going.Frowning slightly, he thought about what he and Ginny would be doing at that moment if Pansy hadn't ruined it.He turned on his side thinking, _'Where is Ginny getting all of those powers?I have to find out.Maybe I should warn Ron.'He smiled slightly as he thought of Ron's reaction.He definitely wouldn't believe him.Then he thought, __'Maybe Potter would believe me.He would just love to become the hero once more before he leaves Hogwarts.'Draco nodded his head in agreement with his thoughts.He would talk to Harry in the morning.__'This is going to be interesting.' _

*~*~*~*

Ginny didn't go straight to her room after leaving Draco's.She instead headed out of the castle.As she passed the Great Hall, she could still hear music and people laughing.This made her even angrier.Everyone else was having a good time while she was miserable.

She strode across the lawn and made her way to the Quidditch Field.She walked up the bleachers and sat down.Looking up at the stars, she wished very much that she had a broom so that she could fly far away.She sighed heavily and leaned back on her elbows.Looking off into the distance, she noticed someone walking towards her.As the figure was coming more into focus she could see that it was Hermione. Sighing, she waited, as Hermione got nearer. She wasn't in the mood to talk to anyone – not even Hermione.

Hermione walked up the bleachers and sat down on the row of seats in front of her.She smiled at Ginny. "So, did you have fun tonight?"

Ginny chuckled. "How did you know I was out here?"

"Actually, I didn't."Hermione replied."Your brother saw you.He wanted to come out here, but I talked him into letting me go." 

Ginny smiled slightly. "Thanks.I really don't want to talk to him right now."

"I'm not surprised after what you said to him earlier."said Hermione in a serious tone.

"I'm sorry, Hermione.I didn't mean anything against you.I don't know what's happening to me tonight."Ginny said sincerely.

Hermione shook her head. "I'm not mad.Don't worry about it.I actually thought your comment was kind of funny."

Ginny laughed slightly and let out another long breath.

"Why are you down here?What happened?"Hermione asked.

Ginny began telling Hermione about the nights events.She paused slightly when she was about to tell her about Millicent, but decided to skip over that part.When she finished, tears were streaming down her face.Hermione stood up and sat next to her, placing an arm around her shoulder.

"I'm sorry, Ginny.You know Malfoy isn't my favourite person, but I am sorry that things didn't work out for you two." 

Ginny wiped her eyes and laid her head on Hermione's shoulder."But you do realize I am going to have to kick his butt now."Hermione said jokingly.

Ginny laughed a little and sat up."Don't bother.Anyway, Ron will be happy just with the fact that we are no longer together.Everything will go back to normal."

Hermione felt very sorry for her.She didn't have anything optimistic to say to her this time.She just nodded and tilted her head towards the castle."Come on.Let's go.It's cold out here."

Ginny nodded and stood up, still grasping the necklace.She looked down at it.She had a sudden urge to throw it out into the field, but instead put it in her purse.She followed Hermione into the castle.

*~*~*~*

The dance was over and everyone was heading to his or her common room.As Ginny got to the top of the landing she saw Harry and Lavender walking up the stairs.She sighed as she realized that if she had been with Harry, her life would be so much easier.

She kept walking and made her way through the portrait hole.When she stepped inside Ron immediately stood up facing her with pure rage written across his face.Ginny sighed and waited for him to start.

As Harry and Lavender walked in the room, Hermione looked at Harry with pleading eyes to try and stop Ron.Harry looked at Ron and then at Ginny.He could tell that Ginny had been crying and walked closer to her."Are you all right?"he asked sincerely.

Ginny shook her head, not taking her eyes off Ron.Ron began to speak when Harry cut him off."Um, Ron.I don't think now is a very good time for this."

Ginny shook her head and spoke, trying to control the anger that was now flooding inside of her, "It's fine Harry.Come on, Ron.Say whatever it is you want to say."

Ron walked closer to her and yelled, "I can't believe you!I can't even stand looking at you knowing what you did tonight!"

"What do you think I did, Ron?"Ginny asked as a smirk spread across her face."Oh, that's right.You mean when I went to Draco's bedroom tonight."

Hermione looked at Ginny warningly.She knew nothing had happened, and was getting annoyed at Ginny for stringing her brother along for amusement.

Harry closed his eyes at hearing that Ginny was in Malfoy's room.He then turned to her and said, "Did he hurt you?"

Ginny sighed, and laid her purse on the table.She suddenly felt like crying all over again, but she didn't."You could say that, yeah, but not like you mean."

Ron looked at her curiously, still very red in the face.He stepped forward."What did that prat do to you?"

Ginny shook her head. She couldn't hold back the tears anymore, and her tone was angry as she spoke. "Just what you said he was going to do.Pansy came back tonight and told me that he was using me.Are you happy now Ron?"

Ron's face fell, his anger rapidly falling away.He walked up closer to her and hugged her tightly."I never wanted this to happen to you, Ginny.I'm sorry," Ron said consolingly.

He gently rubbed her back soothingly, looking at Harry and motioning for him to meet him outside in the hallway.Harry nodded and said good night to Lavender and left.Ron pulled back and wiped Ginny's tears away."Come on now.You don't need that jerk.You'll be fine. He doesn't deserve you."

Ginny couldn't help but smile – she hated it when Ron was angry with her, and now he was back to being her big brother.

"Hermione, take Ginny upstairs."Ron said.Hermione nodded and walked Ginny to her room.

*~*~*~*

Harry leaned against the wall just outside the common room waiting for Ron.Ron swung open the portrait and motioned for Harry to walk with him.

"We have to make him pay."Ron said seriously.Harry nodded in agreement."No one is going to do this to my sister." 

Harry could see how angry Ron was and knew he had to calm him down."Ron, don't go nuts.What are you planning on doing?"

Ron kept walking staring straight ahead. "We're going to … I don't know.Can't you think of something?"Ron asked, his annoyance obvious.

Harry smiled. "Ron, what can we do besides beat the crap out of him?Maybe we should just let it go."

Ron stopped walking and turned to Harry."I can't.You don't understand.This is all my fault.She never would have been with him if I hadn't stopped you from pursuing her."

Harry sighed. "Ron, we don't know that.Look, I should have gone after Ginny regardless of what you thought.That would have been the right thing to do."

Ron ran his hand through his hair."I have to do something Harry.I just have to."

Harry nodded. "All right.What's the plan?"

*~*~*~*

Ginny woke up late the next day, being able to sleep in as classes had been cancelled due to the ball.After her shower, she made her way down to the Great Hall.She saw Ron and Harry talking about something very seriously.As she began walking towards them, she couldn't help but glance towards the Slytherins.

Draco was sitting next to Pansy looking down at his food.He shot his head up as Ginny crossed the room.He wanted to jump up and run to her.But from the look on her face, he thought better of it.

When Ginny sat down at the table, Harry and Ron immediately stopped talking.She eyed them curiously. "What are you two up to now?"

Ron and Harry looked at each other with a look of pure innocence.

Ginny laughed. "All right don't tell me.But this had better not have anything to do with Draco.Just let it go."

Ron nodded as Harry gave him a look that said, 'She's going to kill us.'Ron shook his head at Harry, telling him not to worry about it. 

Hermione made her way over to the table and sat down."How are you doing?"she asked Ginny.

Ginny nodded and said, "I'm fine."Hermione smiled slightly and began to eat her breakfast.

*~*~*

After they were done eating, Hermione stood up. "We're going to go see Hagrid.Do you want to come?"

Ginny thought about the offer. "No thanks.I really should do some homework.I'll see you guys later."

The three of them nodded and left the Great Hall.Ginny sighed and made her way to the library.She figured that homework would get her mind off things.

Draco watched her walk out of the room.He hated seeing her this way.He glanced at Pansy who was rambling on about her trip to Milan.Everyone was listening thoroughly, as they always did when Draco's girlfriend spoke.Draco rolled his eyes and stood up.

"Where are you going, darling?"asked Pansy. 

Draco sighed and said, "I have homework to do.I'll see you later."

Pansy looked at Draco and then the door that she just saw Ginny walk out of.She eyed him curiously."Okay.I'll come with you."

"No, that's okay.Stay.Everyone wants to hear about your trip."Draco said, a trace of nervousness in his voice.

Pansy narrowed her eyes. Now was neither the time nor the place to make a scene. "Okay.See you later."

As Draco walked out of the room, Pansy watched him like a hawk.She was considering following him when Millicent said, "Pansy, tell everyone about the wizard council you attended."Pansy smiled and began to tell them her story.

*~*~*~*

Ginny had been studying for hours.She began to pack up her books and head out of the library.When she pushed the door open she heard a thump.She peered her head out of the door and saw Harry lying on the floor."Oh my God.I'm sorry. Harry."

Harry grinned, rubbing his head."That's okay.I guess I had it coming."

Ginny laughed and helped him up."Are you going to study?"Ginny asked.

"Actually, no.I came looking for you." he said with a smile.

Ginny smiled back, waiting for him to tell her what he needed."Um, I wanted to know if you would like to go for a walk.It's a little chilly, but the sun is shining."

Ginny thought for a moment thinking she probably should say no, but said, "Why not.Just let me put my book bag in my room."

"I'll carry it for you.Come on."Harry said as he grabbed her bag and hoisted it over his shoulder.

They made their way out of the castle and started to walk around the lake."So, how are you doing?"Harry asked.

Ginny paused before replying. "Okay, I guess."

Harry nodded his head.He wanted to ask her if anything strange has been happening to her, despite Dumbledore's orders, but he didn't know how."Can we sit down?I need to talk to you."

Ginny nodded and sat next to a tree by the lake.Harry began to ask her when she cut him off.

"Harry, I have to say something first.I read your card."

Harry held his breath and started to feel a little embarrassed.Ginny continued, "I really liked it.I had no idea you felt that way.I'm sorry, but if what you have to say has anything to do with us, I have to tell you I'm not ready."

Harry stared at her for a moment, then let out a little chuckle."It's not about us."

Ginny got very red in the face and said, "Oh, sorry."

Harry laughed. "It's okay.I know you're not ready to deal with any of that now.I'll wait."

Ginny smiled at hearing that and waited for him to continue."I just wanted to ask you if you've noticed anything strange lately."

Ginny stared back at him.She knew that being able to move objects without a wand would be considered strange, but she couldn't tell him that."No, why?"

Harry was getting the distinct feeling she was lying."No reason.I guess I'm just paranoid.I hate waiting for Voldemort to strike.I thought maybe you might have noticed something I hadn't."

Ginny shivered slightly at hearing that name.She thought for a moment that maybe Voldemort was responsible for her new found powers.She had to get up to her room to see if last night wasn't a fluke.If she could do it again, she would definitely tell Harry.She stood up quickly and said, "I have to go."

Harry looked at her in surprise, pulling himself to his feet."What's the matter?"

"Um, I forgot to do my potions homework. I have to get started right away."Without waiting for a reply, Ginny began walking back towards the castle.

Harry sighed as he watched her go.He knew it.Something was already happening to her, but he didn't know what.He had to find out.

As he began to walk back to the castle, he saw Malfoy come out of the doors.He saw Ginny stop and look at him.He could see that they were talking, but couldn't hear what they were saying.The conversation didn't last long.Ginny walked in the castle and Malfoy began walking towards him.

_'What the hell does he want?'Harry stopped walking, waiting for Malfoy to reach him."What do you want?"Harry asked coldly._

Draco hesitated before answering. "As much as I hate to do this, I need to talk to you."

Harry looked at him curiously."About what?"

"Ginny."Draco said.

"What about Ginny?Is it about the little information she found out about you last night?"Harry asked angrily.

Draco shook his head and said, "No, that's between her and me.This is something of more importance."

Harry sighed and said, "Go ahead."

Draco ran his hand through his hair.He didn't exactly know how to say it."Um, how do I say this?Ginny's been acting a little strange lately."

Harry stared back at Draco and said very seriously, "How?Tell me everything."

"Well, first she told off Millicent Bulstrode and then she cursed her."said Draco.

Harry nodded and said, "So what?We all know how to do it."

Draco shook his head."No, that's not the problem.She didn't have a wand when she did it."

Harry's mouth fell open."You're joking, right?"

"No, I'm not.And that's not all she did." 

Harry nodded waiting for more information.Draco continued."Well, you probably don't want to hear this, and please don't tell her brother, but she was all over me last night.If Pansy wouldn't have walked in, I think, no I know, we would have...."Draco let the sentence trail off, his meaning obvious.

Harry narrowed his eyes at Draco, trying very hard to fight the urge to punch him hard in the face."Is that it?"

"Well, no.She then threatened to curse me and Pansy using her hand, but she changed her mind and walked out of my room, slamming the door without laying a finger on it."Draco said, the seriousness of his tone not going unnoticed by Harry.

Harry ran his hand through his hair, trying to figure out what he was going to do.He then looked at Draco curiously."Why are you telling me this?"

Draco smiled slightly. "I care about her.I know you do too and as much as I hate to admit it, I need your help."

Harry saw Draco was being sincere. A sudden thought occurred – he still didn't know whether Ginny had received any mystery gifts for her birthday. Maybe Draco did. "Do you know if Ginny had received anything suspicious for her birthday?"

Draco shook his head. "No.I didn't see any of her gifts, except for the jewelry I got her."

Harry nodded and began to think.Then Draco spoke up."Wait!That necklace she had on last night."

Harry looked up."What necklace?" 

"She said she got the necklace from a secret admirer.Now that I think of it, I think maybe she thought I gave it to her, but I didn't."Draco said very quickly.

Harry let out a long breath and started walking towards the castle."What are you going to do?"asked Draco as he tried to keep up with Harry.

"I'm going to go look at that necklace."Harry then stopped right outside the doors."I'm warning you Malfoy, if any of this is a trick, so help you."

Draco shook his head, "Potter, this is not a trick.Something is happening to her and I'm worried."

Harry stared back at him pondering whether or not Draco really did care about her. Draco could tell what Harry was thinking and narrowed his eyes at him. "Look, I know I can be a real jerk, but so can you and your friends.I really do care about her and I know that you can help."

Harry nodded and said, "All right.Don't tell anyone what you told me.I will handle it and I will let you know if I find anything.All right?"

Draco nodded and followed Harry into the castle.Draco turned to go to the dungeons and called back to Harry as he was running up the stairs. "Good luck."

Harry shouted back, "Thanks." Before entering the common room.He was shaking his head at the fact that Malfoy was really trying to help.

As he entered the common room, he saw Ron and Hermione doing their homework."Where's Ginny?"he asked quickly.

"She's in her room.Why?What's the matter?"Ron asked.

Harry didn't bother to answer him.He ran right up the stairs and knocked on her door.No one answered.He pulled out his wand and shouted, "Alohomora."The door swung open and he saw that her room was empty."Ginny, are you in here?"he called, but no one answered.

He quickly ran to her dresser and began opening up her jewelry boxes.He didn't see the necklace.He then glanced at a black box and quickly opened it.It was empty except for the card.He read it quickly and swore to himself._'She must have it with her.'he thought, sitting heavily on her bed.As he did, Ginny came into the room.He didn't hear the door because he left it wide open. _

Ginny glanced at her dresser and saw that all of her jewelry boxes were open and then glanced at Harry."What are you doing?"she asked.

Harry stood up quickly."Um, I came in here looking for you.I thought you could use some help with your homework."

Ginny eyed him curiously."Did you go through my stuff?What are you looking for?"

Harry looked up at the ceiling trying to find an answer.Ginny stepped closer to him."Well?"She asked.

"Um, I was looking for that card I gave you.I just wanted to see it again.That's all."Harry said quickly.

Ginny didn't believe him, but walked over to her nightstand and opened the drawer.Here."She said as she handed him the card.

He smiled slightly at the thought that she kept the card in her nightstand. "Thanks."

Ginny stood back and folded her arms across her chest."Is there anything else I can get you?"

Harry could tell that it was time for him to leave."No, that's it.I just wanted to see the picture of us on the card.You can have it back."

Ginny took the card and put it back in the drawer.She looked at Harry and could tell how uncomfortable he was.She smiled to herself. "The next time you want something, Harry, just ask.Okay?"

Harry nodded and quickly walked out of her room.Ginny rolled her eyes and began straightening up her dresser.

Harry walked down the stairs to the common room.He thought that he should consult Dumbledore and Sirius on what was happening.When he got to the bottom of the stairs, his mouth fell open.

Ron and Hermione were lying on the couch kissing each other passionately.Harry stifled a laugh and began walking very quietly to the portrait hole. 

Ron tore his mouth away from Hermione's when he heard the floor creak. Hermione shifted her mouth to his neck, placing small kisses there. Ron's eyes met Harry's and he winked.

Hermione paused long enough to whisper in Ron's ear. "Is someone there?" 

Harry grinned as Ron answered negatively. All of a sudden, Hermione pushed Ron off her and he fell on the floor with a thud.She was very flushed and got even redder when she saw Harry."Um, hi Harry."she said with a smile.

Harry laughed. "Hi Hermione.Having fun studying?"

Ron picked himself off the floor and said teasingly, "We were until you came in here."

Harry laughed and shook his head."I'll leave you two alone." And walked through the portrait hole. 

Hermione smiled at Ron.He sat down and said, "Now where were we?"

Hermione let out a giggle and put her hand against his chest, stopping him from moving forward."Ron, can I ask you something?"

Ron sat back and said, "Sure.What is it?"

Hermione tucked her hair behind her ear."Um, have you ever thought about us, you know?" 

Ron laughed and said, "Honestly, all the time."

Hermione laughed and playfully slapped him on the arm.Ron smiled and then said seriously, "Have you?"

Hermione blushed a bit and said softly, "Yes."

Ron's face broke into a wide smile.Hermione laughed and said, "I don't want to do it right now.I think that we should be able to say the words before we consider it."

Ron's smile didn't falter.He just kept staring at her.Hermione laughed again and said, "So, are you going to kiss me or what?"She didn't have to ask twice. 

*~*~*~*

Ginny sat in her room, trying out her new powers.She kept pointing at her potions book on her dresser, but it wouldn't move.After trying for over a half hour she gave up and laid on her bed._'Why won't it work?'she thought angrily._

She turned on her side and began to think of her short conversation with Draco.He had asked her where Harry was.He didn't even bother to apologize to her or ask her if she was all right.

_'I'm so stupid.'Ginny thought to herself.__'How could I have thought he really cared about me?Ron was right.He hasn't changed.'_

Ginny closed her eyes at the thought of what she would have done with him if Pansy hadn't walked in the room._'Why was I acting that way?Could it have been the powers or Draco?'Ginny sighed and stayed up very late trying to answer that question._

*~*~*~*

The next potions class for Ginny was not at all fun.She walked into the classroom and when she went to sit at her table, Pansy was in her seat.She sighed heavily and said to Professor Snape, "Professor, I need a chair."

Snape turned around angrily and said, "Well, Miss Weasley you should be very capable of conjuring a chair up for yourself." 

Ginny glared at him and then at Draco.Draco just looked away not saying anything.

Harry quickly got up and said, "Here, you can have my seat."Ginny smiled slightly and sat down.

Hermione shook her head and said, "This is ridiculous." And conjured up a chair for Harry.

Ron raised his eyebrows, as he was always impressed with Hermione's powers.Hermione blushed slightly and said, "Well, he can't stand for two hours."

The rest of the class was uneventful.Ginny said thank you to Harry again and quickly left when the bell rang.Harry sighed, as he hadn't seen the necklace around her neck._'Where could it be?'He thought._

*~*~*~*

The next few weeks, Harry tried repeatedly to find the necklace.It seemed that Ginny always had it with her.He was considering giving up because he hadn't noticed Ginny acting strangely at all.He never saw her move any objects without a wand, and her attitude was starting to go back to the Ginny he once knew, kind and sweet.

Draco had been avoiding Ginny for weeks.He just couldn't stand being around her because when he was he wanted to hold her in his arms.

As he was walking down to the Quidditch Field he saw the Dream Team starring up at the sky watching someone.He looked up and saw Ginny flying very well on Harry's broom.He smiled as he saw how happy she looked.As she came down for a landing, Draco quickly stood behind the locker room so that she wouldn't see him.

"That was great Harry.Thanks."Said Ginny.

Harry smiled and said, "No problem.You fly very well.You should try out for the Quidditch Team next year."

Ginny laughed and said, "No, I don't think so.I just like flying.I'm not that good at Quidditch."

Ron and Hermione stepped down the bleachers.Ron smiled and put an arm around his sister."Of course she's good.Who do you think she learns it from?"

Ginny and Hermione rolled their eyes.Harry laughed. "Come on.Let's go eat."

Ginny was very sweaty and lifted her hair off her neck and said, "Um, Harry, do you think it would be all right if I took a shower in the locker rooms?"

Harry immediately stared at her neck.There was the necklace.He thought of just grabbing it off her neck, but quickly realized he couldn't do that without making her suspicious.

Ginny looked at him waiting for an answer."Um, Harry, is it okay?"

Harry shook himself and said, "Yeah, of course.See you later?"

Ginny nodded and headed for the locker room.

While Ron and Hermione were already on their way to the castle, Draco stepped around the locker room and walked up to Harry."Well, anything?"

Harry sighed and said, "No.Nothing.But, she has the necklace on right now.The funny thing is though, she's not acting any different."

Draco nodded and began to think.Harry shrugged his shoulders and said, "I'll just have to sneak in her room tonight and just take it.I can use my invisibility cloak."

"All right.Let me know if you need my help."Draco said.Harry nodded and hoisted his broom up on his shoulder and began walking back up to the castle.

Draco waited until Harry was out of sight and headed towards the locker room.When he walked in he made his way towards the bellowing steam coming from the showers.

He held his breath and started to walk very slowly.When he entered the room, he saw the necklace lying on a towel on the sink.He began to move his hand forward to take it when he heard the water stop.He froze.

Ginny slid the curtain back and jumped at seeing Draco.She grasped the towel she had on tighter around her chest.

"What the hell are you doing here?" she asked angrily. But her anger faded instantly when she saw the look on his face as his eyes traveled up and down her body, his desire obvious. Suddenly, she felt very naked, even though she had a towel wrapped around her. As she watched him, she realized how very much she'd missed him. 

Draco couldn't believe the gamut of emotions that ran over him. It wasn't until now that he fully realized how deeply he felt for Ginny – and what a fool he'd been to let her go. She was so beautiful. He wanted nothing more at that moment than to take her in his arms and kiss her senseless. Kiss her so passionately that she'd let the towel go, so he could feel her skin against his. He moved his gaze up to her face, trying to judge what her reaction would be if he kissed her. She was watching him with...amusement? Wonder? Desire? He couldn't tell. 

He closed the distance between them, and tentatively reached out a hand, gently placing it on her cheek."I'm so sorry," he began, his tone gentle. "I've missed you so much. Please forgive me, Ginny. I..." 

He didn't get a chance to finish the sentence, because Ginny promptly launched herself at him, wrapping her arms tightly around his neck. 

"No, don't say it. It's okay. I've missed you too." Ginny shut her eyes and tried to stop the flood of tears that had suddenly welled up in her eyes as Draco pulled her tightly into his embrace. She wasn't lying. She _had missed him desperately._

After a long moment, she pulled back to look at him. His face fell when he saw the tears that streamed down her cheeks. Without a word, he leaned down and gently kissed them away. 

Ginny closed her eyes and let out a moan as Draco rained kisses on her face, moving ever so slowly towards her lips. He got to the corner of her mouth and placed a kiss there, then hesitated. He wanted to be sure this is what Ginny wanted. He couldn't bear the thought of hurting her again. 

Ginny opened her eyes when she felt Draco stop. As she looked into his eyes, she saw his hesitation. She smiled. "Are you going to kiss me or what?"

Draco couldn't stop the grin that appeared on his face. "Are you sure?" he whispered. Ginny responded by covering his mouth with hers and kissing him deeply. 

Draco wasn't sure how long they'd kissed for when he felt Ginny pull away. 

"Can't breathe," she panted, taking short breaths. 

Draco grinned. He kissed her gently on the forehead."I love you," he said softly. 

He immediately felt Ginny stiffen in his arms, and a look of horror crossed his face. Had he said the wrong thing? He was so sure she felt the same way.... was he wrong? Oh God. She said nothing. "Ginny?"

She slowly looked up at him, and he couldn't decipher the look on her face. She stared at him for the longest time before speaking. "Do you really mean that?" 

Draco nodded, not able to forms words to speak. Finally, Ginny grinned back at him. "I love you too," 

Draco released the breath he didn't realize he was holding. He opened his mouth to reply but found he couldn't say anything because Ginny had covered it with her own, immediately sliding her tongue into his mouth, entangling it with his. 

Ginny felt like she was drowning. Draco's kisses were intoxicating. She had missed this closeness more than she could say. So when Draco moved his hands up her arms and across to the top of her towel, she could no more stop him as he slowly pulled the edge out where she'd tucked it in than she could stop breathing. She was instantly aware that the towel had dropped to the floor. She was standing in front of him naked. 

A/N:Okay, I know I'm evil.Remember, I'm a newbie writer so please review and be nice.Also, in the next chapter I will thank each reviewer separately and answer any questions that you may have.


	8. Would It Be Enough?

Chapter 8:

A/N:Hey everyone!I want to warn you all that this Chapter is very Rated R again.Enjoy!

Disclaimer:Everything belongs to J.K. Rowling and Warner Bros.

Chapter 8:Would It Be Enough?

Ginny felt like she was drowning. Draco's kisses were intoxicating. She had missed this closeness more than she could say. So when Draco moved his hands up her arms and across to the top of her towel, she could no more stop him as he slowly pulled the edge out where she'd tucked it in than she could stop breathing. She was instantly aware that the towel had dropped to the floor. She was standing in front of him naked.

Draco began moving his hands down her naked arms.He never thought anyone's skin could be this soft.He broke the kiss and moved his lips to her neck.He then stepped back a little and let his eyes gaze at her naked body.He had dreamed about this moment for so long, but never knew anyone could be this beautiful.

Ginny looked into his eyes.She wanted him.She wanted him more than he'd ever know.She pulled him back to her and began taking off his robes.

Draco closed his eyes as her hands caressed his naked back.As she threw his robes to the floor he began kissing her again with more passion than he thought possible.Ginny began moving her hands down his stomach, and Draco let a moan escape his lips.He gently caressed her, brushing his fingers lightly over her naked skin.He felt her body tense and a thought came to him.He stepped back and looked into her eyes."Ginny, have you ever done this before?"he asked softly.

Ginny smiled. "No, Draco.This is my first time."

Draco smiled back and bent down to pick up her towel.Ginny looked at him curiously. "Wait.I want to do this."

Draco nodded as he wrapped the towel around her."I know, honey.Believe me, so do I.But do you really want your first time to be in a locker room?"

Ginny thought for a moment.Eventually, she answered. "No.You're probably right."

Draco put his robes back on.He cupped her face in his hands and said, "I love you, Ginny.I want to make love to you, but it needs to be special."

Ginny let out a little chuckle.She never thought she would ever hear a guy say something like that.She kissed him softly on the lips and said, "So, I take it you have made love before?"

Draco looked deep into her eyes."Yes, I have.But I wouldn't call it making love.It wasn't anything exceptional.I want our first time to be perfect."

Ginny smiled and thought about what he said.She started to think that Draco was probably talking about Pansy, but drove the thought out of her mind.She looked up at him and said, "How long do I have to wait?"

Draco laughed and kissed the tip of her nose."You won't have to wait long.I have a plan.Do you think that Potter would let you use his invisibility cloak?"

Ginny nodded. "I don't see why not."

"Good.Get it and meet me by my common room at eleven tonight."

Ginny smiled and put her lips against his.It wasn't long before Draco could feel his body responding. He took a deep breath and mustered all the strength he could to step back."Okay, we have to stop.You should probably get dressed."

Ginny rolled her eyes playfully and walked into the locker room to put on her robes.Draco let out a long breath.As he was walking out of the showers he remembered why he came in there in the first place.He turned and looked - the necklace was still sitting on the sink.He grabbed it and put it in his pocket.

When they walked outside, the cold instantly hit their faces.It had started to snow.Ginny shivered and Draco wrapped his cloak around her, shaking his head."You never have a cloak with you." 

Ginny laughed and Draco slid his hand into hers.They started walking back up towards the castle.Ginny looked down at their hands and stopped walking.Draco looked at her curiously."What's the matter?"

"Draco, what about Pansy?"

Draco swore to himself and let out a long sigh."I keep forgetting about her.Don't worry.I'll go and talk to her right now."

Ginny nodded. "Draco, when you break up with her, I don't think you should tell her about us.In fact, I think we should keep this a secret from everyone for awhile."

"Why?"asked Draco.

Ginny sighed."Draco, think about it.The Slytherins will have a field day.And I'm sure my friends won't be too thrilled.Especially after they heard what your initial intentions were towards me."

Draco frowned and wrapped his arms around her."Ginny, I'm so sorry about all of this.I hate the fact that this is so hard."

Ginny squeezed him tightly and said, "Draco, it's okay.Everything will be all right. I just think if we let them know slowly they will take it easier."

Draco pulled back with a smile on his face."You're starting to sound like Granger."

Ginny stared back with a shocked look on her face."How do you know what _Hermione is like?"_

Draco laughed and said, "Hello, I've only been at this school for 7 years."

Ginny laughed and looked up at the castle. She kissed him on the cheek and squeezed his hand."I'll meet you tonight."

Draco nodded and watched her run up to the castle.After a few moments he started walking.He couldn't help but smile.He loved her and she loved him.He had never been this happy before in his life.

****************************

Draco walked into the Great Hall and saw Harry eating with his friends.He wanted to tell Harry that he had the necklace, but then spotted Pansy sitting at the Slytherin table.He sighed and made his way over to her."Pansy, I need to talk to you."

Pansy looked up at him and smiled."Sure darling.What is it?"

Draco looked at all the faces staring at him."Not here.Can we go for a walk?"

Pansy could sense that whatever he was going to say wasn't good.She nodded and followed him out of the Great Hall.

Pansy stopped right outside the doors.Draco turned around, motioning for her to follow him.She folded her arms across her chest."Say whatever it is you have to say."

Draco sighed, "Come on, Pansy.Not here."

Pansy shook her head as a look of pure anger crossed her face."No, tell me now."

Draco sighed again, speaking quickly. "Okay.Pansy, I don't think we should see each other anymore."

Everyone in the Great Hall jumped as they heard a scream coming from the hallway.Professors Snape and McGonagall got out of their seats and strode quickly out of the Great Hall.

"Pansy, calm down!"Draco said, his voice rapidly rising.

Pansy eyed him dangerously. "Don't tell me to calm down!"

Professor McGonagall let out a sigh of relief after realizing nothing was wrong. "What is going on here?"

Draco ran his hands through his hair, not answering her.Pansy turned to her and said, "I'll tell you what is going on here.This prat just broke up with me for some …" she stopped herself as she realized she was talking to a teacher. 

Draco shook his head. "Pansy, this has nothing to do with anyone but you and me."

Pansy glared at him. "Yeah right."

Snape smirked. "All right you two.Draco, go to the library or something.Miss Parkinson, go to the common room."

Draco nodded but he didn't move.Pansy also stood still, instead choosing to continue glaring at Draco.

Snape was becoming annoyed. "Now!"

Pansy never took her eyes off of Draco as she pushed past him violently toward the Dungeon stairs.

Draco closed his eyes and then shook his head.He looked up at the Professors and said, "Sorry about that."He then turned and made his way to the library.

Snape and McGonagall exchanged looks shaking their heads, and returned to the Great Hall.

******************************

Harry was sitting in the common room alone going through his mail.He had been receiving many offers for jobs after graduation.They all ranged from being an Auror for the Ministry of Magic to playing Seeker for the Chudley Cannons. 

He laid his head back against the chair and sighed.He really didn't know what he wanted to do.He would love to be a professional Quidditch Player, but the thought of Voldemort still being out there made him think he should dedicate his life trying to stop him.

Harry closed his eyes, trying to make a decision. Within moments, he had drifted off to sleep.

*******************************

"I've received word that it is working, Master."Said Wormtail timidly.

"Good."Voldemort hissed."We shouldn't have to wait much longer now."

Wormtail smiled and began walking out of the room.

"Peter, tell Lucius I would like to have a word with him."Voldemort said without looking at him.

Wormtail nodded and walked out of the room.A few moments later, Lucius came into the room."Yes, Master?"he said nervously.

"Ah, Lucius.Has Peter told you the good news?"he hissed as he turned his chair around to face him.

Lucius shook his head and said, "No, Master."

Voldemort smiled slightly and motioned for Lucius to sit down across from him.Lucius did what he was told and waited for him to continue.Voldemort rubbed his hands together and said menacingly, "My little plan involving your son is well on its way.I wouldn't be too surprised if you receive an owl from him soon with great news."

Lucius smiled but still had no idea what exactly the plan was.Voldemort knew that he had no idea what he was talking about."In due time, you will know. But first, I think you are allowed a request.After all, it was you that helped with the gift."

Lucius nodded, as it was true that he cursed the gift, but he was only taught how to perform the spell.He was never told what it did.He sighed slightly, trying to think of what he should ask for.Deep down inside he wanted to ask to keep his son out of this, but knew that was out of the question.When he couldn't think of anything, he settled with, "Master, serving you is more than enough.I don't need anything."

Voldemort nodded in agreement.He narrowed his eyes a bit. "Come now, Lucius.There must be something you desire."

Lucius let out a long breathe and said the first, well the second, thing that came to his mind."I would like to know if my son will be safe."

Voldemort closed his eyes and thought for a moment."Lucius, you have my word that no harm will come to your son."

Lucius let out a sigh of relief.Voldemort nodded, indicating he could go.When he was just about to leave, Voldemort spoke."Of course, I can only keep that promise if your son is truly loyal to me."

Lucius closed his eyes.He knew that Draco had grown up hearing all about The Great Dark Lord, but he wasn't sure if he would follow in his footsteps.Lucius opened his eyes and said, "Of course Master.You don't have to worry about that."

Voldemort nodded and turned back his chair facing the fireplace.He heard the door close and said softly, "Having fun, Potter?"

***************************

Harry opened his eyes and immediately closed them again because of the searing pain on his forehead.Ginny was leaning over him, wiping the sweat off his face."Harry, can you hear me?" she said softly.

Harry nodded and sat up.He looked around the room and saw that he and Ginny were alone.It didn't take him long to realize he was on the floor.He pushed himself up and Ginny quickly put his arm around her shoulder for support.She walked him over to the couch and sat down next to him."Did you see anything?"she asked softly.

Harry looked at her, wanting so much to tell her everything.He sighed and took a deep breath before answering. "Yes, I did."

Ginny nodded, waiting for him to continue.He straightened himself and turned to face her.He looked into her caring eyes and had an overwhelming feeling to pull her into his arms.Not to snog her, but to protect her. 

Ginny could tell he was really worried about what he saw."Harry, are you sure you're all right?"

Harry nodded, not taking his eyes away from hers.He suddenly had visions of her crying and screaming.He didn't want this to happen to her.His overwhelming feeling got the better of him and he grabbed her and pulled her into his arms.

Ginny was shocked at first, but patted his back gently."It's okay, Harry.You can tell me."

Harry closed his eyes and squeezed her tight."Ginny, I need you to be honest with me."

Ginny nodded and pulled back to look at him.He smiled and said, "Sorry about that."

Ginny shook her head. "It's okay Harry.What do you want to know?"

Harry grabbed both her hands and laid them in front of him."Ginny, has anything been happening to you?Tell me the truth."

Ginny looked down at their hands and nodded without looking up at him.He sighed and said, "Tell me Ginny.I need to know."

Ginny let out a long breath. "On Halloween night, I, err, how do I say this?"

Harry smiled. "You were able to perform magic without a wand."

Ginny looked up at him in surprise.She began to ask him how he knew when he cut her off."Malfoy told me.I was hoping he was mistaken, but you have just confirmed it for me."

Ginny looked at him, trying to decide if she should be mad at Draco or not.Harry could tell what she was thinking. "Don't be mad at him.He only told me because he was worried about you."

Ginny smiled and nodded her head slowly.He grinned. "I can't believe I'm telling you this...but, I really think he cares about you, Gin.You were right.He has changed."

Ginny looked down into her lap."Do you really think so Harry?"

Harry smiled slightly."Yes, Ginny.I really do."He lifted her chin with his hand so that he could look into her eyes.He hesitated for a moment, then sighed. "And it's pretty obvious that you feel the same way."

Ginny nodded."I'm so sorry, Harry.I don't want to hurt you, but you need to know."

Harry looked into her eyes.He knew what she was going to say."I have a feeling I already know what you are going to say, but go ahead."

Ginny wanted so much to look away, but she knew she had to do this."I'm in love with him Harry."

Harry closed his eyes and let out a breath that he didn't realize he was holding.Ginny felt like running away.She never wanted to hurt him."Harry?"

Harry opened his eyes and looked up at the ceiling."Do you think he loves you?"

"Yes, I do."She said softly.

Harry nodded his head and brought his gaze back to hers.He thought about all the times that he had the chance to be with her.When he caught her looking at him and he pretended like he didn't see her.Then he remembered how happy Ginny was a few months ago when she was with Draco.Harry nodded thoughtfully. "Ginny, I want you to be happy.If he makes you happy, then I will stay out of it."

Ginny smiled."Harry, I do love you.I always have ever since we met.But, that love has changed somehow.Again, I am so sorry."

Harry let out a little chuckle._'Great – she loves me like a brother.'"Ginny, you don't have to apologize.It's my fault.For so many years I only thought of you as Ron's little sister.I knew how you felt about me and I ignored it.I'm the one who should be sorry."_

Ginny closed her eyes and a single tear streamed down her cheek.Harry smiled gently and wiped the tear away with his thumb."Ginny?" he said softly.

Ginny opened her eyes to see Harry smiling at her. "It's okay.I'm going to be fine.Come here."He pulled her towards him and wrapped his arms around her, hugging her tightly.Ginny squeezed him back as hard as she could.Harry loved the way she felt in his arms, but knew he had to get used to not feeling it anymore.He smiled and said jokingly, "Besides, I'm sure Malfoy will mess it all up.I'll get another chance."

Ginny pulled back and playfully punched him in the arm.Harry laughed while rubbing his arm and said, "I'm kidding.Someone better warn Malfoy about your temper."

Ginny laughed and hugged him again.Harry hugged her tightly once more and said, "Okay, okay.I think I've heard enough about your undying love for each other.Let's talk about these new powers of yours." 

  
Ginny pulled back and laughed."Well, to be honest, I haven't been able to do it again.The only time it worked was the night of the ball."

Harry thought for a moment."Ginny, Malfoy also told me about that necklace you wear.Who gave it to you?"

Ginny shrugged her shoulders."Draco did, didn't he?"

Harry shook his head."No, he didn't Gin.Could you go and get it please?"

Ginny nodded and started to walk towards the stairs.She stopped and swore to herself."I left it in the showers in the locker room."She paused for a moment, thinking."Maybe Draco saw it.I'll ask him if he grabbed it for me."

Harry looked at her and was about to ask how Draco could have taken it but then thought he probably didn't want to know the answer.

Ginny could tell what he was thinking and quickly said, "I'll ask him next time I see him."

Harry nodded and leaned back against the couch.Ginny smiled and sat back down next to him and looked at him seriously."Harry, you can't tell anyone about me and Draco.We're trying to keep a low profile right now.We don't need Ron and Pansy going ballistic." 

Harry let out a little chuckle. "So that's what the screaming was about earlier."

"What screaming?"Ginny asked.

Harry told her about what happened that afternoon.Ginny laughed and said, "I better watch my back."

Harry nodded in agreement.She was about stand up when she asked, "Um, Harry do you think I could borrow your invisibility cloak?"

Harry looked at her. "Why?" he asked, even though he knew the answer.

Ginny had the good grace to blush slightly. "Please."

Harry looked at her for a long moment, and then nodded his head. "Go ahead.It's in my trunk in my room."

Ginny leaned over and kissed him on the cheek."Thanks Harry.I owe you one."

Harry rolled his eyes and smiled.Ginny ran up the stairs to his room.Harry was about to stand up when Hermione and Ron came through the portrait hole.Harry's eyes darted to the stairs and back to Ron.He knew Ginny would be coming back down any moment."Um, hey guys.What's up?"

Ron noticed that Harry was acting a little strange and said in a slightly sarcastic tone."Nothing, Harry.What's up with you?"

Hermione shook her head not having the energy to deal with whatever Harry was up to.She gave Ron a kiss on the cheek and said, "Good night.Good night Harry."

Harry smiled and said good night.As Hermione was walking up the stairs, Ginny came running down the boys' stairs with the cloak in her hand.She stopped, staring at Ron and then looking to Harry for help.

Ron walked up to her. "Where are you going?"

Ginny's eyes widened as she looked at Harry.Harry stood up and said, "Oh, thanks Gin."He grabbed the cloak and looked at Ron."We were just going to the kitchens for some food.Should we bring you back anything?"

Ron looked at his sister and Harry.He smiled, mistakenly thinking that they wanted to be alone together.Everything was right in the world."No thanks.You two have fun."And he winked at Harry and gave Ginny a hug. He whispered in her ear."Behave yourself."

Ginny smiled and nodded her head.'_If he only knew.'_

Ginny walked down the stairs and walked out of the portrait hole with Harry.She let out a sigh of relief."Thanks Harry."

Harry nodded and handed her the cloak."Yeah, yeah.Now you owe me two."

Ginny smiled and started to walk down the hall.She stopped suddenly and said, "Wait, what are you going to do?You can't go back in there."

Harry sighed and walked towards her."I realize that.I guess I will make my way down to the kitchens."Harry reached into the pocket of his invisibility cloak and pulled out a slip of paper. "I have my map, so I should be okay." 

Ginny smiled and wrapped the cloak around her.She instantly disappeared from view.Harry figured she had started to walk away and began to move when he felt her hand on his arm.She gave him a kiss on the cheek.Harry smiled and whispered, "Make sure you know what you're doing."

Ginny smiled.As she made her way down to the dungeons, she thought, _'I know exactly what I'm doing.'_

_****************************_

Ginny stood outside the Slytherin common room waiting for Draco.She sighed and leaned up against the wall.She took off the cloak and looked down at her watch.He was late.Suddenly, the wall she was leaning on disappeared and she almost fell backwards, but was caught by someone.

Draco laughed quietly and put his arms around her.She turned around and playfully slapped him on the arm.She then peered behind him, looking at a dark hallway.Draco grabbed her hand and said, "Come on," taking out his wand and whispering "Lumos".

She smiled and followed him down the passageway.She could barely see anything.The only light was coming from Draco's wand.As she was walking, she could just make out that the hallway was lined with several doors.She thought she heard one of them open and turned around to see.She kept walking and she bumped into Draco."Oh, sorry."

Draco smiled and said, "We're here."He opened the door and let Ginny walk in first.She gasped at the room before her.There were candles everywhere and she could see the light playfully bouncing off the walls.On one side of the room there was a fireplace with a small seating area.She looked to the back of the room and saw a magnificent four-poster bed.She walked up to the bed and ran her hands down the red curtains. She turned to Draco, who smiled and said. "I changed the colours for you.I thought this would make you more comfortable."

Ginny smiled and pulled Draco into her arms."Thank you, Draco.This is more than perfect.But where are we?"

Draco smiled and said, "This used to be Salazar Slytherins private quarters.All the rooms you saw in the hallway were.We're not supposed to know about it, but Professor Snape told a select group of students.We're supposed to use it for practicing magic, but I think he knows we use it for other reasons." 

A smirk spread across her face."Really.And how many times have you used this room for other reasons?"

Draco grinned and said in an innocent tone. "Never.How could you think such a thing?I am a perfect angel."

Ginny rolled her eyes and said, "Mhm.Sure you are."

Draco laughed and brought his lips down to hers.They kissed each other very softly for a long time, wanting to savor every moment. 

As Ginny's temperature began to rise, so did the passion in their kiss.Draco moved his lips away from her mouth to her ear.Ginny let a moan escape her lips as she tilted back her head.Draco smiled at Ginny's response.He traced his lips down her neck slowly, letting his tongue caress her skin.

Ginny could feel herself burning with desire.She couldn't wait any longer.She put her hands on his back and began pulling his robes over his head.She dropped them to the floor and ran her hands down his perfectly chiseled chest.

Draco leaned his head back as her touch sent chills up his spine.He moaned out her name.He straightened up at looked at her with pure passion.He smiled and said seductively, "Your turn."Draco ran his hands down her arms and then lifted her robes over her head.Draco's eyes widened, as Ginny wasn't wearing anything underneath.Ginny smiled and winked at him.Draco looked at her naked body and whispered, "God, you're beautiful."Ginny blushed slightly. "So are you."

Ginny slowly moved towards the bed and laid down on it, waiting for Draco to join her. He paused, seeing her red hair spilling over the pillow. As he looked at her face, he noticed it was flushed. Her eyes were filled with desire and a small bit of fear.He leaned over her.He had to kiss her.He placed his mouth close to her ear, the warm breath from him sending a tingle over all her skin."Are you sure you want this, Ginny?" he whispered.

"Yes, Draco.I want this more than anything."

"I love you, Ginny" she heard him say as he got onto the bed and climbed on top of her. She instantly felt surrounded by him.It was then she felt loved and so many things all at once. A moan escaped her lips as she squeezed his back tightly.She felt her innocence leave her, but with no regrets.This was what she had waited for.... for so long. It was then she knew he really loved her.She saw a side of Draco Malfoy that he would never share with another.She saw him, as he was both a man and a boy just as scared, but just as needing of her love as she was of his.This was her Draco Malfoy.She thought _'This would be the man I will love for the rest of my life no matter what happens between us.I will always love him.'_

_ _

She pulled him tighter to her, loving the way he felt in her arms.The scent of his strength, the part of him he had kept hidden for so long.His own weakness, his own need of another person, in each other they had become whole in that moment. 

Draco had never felt anything like this before.He felt the love that they both shared.He knew that they would hold this moment forever.They would love each other always, but would it be enough? he thought to himself- A part of him knowing what was ahead for them all.

A/N:Okay, no cliffhanger this time!Now, I want to say to all of you G/H shippers that I am truly sorry, but the majority of the reviews voted for D/G.I do promise to put Harry with someone and that he will be happy!Okay, now for the thanks:

**Stapedia: **Thank you very much!I think they make a cute couple too.

**Mander:**I hope this was quick enough-lol.I know I haven't really given Harry a chance, but he's going to be fine, I promise.

**Diemonddagger:T**hank you so much! You are very sweet! I hope you keep reading because as you can see this has turned into D/G.To answer your questions, No, Draco and Harry will not die.Harry will fight Volde with some help of his friends.

**Nymfn712:**Thanks for reviewing.I can't tell you why Ginny wasn't acting any different, but it will be revealed soon.Draco went along w/ Pansy because she was telling the truth.Draco at first was using Ginny, but didn't say anything because he didn't want to have two girls kill him at once – lol.

**Missy:**I hope you liked this chapter.Is it raunchy enough?-lol.

**Bill:**Thank you so much for encouraging me to do this.I couldn't write any of this w/out you.*hugs*

**Sweetbabygal:**Thanks for reading!Sorry, but I can't use your suggestion because part of this was written when I read your review, but any others are welcome.I could always use the help.I hope you liked this chapter and keep reading.Thanks!

**Golden Snideget:**Sorry that it's not Harry and Ginny, and that it is &*%$ing Ginny and Draco.I let the reviewers decide and their vote was noted.Thanks for reviewing and I hope that you keep reading :)

**Cassandra:**Ginny may have given in kind of fast, but that's what happens when you're in love-lol.If you like smut, I hope you like this chapter.

**Spy-angel:**You're review was too funny.I know that boys are very dense when it comes to sex.Harry didn't go in the locker room, um, cuz I wanted Draco there-lol.As you can see from this Chapter Draco grabbed the necklace so I hope that makes you happy.Thanks again!

**Birdie:**LMAO – You wrote the best review.I'm sorry that Ffnet cut it.I would have loved to read it.I took your advice and I am writing longer reviews :)I did take out most of the 'ran his hand through his hair'You were right, I was doing that a lot and I apologize.I saw Shrek too – it was too funny.I hope you liked this chapter and I can't wait to read your next review!

**Debra:**Thanks for you review!I am so so so sorry that it is not H/G.Please forgive me and I hope you keep reading!

**Netsurfer77:**I am so happy you liked the last chapter!I hope this was fast enough and I hope you like this one just as much!

**Princess Melanie:**Yep – as you can see Ginny lost it to Draco!I hope you liked it and thank you very much for your kind review!:)

**Shoto, the Shotokan Man:**LOL- As you can see this is not NC-17 – when I wrote the love scene I kept that fact of your age in mind – lol.Draco is NOT going to die so stop telling me that.I hope you had fun on your vacation and I'm sure I will talk to you soon.Also, I am still keeping my promise for the epilogue :)

**Luinthoron:**Thank you so much!That was very sweet.I still have a lot to learn and I hope that my writing is getting better.Again, thank you for the very sweet review!

**Cpt. DeBrowe:**No cliffhanger this time – yeah!I hope this was fast enough and thanks for reading and reviewing.

**Inkdot:**Aww-thank you so much!No cliffhanger this time, but I'm not making any promises for further chapters – lol.

***Altra*:**Sorry, but Ginny just couldn't resist him-lol. Okay, as for the Pansy/Ron thing – how can I do this?Please let me know if you have any ideas – I will be glad to put it in – I just don't know how to get it there.

**Lissanne:**I want to thank you so much for doing this!I am so happy that you are willing to keep going.You're the best!

Okay, if I forgot anyone, I am sorry and thank you for your review and encouragement.I'll have the next chapter up soon and I want to thank all of you again***big hugs to you all***


	9. Green Eyes

Draco had never felt anything like this before

A/N:Sorry this took so long, but I have been pretty busy.I got engaged!I still can't believe it.

Okay, I have to say that I am glad everyone liked the love scene, but unfortunately I didn't write it.My cousin did for me.I just added something's here and there and so did Lissanne.So, big hugs to my cousin Bill.

Thanks are at the end of the page.Enjoy!

Disclaimer:Everything belongs to J. K. Rowling and Warner Bros. Alex is Lissanne's and mine.

Chapter 9:Green Eyes

Draco had never felt anything like this before.He felt the love that they both shared.He knew that they would hold onto this moment forever.They would love each other always. He wondered if it would be enough, a part of him knowing what was ahead for them all.

*~*

Draco stared at the ceiling, thinking of what that necklace was doing to Ginny.He turned over and wrapped his arms around her protectively.She smiled in her sleep and moved closer to him._'God, I love her.I never knew it could ever be this way.'He thought to himself.He sighed, thinking of how he was going to protect her.When he knew he wasn't going to come up with anything tonight, he decided he should try and get some sleep.He whispered softly, "I love you Ginny."before closing his eyes._

*~*

Hermione was sitting at the Gryffindor table eating breakfast in the Great Hall reading a letter that she had just received.Ron sat down and noticed that she looked absolutely thrilled.Ron smiled and asked, "Good news?"

Hermione nodded her head. "Very.My cousin Alex is coming to Hogwarts next month!"

Ron's eyes grew wide."Your cousin?I didn't know you had any other wizards in your family."

"Neither did I." said Hermione with a big smile."My aunt has a very hard time keeping a secret and she just had to tell someone.My Mum and Dad were thrilled.When my aunt and uncle told them they were moving here from Australia, Dad told them about Hogwarts."

Ron kissed her cheek.He knew how happy Hermione was to not be the only wizard in her family."So, how old is this cousin of yours?"

"She's seventeen.I do hope she gets into Gryffindor."Hermione said as she began buttering her toast.

Ron raised his eyebrows and said jokingly, "She?"

Hermione rolled her eyes and playfully slapped him on the arm."Yes she.Her full name is Alexandra."Hermione looked up and saw Harry coming towards the table.She whispered to Ron, "Maybe Harry will take a liking to her."

Ron shook his head, "Nope, sorry to disappoint you, but Harry's taken."

Hermione looked at him curiously.Ron laughed and puffed out his chest. "Harry and Ginny went for a walk alone last night, if you know what I mean.I don't think we will be seeing that prat Malfoy hanging around my sister anymore."

Hermione smiled weakly.She knew how Ginny felt about Draco.She started to think of Ron's reaction if Ginny went back to Malfoy._'Oh God, please let Ginny be with Harry.'_

_ _

Harry sat down and noticed Ron smiling at him.He looked at Hermione for some kind of answer.Hermione just smiled back and shrugged her shoulders.Harry turned his gaze back to Ron and said, "What are you so happy about?"

Ron leaned across the table. "So, did you two have fun last night?" he asked softly.

Harry stared back at Ron with wide eyes.He didn't want to be the one to tell Ron that Ginny was with Malfoy instead of him.Luckily, he didn't have to answer him because Ron's attention was drawn to Ginny walking towards the table.She also looked unbelievably happy.

Ron smiled at her as she sat down and gave her a little wink.Ginny smiled back and began to eat her breakfast.

Harry looked at Ginny and knew there was something different about her.He couldn't put his finger on it, but he never saw her this happy before.

When Harry and Ron began talking about the upcoming Quidditch match Hermione took the chance to talk to Ginny."What happened to you?You look different."

Ginny let out a little chuckle and said innocently, "Nothing.Haven't you just ever woke up in an incredibly good mood before?"

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Ginny, you are never happy in the morning."

Ginny thought for a moment and then said, "There's a first time for everything."Of course, she was speaking of something totally different. 

*~*

Draco walked into the Great Hall with an identical smile as Ginny's.He looked over at her table.Images of the night before began to flood his mind.He had a sudden urge to grab her and kiss her madly, but knew this wasn't the place.

As he walked up to the Slytherin table his smile faltered after seeing the evil looks he was receiving from Pansy.Sitting down, he noticed that some of the other girls were looking at him too.He let out a little chuckle.They had wide eyes and big smiles.He knew they had heard about Pansy.He smirked and thought, _"I love Ginny very much, but I'm glad she wants to wait a bit to tell everyone about us.This should be fun watching them scratch and plot to be the next in line.' _

Crabbe leaned close to Draco and whispered, "Who were you with last night?"

Goyle was sitting across from Draco and leaned over the table to listen."I wasn't with anyone.I was just practicing some charms and fell asleep."Draco said softly.

He looked over at Pansy and saw her staring across the room at Ginny.She obviously overheard their conversation.Pansy looked back at Draco and an evil grin fell across her face.Draco looked back at her with a look that said, 'Don't even think about it.'Pansy let out a little chuckle and stood up from the table.As she walked out of the Great Hall, she never took her evil eyes off Ginny.Draco sighed and thought, _'How am I supposed to protect her if no one knows we're together?'_

*~*

Later that afternoon, Harry was walking to Potions class alone because Ron and Hermione were, well side tracked after their last class.When he rounded the corner he saw Malfoy leaning against the wall.

Without saying a word, Draco quickly passed Harry and slipped something into his hand as he continued walking towards Crabbe and Goyle.Harry looked down and saw that he was holding the necklace.Harry let out sigh of relief and put it in his pocket.Right after class he was going to use the spell that Sirius taught him and then Voldemort would lose yet again.

When Ginny came into the room she sat down next to Harry.She still wore the same smile that had been plastered across her face earlier that morning.Harry leaned close to her and whispered, "After class we are going to find out who gave you that necklace."

Ginny turned to him. "Oh my God.I completely forgot to ask Draco if he had it last night."

Harry just stared back at her.He really didn't want to know what they were doing that could have made her forget something so important.He shook his head and whispered with a hint of annoyance, "Malfoy already gave it to me."

Ginny nodded her head, not noticing Harry's tone.She was starting to get scared this time.She really didn't want to know if Voldemort was trying to use her again, but knew she didn't have a choice."Okay, after class we can go to my room.We can perform the spell there."

Harry nodded his head in agreement and turned his gaze towards Malfoy.He too was sitting there with a big smile and every now and then he would look to the back of the class to get a glimpse of Ginny.Harry closed his eyes, trying to push the feelings he had about Ginny and Malfoy out of his mind.He opened his eyes and looked at Ginny again.She was so happy and he promised he wouldn't interfere any longer._'You have to get over her.'He thought to himself._

*~*

After the bell rang, everyone started to rush out of the room.As Draco was walking out of the door he looked at Ginny and gave her a wink.Ginny blushed slightly and winked back.

When Ginny and Harry walked into her room, they were pleased to find it empty.Ginny sat on her bed and Harry took out his wand and the necklace."Here we go."said Harry, holding in his breath.

Harry pointed his wand at the necklace and said softly, "Hexoramous".Nothing happened.Ginny let out a long breath of relief.Harry shook his head with frustration."No, this is it.I know it is.I'm trying it again."He tried ten more times and still there was no response.Harry was starting to lose his temper and threw the necklace against the wall."Damn it!"he shouted.

Ginny jumped slightly and stood up."Harry, it's okay.This just proves it was just a fluke.You should be happy."

Harry shook his head and sat on her bed."Ginny, you don't understand.I saw Voldemort talking to Wormtail about you."

Ginny looked shocked – but it wasn't long before anger took over."Why didn't you tell me this before?"

Harry sighed. "Ginny, I was told not to by Dumbledore.We didn't want to alarm you."

Ginny threw her hands in the air and started pacing the room trying to contemplate what he just told her.She stopped and stared at Harry."You didn't want to alarm me?"she repeated angrily."How could you do this to me?You know what happened to me my first year here and you still didn't tell me!"

Harry stood up and grabbed her shoulders."Ginny, I'm sorry, but you have to listen to me.Voldemort is planning something and you are the target this time.Tell me if you have received any other gifts." 

Ginny sighed and said angrily, "Harry, I told you already.The necklace was the only anonymous gift.You saw everything else."

Harry stared at her and let out a long breath."Okay, so tell me again about Halloween night."

Ginny narrowed her eyes at him as she felt her rage beginning to build."I already told you everything.It only worked that night.You talked to Draco, he was there the whole time."

Harry's eyes widened.He turned and started to walk out of her room."Where are you going?"Ginny asked.

Harry didn't look back at her and said, "To get Malfoy.Stay here." And with that he walked out of her room.

Ginny rolled her eyes and sat heavily on her bed.

*~*

Harry walked down to the dungeons very quickly.When he reached the statue he hesitated for a moment.He did know the password - having an invisibility cloak has its perks - but wasn't sure of the reaction he would receive.He decided to wait a few minutes to see if anyone came out.After about ten minutes, he couldn't wait any longer.He said the password and climbed into the common room.

Everyone looked up at him with angry eyes.Crabbe and Goyle immediately stood up and began rubbing their knuckles.Draco looked at Harry and then his friends.He casually got up and sauntered across the room to where Harry stood.He held up his hand to Crabbe and Goyle, motioning them to stop.Everyone gave him curious looks.Draco quickly recovered and said, "What the hell are you doing in here, Potter?"

Harry rolled his eyes. He knew Malfoy was only acting this way because of everyone in the room.He shrugged his shoulders and played along."Professor McGonagall wants to see you.Now." He said menacingly.

Draco nodded slightly and followed Harry out of the room.Crabbe and Goyle and the rest of the Slytherins went back to what they were doing.The only person who didn't buy that act was Pansy.She just sat there staring at the door, wondering what was going on. 

As soon as Draco and Harry got out of the common room, Harry began explaining the situation to him."I think the necklace only works when you're around."Harry said seriously.

Draco thought for a moment."Why would Voldemort come after me?I mean, my father…" he trailed off.

Harry knew what he was going to say."I already know about your father Malfoy.I saw him talking to Voldemort about you."

Draco's eyes grew wide."What did you see?"

Harry nodded and told him what he had seen, leaving out the part that his father was the one who cursed the gift.

*~*

Ginny was sitting on her bed going through her presents that she had received for her birthday.She smiled as she looked at each one.When she heard a knock at her door, she slipped something into her pocket and said, "Come in."

Harry and Draco walked into her room.Ginny stood up and couldn't help but smile.Draco smiled back and crossed the room to her.He was about to give her a hug, but Ginny cleared her throat motioning to Harry.Draco rolled his eyes and sighed.

Harry crossed the room and picked up the necklace off the floor.He handed it to Ginny and said, "Here, put it on."

Ginny took the necklace and was having trouble clasping it.Draco stepped closer to her and said, "Let me help you."

Ginny smiled as she lifted up her hair.Harry rolled his eyes, unable to stop the small wave of jealousy that washed over him.

When it was finally on Harry said, "Okay, move something."

Ginny was getting tired of Harry's attitude.She replied with a hint of anger in her voice."Okay, what should I try and move?"

Draco noticed the tone in Ginny's voice.He quickly looked around the room and pointed to her Care of Magical Creatures textbook."Try and move that across the room."

Ginny smiled at Draco and raised her hand.She had a sudden feeling of enormous power.She narrowed her eyes at the book and it immediately rose from her bed and flew against the wall, just missing Harry.

Harry glared at her and bent down and picked up the book.Draco just stared at her, shaking his head.Ginny smiled, as she was very proud of herself.Harry quickly crossed the room and said, "Give me the necklace."

Ginny backed up and said, "And what if I don't want to?"

Harry glared at her and Draco spoke up."Come on, honey.Give him the necklace."

Ginny smiled. "Fine, here take it," she said, shoving it into Harry's hand.

Harry and Draco stared at her for a moment to see if her attitude changed.Ginny looked at them defensively. "What?"

Draco studied her for a minute before answering. "Do you feel any different?"

Ginny shrugged her shoulders."Not really."She looked at Harry with the same glare in her eyes."Harry, do you think you could leave us alone?" 

Harry looked at her, trying to figure out why she was still acting this way.Draco noticed it too and said, "Um, you better go.I'll meet you downstairs in a minute."

Harry nodded and walked out of the room.

Draco turned to Ginny and wrapped his arms around her.He hugged her very tightly, so much wanting to protect her.

Ginny smiled and began kissing his neck.Draco moaned slightly and pushed her back."Come on Ginny.I can't think when you do that."

Ginny let out a little chuckle."What is there to think about?"

Draco stared at her for a moment.He looked into her eyes and could sense that something wasn't right."Ginny, do you feel okay?"

Ginny nodded and rubbed her body against his."Of course I do.Why wouldn't I?"

Draco put his hands on her shoulders and pushed her back."I don't know.You're acting strange."

Ginny narrowed her eyes at him."Look, I'm fine.And I am not acting any different than I was last night."

Draco just shook his head staring at her.He spoke softly."You are acting very different from last night, Ginny.Don't you feel it?"

Ginny just stared back at him rolling her eyes.Draco sighed and grabbed her by the hand and pushed her in front of the mirror."Look at yourself.Tell me if you see anything different."

Ginny looked at her reflection.She didn't see anything different until she took a deeper look at her eyes.There was something there.Instead of her normal dark brown eyes, they were now light brown with a green ring.She opened her mouth in awe as she stepped closer to the mirror. 

Draco was curious as to what she saw."What is it?"

Ginny didn't look at him to answer."My eyes.They…They're changing colours."

Draco widened his eyes and turned her around to face him.He looked into her eyes and he too noticed.He pulled her into his arms."Ginny, what's happening to you?"

Ginny hugged him tightly back.She shook her head."I don't know, Draco."

*~*

Harry was waiting alone in the common room for Draco.He was trying to think of a plan when Draco began walking down the stairs.He stood up and walked over to him."Well?"

Draco sighed."I don't know Harry.Something is definitely happening to her, but I don't think it's the necklace."

Harry looked at him questioningly."Why do you say that?"

"Well, after you left she was still acting strange.I don't know, but I think you should go up there and look at her eyes."Draco said as he was heading for the portrait hole.

Harry nodded and began walking up the stairs.He stopped for a second and turned back to Malfoy."Hey, do you realize you just called me Harry?"

Draco laughed. "Well, we're in this thing together.I guess the least I can do is call you Harry."

Harry smiled and walked up the stairs.He knocked on Ginny's door and walked in.He found her lying on her bed staring up at the ceiling.

"Ginny?Are you all right?"he asked as he stepped closer to her.

Ginny nodded without looking at him.Harry hesitated but then said, "Ginny, I need you to look at me.I need to see your eyes."

Ginny stood up and faced Harry.He could tell that she was back to her old self, but very frightened.He looked into her eyes trying to find some hint of what Malfoy was talking about.He shook his head."What am I supposed to see?"

Ginny looked at him curiously and then went to her mirror."It's gone!"

Harry walked up behind her."What's gone?"

"The green ring.It's gone."Ginny said as she stared at her reflection.Ginny turned and flung herself into his arms, not being able to suppress her tears.

Harry rubbed her back gently."It's going to be okay.I'm not going to let anything happen to you."

Ginny pulled back to look at him."I'm so sorry Harry.I don't know why I was treating you that way.I know you are only doing this to help me."

Harry nodded."It's not you Ginny.It's that bastard Voldemort and we're going to stop him.Don't worry."

Ginny smiled and wrapped her arms around him again.Harry kissed the top of her head while thinking, _'Please let me be able to stop him'._

*~*

A few weeks went by and Harry, Ginny and Draco still didn't know what was happening to her.As the holiday break was approaching, so was the yearly stress of exams.They were all very busy studying and Ginny convinced them to let it go until after their exams.

Ginny was sitting in the library studying potions with Harry.Harry sighed and threw down his quill.Ginny looked up at him consolingly."Harry, we're almost done.Just one more exam to go."

Harry smiled slightly and leaned back in his chair."So, are you staying at Hogwarts over the break with Ron?"

Ginny nodded her head."Yes.I really do want to see my family, but they are going to Egypt again.They can't afford to take Ron and I.Fred and George offered of course, but we can't keep taking their money.

Harry nodded.Ginny continued, "At least Fred promised he would visit me.And besides, I think Draco is going to stay too."Harry rolled his eyes playfully.Ginny laughed.Harry picked up his quill and began writing down more notes.Ginny stared at him and then said, "Harry?"

Harry looked up."Yes?"

Ginny smiled."I just wanted to thank you for being supportive about Draco and I.It really means a lot to me."

Harry smiled and said, "Ginny, like I said before.I want you to be happy.And quite frankly, this is the happiest I've seen you."

Ginny smiled and looked back down at her book.She was tired of studying.She packed up her books and put them in her bag.Harry looked at her curiously.She smiled and said, "Come on.Let's go get your broom and go the Quidditch field."

Harry shook his head."Ginny, it's December.It's freezing outside."

Ginny pulled on his arm."Come on.It'll be fun."

Harry laughed and packed up his stuff.

*~*

Harry and Ginny were just about to leave the common room with Harry's broom when Ron and Hermione came in.Ron looked at them and then at Harry's broom.He smiled."Great idea.Let me go get my broom."He ran up the stairs to his room.

Hermione looked at them disapprovingly.Ginny smiled. "Come on Hermione.We need to have some fun.So do you."

Hermione thought for a moment.Eventually she smiled."Okay, I'll come with, but I am bringing my potions book."

Harry and Ginny laughed."Fine, Hermione."Ginny said as she turned to see her brother running down the stairs.He walked up to Hermione and handed her a cloak.She smiled and they walked out of the common room.

When they reached the front doors, Draco walked out of the Great Hall.He saw the four of them heading for the door.His and Ginny's relationship was still a secret and it was really starting to bother him.

Ginny smiled at him and motioned for him to come with them.He smiled and waited for them to leave.He was going with them, but didn't plan on Ron seeing him.He always stood behind the locker room building to watch Ginny fly.

Harry and Ron flew first.They were racing back and forth between goal posts.It was very cold, but Harry couldn't believe how flying could relax him.He looked down at the stands and could see Ginny and Hermione waving at them.He stopped and hovered, waiting for Ron."Do you think we should give them a turn?"Harry asked jokingly.

Ron nodded seriously,"You better give Ginny a turn if you know what's best for your relationship."Harry nodded, not being able to look at Ron.He still had the notion that he and Ginny were a couple.Ginny had begged Harry not to tell him the truth.Not just yet.She wanted the timing to be right.

He straightened up and flew down to the ground.Ginny stood up and said, "Finally."

Harry laughed and handed her his broom.She climbed on and quickly flew into the air.Immediately she felt an overwhelming feeling of freedom.She zoomed around the field and then looked towards the locker rooms.She could see Draco leaning against the wall smiling up at her.She smiled slightly.She hated having to hide her feelings for Draco.She nodded her head agreeing with herself.She had decided that she was going to tell Ron.He had to accept it.She wasn't going to give him a choice.She lowered herself onto the broom and zoomed down to the ground.She hopped off and turned to Ron.Ron put his arm around her and puffed out his chest. "You are definitely a Weasley.You fly just as good as the rest of us."

Ginny nodded. "Ron, I have to tell you something.In fact, I have to tell all of you something." Ron and Hermione looked at her, waiting for her to continue.Harry widened his eyes and sat down, shaking his head.He knew this wasn't going to be good.

Ginny took a deep breath. "Draco and I have been dating for the past couple of months."

Ron's face immediately began to turn crimson.Hermione nodded her head, not very surprised at all.Ron turned to Harry."What about you two?"

Harry just kept shaking his head.Ginny turned his attention back to her."Don't get mad at Harry, Ron.I told him not to tell you.When you thought that we were together, I told him to let you keep thinking that until I was ready to tell you."

Ron glared at his sister."I can't believe you lied to me Ginny."he said quietly.In spite of the seriousness of the situation, Ginny had to hold in a chuckle.She was thinking of all the things he had done to her this year."Ron, I'm sorry.You were just so happy about the thought of me and Harry that I couldn't tell you."

Ron nodded his head then thought for a moment. He shot his head up and looked at her and then Harry."Who were you with the night I saw you leaving with the invisibility cloak?"

Harry's eyes widened and he stood up.Ginny swallowed hard."I, um, used the cloak to see Draco."

Ron began clenching his fists as his anger grew."What did you do with him?"

Ginny stepped back."Nothing.We just wanted to see each other."

Ron stepped closer to her."What did you do?"he shouted."Answer me!"

Ginny was starting to get a little scared.She stepped back some more and said, "Ron, please."

Ron was about to say something when he looked behind her.He saw Draco walking towards them.Ginny turned around and then looked at Ron."Ron, don't you dare."

Ron rubbed his fists and started walking towards Draco.Ginny looked to Harry for help.Harry sighed and got up."Ron, wait up a second.Let's talk about this."

Ron stopped and turned to face Harry.Harry and Ron were talking very quietly and Ginny took the chance to run to Draco to warn him.When she passed Ron he shouted, "Get back here."But she kept running, but then suddenly she stopped.She felt very dizzy.She blinked her eyes and suddenly there was darkness.

Draco ran forward to Ginny, who was now lying on the ground.Hermione saw what happened and pulled Ron and Harry with her when she passed them.Harry and Draco knelt beside her.Draco touched her cheek gently."Ginny?"

Ron glared at him and pushed him out of the way."Ginny?Ginny?"Ron called.

Ginny didn't stir.Harry stood up."Let's get her to the hospital wing."Ron nodded and picked up his sister.Draco followed, but knew to stay somewhat behind.

*~*

Ginny woke up in the hospital wing.Ron was sitting next to her.She sat up and said, "What happened?"

Ron smiled and said, "You fainted.Madam Pomfrey will be back in a moment.She ran some tests on you."

Ginny nodded and looked at Ron."Ron, I'm sorry."

Ron shook his head and said seriously, "We'll talk about it later."

Ginny nodded her head and looked down at her hands.

Madam Pomfrey came back in the room and stood at the foot of her bed."What's wrong with me?"Ginny asked immediately.

Madam Pomfrey smiled slightly."Nothing's wrong with you.But I do think it would be best for you brother to leave the room."

Ron shook his head."Not happening.Tell us."

Ginny sighed and said, "Don't bother.He won't leave."

Madam Pomfrey sighed and sat down next to her bed.

*~*

Draco, Harry and Hermione were waiting outside the hospital wing for some sign that Ginny was all right."What do you think could be wrong?"Hermione said.Harry shook his head and then narrowed his eyes at Draco."I don't know.Do you have any ideas Draco?"

Draco just closed his eyes not saying a word.He knew where Harry was going with this.

Hermione stopped pacing and said, "Do you realize that you just called him Draco?"

Harry laughed slightly and said, "Yeah.Don't ask."

Draco let out a little chuckle and began pacing the hallway.After a few moments the hospital wing door flew open.Ron came running out and before anyone could stop him, he punched Draco in the face. "You son of a bitch!"

A/N:I know that's a terrible cliffhanger, but I am sure you can guess what's going to happen.Chapter 10 is done and is sent to Beta.Now for the thanks:

**Debra:**You are my 200th reviewer!For being my 200th reviewer I should give you something.So, if you would like a peak at Chapter 10 let me know and I will email it to you.Thank you very much, but I am sorry to inform you that this has turned into G/D.But don't worry.Harry is going to fall in love soon.

**Phyllia:**I'm glad you like G/D.Thanks for your review!

**Tabitha:**Thank you so much.You are very sweet.I'm glad you liked Chapter 9 and I hope you like this one too.

**Hermione A. Snape:**Thank you. :)

**Kiku:**Thank you very much for all the wonderful things you wrote.I am looking forward to reading your story so hurry up girl!

**Krissy:**I am going to continue this to the end, so don't worry-lol.

**Lillian Mafloy:**Thank you very much.I like D/G too and that' s how the rest of the story is going to be.

**Piper lyn gabrielles: **Zank you very much-lol.

**Altra:**Hey you!Okay, so I took in your idea about P/R.It's not in Chapter 10, but it will be in chapter 11.I have to warn you though that they are not going to stay together.So please don't be mad.Anymore ideas?

**Dani800:**Thank you very much.Sorry this took so long.

**Birdie:**You are too funny!I never even thought about the fact that they are in "the big cheeses room".I guess that would be creepy-lol.Can't wait for your next review.

**Lunithoron:**Thank you very much.You are too sweet.Sorry this took so long.

**Bill:**LOL-Stop copying and pasting so much.I love you and thank you for all of your help.

**Mera Megeta Vengence:**Thank you very much!Sorry this took so long.

**Tessie:**Thank you!Hope you like this one too.

**Missy:**Thanks for crying-lol.I like D/G for the same reason.J.K. is so going to put Harry with Ginny.Harry ends up with, hmmm.I bet you can guess.

**Nettsurfer77:**Thank you very much and I am an okay writer.I get a lot of help.**Dewi:**Thank you!That really means a lot to me that you feel Draco is still somewhat in character.Don't feel too bad for Harry.He'll be getting some action soon.

**Spy-Angel:**Hmm, I think you are onto something here!Harry is going to be fine, I promise!

**Inkdot:**Thank you-you are too sweet.I'm glad you liked the love scene.I have to say again that my cousin did most of the work on that.Now, that I know how to write it properly you will probably see it again with maybe, hmm Hermione and Ron?-lol.We'll see.

**Nymfn712:**I'm glad you like Draco!Sorry this took so long!

**Cassandra:**LOL!Sorry no smut in this chapter.Don't worry it will be back soon.

**W&m_Law:**I knew you were in Cancun so don't worry about it.Thanks for reviewing and don't worry, Harry will get some action soon.

**Brightstar:**I'm glad you like D/G.They are my fav too.Thanks for reviewing.

**Caitlin Allyana:**Thanks!You could say that there is some trouble brewing!

**Lissanne:***** Big Hug * Thank you so much for your wonderful beta.How was the ballet?**

Okay, so thank you all for reviewing and please review again!If I forgot someone I am terribly sorry and I will be sure to catch you next time.


	10. The Origin of the Necklace

Draco let out a little chuckle and began pacing the hallway

A/N:Hey everyone!Thanks are at the bottom of the page!This chapter is rated more PG-13.Enjoy!(Could someone please tell me why there are all of these spaces?I am not doing this!)

Disclaimer:Everything belongs to J.K. Rowling and Warner Bros.

Chapter 10:The Origin of the Necklace

Draco let out a little chuckle and began pacing the hallway.After a few moments the hospital wing door flew open.Ron came running out and punched Draco in the face shouting, "You son of a bitch!"

Draco flew against the wall and fell to the ground.Harry grabbed Ron and held him back from doing any more damage.Hermione knelt down beside Draco to see if he was okay.She saw that his mouth was bleeding.She stood up and looked at Ron."What is wrong with you?"

Ron glared at Draco and said through clenched teeth, "He got her pregnant."

Hermione's mouth fell open and she covered it with her hand.Harry sighed and closed his eyes.He had a feeling that was the problem.

Draco wiped his mouth and pushed himself off the floor.Madam Pomfrey came out of the room and yelled at Ron."That is enough, Mr. Weasley.Go to your common room right now.All of you!"Harry pulled Ron down the hallway and Hermione followed.Madam Pomfrey turned to Draco."Well, I guess I don't have to ask.Come on inside.I can fix your mouth and I'm sure Ginny wants to see you."

Draco nodded and walked into the room.Ginny was lying on her side facing the windows with her back towards Draco.Draco walked up to her bed and said softly, "Ginny, I'm so sorry."

Ginny turned to look at him with tears streaming down her face."It's not your fault Draco.But I don't understand!I thought we were always careful."

Draco sighed and sat on her bed, pulling her into his arms."I thought we were too."

Ginny cried uncontrollably for a few moments and Draco rubbed her back."What are we going to do?"asked Ginny in between sobs.

Draco shook his head."I don't know, honey.What do you want to do?"

Ginny pulled back and stared at him.She honestly didn't know.She was only seventeen years old and the last thing she needed was a baby, but the fact that it was she and Draco inside her made it harder for her to decide.

Draco smiled slightly and looked into her eyes."Ginny, I love you.I love you more than I've ever loved anyone in my entire life.It's your body and you need to decide, but I think that I should have a say in this decision."

Ginny nodded her head, waiting for him to continue.Draco sighed. "This baby, Ginny- it's you and me.I know we're young, but I can't bear to think of us getting rid of it."

Ginny smiled and hugged him tightly."You really want to keep this baby, Draco?Are you sure?"

Draco smiled and pulled her back to look at her.Ginny could see tears welling up in his eyes."Yes Ginny.I'm sure.I am more sure than I've ever been before, but only if you agree."

Ginny stared back at him, taking in what was happening.She slowly nodded her head."I love you, Draco.Let's have this baby."

*~*

The next day Professors McGonagall and Snape made their way to Dumbledore's office.Snape knocked softly and the door opened.Dumbledore smiled and stood up, motioning for them to sit down.Professor McGonagall spoke first."Well, what are we going to do about this?"

Dumbledore smiled and said, "Minerva, it's not like this hasn't happened before.We will do what we always do.Give her a chance to graduate.We will not penalize her or Mr. Malfoy for this ... not unfortunate, but untimely situation."

McGonagall nodded and looked at Professor Snape, who sighed. "Well, Draco is graduating this year.Maybe he can take care of the baby while Miss Weasley finishes school next year."

Dumbledore nodded, thinking about what he said."True, but do you think Miss Weasley will be willing to be away from her baby for a whole year?"

Professor McGonagall thought for a moment.She shook her head as she let out a little chuckle."I really don't know if Miss Weasley will be willing to do that, but let me assure you that she will make it perfectly clear what she wants to do.If she doesn't agree, then all the convincing in the world would never change her mind.She's too strong of a person."

Dumbledore nodded. "I will speak to both Mr. Malfoy and Miss Weasley about this.Do you know if they have told their parents yet?"

Snape and McGonagall both shook their heads.Dumbledore stood up and said, "Tell them that they are to see me tonight at seven o'clock."

Snape and McGonagall nodded and left his office.Dumbledore walked over to his window and stared down at the grounds.He shook his head thinking, _'What are you playing at Voldemort?'_

_ _

*~*

Ginny was sitting in the common room trying to write a letter to her parents.As soon as she would finish a letter she would crumple it up and throw it on the floor.Harry was sitting across the room staring at her.He felt very sorry for her and wished that he could do something.He got up and walked over to her."Do you need some help?"

Ginny looked up at him and smiled slightly."Yeah, would you like to tell my parents?"

Harry laughed. "Um, no, not really.Is there anything else I can do?"

Ginny laughed and leaned back in her chair.She stared back at Harry, contemplating whether or not to ask him a question.Harry could see that something was on her mind."What is it?"He asked as he sat down.

Ginny sighed and said, "Harry, I know this is going to sound weird, but do you think Voldemort had anything to do with this baby?"

Harry stared back at her.He did think that Voldemort was responsible, but wasn't sure if he wanted to tell her that.He was about to tell her his thoughts when Ron climbed through the portrait hole.

Ron stopped and stared at his sister.He couldn't believe this was happening.He was going to say something to her, but instead he just shook his head and went up to his room.

Harry looked at Ginny and could see tears welling up in her eyes.He laid his hand on top of hers."It's going to be okay Ginny.He'll come around.You'll see."

Ginny nodded her head and pulled her hand away, walking up to her room.Harry ran his hand through his hair and sighed.This was the one time he didn't know how to be the hero.

*~*

Draco was sitting in the common room trying to study, but couldn't take his mind off Ginny.He was upset that Ginny was going to be having a baby, but the fact that this was his baby made him smile.He never thought of himself having children.He imagined him and Ginny and their family playing in their backyard.He smiled and let out a little chuckle.

Pansy was sitting across the room in front of the fire staring at him.She was still very angry at Draco for breaking up with her.She especially got angry when Draco looked happy.She walked over to the table he was sitting at and sat across from him.Draco shook himself from his thoughts and looked back down at his books.Pansy smirked and asked, "What are you so happy about?"

Draco rolled his eyes and spoke softly, not looking up from his potions book."Go away Pansy."

Pansy narrowed her eyes at him and stood up.She started to walk away, but then turned back and leaned over the table."I'd watch my little girlfriend's back if I were you."

Draco looked up from his books and stood up.He spoke softly but seriously, "Pansy, I swear to God, if you lay one hand on her, I will kill you.Do you understand?" 

Pansy was shocked at Draco's reaction to her comment.She rolled her eyes and folded her arms across her chest.Draco leaned across the table and grabbed her arm, squeezing it tightly."I'm serious, Pansy.Stay the hell away from her."

Pansy tried to yank her arm back, but Draco squeezed harder."Do you understand?"he repeated.

Pansy looked into his eyes and could tell he meant what he said."Yes, I understand.Now let me go."she said, slightly raising her voice.Draco narrowed his eyes and released his grip on her arm.He grabbed his books and walked out of the common room.

*~*

Draco walked up to the owlery to write a letter to his parents about the baby.He laid down his bag on the floor and sat at the desk to begin.He stared at the blank piece of parchment trying to think of what to write.He shook his head thinking, _'There is no easy way to say it.I'll just have to be blunt.'_

_ _

Dear Mum and Dad,

School is going well and I apologize again for not wanting to come home for the holidays.I do have some news.My girlfriend, soon to be fiancée', Ginny and I are expecting a baby next August.I know that you are disappointed, but I love her and I am going to marry her and take care of my family.

I love you mum.

Love,

Draco

Draco scanned his letter and shrugged his shoulders.He walked over to his eagle owl and gave him the letter.He watched him fly out the window, wondering what his parent's reaction was going to be.He figured his mum would cry and his dad would be outraged.He sighed heavily and turned to leave.He stopped when he saw Ginny standing in the doorway with a letter in her hand.He walked over to her and hugged her tightly."How are you feeling?"he asked.

Ginny smiled and nestled her head against his chest."Okay, I guess.I've been feeling a little nauseous, but I'm not sure if it's from the baby or from the fear of telling my parents."

Draco kissed the top of her head and pulled her back to look at her."It's going to be okay."

Ginny smiled weakly and walked over to Hedwig.She stroked her coat and then gave her the letter.Hedwig nipped at her ear and flew out the window.Draco walked up behind her and wrapped his arms around her.Ginny laid the back of her head against his chest and sighed.Draco ran his hands down her arms and gently rubbed her stomach.Ginny smiled and placed her hands on top of his.They stayed like that for a long time, looking out the window watching the sunset.

*~*

Harry was sitting in the library studying.He had read over what each ingredient did and where it came from so many times that he was having a hard time staying awake.He rested his head on his hand and closed his eyes.

*~*

"Lucius would like to see you, Master," squeaked Wormtail timidly.

"Tell him that he may enter."Voldemort hissed without turning his chair away from the fire.

Wormtail nodded and walked out of the room.A few moments later there was a knock on the door."Come in."Voldemort called.

Lucius walked into the room and stood behind Voldemort's chair."Yes, Lucius?"Voldemort hissed.

Lucius took a long breath and spoke softly."Master, I have just received an owl from my son."

Voldemort turned his chair around to face him.He had an evil smile across his face."Well, what did your boy have to say?"

Lucius looked down at the letter and sighed."He said that he and that Weasley girl are going to be having a baby."

Voldemort smiled uncontrollably."Wonderful.My plan is working perfectly."

Lucius stared back at him.He had to know what the plan was.He built up his courage and asked, "Please, Master.Tell me what is going to happen."

Voldemort nodded his head and looked up at the ceiling."Well, I suppose I can tell you Lucius, even though there are others lurking about."

Lucius looked up at the ceiling and figured he was talking about Harry Potter. He didn't care if he was watching.He had to know.

"Lucius, that little gift you cursed has many great powers.It makes a person be able to perform magic beyond their wildest dreams.Miss Weasley has always wanted a way to stand out in her family.Being able to perform magic without a wand is one way to do it."

Lucius shook his head.He still didn't understand what this had to do with a child.

Voldemort smiled and continued."You see Lucius, the curse also makes a person more free to do what they want.They don't think of the consequences from their actions.Now, we may have pushed them in the right direction of creating a child, but Miss Weasley had to want to do it."

Lucius nodded but then looked up at him questioningly."How did she get pregnant?I taught my son long ago the proper spells to avoid exactly this."

Voldemort laughed and said, "The gift, Lucius.As long as it's around her, no other spells will have an effect.It's too powerful."

Lucius let out a breath and ran his hand through his hair."Master, what do you want with this baby and why my son?"

Voldemort's smile faltered and he looked up at the ceiling."I did have someone else in mind of course, but he was not cooperating.Your son was the next candidate.He is very powerful and strong.He is also one of my followers or soon will be."

Lucius stared at him waiting for a better answer.

Voldemort smiled and said, "I need an heir, Lucius, and this baby is it."

*~*

Harry opened his eyes and saw a bunch of first years hovering over him.He sat up and put his hand over his burning scar.He heard someone telling everyone to get out of the way.When they made it through the crowd he saw that it was Ron.

"All right Harry?"Ron asked as he knelt down next to him.

Harry smiled and said, "Yeah, I'm okay.Where's Ginny?"

Ron stared at him and asked, "Why?What did you see?Tell me."

Harry looked around at all the faces peering down at them."Not here.Help me up."

Ron stood up and pulled Harry to his feet.Harry grabbed his books and walked out of the library.

Harry kept walking, heading towards their common room.Ron was keeping up with him waiting for him to explain.

"Come on, Harry."Said Ron."Tell me."

Harry sighed and leaned against the wall."Look Ron, I can't tell you.All you need to know is that your sister needs you now more than ever.You need to be there for her."

Ron leaned against the wall across from Harry and stared at the ground."I know Harry, but I can't believe she and that prat are having a baby.She's only seventeen years old.She doesn't know anything about babies."

Harry nodded. "I know, Ron.But she will learn and she will be fine.Draco really cares about her and he will take care of her.I promise."

Ron looked up at him."How can you be so sure?"

Harry put a hand on his shoulder."Because I saw his face when you told him.He wasn't angry.He didn't make any excuses.He walked into that hospital room and took care of Ginny."

Ron nodded and let out a long breath."Okay, Harry.I will be there for her.But, please tell me when you can."

Harry nodded and said the password, climbing through the portrait hole.Ginny was walking down the stairs and stopped when she saw Ron.Ron smiled slightly, holding out his arms. Ginny bolted down the stairs into them, and he wrapped them around her.Ginny closed her eyes and squeezed him tightly.Ron whispered, "I love you Ginny.I am going to help you through this."

Ginny immediately began to cry. "Thank you, Ron.I really need you right now."

Harry smiled and decided that he would talk to Ginny later and walked to his room.

Ron pulled back and wiped the tears off her face."Where are you going?"

Ginny smiled and said, "I have to go see Professor Dumbledore."

Ron looked down and said softly, "Oh, I guess Madam Pomfrey told him then."

Ginny nodded."I guess so."

Ron grabbed her hand and began walking towards the portrait hole."I'll walk you there."

Ginny smiled and followed him out of the common room.As they walked down to Dumbledore's office Ron asked, "Did you tell Mum and Dad yet?"

Ginny nodded."Yes, I sent them an owl this afternoon.I'm sure they got it by now.Harry let me use Hedwig and she's pretty fast."

"How do you think they are going to take this?"asked Ron.

Ginny shrugged her shoulders."I don't know Ron.I'm really scared."

Ron stopped walking and placed his hands on her shoulders."They'll be okay.Don't get me wrong, they will be very upset, but they will support your decision.I know they will."

Ginny smiled and walked up to the statue in front of Dumbledore's office.She waited only a few moments and it moved to the side.She gave Ron one last look and walked up the staircase.

Ron sighed and said under his breath, "Good luck Ginny."

When Ginny knocked on the door it immediately opened.She stepped inside and saw that Draco was sitting in a chair across from Dumbledore's desk.He turned to her and smiled weakly.Ginny smiled back and looked up at Dumbledore.He smiled and motioned for her to sit.

*~*

The next day everyone was filing into Snape's classroom for their potions exam.Ginny sighed heavily as she sat down.She didn't feel at all prepared for this test.Her parents were coming to the school that night to talk to her or, more likely, yell at her.

Harry sat down next to her and patted her back gently."You're going to do fine."Ginny smiled weakly and started the written portion of the exam.

When Professor Snape shouted that time was up, Ginny had been done for quite some time.She handed her paper in with a smile.She knew every question on the test.The next part was the practical exam and no one could brew a potion better than Ginny.

When Harry handed her some of the ingredients she looked up at Draco.He was working with Pansy.Ginny narrowed her eyes at her.Draco looked to the back of the room and gave Ginny a wink.Ginny smiled but then turned her glare back to Pansy.Pansy was working with a great big smile on her face and Ginny had a feeling she was up to something.Draco followed Ginny's eyes and looked at Pansy and then back at Ginny.He shook his head and mouthed the words 'I love you.'Ginny smiled and let out a little chuckle.Draco obviously thought Ginny was getting jealous, but that wasn't it at all.

As the test continued on, Ginny couldn't help but stare at Pansy.She wanted to wipe that smile off of her face, but she didn't understand why.She felt the familiar power starting to engulf her.She tried to shake it off and concentrate.Harry could tell something was wrong."Ginny?Are you okay?"

Ginny shook her head and looked at him."Harry, something's happening."

Harry looked into her eyes and could see that they were starting to turn green.Harry looked over at Ron and Hermione.They were too busy working on the potion to notice.Harry then looked to the front of the room to Draco.Draco glanced back and could see that Harry was mouthing something but he couldn't make out the words.

Ginny was concentrating very hard on pushing the power back.She closed her eyes and felt herself losing control.She became slightly dizzy and leaned her hands on the table for support.Draco immediately ran over to her side."Are you okay?"he asked shakily.

Ginny shook her head."I have to get out of here."she said softly.

Draco nodded and looked at Professor Snape.He glided over and saw that Ginny looked very ill.He nodded his head and said, "The two of you may leave."Draco smiled at him and took Ginny's hand.

Ron finally noticed that something was wrong.He ran to Ginny's side."Is it the baby?" he whispered.Ginny shook her head, making sure she didn't look at him.She didn't want him to know what was happening to her.

As Ginny and Draco were walking out of the room Ginny's powers were almost at full force.Draco went to open the door, but Ginny just stared at it and the door opened with ease.Draco could hear everyone in the room gasp.He kept walking and when they reached the hallway, the door slammed shut.

Draco turned to her and pulled her into his arms.Ginny closed her eyes.Suddenly, she felt perfectly at ease and a smirk spread across her face.She laughed and pulled back."I'm fine Draco.Actually, I've never felt better."Draco caressed her cheek and looked into her eyes.They were almost completely green.

He was starting to get a little bit angry, not at Ginny, but at Voldemort."Ginny, where's the necklace?"

Ginny smiled and said, "I don't know.Harry never gave it back to me."

Draco narrowed his eyes at her because he thought she was lying to him.He began going through her pockets.Ginny giggled as his search was tickling her."Draco, what are you doing?"

He reached into her left pocket and was about to take the contents out when Harry walked out of the classroom."Is she all right?"Harry asked.

Draco took his hand out of her pocket, releasing whatever was inside.Ginny turned to Harry."I'm right here.I can answer for myself."

Harry looked at her and could see that she was under the spell."Well, you just answered my question."

Ginny rolled her eyes at him and turned back to Draco."I feel wonderful.Let's go back to class." 

Draco looked at Harry, waiting for him to decide what they should do.They had nowhere to go and didn't know what to do.Harry nodded and said, "She'll be all right.I'll be right beside her."Draco nodded and stared at Ginny.

Ginny was getting annoyed at them for talking about her like she wasn't there. She shook her head and walked back into the classroom.Draco and Harry followed and Ginny stopped walking.She was staring directly at Pansy.A smirk fell across her face and whispered to them, "I'm not the one you should be worried about."

Draco and Harry both looked at Pansy and then at each other.Harry sighed and pulled Ginny to their seats.Draco turned and walked to his desk.Pansy stared at him for a few moments and then at Ginny.Draco shook his head at her. "I wouldn't do that if I were you."

Pansy rolled her eyes and turned her glare back to Ginny.She then looked at Harry, Hermione, and Ron.She was about to go back to giving Ginny dirty looks when her eyes traveled back to Ron.Ever since Draco threatned Pansy about Ginny, she had decided that she was going to get her revenge somehow.He never said anything about not touching Ron.

When she looked at Ron, she was surprised at the fact she never noticed how good-looking he was.Sure, he was a Gryffindor and a complete idiot, but it would be fun to play with him.That surely would upset the perfect little Ginny, and upsetting Herimone would just be an extra bonus.Pansy let out a little chuckle and turned her attention back to her cauldron.

*~*

After class Ginny went straight to her room.She was tired of Draco and Harry fussing over her.When she collapsed on her bed her roommate Molly came in the room.She walked slowly over to Ginny and said, "Um, Ginny, Professor McGonagall asked me to inform you that your family will be here shortly.You are to meet them in the Great Hall."Ginny nodded and sat up.Molly stared at her wanting so much for Ginny to tell her what was going on.

Ginny shook her head knowing that Molly wanted some kind of answer, "Don't ask." She said quickly and went to her dresser.She pulled out a pair of jeans and a sweater.She said thank you to Molly and went to take a shower.

When she returned to her room she saw that she was alone.She went through the pockets of her robes and emptied the contents on her dresser.She crossed the room to look in the mirror.She stared at her eyes and could see them changing back to brown.Her eyes immediately filled with tears.She put her hands over her face shaking her head thinking, _'What's wrong with me?'She then lowered her hands and placed them on her stomach.There was a knock on her door and she turned.Draco peeked his head into her room."Ginny, our parents are here.They're waiting in the Great Hall._

Ginny nodded and walked towards him.He looked into her eyes and smiled.He wrapped his arms around her and squeezed her tightly."We're going to get through this."He whispered.Ginny nodded her head and put her hand in his.They smiled at each other and walked down to the Great Hall.

*~*

When they walked into the Great Hall they could see that it was empty except for their families.Mrs. Weasley was sitting down at the Gryffindor table with her head in her hands crying while Ron rubbed her back consolingly.Mr. Weasley was pacing the floor and every now and then glaring at Draco's father who was also pacing.Mrs. Malfoy was sitting next to Mrs. Weasley just staring off into the distance.Ginny was surprised to see Fred and George standing towards the back of the room.She hadn't expected them to come.Draco cleared his throat and everyone looked up at them.

Ginny squeezed Draco's hand harder and began to walk towards them.She stopped when her father walked up to her.He stared at her with kind eyes.He smiled weakly and wrapped his arms around her.Ginny squeezed him tight and began to cry."I'm so sorry Daddy."she whispered.Mr. Weasley nodded his head and just squeezed tighter.

Draco smiled at the affection that Mr. Weasley was giving her.He had never experienced that kind of love from his father.Draco then turned his stare to his mother.She stood up and walked over to him.He could tell that she had been crying.He hugged her tightly and she cried on his shoulder.Draco rubbed her back gently and then looked up at this father.He had a strange expression on his face-almost an expression of guilt.

Draco released his mother and walked up to his father.Lucius just stood there not knowing what to say.Draco was not very surprised.His father was either going to yell at him or not say anything at all.This was how it had always been when Draco had gotten into trouble.Draco just shook his head and started to turn back to his mother.

Lucius reached out his arm and placed his hand on his son's shoulder.Draco turned back, shocked.Lucius smiled gently and pulled Draco into his arms.Draco stood there rigid, not knowing what to do.His father had never hugged him before.Draco could feel his father's embrace getting stronger and he eventually hugged him back.

When Mr. Weasley released Ginny, she wiped her face and walked towards her mother.Ron stood up and let her sit down.Mrs. Weasley didn't look up at her.She just kept her head in her hands crying.Ginny sighed slightly and put a gentle hand on her back."Mum, please look at me."she pleaded.Mrs. Weasley looked up at her daughter.She didn't smile.She only stared back blankly. She was seeing her daughter as a woman for the first time.Ginny smiled slightly and wiped the tears from her mother's eyes."I'm going to be okay."Mrs. Weasley nodded her head and embraced her daughter.Ginny smiled into her shoulder and squeezed tight.

Fred walked over to them and cleared his throat.Ginny pulled back from her mother and looked up at him.She could see that Fred was very angry.She stood up and walked around the table to stand in front of him.She put her arms around him, but he did not return the hug.She pulled back and just stared at him.She waited for him to say something."Aren't you going to say anything to me?"

Fred just glared back."What do you want me to say, Ginny?"

"I don't know.Yell at me or tell me everything is going to be okay, but just say something."she said as tears began to fall down her face.

Fred stood there, shaking his head.Everyone in the room was watching them.Draco began to step closer to Ginny when Fred shot him a nasty look.Draco stepped back, not wanting to get into a fight.Fred turned his glare back to Ginny."You can't keep this baby, Ginny."he said flatly.

Ginny sighed and said, "Fred, we're going to be fine.I am going to be able to finish school and everything.Dumbledore is making an exception for me.All I have to do is take a lot of tests and I can graduate early."

Fred just kept shaking his head at her.Ginny had never seen him this angry in her life.Ginny stepped back a little and George walked over to them.He put his hand on Fred's shoulder and said, "Fred, you don't have a say in this.This is her and Malfoy's decision."

Ginny smiled slightly at George and he walked over and gave her a hug."I love you, Ginny, and if you every need anything just ask."Ginny smiled and said, "I love you too, George.Thank you."

George pulled back and sat down next to his mother.Fred stepped closer to Ginny."You are not going to do this. You can't!"he shouted.

Ginny could feel her Weasley temper starting to flare."Fred, don't tell me what I can and can not do.I am going to have this baby whether you like it or not.Mum and Dad had Bill when they were my age and everything worked out fine." 

Ginny could hear her mother crying again and closed her eyes at bringing that up.Fred took a deep breath and said softly; "Don't come crying to me when he leaves you and that baby all alone.I won't be here to help you this time."

Fred's words stung Ginny very hard.She began crying uncontrollably."Fine.I don't need your help.Why don't you just leave?"

Fred nodded and walked out of the room, ignoring the calls of protests from his family.Ron ran up to Ginny and pulled her into his arms.

Draco stared at Ginny and then walked out of the Great Hall after Fred."Hey, wait up a minute."

Fred turned back and shook his head."If you know what's best for you Malfoy, you'll stay the hell away from me."

Draco could see how angry Fred was, but was determined to make him forgive Ginny.He stepped forward and swallowed hard."Fred, please don't shut your sister out of your life.She needs you."

Fred could feel his temper rising.He stared at Draco for a moment.Then suddenly he grabbed Draco by the neck and shoved him into the wall."Don't tell me what my sister needs.I know what she needs, and that something isn't you."

Draco stared back at Fred and whispered, "I love her, Fred."

Fred stared back at Draco and looked into his eyes to see if he was sincere. When he realized he meant it, he let go of him. He kicked the wall and swore to himself.Draco breathed heavily and rubbed his neck."I'm glad I'm an only child."Draco said jokingly.

Fred let out a little chuckle."I guess I better go back in there and apologize."Draco nodded and headed back to the Great Hall.Just before he opened the door Fred put his hand on his shoulder."If you hurt my sister Malfoy, you will wish you were never born.Got it?" 

Draco nodded his head."Don't worry, Fred. I would never hurt Ginny.I will take care of her."Fred nodded and they walked back into the Great Hall.

Ginny shot her head up and stared at Fred.He smiled gently and made his way over to her.She could see the anger was gone and she jumped up from her seat and ran to him.He picked her up and hugged her and swung her around playfully while whispering, "I'm sorry."Mrs. Weasley stood up, "Fred, you can't do that to her anymore.The baby."

Fred set her down and said, "Don't worry.This kid's a Weasley.Tough as they come."

Ginny laughed and kissed him on the cheek.Mr. Weasley clapped his hands together in a business like manner and said, "Well, let's all sit down and talk about this together."Everyone nodded and sat down to discuss the future of the first Weasley and Malfoy grandchild.

*~*

Harry was standing in the Forbidden Forest, waiting for Sirius.Night had fallen and the only source of light was from the full moon up above.Harry leaned against a tree and glanced down at his watch.He shook his head, as it was too dark to see what time it was and he didn't want to use his wand in case someone saw him.He sighed and then heard a noise.He looked up and saw that Sirius, in dog form, was walking towards him.He smiled and said, "Hello Snuffles.How are you?"

Sirius turned into human form and gave Harry a hug."I'm good.How about you?"

Harry shrugged and said, "Not too good."

Sirius nodded and said, "I figured from your letter.What's going on?"

Harry sighed. "He's getting too close.He's up to something horrible, Sirius.Even for him."Sirius nodded and waited for him to continue."Ginny's pregnant, Sirius."

Sirius' eyes grew wide."You're kidding?He said in pure shock."Are you sure?"

Harry nodded his head.Sirius looked at him seriously."Are you the father, Harry?"

Harry smiled slightly."No, I'm not.Draco Malfoy is."

Sirius let out a breath of relief.Harry looked at him questioningly."Sorry, Harry, but I can't help be happy about you not being the father.Do you have any idea what Voldemort would do to get his hands on your child?"

Harry nodded and said, "Yes, I do.I was supposed to be the father, but I wasn't cooperating.He picked Draco instead.He's planning on taking this baby to raise as his own."

Sirius stared back at Harry and leaned up against the tree."Let me get this straight."He said."Voldemort is responsible for Ginny's baby?"

Harry shook his head."I'm responsible.If it weren't for me, there would be no baby.She wouldn't be in this situation if she never had met me."

Sirius put his hand on Harry's shoulder."Now, Harry, you can't blame yourself.If you hadn't stopped him the last time, he wouldn't be in hiding right now.The wizarding world needs you Harry.Never forget that."

Harry nodded and stared at the ground."Does Ginny know about this, Harry?"Sirius asked.

Harry shook his head."No, I don't know how to tell her.Especially now that I have seen her in action with those powers of hers."

"Have you got the necklace?"Sirius asked with anticipation.

Harry nodded."Yes, but it doesn't seem to matter.She is still changing.I saw her eyes turn green today."

Sirius began to pace back and forth while rubbing his chin."Okay, so maybe the power transferred to her somehow.Maybe she doesn't need the necklace."Sirius stopped pacing and looked at Harry."Harry, you have to tell her she's in danger."

Harry nodded and said, "Sirius, I will, but then what?Draco is expecting me to save her and I don't know how."

Sirius sighed heavily and spoke very softly."Harry, I think we both know one way this could all end."

Harry shot his head up."I can't ask her to do that."He said quickly."How can I?"

"Well, you don't have a choice."Sirius said sternly."If she doesn't agree then we will fight Voldemort to the end together." 

Harry looked down at the ground and nodded.He sighed and looked up at the castle thinking, '_How am I supposed to ask her to not have her baby?'_

*~*

Harry walked into the common room to see Ginny, Ron, Hermione, Fred and Draco sitting around talking and laughing.Harry smiled slightly and sat down.He looked at Ron."Are your parents gone?"

Ron nodded his head."Yeah, they left a while ago, but Fred is staying for a couple of days.The house elves set up a cot in our room for him."

Harry smiled at Fred and looked at Ginny.She was leaning her head against Draco's shoulder and Draco was rubbing her arm gently.She looked so peaceful and happy that Harry hated having to tell her what was going on.He was about to ask her if they could talk alone when Fred spoke up."Hey Ginny."

Ginny smiled and said mockingly, "Hey Fred."

Fred laughed and said, "You never thanked me for the birthday present I gave you."

Ginny looked at him curiously."I never got a gift from you."

Fred rolled his eyes."Of course you did.How could you think that I wouldn't buy you something?I didn't sign the card, but I figured you would have guessed it was from me."

Ginny sat up immediately."Fred, what did you buy me?"

Fred could see that Harry and Draco were staring at him with serious looks on their faces.He smiled a bit and said, "Well, after you wrote me and told me about your gift from Draco, I figured I would buy something to match it."

Everyone just kept staring at him, not saying anything.Ron and Hermione were looking at them all trying to figure out what the big deal was.Fred wrinkled his forehead and shook his head."I bought you that silver necklace with the emerald stone."

Harry, Ginny and Draco all stood up quickly and shouted in unison, "What?!"

A/N:I seem to keep doing this to you all, but doesn't that make you want to come back for more?-lol.Okay, well Chapter 11 is in beta and it should be up soon.In the next Chapter you will find out more info on what's happening to Ginny.Also, it leads to the first attack sequence, which will take place in Chapter 12.Also, if anyone would like an email when I post I would be happy to do it.Just let me know in your review.And everyone reading this better review, well only if you have nice things to say :)Now for the thanks:

**Inkdot:**Thank you!I'm sorry this is D/G, but maybe when I'm done with this story, I will write an H/G.

**Kris RL:**Thank you!I know Harry calling him Draco seems odd, but Draco had to come to terms with him-lol.

**StrangerWithMyFace:**Don't worry; Ron won't hurt him too much-lol.Thanks for the congratulations on the engagement.Very sweet!

**Jasmine:**Hope you like this one too and yes another cliffhanger!Thanks for the congrats:)

**Zonkofred:**Um, yes she is-sorry.I know cliffhangers womp and I'm sure this one does too.I'm glad you like the D/G!Thanks for reviewing again to say congrats!That was very sweet :)

**Cassandra:**You were right!Thanks, but Bill is my cousin and Lissanne is my beta reader, but you're right, they are great writers! Okay, to answer your question, Alex is transferring in.She is in her 7th year just like the rest.I hope that explains it.(I had to bring someone in for Harry.I felt sorry for him.)

**Tessie:**Thanks for the congrats!Yes, she is pregnant.I think Ron is going to be acting a little nicer towards Draco from now on, but you never know. Thanks for your review!

**Maidmarian62:**Thanks!Sorry, but like I said, I am writing this as I go.I have really nothing pre-thought so she is, but it's Draco's baby-lol.

**Dewi:**Thanks!Your feelings were right.Ron is going to calm down a bit, but who knows what he'll do in further chapters.He can't control his temper very well-lol.

**Lucius:**Thank you!I am wondering how did I almost trick you.I am very curious.Thanks for signing back in for the congrats and tell your friend I said congrats to her-lol.

**W&m_Law:**Ooh, what's gonna happen in Paradise?I can't wait.After I post this I am going to read Heart and Heaven.I just love your stories.I have to say the poop kittens comment is just too funny!

**Nymfn712:**Thanks!I'm glad you understand.If you have any other questions, feel free to ask!

**Birdie:**Thank you so much.You are too sweet and I love reading your reviews.I saw A.I. too!I really want to see the HP trailer-lol.I can't wait until Nove 16.I had no idea that there were that many Land Before Times.That is too funny.You were right though; Ginny is pregnant-it's not a tumor-lol.Can't wait to read your next review!

**Princessmelanie:**Um, I haven't thought of God parents-lol.I have no idea where this story is going so we'll see.Alex will make an appearance in Chapter 12 and Harry and her will hit it off.I promise.Very interesting idea about the Slytherin thing.I will think about that. Thanks for the congrats!I am very excited!

**Altra:**No forever R/P because I feel it's too late.I wish you would have told me about it earlier, but Pansy is just too mean in this story.She's going to, well if you want I can email you my idea.Don't want to give it away to everyone!I know that I have to think about this baby now-lol.Not sure what's going to happen.I don't know if I should make it all happy and fluffy or sad and tragic.Which do you think?BTW, your ideas are not half-baked.They are very good and I appreciate them!

**NetSurfer77:**I'm sorry that you hate cliffhangers and I did it to you again.I should make a note not to do it in Chapter 12, cause Chapter 11 is one too.Um, the protection thing should be explained and will be further in chapter 11.

**Elisabeth:**Thanks for the review.I'm glad you had a laugh :)

**ItsJustMe:**Okay, you were right, but it is not less than 24 hours.She faints a couple of weeks later.I guess you missed that, but no prob.If you have any other questions, please ask.I hope this wasn't too long of a wait!

**Krissy:**I'm pretty sure you were right.Were you?Thanks for the review!

**Luinthoron:**Aww, you are too sweet.I am by far not the best, but thanks for the encouragement.Your reviews are always very nice and I appreciate that.:)

**MoonBaby:**Thanks!I hope this was quick enough.I am going to go read your story!I am so excited.You also rule at writing!

**Missy:**You are just too funny!I was crying when I read your review.You are hilarious!Thanks for the congrats and yes I think he's pretty foxy!Can't wait to see whatelse you write-lol.This is by far the funniest review I have ever received.

**Bill:**I love you babe!Thank you very much!Without your encouragement, I don't think I would still be writing.Oh, by the way, you are posting!

**Draicana:**Thanks for the congrats!Thanks for all the nice things you said.I didn't even catch that pin on the owl thing, but I will make sure I don't do it in the future-lol.Please keep on reading!

**Sapphireyes:**I am so glad you decided to review!I love them!I can't believe you are Alex too!My Alex is also Alexandra.Okay, I think you deserve a description of her.She had long blond hair, like you, she'll be 5'6", like you, and sugary sweet too-lol.She is going to have green eyes thought, but hey she's close right?You didn't give anything away, it was pretty obvious!Keep reading and reviewing.If you would like, I can base some of Alex's personality on yours.Just review and tell me what you're like!

**Shiko:**Thank you so much.That was very sweet.I can't beileve you check back all the time-lol.Why haven't you reviewed before? :(J/K.Okay, so if you want I can email you when I post.Let me know!

**Tinkerbell:**You are very right.Thanks for reading!And I hope you stick around for more!

**Ginny:**Um yep.She's pregant.Thanks for reviewing and keep reading please!

**Glory:**Thank you so much!You are too funny.Sorry, but this is D/G.Thanks for the congrats!I hope we are as happy as Ginny and Draco-lol.I'm an okay author, but thanks for saying that I was great.Keep reading and reviewing!

**Shani:**LOL-She is pregnant-those dam teenage hormones-lolI can't believe you stayed up that late.Hopefully you'll get some sleep tonight!Keep reading and reviewing!

**Amanda Mancini: **Thanks for waiting patiently.I tend to end things kindof up in the air, but I'm going to try and stop that, (not really-lol).Keep reading and reviewing!

**Lissanne:*Big Hug***Thanks for the wonderful Beta and of course your wonderful comments.Hurry up with your story!I can't wait!


	11. The Source of the Power

Chapter 11:

A/N:Hey everyone!I would like to give a little plug here – please read One True Love by MoonBaby.I have helped her write this story a tad, even though she is thanking me way much more than I deserve.So, if you could go read it :)

Disclaimer:Everything belongs to J.K. Rowling and Warner Bros.

Chapter 11:The Source of the Power

Everyone just kept staring at him, not saying anything.Ron and Hermione were looking at them all trying to figure out what the big deal was.Fred wrinkled his forehead and shook his head."I bought you that silver necklace with the emerald stone."

Harry, Ginny and Draco all stood up quickly and shouted in unison, "What?!"

Fred jumped slightly, thrown by their shouting.He stood up and said, "What's the big deal?"Ginny threw her hands in the air and Draco just shook his head in disbelief.

Harry turned to Fred. "Stay here.I'll be right back."He quickly ran up the stairs to his room.Ron turned to his friends and was about to ask what was going on when Harry came running back down the stairs.He held out his hand and said, "Is this what you gave her?"

Fred looked into Harry's hand.He nodded, "Yeah, that's it.Why do you have it?"

Harry didn't answer his question."Where did you buy it?"

"At a muggle jewelry store in London."answered Fred."Why?"

Harry shook his head and handed the necklace to Ginny."Here, you can have it back." 

Ginny held the necklace in her hand, waiting for something to happen.Nothing did. 

Harry sighed heavily and sat in the chair."You were right, Draco.It's not the necklace."

Draco nodded in agreement.Ron stood up and looked at Harry.He said seriously, "Harry, tell me what's going on."

Harry shook his head and stared back at him."I don't know anymore, Ron."

Ron looked to Ginny and Draco for some answers.Ginny sighed before speaking.

"I'm tired of talking about this.I'm going to bed."She kissed Draco on the cheek and walked up to her room.

Draco was about to leave when Ron shouted, "No one else is leaving this room until I get some answers!"

Draco looked to Harry, waiting for him to say something.Harry nodded his head and said, "All right.Everyone sit down."

Everyone did as they were told and listened to Harry explain about Ginny's newfound powers.He left out the part about the baby, wanting to tell Ginny and Draco alone.

When Harry was finished, he sat back in his chair exhausted.Fred was the first to speak."Okay, so we just have to find out what it is.It's got to be something in her room."

Harry nodded in agreement.Hermione spoke next."Harry, do you think this has anything to do with …"

Harry cut her off, knowing what she was going to ask. "Well, I think we should get some sleep.Tomorrow we will search her room.It should be easy with everyone being gone for the holidays."

Ron shook his head, not being able to speak.Fred stood up and pulled Ron with him and began walking up the stairs.Hermione looked at Harry curiously.Harry quickly looked away and walked up to his room.

Draco turned to Hermione when they were alone."What were you going to ask him?"

Hermione looked back at the boys' stairs and then back at Draco."Nothing.It wasn't important."

Draco sighed, "Come on, Hermione.Tell me."

She let out a little chuckle.She still wasn't used to Draco calling everyone by their first names."Well, to be honest I was going to ask him if this had anything to do with the baby."

Draco stared back at Hermione, contemplating what she said.He couldn't believe that thought had never occurred to him.Hermione waved her hand in front of his face."Hello, Draco, can you hear me?"

Draco shook himself and said, "Yeah, sorry."

Hermione looked at him sympathetically."No, I'm sorry.I know that sounds crazy.You guys just made a mistake.I'm sure it's easy to forget things when you get caught up in the moment."

Draco smiled slightly."Yeah.Good night Hermione."

Hermione smiled and said good night as she walked up the stairs.Draco walked out of the common room thinking back to the night he and Ginny first made love._'I used the spell my father taught me.'_

*~*

Draco woke up the next morning and quickly got dressed.He wanted to see Ginny as soon as possible.He made his way down to the Gryffindor common room and said the password that Ginny told him about.He climbed through the portrait hole and began walking up the girl's stairs.He was very happy that it was holiday break and that most of the students were at home.He wasn't sure how they would react to a Slytherin coming and going as he pleased.

He knocked on Ginny's door and opened it slowly."Ginny?"The room was completely empty.He shut the door and sighed.He then looked down the hall and read the words, 'Girls' Shower' on a nearby door.He thought for a moment about going in there, but then shrugged his shoulders._'Why not?'_

He opened the door slowly and peeked his head in.He saw a very pretty lounge area that was empty, to his relief.He walked into the room and could hear the water coming from the showers.He crept up to the tile floor and said, "Ginny?"

Ginny was rinsing her hair and she jumped slightly at hearing a man's voice.She stood there holding her breath waiting to see if she heard the voice again."Ginny, are you in here?"She laughed slightly when she realized it was Draco."Yeah, I'll be out in a minute."she called.

Draco nodded and sat down in one of the lounge chairs.He heard the water stop running and turned to see Ginny coming out of the showers with a pink towel wrapped around her.She walked up to him and gave him a soft kiss on the lips."What are you doing in here, Draco Malfoy?"she asked.

Draco smiled and said jokingly, "I come in here all the time."

Ginny laughed and sat down on his lap."What's up?"she asked.

Draco looked down at the floor."Um, Ginny, I have to ask you something.I want you to be totally honest with me."

Ginny nodded, "Of course.What is it?"

Draco looked into her beautiful brown eyes and said seriously, "Ginny, do you blame me?"

Ginny couldn't believe he was asking her such a question."How could you think I blamed you?I'm old enough to know that it takes two people to make a baby."

Draco nodded his head slowly and turned his gaze to the floor.Ginny lifted his chin gently with her hand."I love you, Draco.Never forget that."

Draco smiled and wrapped his arms around her."I love you too, Ginny."Ginny smiled and when they pulled apart she said, "Is that all you wanted to ask me?"

Draco thought for a moment about telling her his thoughts on Voldemort, but thought he should talk to Harry first.If he was wrong, he didn't want to scare her for nothing.He nodded his head."Yeah, that's all I needed to know."

Ginny smiled and kissed him on the tip of his nose and stood up."Good.I guess I should get dressed."She walked back in the shower room and began brushing her hair.

Draco's trademark smirk spread across his face as he stood up and walked towards her.He pulled on her waist from behind and backed her up against the wall.Ginny grinned at him."What are you doing?"

Draco smiled, "Does this remind you of anything?"Ginny thought for a moment and then remembered the time they almost made love in the locker room showers.She blushed slightly. "Oh yeah."

Draco let out a little chuckle and then brought his lips down to hers.Ginny opened her mouth invitingly.Immediately Ginny felt the familiar rise in her heart beat and body temperature.She quickly removed Draco's robes and began rubbing her hands over his naked back.

Draco could feel his body responding to her touch.He ran his hands down her arms and then across her chest.He unclasped her towel and it fell to the floor.Draco took a long look at her naked body and said, "God, I love you Ginny."

Ginny smiled as she pulled him against her and whispered, "I love you too, Draco."__

*~*

Harry woke up with Ron and Fred pulling back his curtains."Come on Harry.Get up."said Ron urgently.

Harry rubbed the sleep out of his eyes and sat up."What is it?"he asked groggily.

Fred laughed and said to Ron, "God, he really must be used to all this 'He who must not be named' stuff to forget so quickly." 

Ron rolled his eyes and threw Harry his robes."We have to go search Ginny's room.Hermione said she saw Ginny go in the showers.Now's our chance to find the source without Ginny acting, well, weird."

Harry laughed at Ron's choice of words and crawled out of bed.They walked to the girls' dorms and Harry knocked on Ginny's door.When there was no response, he turned the knob slowly and opened the door.He peeked his head in and saw that it was empty.He sighed with relief and walked in.Fred and Ron quickly followed.

Fred went to look under Ginny's bed; Ron went to her closet and Harry to her dresser. 

They were searching for about five minutes when there was a knock at the door.Ron swore softly and looked at Harry.Harry whispered, "Maybe we should hide?"

Fred rolled his eyes and said in a very high voice, "Yes, who is it?"Ron and Harry had to cover their mouths to stop themselves laughing out loud at Fred's bad interpretation of Ginny.

The door opened and Hermione walked in the room, laughing."Nice try, Fred."

The three boys sighed with relief at seeing Hermione, but couldn't contain their laughter any longer.

When the laughter subsided, Hermione began looking through Ginny's nightstand.There she found the card that Harry had given her.She smiled and laid it to the side to search through the rest of its contents.

*~*

Draco was lying on the couch in the lounge with Ginny in his arms.He was rubbing her arm softly and Ginny was beginning to fall asleep.Draco looked at her and said, "Hey, your friends are going to be looking for us.We better get dressed."

Ginny moaned in protest."I'm too tired."

A smirk spread across Draco's face.He nodded his head toward the showers."I bet I know what could wake you up."

Ginny followed his eyes and then smiled."I guess that could work."Ginny stood up and pulled Draco to the showers.

*~*

The group was almost done searching Ginny's room.So far they hadn't found anything suspicious.Ron was about to tell them they should give up when Harry put his finger to his lips."Shh, I thought I heard something."

Everyone stopped talking and started listening intently.They could hear the sounds of laughter coming towards them.Everyone quickly began putting Ginny's room back together when the door opened.

Ginny was holding Draco's hand and was about to walk into the room.She stopped in the doorway and peered down at them.Her eyes grew wide at the mess that they had made of her room."What are you doing?"she asked angrily.

Harry mumbled something incoherent, and Ron stood up.He looked at Draco's and Ginny's wet hair.Hermione also noticed and tried her best to hold in a chuckle.Fred shook his head and began putting her things back under her bed-using much more force than was necessary.

Ron could feel his temper starting to rise and thought it best to leave.As he was passing Ginny and Draco he said, "At least you could have used a drying spell for my benefit."

Draco recoiled a bit and smiled innocently.Ginny rolled her eyes and was about to step into her room when Harry shouted, "Wait!You can't come in here with Draco."

Draco let go of Ginny's hand and Ginny walked into her room.Everyone stared at her, waiting to see if she changed.She laughed and pointed at Draco. "He's not in the room.I'm fine."She walked over to her dresser and could see everything out of their boxes.She turned to Harry, "Well, I can see what you're doing, but the question is, did you find anything?"

Harry shook his head in aggravation.Ginny walked over to Hermione and she too shook her head.Ginny sighed and looked in her nightstand drawer.She smiled when she saw the card and took it out.She read the inside of the card with a small smile and put it back in her nightstand.She turned around and said, "Well, I'm going to go get some breakfast with Draco.Anyone want to join us?"Everyone nodded and stood up.Ginny held up her hand, "Could you at least put my things back first?"Everyone sighed and began to put her things away.She smiled and walked out of her room, closing the door behind her.

Hermione glanced again at Harry's card and shouted suddenly, "Harry!"

Harry jumped, "What?"

Hermione brought over the card and showed it to Harry.Harry nodded and began putting Ginny's dresser back together."Yeah, I've seen it.Thanks for the reminder, Hermione."

Hermione shook her head, "No, you don't understand.Have you ever performed the spell on the gift _you _gave her?"

Fred stepped forward, wanting to hear Harry's answer.Harry just stood there, staring at Hermione.He couldn't believe that he never thought of that.He shook his head and said softly, "No."

Fred threw his hands in the air."How could you not at least check, Harry?"

"I guess I never thought about it."Harry said, feeling very disappointed in himself."It's probably because she's never worn them."

Fred closed his eyes and mentally kicked himself.He knew how Harry felt about Ginny and he just poured salt on an old wound.He placed his arm on Harry's shoulder."Sorry 'bout that Harry.I can be a real jerk."

Harry smiled slightly and looked up at Hermione.He could tell she was trying to work out something in her mind."What is it, Hermione?"

Hermione sighed and looked at Harry warmly, "Harry, she carries the combs with her almost every day."

"What?"asked Harry."How do you know?"

"Well," said Hermione, beginning to explain."I saw them in her book bag a couple of times. And then I saw them in her purse at the ball."

Harry stared back at her as a small smile crept across his face.He couldn't help but feel good about the fact that Ginny carried them around with her.

Fred spoke up."Right.Now all we have to do is go downstairs and ask her where they are."Hermione and Harry nodded in agreement.

Hermione was about to follow Fred out the door when she stopped and looked at Harry."Harry, she does love you.That's why she keeps them by her side."Hermione said softly."I think she never wore them because Draco wouldn't have liked it."Harry smiled slightly and nodded his head.Hermione returned the smile and continued to walk out of Ginny's room.

Harry sighed and sat on Ginny's bed.He thought back to the day when he bought her the present.

_It was just the beginning of October.He was in Hogsmeade with Ron and Hermione.He conveniently told them that he was tired and was going back to the castle.He had to buy Ginny's gift alone.Or better yet, without Ron.He didn't want to hear his protests of'Stay away from my sister.' _

_ _

_He knew that he wanted to get Ginny something very special.He wasn't sure what, but knew he wanted it to be some kind of jewelry.He walked up and down the same streets that he had grown to know, when he decided to turn down a street he had never been on before.He stopped and looked up at the street sign.It read 'Carat Lane'.Harry laughed at the simplicity of the name._

_ _

_He began to walk down the street and peer into the jewelry shop windows.He stopped at one store that had a beautiful display of jewelry that were made of solid gold and rubies.As he scanned the beautiful items, his eyes fell upon two solid gold hair combs that were encrusted with red rubies.He suddenly had a vision of Gryffindor and nodded his head making his decision.That's what he was going to buy her._

_ _

_He walked into the store and walked up to the counter.A few moments later a short, stocky man came out of the back room."May I help you, sir?"he asked timidly._

_ _

_Harry nodded with excitement."Yes sir.I would like to buy those hair combs that you have on display."_

_ _

_The old man smiled and said, "Ah, fine choice sir.Just let me get them for you."He walked over and lifted them away from the window.He got back behind the counter and laid them on a black piece of velvet.Harry couldn't wait to see Ginny's face when she saw them.He looked up at the salesman and said, "I'll take them."_

_ _

_The salesman smiled and said, "Um, sir.Don't you even want to know how much they are?"_

_ _

_Harry shook his head."It doesn't matter."_

_ _

_The salesman raised his eyebrows in surprise, but nodded his head."Whatever you say sir.I'm going to gift-wrap them for you.I will be back shortly."_

_ _

_Harry nodded and watched the man walk to the back room.Harry took this time to look around at the other cases.He started scanning a case that was filled with emeralds.He stopped at a pair of emerald earrings that were wrapped in silver.He thought for a moment if Ginny would like those instead, but quickly changed his mind.He turned around and walked back up to the counter to wait for the salesman._

_ _

_The store was very quiet, but then he started to hear voices.He tried to listen to what the salesman and the other person were saying, but the conversation ended quickly and the salesman came out."Here you go sir."_

_ _

_Harry smiled.He paid the man and said thank you and walked out of the store. _

Harry sighed remembering how good he felt that day.Things were so different now.Ginny was with Draco and he was alone.He mentally shook himself._'Stop feeling sorry for yourself Harry.'He stood up from Ginny's bed and went down to talk to Ginny about his gift._

*~*

When Harry walked into the Great Hall, it was almost completely empty.The only people there were the teachers and a few students from each house.Harry walked towards the Gryffindor table where everyone was sitting-including Draco.Harry stopped suddenly when Ginny stood up, yelling at Ron.

"I told you.I don't know!" Ginny yelled.

Ron slammed his fist on the table."Ginny, you're lying.I know you are!"he yelled back.

Almost immediately, Professor McGonagall began walking towards the table."What is going on here?"she asked, slightly raising her voice.

Ron didn't answer.He just kept staring at Ginny.Draco stood up and said to Professor McGonagall, "Um, we're fine.Just some sibling rivalry."

Professor McGonagall eyed them all suspiciously. She shook her head and said sternly, "Keep it down." And walked back to her table.

Harry made his way over to the table and could see how upset Ginny was."Are you okay?"he asked her softly.Ginny nodded and sat down.

Ron shook his head and said, "She is not okay.She's lying to us."

"Okay Ron, just calm down." Harry said as he looked back at the teachers."Let's sit down and talk about this quietly."

Harry sat next to Ginny and looked at her seriously."Ginny, where are they?"

Ginny shook her head as tears began to well up in her eyes."I'm telling the truth Harry.I don't know.I can't remember."

Harry nodded and pulled Ginny into his arms.She cried on his shoulder as he said, "It's okay.I believe you."

Harry looked up and could see Draco staring at him.He gently pulled Ginny back and said to Draco, "Sorry."

Draco shook his head telling him that it was okay.He smiled slightly and then suddenly he felt a wave of guilt wash over him._'Harry really does care about her.' he thought to himself._

Hermione decided to try to calm Ron down."Come on Ron.It's Christmas Eve.Let's go have some fun."

Ron looked at her trying to stay mad, but couldn't help but smile.Fred stood up and said, "Hermione's right.Let's forget about this nonsense for a little while."

Ginny, Harry, and Draco also stood up and began walking out of the Great Hall.

Hermione was about to follow when Ron grabbed her arm and whispered in her ear, "What kind of fun did you have in mind?"

Hermione blushed slightly and said, "Ron, you have a one track mind."

Ron smiled and said innocently, "Me?Never!Its just some tracks are bigger than others"

Hermione laughed and pulled him out of the Great Hall and said, "Come on lover boy."

*~*

Everyone decided to go to the Gryffindor common room, as there really wasn't anywhere else to go.Ron and Harry played chess, while everyone else sat around the fire and talked.

Hermione was about to ask Ginny and Draco about the baby when she stopped herself.Fred winked at her and said, "Go ahead.It's not like we can't talk about it."

Hermione smiled and said, "Well, I was just wondering what you guys were going to do.I mean, are you going to stay at Hogwarts Ginny and let Draco take the baby until you finish school?"

Ginny was about to reply when Draco spoke up.He got so excited about being able to talk about the baby.He told Hermione that Ginny was graduating early and all the plans he had already made.Ginny couldn't get a word in edge wise.She just sat back and smiled at him. 

Ron was listening and turned around to look at Draco.He shook his head and started to smile, but quickly caught himself.Harry noticed and kicked Ron in the leg to get his attention.Ron looked up at him and Harry nodded his head toward Draco.

Ron nodded his head, "Yeah, yeah.I know, you were right.Your move."Harry laughed and continued to try and beat Ron at chess.

*~*

After dinner, everyone walked back into the common room.Hermione quickly ran over to the window."It's snowing."she said excitedly.

Ron laughed, "So?You've never seen snow before?"

Hermione rolled her eyes."Oh, shut up," she said."I was just going to suggest that we go outside."

Fred nodded in agreement."Hey, why don't we get some brooms and play a little night time Quidditch?"

"Great!" said Ron."You can use Harry's old broom Fred."Fred smiled and followed Ron and Harry up to their room.

Hermione shook her head and said, "Well, at least we're going outside." And ran up to her room for her cloak.

Draco sat down next to Ginny and kissed her hand.She looked up at him and asked, "Aren't you going to go get your broom?"

Draco shook his head, "No.I know you can't fly so I won't either."

Ginny laughed and said, "Are you sure?I really don't mind."

Before Draco could answer Fred, Harry and Ron came running down the stairs with their brooms.They started climbing out of the portrait hole when Harry stopped and said to Draco, "Aren't you coming?"

Draco smiled.It was nice to feel welcome.He looked at Ginny and she smiled, "Go.I'm tired anyway.Go have some fun."

Draco kissed her on the cheek and whispered in her ear, "I'll come and tuck you in later." Ginny laughed and he followed Harry out of the room.

Ginny stood up and Hermione came down the stairs."Don't tell me they left already."

Ginny laughed again and said, "Yeah, but Harry and Draco went to go get Draco's broom, so don't worry.You didn't miss anything."

Hermione smiled and asked, "Aren't you coming?"

Ginny shook her head, "No, I'm tired.I'm going to go get some sleep."

Hermione smiled and gave Ginny a hug.When Hermione pulled back Ginny asked, "What was that for?"

Hermione shrugged her shoulders, "I just thought you could use one."

Ginny laughed and said, "Thanks Hermione.Now go before they forget all about you."

"Oh, right."Hermione said almost forgetting where she was going.She smiled and climbed out of the portrait hole.

Ginny walked up to her room and fell asleep as soon as her head hit the pillow.

*~*

Draco crept into Ginny's room quietly.He undressed without making a sound and climbed under the covers next to her.She snuggled up to him and he kissed her lightly on the forehead.He closed his eyes and fell asleep.

*~*

Draco woke up, hearing rustling in the room.He rolled over to wrap his arms around Ginny, but she wasn't there.He jumped up and opened the curtains on Ginny's bed.His eyes grew wide at what he saw.

Ginny was standing in front of her dresser opening a box.She opened it and took out the back of the lid.Draco had to shield his eyes from the bright green light that was coming from inside.Ginny grabbed the illuminating object and held onto it tightly.Draco stood up and said, "Ginny?"

Ginny turned to him and smiled slightly.Draco could tell that this wasn't his Ginny by the evil look in her eyes.He slowly began walking towards her.A smirk spread across her face and instantly Draco was thrown against the wall.He tried to get up but couldn't move.He tried to call out her name, but no words were spoken.

Ginny turned and walked towards her door.The door flew open and slammed shut as soon as she left the room.

Draco continued to try and move with all of his strength.After a few moments he could feel the bind breaking and pushed himself off the floor.He ran out of her room and downstairs.She wasn't there.He ran to the window and could see her walking towards the Forbidden Forest.Draco quickly ran upstairs to Harry's room."Harry!"he shouted.

Harry jumped and slid his curtains to the side."What is it?"

"It's Ginny.She left.Whatever Voldemort is planning is taking place tonight!"Draco said quickly.

Harry got out of his bed and dressed immediately."Go get dressed Draco and meet me downstairs."Draco ran out of his room.

Ron and Fred started to wake up and Ron peeked out of his curtains."What's going on?"he asked half asleep.

Harry shook his head, "Nothing.Go back to sleep."And Harry began walking out of the room.

Fred sat up and said just as groggily as Ron, "Where are you going?"

Harry stopped and said the first thing that came to his mind, "I'm going to meet Sirius.Go back to sleep."

Fred and Ron nodded and instantly fell asleep when their heads hit the pillow.

When Draco went back in Ginny's room he dressed quickly and was about to leave when he walked over to her dresser.He looked at the opened jewelry box and could see that there was some kind of compartment in the back of it.He shook his head.Ginny was lying after all.He was about to close it when something glistened.He put his hand inside and pulled out a solid gold comb.

Harry ran into the room."What's taking you so long?"he asked impatiently.

Draco raised his hand with the comb."Found it."

Harry walked up to Draco and sighed."Where's the other one?"

Draco shook his head."It's not here.She must have taken it with her."

Harry nodded and said, "Well, there's only one way to be sure that this is it."

Draco nodded in agreement and gave Harry the comb.Harry took out his wand and said, "Hexoramous."Instantly the comb began to glow bright green and a skull with a snake protruding out of its mouth hovered over Harry's hand.

A/N:Okay, is this a cliffhanger?-lol.I hope you guys liked this chapter.I am wondering if anyone suspected that it was Harry's gift.Please let me know in your review!I received a lot of requests to name the baby after certain people.Well, I can't promise any of you that, but if you would like to be a character in the story, let me know.Ginny has some roommate's w/out names and of course I can add some people to the story.If you would like to be in the story, tell me in your review and what you look like and what house you think you would be in.Also, of course tell me your name if you don't want to use your pen name.Also, if there are any of you out there, please review!They make me so happy!Okay, so here are the thanks!

**Glory:**I can tell you that there will NOT be an abortion-taking place.Thanks for reviewing!

**W&m_law:**I just read SWMF's story.Too funny that we are on the same wavelength.I did email you with the thanks for my mistake.I changed it to August.I can't tell you if they get to keep the baby-so keep reading to find out!

**Debra:**Hey you!I hope you liked this chapter!If you would like a peek at Chapter 12 let me know.I hope this cliffhanger wasn't too bad-no heart attacks please!

**Itsjustme:**My parents would probably kill me too, but I figured I needed some kind of fluffiness due to the next chapter.I hope you're not confused anymore-lol.

**Zonkofred:**I'm sorry that ffnet did that to you!Thanks for reviewing again! The pregnancy was a surprise for me too and I wasn't happy with it, but I'm glad you think it's sweet.Thanks for the complement about Fred and George.I can tell you that Fred is not evil, in case you're still wondering.I hope you like this chapter too!

**Missy:**You are too funny.I would be in the same trouble-lol.The saying is up shit's creek-lol.Can't wait to read your next review!

**Tessie:**Okay, it's NOT Volde's baby.It is Draco's, but Voldemort wants it to raise as his own.Thanks for reviewing!Keep reading!

**Bill:**Thanks babe!You are posting dam it!Remember, I have the story already-lol.

**Cassandra:**I'm glad you like the cliffies!I hope this wasn't too long of a wait!

**Shani:**Thank you so much!You are too sweet.I hope you liked this chapter too!

**Krissy:**Ooh, good job!You and one other person figured that out!Keep reading!I hope this was fast enough for you!

**GinnyPotter:**I'm sorry about the cliffe!I hope this one wasn't too bad.Keep reading!

**Inkdot:**Thanks for having me on author alert!Sorry about Fred giving in too easily.I figured with all the probs that Ron's been giving them that they needed a break.Thank you so much for your review!

**Sapphireyes:**I'm glad you noticed the pocket thing!Good job!I am using you as Alex and you will make an appearance in Chapter 13!What house do you think you would get into?I hope you like Harry, cause that's who you are hooking up with!

**Maidmarian62:**Your question of what the gift was has been answered!Any others?I really hope you didn't reread the whole story-lol because there weren't any clues-at least that I'm not aware of.Thanks again and keep reading!

**Altra:**Um, I haven't decided the thing about the kid yet, but it will be in chapter 12 (I haven't finished it yet-shh)I know you are still voting on P/R, but Hermione is with him already.But, Pansy and Ron will have a scene together-I promise!Any other suggestions?

**Victoryonwings:**Thanks for your review!Fred gave her the necklace, but not 'the gift'.Maybe I will explore a H/D story in the future.Thanks for the encouragement.

**Birdie:**There will be NO abortion-I promise!You are too funny, about your alien thing.I am not sure that I can name the baby after you, but if you would like to be in the story let me know!Keep reviewing!

**Josephine:**Thanks for your review!I hope you liked this chapter too!

**Jessica:**I'm very glad you like this story!Thank you so much!I will definitely consider writing a H/Her story after this one is done.Thanks for the encouragement!

**Mander:**I hope this cliffe wasn't too bad.Draco and Harry will become better friends, I promise!Keep reading and reviewing!

**Jessica:**Thanks for finally reviewing.Please continue, as that's what keeps the story going!Thank you so much!

**Roxannemalfoy:**I did email you!Let me know what you want?-lol.If you would like a peak at chapter 12 let me know!

**Wrspd:**Thank you so much for reading my story and reviewing.Did you see a quote I used from you in the story?-lol.You better review this chapter!

**Draicana:**I knew the pregnancy thing was predictable, but people still yelled about the cliffe-lol.Thank you so much for your review and please keep reviewing, and reviewing!

**Moonbaby:**Thanks for letting me know that you liked the last chapter.Also, thanks for plugging me and saying thank you to me, but you are a great writer on your own!Hey, where's chapter two!I am eagerly waiting!

Lissanne:*big hug* I can't thank you enough for the wonderful present!That was too sweet.I have to say I am so glad that you wanted to do this for me!I can't wait to read your story!Hey, you never told me when your b-day was!Hope to hear from you soon.


	12. Love and Loss

Draco nodded in agreement and gave Harry the comb

A/N:Hi everyone.I am experimenting with the spaces in this chapter, so hopefully it doesn't look too messed up.Thanks for reading and please review!Big thanks to Liss for coming up with the name of this chapter!

Warning:This chapter is rated R due to adult situations.

Disclaimer:Everything belongs to J.K. Rowling and Warner Bros.Adonis and the plot are mine.

Chapter 12:Love and Loss

Draco nodded in agreement and gave Harry the comb.Harry took out his wand and said, "Hexoramous."Instantly the comb began to glow bright green and a skull with a snake protruding out of its mouth hovered over Harry's hand.

Harry's anger rapidly began to build.Throwing the comb violently against the wall, he yelled, "It's all my fault!".

Draco jumped slightly."Harry, this is not your fault.It's Voldemort's."Walking across the room, Draco bent down to pick up the comb."We may need this.Now come on.We have to get to her."Harry nodded in agreement and they ran down the stairs.

When they reached the grounds, Harry took out his map.He could see exactly where Ginny was heading.He pointed at the Whomping Willow."She's in there.She's heading for the Shrieking Shack."They began to walk very quickly towards the tree.

Draco kept shaking his head."Harry, why Ginny?What does he want with her?"

Harry stopped and looked at Draco seriously. "Draco, I know I should have told you this before, but… he wants your child."Draco stared at him blankly.He began walking again without saying a word.Harry ran up to him and tried to keep up."Draco, I'm sorry, but I have to ask you something."Draco stopped and turned to Harry.Harry sighed heavily and said, "I hate having to ask you this, and I'm pretty sure I know what the answer is."

"Come on, Harry.Just ask."Draco said impatiently.

Harry turned his gaze to the floor."Draco, this could all end if you and Ginny decided not to have the baby.Voldemort wouldn't have his child and then he would return his focus on me."

Draco stood clenching his fists and grinding his teeth as he stared back at Harry."We are having this baby, Harry.I've never felt this strongly about anything in my life before.And not you, Voldemort or anyone else is going to take this away from me!"Harry nodded his head as Draco turned and started running towards the tree.

Harry began to run after Draco to stop him from getting hit by a violent branch."Wait!"Harry shouted."Look out!"

Draco looked up at the tree just as a branch was coming down to hit him. He ducked and backed up."How are we supposed to get in there?"asked Draco with heavy breaths.

Harry picked up a stick off the ground and pressed the secret knot.The tree calmed and the secret door in the trunk opened.Draco quickly ran inside the tunnel.Harry shook his head and went in after him.He put his hand on Draco's shoulder to get him to stop."Draco, wait." 

Draco turned around and looked at him with worried eyes."Harry, we have to go.Now!"

Harry nodded in agreement. "Yes, I know.But I don't think you should come with me."

Draco's eyes grew wide."What?"

Harry shook his head."Draco, you have no idea what to expect."Harry said seriously. "I've been through this…a lot. You …" 

Draco cut him off."Harry, I'm going." he said sternly.Harry just kept shaking his head."Harry…please."

Harry looked at him and could see how scared Draco really was, but also knew that he was not scared for himself, but for Ginny.Harry finally nodded in agreement."All right.But, listen to everything I say.Don't try and be the hero.Trust me, it's not fun."Draco smiled slightly and nodded in agreement.Harry stepped around him and began to lead the way to the Shrieking Shack.

*~*

When Harry saw the familiar tattered room before them, he turned to Draco."Now, be very quiet.When you see Ginny, do not run to her.She is not the same Ginny we know."Draco nodded his head slowly as the colour began to drain from his face."Draco, you can wait here if you want.It's okay to be afraid." Harry said.

Draco shook his head."No.I have to do this."Harry nodded and walked into the room with his wand raised.The room was empty, except the same battered furniture he saw once before.He thought back to that night and sighed.He really wished Sirius were here with him now.He honestly didn't know what he was going to do or if any of them were going to make it out of there alive.

Harry turned and saw a dim light streaming out from under the door that led to the hallway.He turned to Draco and said, "Ready?"Draco nodded and raised his wand.Harry took a deep breath and opened the door.

Harry began walking towards the room at the end of the hall.Almost immediately, his head started to burn.He tried very hard to ignore the pain.

As he got closer he could hear voices behind the door and leaned close to listen.He wanted to have some sense of what was going on before he barged in there.Draco walked up beside him and also began to listen.

"Master…please." He begged.

Voldemort raised his hand to stop him from talking."In due time.Be patient, my friend.Soon you will have what you want."

Draco closed his eyes, praying that what he wanted wasn't Ginny.He and Harry could hear someone moving around in the room.Then they heard Voldemort again."Bring her to me."

"Yes, Master." someone replied.Harry and Draco could hear someone coming towards the door, so they quickly turned and ran into the room on the right.Harry closed the door.He left it open just enough to be able to see out into the hall.

They watched a man leave the room and walk up the stairs.He was a rather young man, with dark hair and deep bronze skin.Harry and Draco looked at each other and both shrugged their shoulders.Neither of them had ever seen him before.

A few moments later they saw her.Ginny was walking down the stairs with a blank expression.The unknown man was walking down next to her.He kept glancing at Ginny with pure lust in his eyes.

Draco narrowed his eyes at him and was about to walk out of the room when Harry pushed him down and put his finger to his lips.Draco heeded, but didn't take his eyes off the Death Eater.Harry shook his head and peered out the door once more.

The man went to open the door, but it opened by itself.The man turned to Ginny and smiled."God, you're amazing.I can't wait."Ginny didn't respond.She stepped into the room and the door closed behind her.

Harry looked at Draco and began talking in a whisper."Okay, I got a glimpse of the inside of the room.I saw Wormtail, and a large chair, where I'm assuming Voldemort is sitting.There could be others, but hopefully there's only the three of them."

Draco looked down at the floor. "You mean four of them." He said meaning Ginny.

Harry sighed, "Yeah, four." 

*~*

Harry began to explain the plan to Draco when suddenly he heard someone coming out of the other room.Harry quickly grabbed Draco and pulled him against the wall behind the door.The door creaked open but no one came in.Draco was tapping Harry in the arm to get him to look at the ground.Harry looked down and sighed.Nagini was looking at them hungrily.

"Nagini, you know you can't eat us."Harry hissed arrogantly.Draco looked down at the snake and could swear that it smiled.The snake hissed something back at Harry and slithered out of the room.

Draco looked at Harry and asked, "What did it say?"

Harry sighed and began walking out of the room."She said that tonight she will be having a great feast."

Draco looked at him with wide eyes."Us?"he asked shakily.

Harry nodded his head.Almost immediately he heard his name being called. 

"Potter, make your presence known." Voldemort yelled."And bring your friend with you."

Harry closed his eyes.He was hoping that Voldemort wouldn't care about Draco.He sighed loudly and began walking towards the room with Draco closely behind.

When Harry stepped into the room, it felt like his head was on fire.He couldn't see straight.He shook his head and tried to push the pain back.When he was finally able to focus he saw how big the room actually was.There was tattered furniture and broken tables spread about.Harry figured this room must have been an old parlor or something.Harry then looked to the corner of the room and saw Ginny standing with her arms folded across her chest and an evil look in her now bright emerald green eyes.

Draco was also taking in his environment.When he saw Ginny, he did exactly what Harry told him not to do.He began walking towards her very quickly.She chuckled slightly and Draco was instantly thrown against the wall.Harry looked down at him and could see he was okay.He shook his head, "I told you."Draco stood up rubbing his chest.

Voldemort began speaking from the large chair in front of the fire."So, Potter, trying to be the hero again?"When he didn't get a response he spun the chair around slowly and when he saw Harry and Draco he smiled.

Draco's body immediately stiffened.He never had seen Voldemort before and never in his wildest dreams did he ever think he would look so evil. 

Voldemort smiled at Draco's reaction and stood from the chair.As he began walking towards him, he said,"Ah, Draco.It's very nice to finally meet you."

Draco's heart was beating so fast from fear that he thought it might jump right out of his chest.He looked at Harry for help.Harry didn't look at Draco because of the immense pain he was in, but found the strength to speak."You won't win, Voldemort." he said slowly. 

Voldemort let out a little chuckle and pointed his wand at him."Stupefy!"Harry immediately fell to the floor.Wormtail looked at him questioningly."I will deal with him later."Wormtail nodded and began walking towards Harry.Voldemort raised his hand and said, "Leave him.Our newest follower will take his life."

Voldemort placed his hand on Draco's shoulder and continued."I've heard a lot of good things about you, Draco Malfoy.Your father has kept me very informed of your progress at school."Draco wouldn't look at him.He couldn't.He chose to look at Ginny.She was still standing in the same position.

The Death Eater that no one knew walked up behind her and began rubbing her arms softly.Ginny closed her eyes and licked her lips hungrily. Draco narrowed his eyes and Voldemort followed his stare.An evil smile spread across his face."Don't worry, Draco, Adonis won't hurt her."

Adonis smiled and began caressing her neck.Ginny tilted her head back against him.Adonis looked at Draco and gave him a wink.He slowly began kissing Ginny's neck as his hands began exploring her body.A moan escaped Ginny's lips.She whispered, "Draco, don't stop."

Draco's eyes grew wide."Ginny!" He shouted."Ginny, that's not me!"Ginny opened her eyes and looked at Draco questioningly.She let a smirk cross her face and she turned around to face Adonis.He put his hand behind her head and kissed her passionately."Get your bloody hands off her!"Draco shouted as he began to step forward.

Voldemort put his hand out and stopped him."Adonis, you're making the father upset."

Adonis broke the kiss and Ginny immediately began kissing his neck.He smiled and said, "But she's loving every minute of it."

Draco narrowed his eyes and swore.Voldemort laughed and called to Ginny. "Ginny, come here my dear."Ginny quickly walked away from Adonis and walked towards him.Voldemort smiled and said quietly, "Ah, Ginny.You are going to be by far one of my most powerful servants."

Draco shook his head, "She will never be one of you!Never!"

Voldemort looked up at Draco with narrowed eyes."Mr. Malfoy, I was also going to add that you would also be a strong member, as you are the biological father to my heir, but now I'm not so sure." 

Draco glared at him."Our child will never be yours." he said through clenched teeth.

Voldemort laughed loudly, "My dear boy.Don't you understand?Ginny will be more than willing to give me her child.Look at what I have given her." 

Just as Voldemort finished his sentence, the door opened.Everyone turned and looked at Lucius Malfoy.

Draco felt a bit of relief.He was hoping that his father was there to save them.Voldemort nodded and said, "Ah, Lucius.Good, we've been waiting for you."

Lucius stepped forward, not being able to look at his son.Voldemort shook his head in disappointment."I'm afraid your reward has to be withdrawn."

Lucius's eyes grew wide. "Why Master?" he asked panic-stricken.

"Well, it seems your son has decided to follow in someone else's footsteps.He has made it perfectly clear that he does not support us." Voldemort said, slightly disappointed.

"A reward for what?" asked Draco, but not really wanting to hear the answer.

Voldemort smirked and said, "Why, who do you think cursed the gift, Draco?"

Lucius closed his eyes and tilted his head back.Draco shook his head.He couldn't believe it.Lucius turned and looked at his son.Draco narrowed his eyes at him. "How could you do this?" he shouted. 

Lucius was about to answer him when Voldemort spoke, "Because he is a true servant."

Draco shook his head in disbelief.He just couldn't believe his father would curse his own son.Draco looked up at Ginny, fighting the urge to grab her and run out of there as fast as they could. 

Ginny looked at Draco with curiosity.She tilted her head to the side and smiled slightly.She started to walk towards him.She ran her fingers gently down the side of his cheek.Draco's eyes were beginning to well up with tears."Ginny," he whispered."Come back to me."Ginny stared back at him.Draco looked into her eyes and saw them flicker slightly back to brown, but immediately turned back to green."Ginny!"Draco said."Ginny, come on!"

Voldemort walked over to them and pulled Ginny away from Draco.He looked at her eyes and he too saw that Ginny was starting to fight back.Draco smirked, "I told you she wouldn't be one of you."

Voldemort glared at Draco and then turned back to Ginny."Adonis, please take this comb and leave the room."Adonis nodded and took the comb from Voldemort's hand.When he was just about to walk out of the room, Voldemort said, "Oh, and please take the other one that is in Draco's pocket."

Draco sighed and looked at Adonis. Adonis smirked, "You can either give it to me or I can take it from you."Draco glared at him and shoved the comb into his hand.Adonis smiled and whispered, "Your girlfriend tastes very good."

Draco immediately lunged at Adonis and wrapped his hands around his throat. Voldemort turned and said, "Stop!". He was standing there with his wand pointed at Ginny. Draco glared at Voldemort, but quickly let go of Adonis.

"Adonis, go!"Voldemort called, and Adonis nodded and left the room.Draco stared at Ginny as she blinked her eyes and looked around the room.

She immediately became very aware of her surroundings and became immensely frightened.She turned to Draco and ran to him. Draco wrapped his arms protectively around her.Voldemort grabbed Ginny's arm and pulled her away."Leave her alone!"Draco yelled.

Voldemort just looked at him and turned to Ginny."Do not be frightened, Ginny.I will not hurt you, I can promise you that.Please sit down."Ginny did as she was told out of pure fear.Voldemort sat across from her and said, "So, did you like the gift I gave you?"Ginny didn't respond.Voldemort smiled slightly "Of course you did."

Ginny looked at Draco and then his father.She gathered her courage and asked shakily, "What do you want?"

"I want your child." Voldemort hissed."And in exchange I will give you the power to perform magic beyond your wildest dreams."

Ginny put her hand over her stomach as tears began to stream down her face.Draco began to step forward, but his father held him back.

"Ginny, I can give you anything you want."Voldemort continued. Ginny began to shake her head as she narrowed her eyes at him."Never."

Voldemort leaned close to her."Ginny, I will have your baby either way.You cannot fight me.So take the gift I have given you and enjoy it."

Ginny looked over at Draco and could see the fear building up in his eyes.She then turned her gaze to Lucius.He shook his head at her and said, "I'm sorry."

Ginny stared back at him and knew what he was saying.She didn't have a choice.She turned to Voldemort and slowly nodded her head.Voldemort smiled and stood up.He rolled up his sleeve and pressed the Dark Mark on his arm.Almost immediately, Adonis entered the room.Voldemort held out his hand and Adonis placed the source in his palm.

Voldemort looked at Ginny and could see that she was changing.He smiled and held out his hand for her to stand up.He stood very close to her and whispered in her ear so that only she could hear. "You don't need him anymore.I can transfer the power to you completely."As a smirk spread across her face, she stepped towards Draco.

He stared back at her with tears streaming down his face."Ginny, I love you."

Ginny didn't seem to hear him.She raised her hand and started to say the words."Avada Ked…"

Lucius threw his son to the ground and pointed his wand at Ginny and shouted, "Crucio!"

She immediately fell to the floor, screaming from the million knives that were now stabbing at her body.

Draco crawled next to her.He called out, "Make it stop!"

Voldemort quickly stepped forward and pointed his wand at her, "Finite Incantatem!"Ginny's screams halted, but she lay there unconscious.He then turned to Lucius with his wand pointing at his chest."You fool!"he screamed."How dare you defy me!"

Lucius took a few steps back and threw down his watch to Draco.Draco looked up at him."Take it!It's a portkey!"Draco was about to protest that he wouldn't leave his father there, when Lucius called "Go!Now!" as Voldemort was stepping closer to him, not caring about Ginny or Draco.Draco grabbed Ginny's hand and Harry's.He began to run his fingers around the watch and the last thing he saw was Adonis and Wormtail quickly walking towards them.

*~*

Draco felt the familiar pull in his stomach and then there was ground.He opened his eyes and could see that they were just on the edge of the Forbidden Forest.He turned to Harry with his wand and released the spell.Harry sat up groggily trying to figure out where they were.Draco smiled slightly. "We made it."Harry let out a breath of relief but then saw Ginny.He crawled over to her."What did they do to her?"he asked urgently.

Draco wiped away the tears on her face."The Cruciatus curse." he said softly.

Harry's eyes grew wide and he stood up."Draco, the baby - we have to get her to the hospital wing right away!"Draco quickly slid his arms under her body and lifted her up.They began to walk as quickly as they could to the castle.

When they reached the hospital wing, Harry opened the door and ran to Madam Pomfrey's office.

Draco laid Ginny on the nearest bed and slid his arms away.He looked down at his hands and gasped.They were covered with blood.He screamed for Harry.Madam Pomfrey ran out of her office with Harry behind her.Harry quickly told her what happened and she ushered them out of the room.Draco was resisting and she finally said, "If you want me to help her you will wait outside."Draco took one last look at Ginny and left the room.

Draco turned to Harry and said with worried eyes, "Harry, what if …"

Harry shook his head."She's going to be okay.I have to get Ron and Fred.I will be right back."

Draco nodded and began pacing the hallway.

A few moments later he looked up and saw Harry, Ron, Fred, and Hermione running towards him.Harry looked at Draco and said, "Anything?'Draco shook his head and leaned up against the wall and began to stare at the ceiling.

Harry began pacing the hallway and looked up when he almost walked into someone.It was Professor Dumbledore."Err, sorry Professor."

Dumbledore looked down at Harry with kind eyes."It's okay, Harry."He then walked over to Draco.He laid his hand on his shoulders, "She's going to be all right."Draco smiled slightly and nodded his head slowly.Dumbledore then turned and walked into the hospital wing.

The next visitors were rather unexpected.Draco looked up and saw two house elves carrying white sheets.They tried to hide their faces, as a good house elf is never seen, and walked into the hospital wing.A few moments later, they walked out with more sheets in their arms, but these sheets were stained with blood.

Draco closed his eyes as he felt the tears building up.He kept thinking to himself,_'Please let her be okay, Please God.'_

After what was minutes, but seemed like hours, the hospital wing door opened again.Madam Pomfrey stepped out.Draco immediately stepped forward, waiting for an answer.She held up her hand."Not yet."She then turned to Ron and Fred, "Could you two come in here please?We may need your help."Fred and Ron nodded and quickly walked into the room and closed the door behind them.

Draco backed up against the wall and began to lose it.He slid down to the floor and hung his head as the tears began streaming down his face.Hermione knelt down next to him and patted his arm awkwardly."She's going to be okay, Draco.She's going to okay."She was more saying this to convince herself than anything.

Harry looked down at Draco and couldn't help but feel responsible.This was his entire fault.He leaned up against the opposite wall and covered his face with his hands."I'm sorry." he said.Draco and Hermione looked up at him, as they didn't understand what he said.Harry removed his hands and said again, "I'm sorry.This is all my fault."

Draco stood up and said, "Harry, this is _not your fault." Hermione nodded in agreement.Draco walked over to Harry and said, "Harry, I've gotten to know you a lot over the last couple of weeks and I know how much you care about her.I know you would never do anything to hurt her.So, please stop blaming yourself."_

Harry was about to protest when Fred and Ron walked out of the hospital wing with tears streaming down their faces.Draco walked up to them, scared beyond belief of what they were going to say.Fred turned away and walked down the hall.Ron looked down at the floor.He then shook his head and decided he had to look Draco in the face.When he lifted his head, more tears began streaming down his face.He looked at Draco with sorrowful eyes, "I'm sorry, Draco."Draco took a deep breath.Ron continued."She lost the baby."

Draco stepped back and he began to get angry."No!"he shouted."We're wizards.We can do anything!"Hermione put her arms around him and he pushed her off."No, it's not true!"

Ron shook his head, "Draco, there was nothing they could do.They even tried the muggle way.The curse was on her body for too long."

Draco just kept shaking his head in disbelief.Harry walked up to him and said quietly to Ron, "Can he see her?"Ron nodded his head.Harry turned to Draco and grabbed him by the shoulders and shook him, "You have to be strong for her, Draco.Now, go in there and take care of her." 

Draco looked up at Harry and nodded his head slowly.He wiped the tears off his face and walked into the room.

Ginny was lying there unconscious.Draco looked up at Professor Dumbledore and Madam Pomfrey.They didn't say anything, but they were both saying sorry with their eyes.Draco nodded slightly and they walked out of the room.

More tears began to stream down Draco's face as he looked at Ginny.He pulled back the covers and crawled into bed with her.He wrapped his arms around her and cried softly until he finally fell asleep.  
  


A/N:I know you are all upset with me right now and I am sorry about the way this story is going.I want to inform you all that I am writing this story as I go.I have no outline or anything, so this was just as much of a surprise to me as it was to you.Please review and try to be nice.Also, please keep reading (begs).All the cameos will be appearing in Chapter 13 and the story will get fluffier, I promise!Also, notice that at least there is no cliffhanger ending on this chapter!

**Glory:**No cliff this time!You will be a character in the next chapter!I an so glad you like G/D now!Thank you so much for your kind review and please keep reading.

**W&m_law:**Thanks for reviewing and I hope you still stick with this.I hope this chapter does not confuse you too.

**Jessica:**I do not know how many chapters there will be, especially now-lol.The man at the store was talking to Lucius in the back room.That scene will be further explained in Chapter 13.Please keep reading!

**Dewi:**I'm not sure yet if Ginny knew where the combs were.I will decided in the next chapter.You will be in the next chapter and beautiful as ever.Please keep reading!

**Princessmelanie:**You will be in the next chapter!Alex will also be making an appearance.I'm not sure which house you will be in yet, but it will either be Gryffindor or Huffelpuff.I didn't abort the baby, but miscarriages are common.I do really hope you keep reading.Please!

**Numfn712:**I think all guys can be slow at times-lol.I agree with you as to being able to change someone in real life.I hope you keep reading!

**Amaranth:**Thank you so much for reviewing.I can't believe you read it all at once.Alex will be appearing in the next chapter.I'm glad you were surprised that it was Harry's gift.Please keep reading!

**Tessie:**Thanks for your review.I am sorry that the baby did get hurt in all of this, but the story will be getting lighter, I promise.Please keep reading!

**Draicana:**Sorry that the last chapter wasn't long, and unfortunately this one wasn't either.I am glad that you were surprised that it was Harry's gift!You will be in the next chapter so please keep reading!

**Cassandra:**Thanks for your review!Your idea about the necklace getting switched would have been good too. I hope you keep reading and reviewing!

**Maidmarian62:**Harry will be happier in the next chapter with the arrival of Alex.Ron will be getting a little nicer about the whole D/G thing and getting frisky himself-lol.Please keep reading!

**Altra:**Your review was too funny.R/P will be happening soon, not sure when though.Please keep reading!

**Sapphireyes:**I'm glad you like Harry!I'm not sure which house you will be in, but you will be arriving in the next chapter!Please keep reading!

**ginnypotter:**Thank you so much!You are too sweet!I'm glad you were surprised!Please keep reading!

**Victoryonwings:**Thanks for your review!Please please keep reading!

**Inkdot:**I'm glad you were surprised.No name for the baby, sigh, but you will be making an appearance in the next chapter, so please keep reading!

**Mistaya:**I'm so glad you found this story.Please keep reading!

**Bill:**Sorry about the cliffe – lol.Too funny-you are posting!Thanks for your help again!

**Missy:**Your reviews are not horrid-lol.This is going to be D/G all the way!No cliff this time!Please keep reading and reviewing!

**Roxanne:**You will be in the next chapter, but obviously you are not the baby.Please keep reading!

**Erin:**Thank you so much for your review!Please keep reading!

**DragonGirl:**Thank you so much for reading this story!Thanks for the congrats!What happened in the back room at the store will be explained in a later chapter.R/Her relationship is going to get a little rocky, i.e. Pansy, so please stick around to find out what happens!

**Birdie:**You're too funny.Guess you know now why I can't name the baby after you :(That is so crazy that you have a ghost in your house!Do you ever see him?-lol.Thanks so much for all of your wonderful reviews!Please keep reading and reviewing.I would really hate to lose you as a reader!

**Lady Voldemort:**Thank you so much for reviewing!I hope this chapter didn't upset you too much and that you keep reading!

**Lunithoron:**I was so glad when I got your review.I thought I lost you there for a minute.Thank you so much for all of the wonderful things you write in your reviews.They are very sweet and they always make me smile.I hope you aren't too upset by this chapter and that you will keep reading.

**Annie:**Thanks you so much for reviewing!I hope you are still sticking with it!I don't know when I will be done, but hopefully this was fast enough.

**Wrspd:**LOL- You're right, Ron's mind is about to jump the tracks!Ginny on the other hand is going to be dealing with a lot of issues after this chapter and I honeslty don't know what I am going to do!But, I will figure it out I'm sure.Thank you so much for all of your encouragement and the wonderful things you've said.

**Krissy:**Okay, something bad happened!I am so so sorry!Please don't be mad and please keep reading!

**Debra:**Hey you!You are my 300th reviewer! –lol.Thank you so much for the wonderful things you wrote.I don't think many people will think I am amazing after this chapter!Hopefully some of your questions were answered and the shop scene with the guy in the back will be explained later.I haven't even started chapter 13 yet because I wasn't sure if I was going to leave this chapter the way it is.So, as soon as I get something down, I will email you with a preview.I really hope you keep reading and that you are not too upset with me!

**Lissanne:**Thank you so much for you help with this chapter!It was very difficult for me and thanks for making me post it.Also, great title!Talk to ya soon.*big hug*

  



	13. From Sadness to Anger

Ginny was lying there unconscious

A/N:Hey everyone!Here's chapter 13.Hope you guys enjoy, but again it's kind of sad, but the story will get happier-lol.

Disclaimer:Everything belongs to J.K. Rowling and Warner Bros.

Chapter 13:From Sadness to Anger

Ginny was lying there unconscious.Draco looked up at Professor Dumbledore and Madam Pomfrey.They didn't say anything, but they were both saying sorry with their eyes.Draco nodded slightly and they walked out of the room.

More tears began to stream down Draco's face as he looked at Ginny.He pulled back the covers and crawled into bed with her.He wrapped his arms around her and cried softly until he finally fell asleep.

*~*

Ginny awoke the next morning and her eyes fell upon Draco.He was still asleep and had his arms wrapped tightly around her.His face was very red and his eyes looked slightly swollen.She lifted her hand and ran her finger gently across his lips.He opened his eyes."Hi." Ginny said hoarsely.Draco didn't respond.He hugged her tightly and instantly the tears began to surface.

Ginny was a little taken back.She rubbed his back gently and said, "Draco, what's the matter?"

Draco leaned back and looked at her face._'She doesn't know.'He thought."Ginny, do you remember anything from last night?"_

Ginny thought for a moment and spoke softly, "The last thing I remember is going to bed early while all of you went to play quidditch."

Draco closed his eyes and tears began to stream down his face.Ginny wiped them gently away with her thumb."Draco, please tell me what happened?And why are we in the hospital wing?"

Draco was terrified of having to tell her.He hoped that it all had been a bad dream and that he would wake up in her room.He took a deep breath and cupped her face with his hand."Ginny, last night…"Ginny watched him as he slowly put his hand over her stomach as more tears streamed down his face.

Ginny covered his hand with hers.Her stomach dropped and her heart began beating very fast.Her eyes began to well up with tears. "Draco?"she asked.

He slowly nodded his head and said softly, "We lost the baby."

Ginny felt like the wind had just been knocked out of her.She squeezed his hand tightly as her tears began to fall."No!" she cried and Draco pulled her into his arms.

"I'm sorry, Ginny.I'm so sorry." He began rocking her back and forth gently as he held onto her.

There was a knock on the hospital wing door and Madam Pomfrey stepped quietly out of her office, glancing slightly at Draco and Ginny.She opened the door and stepped outside in the hall.

Hermione, Harry, Ron and Fred were all standing there, wanting to see Ginny.They could hear her crying through the closed door and wanted so much to try and comfort her.Madam Pomfrey just shook her head. "I think you should come back later.Draco has just told her and she is quite upset."

Everyone nodded slowly and Madam Pomfrey stepped back inside the room.Harry took a quick glance as the door was open and could see Ginny crying in Draco's arms.He closed his eyes and leaned up against the wall.Everyone else just stood there, gazing at the floor.They too had hoped that all of this was a horrible dream.

Fred spoke first."Um, maybe we should write to Mum and Dad and tell them what happened." 

Ron shook his head and said softly, "We should let Ginny make that decision.If she wants us to write to them, then we will."

Fred nodded in agreement and sighed.A few moments later the door opened and Draco stepped out into the hall.

Hermione walked up to him slowly.She could see how upset he was and wished there was something she could do."I'm so sorry, Draco."she said softly.Draco nodded his head slowly and tried his best to hold back new tears.

Hermione wanted to comfort him-she didn't care if this was Draco Malfoy.She grabbed Draco and wrapped her arms around him and hugged him tightly.Draco returned the hug and cried softly on her shoulder.

Fred looked down at the floor, not knowing what to say. He was mentally kicking himself for his reaction when he found out about the baby.He wanted so much to go back in time and tell Ginny everything was going to be okay like she wanted.In some respects, he thought that if he had said it, then it would be true.

Harry stepped forward. "Draco how's Ginny?"

Draco pulled back from Hermione and wiped his face."Physically, she's fine.Emotionally, … I don't know.She doesn't even remember what happened.Madam Pomfrey is examining her right now and I think she is giving her something to calm her nerves."

Harry nodded slowly and then said, "I'm really sorry Draco.Maybe if I had …"

Draco cut him off."Harry…don't.It's not your fault."Harry sighed and leaned back against the wall.He still felt that he should have done more to save Ginny.

Next, Ron stepped forward towards Draco."Draco, I'm sorry too."Draco nodded slowly."No."Ron continued, "I'm sorry for everything.The way I've been treating you and …just everything."

Draco nodded and said, "Thanks Ron.I'm sorry too."

Madam Pomfrey opened the door and stepped into the hall."I have given her something to help her sleep.I think it would be best for all of you to go back to your common rooms."Draco began to protest. "Draco, she needs her rest and so do you.Please, go.You can come back later to see her.All of you can."

Draco shook his head when Hermione put her arm on his shoulder."Come on, Draco.We'll come back soon."

Draco nodded slowly and began to walk down the hall.He kept his head turned, watching the hospital wing door until it was no longer in view. 

When they reached the floor that Gryffindor was on Draco began to walk down the stairs.Harry stopped walking. "Hey, where are you going?"

"To my common room."Draco replied.

Harry shook his head."Come with us Draco.We want you to."

Draco looked at everyone else and they were all nodding their heads.Draco nodded his head slowly.He really didn't want to be alone right now.He walked back up the stairs and walked with them to Gryffindor Tower.

*~*

Ginny lay in the hospital wing crying, trying to fight back the tiredness that was engulfing her.She didn't see how sleeping would make her feel any better.She wanted Draco.She wanted her mother.She wanted her baby.She wanted the pain to go away.

Her eyelids became heavy.She could not hold back the sleep any longer.

*~*

Draco was sitting in the silent Gryffindor common room, staring blankly at the fire.He couldn't believe this was happening.He had lost his child and probably had lost his father.'His father.'He kept repeating those words in his head.His father had saved his life, but he was the reason he had to be saved in the first place.He sold his own son to Voldemort.Then he would remember that his father did obviously love him, but why did he have to choose the Cruciatus curse?He could have used a million other curses to stop Ginny.Was he sad about his father's death or mad at him for ruining his life?

Hermione shook him from his thoughts. "Draco?" she asked softly.He looked up at her with no emotions playing across his face."Do you want anything to eat?" she asked.

Draco shook his head.He couldn't think about food right now.All he wanted to do was get back to Ginny.Hermione nodded and looked at Ron, Fred and Harry.

Ron stood up and said to Draco, "We'll be right back.We'll bring some food up here in case you change your mind."Draco nodded and continued to stare blankly across the room.

Harry was about to walk out of the common room when he stopped, "Draco, are you sure you'll be okay by yourself?"

Draco nodded his head slowly, not turning around to look at Harry.Harry sighed and walked out of the portrait hole.

As soon as Draco thought they had been gone long enough, he jumped up and ran back to the hospital wing.He opened the door slowly and saw Ginny sleeping.He glanced at Madam Pomfrey's office and saw that it was empty.He figured she probably went to get some dinner.

He sat down in the chair next to her bed and gently caressed her cheek.She stirred slightly and rolled over on her side.Draco sat in that chair staring at her for a long time, swearing his vengeance against Voldemort.

*~*

When Harry, Ron, Fred and Hermione returned to the common room and saw that Draco wasn't there, they went straight to the hospital wing.They knocked softly on the door.After a few moments Draco opened it and nodded, telling them that they could come in.

They walked slowly up to her bed and saw that she was still sleeping.Harry took a deep breath.She looked peaceful and safe.He turned to Draco and whispered, "Draco, tell us what happened."

Draco stood at the foot of the bed and shook his head."I can't.I haven't even told her yet and I'm not sure I'm going to."They all looked at him with wide eyes.

"Draco, you don't have to tell us, but you have to tell her.She has a right to know."Hermione whispered.

"Hermione's right." said Fred."You can't just tell her she lost the baby and that's it." 

Ginny stirred in her sleep and began to open her eyes."Shh." said Draco as he walked over to the side of her bed and took her hand in his.Ginny looked up at Draco and then scanned the room.Ginny was very glad at seeing her friends.She sat up slowly in her bed and rubbed the sleep out of her eyes. 

Ron walked up to her and wrapped her in his arms.Ginny's eyes began to well up with tears.Ron pulled back and he too was silently crying."How are you doing?" he asked softly.

Ginny wiped her tears away and nodded her head, "I'm okay, I guess.Better now that all of you are here."

Ron smiled and stepped to the side so that Fred could hug his sister.He squeezed her so tight as if holding her would make the pain go away.When he pulled back he squeezed her hand."I'm sorry Ginny."Ginny nodded her head."Is there anything that you need?"

Ginny shook her head and then said, "Actually, do you think you could write to Mum and Dad for me?I don't think I could bear to put what has happened down on paper."

"Of course." said Fred."Don't worry, I'll take care of it." 

Ginny smiled slightly and noticed that there was a small bandage on Fred's arm."What's this?" she asked.

"You lost a lot of blood Ginny." Answered Fred quietly. "Ron and I both gave some." 

Ginny nodded and said, "Thank you.Both of you."

Fred and Ron nodded and moved to the side so that Hermione could step closer to Ginny.Hermione was standing there with tears pouring down her face.Ginny put her arms out and Hermione sobbed loudly as she hugged her."I'm going to be okay, Hermione." said Ginny softly.

Hermione pulled back and wiped her face.She looked over at Ron and then walked out of the hospital wing.Ron quickly went after her.

Ginny then looked at the foot of her bed.Harry was standing there, looking at her, the sorrow obvious in his eyes.He walked next to her bed and sat down.He took her hand in his."Ginny, I…I" 

Ginny put her hand to his lips."It's okay Harry.I really think I'm going to be all right."

"I wish there was something I could do."said Harry as tears began to well up in his eyes. 

Ginny shook her head and said softly, "Harry, there isn't anything you could have done to stop this.These things just happen."

Harry shook his head.He looked over at Draco and he could see that he was telling him not to say anything about what really happened.

"I'm just really sorry Ginny." said Harry and hugged her tightly.

Draco was watching them.He could see how much the two of them really cared for each other.He wondered what if Harry had been the father and not him.Would the baby still be alive?Would _his father still be here?_

Ginny shook Draco from his thoughts. "Draco?"Draco nodded and quickly walked over to her.

"Yes?" he said solemnly.

Ginny looked at him questioningly."Um, do you think you could ask Madam Pomfrey when I can leave?"

Draco smiled slightly and kissed her on the forehead. "Of course.I'll be right back."

Ginny nodded and watched him walk out of the room.She then turned to Harry and Fred."I want you guys to watch him for me.I'm really worried about him."

Fred and Harry looked at each other.They hated the fact that Ginny had no idea why Draco was acting this way."Ginny, he's just worried about _you." said Harry._

Ginny shook her head."No, it's more than that.I don't know what it is, but just promise me you will look after him for me.I don't know what's going to happen when school starts again."After she said that she closed her eyes."Harry, what day is it?"

Harry sighed. "It's Christmas Day."

Ginny tilted her head back as new tears began to form."I'm sorry for ruining everyone's Christmas." she whispered.

Fred and Harry shook their heads."Ginny, you didn't ruin anything." said Fred.Harry was about to yell that Voldemort was the one responsible when Draco walked back into the room with Madam Pomfrey.

Draco could see that Ginny was crying again and looked at Fred and Harry to see if they had said anything to her. They both slowly shook their heads.

Madam Pomfrey quickly walked over to them. "I think it's time for you all to leave.You can see her tomorrow."she said sternly.

"I thought I would be able to go to my own room tonight." said Ginny, the disappointment in her tone obvious.

Madam Pomfrey shook her head, "Tomorrow dear.Tonight I want you to rest."

Ginny nodded her head slowly as she slumped back in the bed.Fred gave her a kiss on the cheek and said good night.Harry squeezed her hand."We'll be here first thing tomorrow."Ginny nodded and laid back down.

Madam Pomfrey turned to Draco."Do you want to stay with her again tonight?"Draco nodded his head quickly."Okay, I'll see you in the morning." With that, she headed back to her office. 

Draco crawled into bed next to _his Ginny.Ginny smiled slightly and closed her eyes.He wrapped his arms around her and, much to his surprise, they fell asleep rather quickly._

*~*

When Hermione stormed out of the hospital wing she quickly ran to her room.Ron was not far behind her and knocked on her door just after she closed it."Hermione let me in."Hermione ignored him and kept crying into her pillow."Alohomora." shouted Ron. The door swung open.He walked over to her bed and sat down."Hermione, please tell me what's wrong.This isn't just about Ginny."

Hermione sat up and looked at him.She took a deep breath and said, "Ron, I'm just tired of all of this."

"Tired of what, honey?" asked Ron as he wiped her tears away.

"Tired of Voldemort ruining our lives. I don't know how much more I can take." Hermione said, slightly raising her voice at the end.

Ron pulled her into his arms."I know.But we have to be strong.We can't just give up.If we do then he wins."

Hermione pulled back and said angrily, "He's already won Ron!Look at our lives.For the past seven years we have been fighting him and nothing's changed." She laid back down on her bed and turned away from him.

Ron shook his head and said softly, "Hermione this isn't like you.You are always the one to look on the bright side of things."

Hermione just shook her head."I can't anymore Ron. There isn't a bright side to look at anymore."

Ron sighed, "Hermione, these past seven years have been hard, but they have also been the best years of my life because I met you and Harry." 

Hermione sighed and whispered without looking at him, "Sometimes I wish I wasn't a witch."

Ron's face began to turn red."You can wish all you want Hermione, but that's not going to change anything!" he yelled as he stood up.Hermione didn't stir.Ron continued, the hurt obvious in his tone,"I'm sorry that you regret coming to Hogwarts and being with me."

Hermione sat up and turned to see him walking out of the room and slamming the door.

*~*

The next day Draco was woken up by Ginny kissing his lips softly.He opened his eyes and smiled gently."How do you feel?"he asked hoarsely.

Ginny shrugged her shoulders."Okay, I guess.I am ready to get out of here though."

Draco nodded and got out of the bed."I'll go ask her if we can leave."Ginny nodded and waited for him to return.

When Draco returned and said, "We can leave."Ginny sat up quickly.She swung her feet around the bed and stood up.She suddenly felt dizzy.Draco caught her and said, "Slowly, honey.Let me help you."Ginny nodded and let Draco help her get dressed. They then walked to Gryffindor Tower.

When Ginny climbed through the portrait hole-with the help of Draco-everyone except Hermione was sitting in the common room waiting for her.Ginny smiled slightly and Draco walked her over to the couch.She sat down slowly and then began to look around the room at the wonderful Christmas decorations.

"I heard from Mum and Dad." Fred said."They're coming here as soon as they can.They're trying to get out of Egypt quickly, but are having trouble."Ginny nodded and wondered what kind of trouble it could be, but Ron shook her from her thoughts.

Ron looked up at her and said slowly, "Um, Ginny, I don't know if you want to know, but your Christmas presents are in your room."

Ginny smiled and said, "Thanks Ron."

"We can all open our presents together later if you want." continued Ron.

"You haven't opened any of your gifts?" asked Ginny, rather surprised.Everyone shook their heads.

"It's not important Ginny."said Fred.

Ginny rolled her eyes."Of course it is.Why don't we do it right now?"

Everyone looked at her with wide eyes."Are you sure?"

Ginny smiled slightly and said, "Yes.I'll go get my presents."

She began to stand up when Draco put his hand on her shoulder."You stay.I'll go get them for you."

Ginny smiled and sat back down.She looked over at Ron and asked, "Where's Hermione?"

Ron shrugged his shoulders and stood up,"I'll go get our gifts from our room, Harry."Harry nodded and Ron walked up the stairs.

A few moments later the common room floor was filled with presents and scraps of wrapping paper.Ginny had noticed that some of the gifts looked like they were wrapped very quickly.She figured that she probably had gifts that were for the baby, but were quickly changed.

Everyone was opening presents except for Draco.Ginny bent down and picked up a present that was wrapped in shiny green paper.She handed it to Draco."Merry Christmas."

Draco looked down at the present.He really didn't feel like celebrating Christmas at the moment.Ginny caressed his cheek gently. "Please, honey?Open your present."

Draco smiled slightly and began tearing off the wrapping paper.Inside the box was a photograph of him and Ginny.He was standing behind her with his arms around her waist.They were both smiling and Ginny was waving.Draco smiled at first but then tears began to well up in his eyes.He remembered when Colin Creevey took that picture.They were so happy then.And, now, everything was, well, awful.

Ginny could see that he was getting upset."Draco, it's okay."

Draco looked up at her.He couldn't believe how strong she was being.He nodded his head and kissed her lips gently."I love you.Thank you." 

"I love you too. And you're welcome." replied Ginny."So, where's my present?" she asked jokingly.

Draco smiled and said, "It's in my room.I'll give it to you later."Ginny nodded and rested her head on his shoulder.She wondered how long it was going to take for Draco to come back to her.

*~*

Ginny was walking up to her room with Draco supporting her.She was rather tired, and needed to get some sleep.She laid down on her bed and Draco kissed her softly on the forehead."Aren't you staying?" she asked worriedly.

Draco shook his head."I think I need to go to my room."

Ginny sighed, "Draco, please stay with me.Please?"

Draco stared down at her.He wanted to stay with her._'Draco, she's loves you.What is wrong with you?' he asked himself.He smiled gently and began to get undressed.He crawled into the bed and Ginny laid on his chest._

Ginny immediately fell asleep.Draco on the other hand continued to stare at the ceiling, thinking about Voldemort, his father, the baby, and Ginny.His sorrow was starting to turn to anger.He could feel his blood boil whenever he thought about what had happened that night.He could see that slime Adonis touching Ginny with his filthy hands.He could see Voldemort talking to Ginny about their child.Then he would remember when he heard that his own father cursed the gift.Then he would recall the portkey and not wanting to leave his father there alone.Draco closed his eyes trying to calm himself down._'He's dead.There's nothing you can do about it.'_

Draco lay awake for a long time replaying that night's events over and over again.

*~*

Several days later Ginny was lying in her room.She was slowly coming out of her depression.She knew she had to move on and that the pain would eventually lessen.Draco, on the other hand, seemed to be getting worse.It seemed that the sadness had left him, but was replaced with anger.Ginny didn't know what to do.Whenever she would try and talk to him about what happened, he would quickly change the subject or leave the room.

As if Ginny didn't have enough to worry about, the new term was starting, and she still hadn't seen or heard from her parents.When she asked Draco if he had told his parents, he said yes and that they said sorry.That was it.Ginny didn't believe he told them at all.She was about to go to the owlery to write both of their parents' letters when her bedroom door opened.She sat up and smiled slightly at her roommates Molly and Kathy.

Kathy came over to Ginny first.She was a very pretty girl with beautiful long red hair and eyes as blue as the ocean.She sat down on Ginny's bed and began to tell her all about the wonderful holiday she had.Ginny listened intently and nodded in all the right places.She tried to put on a happy face, as her roommates didn't know what had happened to her.They didn't even know that she was pregnant.

When Kathy finished telling Ginny about this gorgeous guy she met in France, Molly asked Ginny how her break was.Ginny nodded and said, "It was okay."

Molly smiled and said, "That's good."She could tell Ginny didn't really feel like talking and began to unpack her suitcase.

Ginny was about to try and leave again when her other roommates Lissanne and Taryn came in.Taryn smiled at Ginny and said, "Oh, it's so good to be back.I had an awful break.I hope yours was better than mine."Ginny smiled slightly and nodded her head.

Lissanne walked up to Ginny and gave her a hug."How are you?" she asked.

Ginny smiled. "Okay, how was your trip to Australia?"

Lissanne pulled back and said, "It was good.Anything interesting happen here?"Ginny shook her head and sat back down on her bed.Lissanne could tell that something was bothering her.

She was about to ask her when Kathy said, "I'm starving.Let's go have some dinner."

Molly and Taryn nodded and began to follow her out of the room.Taryn stopped and asked to Lissanne and Ginny, "Aren't you two coming?"

"We'll be down in a minute." answered Lissanne.Taryn nodded and closed the door.

Lissanne turned to Ginny."Are you okay?"

Ginny looked down at her hands and shook her head. Lissanne put her arm around her shoulder."I knew it.It's not you and Draco, is it?"

Ginny looked up at her and tears began to well up into her eyes.Lissanne was one of her best friends, and she wanted so badly to tell her what happened.Lissanne could see that Ginny was struggling with her emotions."Ginny, you know you can tell me.Whatever you say will stay in this room."

Ginny nodded and took a deep breath.She told her about the baby and the miscarriage.Lissanne's eyes began to fill up with tears."Oh, Ginny.I am so sorry.Why didn't you tell me?" she asked as she embraced Ginny in a hug.

Ginny shook her head, "I didn't know how.I was so scared and I guess a little ashamed."

Lissanne pulled back and said, "You have nothing to be ashamed about, but I understand."Ginny smiled slightly and wiped her tears away."How's Draco taking all of this?" 

Ginny began to form new tears and shook her head violently, "He's terrible.He won't even talk to me."

Lissanne patted her back gently. "He's going to be okay Ginny.He's the toughest guy I know.It will just take some time." 

Ginny shook her head and said softly, "I think I'm losing him Liss, and I don't know how to get him back."

Lissanne pulled Ginny into her arms again and sighed, "It's going to be okay Ginny." Although she really didn't believe it.

*~*

Harry and Ron were sitting in the Great Hall for dinner.Fred had left for Egypt to try and find out what was detaining their parents.Hermione was not there either, as she had been avoiding Ron since their last conversation.

Harry was slightly glad that break was over and that the school was filled with students.He figured when classes began he would have something to distract him from reality.Dean, Seamus and Neville were all talking about their holidays and Harry easily tuned them out.

He looked across the room at the Slytherin table and saw Draco staring blankly at his food.Harry sighed.He really wished that Draco could sit with them, but knew it was out of the question.Draco had changed tremendously and was not handling the situation well at all.Harry was slightly mad at him for not telling them what had happened and even angrier that Ginny still didn't know.

Harry turned his head as he saw a flash of red out of the corner of his eye.He saw Ginny and Lissanne walking towards them.Ginny glanced at Draco, but he didn't even look up.Ginny shook her head and sat across from Harry.Lissanne patted her shoulder gently and sat further down the table with Kathy and Taryn.

Harry smiled and said, "How are you?"Ginny shrugged her shoulders and turned around to look at Draco.He looked at her this time, but Ginny could still see the anger in his eyes.She sighed and turned back around.Harry saw what happened and said, "He's going to be all right."

Ginny nodded and began to play with her food with her fork.She looked over at Ron and said, "Any word from Fred?

Ron shook his head."No.I'm really …" he stopped because Hermione had just walked into the Great Hall.She started walked towards them with a girl that Ron had never seen before._'This must be Alex.' he thought._

Harry followed Ron's stare.He smiled slightly at seeing Hermione looking so happy and then turned his eyes to the girl she was walking with.She had long beautiful blonde hair that fell to her waist.She had sparkling aquamarine eyes that reminded him of the sea.Her skin was slightly tanned, and her body was, well, perfect.Harry tore his eyes away from her as they approached the table.He felt guilty about thinking this way about a girl he didn't even know.

As Hermione walked up to the table she smiled."Everyone, I would like you to meet my cousin Alexandra."Dean, Seamus and Neville nodded their heads.They wore expressions on their faces like they were looking at a Veela.

Ron rolled his eyes at them and stood up."Hi, my name's Ron."

Alex smiled and said, "Hi.I've heard a lot about you."

Ron smiled and looked at Hermione.Hermione started to smile at him, but then shook herself."Um, Alex, this is his sister Ginny."

Ginny smiled and stood up.She could see how nervous Alex was and said, "Hi.Don't worry.We won't bite."

Alex laughed and took a deep breath and then looked at Harry."And this, Alex," Hermione continued, "..is Harry Potter."

Harry stood up and shook Alex's hand."Hi. It's nice to meet you."

Alex just stared blankly at him and let her eyes travel to his forehead._'It's really him!' She thought.__'I'm standing here shaking hands with Harry Potter!He's a lot cuter than I ever imagined.'Alex could feel herself blushing and noticed that she was still shaking Harry's hand."Oh, sorry."_

Harry smiled."It's okay.I'm used to it." Alex smiled back and was mentally kicking herself for acting like some Harry Potter fanatic."Why don't you sit down?" asked Harry pulling out a chair for her.

Alex smiled and said, "Um, actually I haven't been sorted yet.I don't know where I'm supposed to sit."

Harry shrugged his shoulders, "So, that doesn't mean you can't sit with us."Alex smiled and sat down.She was so happy that Hermione's friends were as nice as she said they were.

Harry began talking to Alex and asking her all about Australia and her old school.Ginny watched Harry and couldn't help but smile.He was talking very quickly and Ginny could tell that he was slightly nervous.She thought back to when Harry used to talk like that with her when Draco tapped her shoulder, shaking her from her thoughts.She looked up at him and smiled."Have you heard anything from Fred yet?" he asked without returning the smile.

Ginny shook her head and noticed that Alex was trying not to listen to their conversation.Ginny smiled slightly and said, "Um, Alex, this is my boyfriend Draco Malfoy."

Alex smiled and said hello.Draco nodded and said to Ginny, "Let me know when you hear anything."

Ginny nodded and watched Draco walk out of the Great Hall. She turned around and looked down at her lap.Harry reached across the table and placed his hand on top of hers."Do you want me to talk to him?" he asked.

Ginny looked up at him and then at Alex.She didn't want to make Harry stop talking to her."No, it's okay.I'll talk to him later."

Harry nodded and pulled his hand back.Ginny looked at Alex and could see that she was becoming uncomfortable."So, Alex, what house do you think you will be put in?" she asked, trying to change the subject. 

"Well, Hermione's told me what they all represent and I think that I will either be put in Hufflepuff or Gryffindor." answered Alex.

Ginny smiled."I do hope you are in Gryffindor, but Hufflepuff would be good too."

Dean nodded in agreement and said, "Yeah, any house would be good as long as it's not Slytherin."

Ron kicked him in the leg."Ow!" shouted Dean."What was that for?"

Ron tilted his head toward Ginny.Dean nodded, "Oh, right.Sorry, Ginny."

Ginny smiled slightly, "It's okay, Dean."She turned to Alex. "Draco's in Slytherin."

"Oh." said Alex not really knowing what else to say.Hermione had written to her about Slytherin and all the dark wizards that came out of there.She was praying that she would not be put in that house.

Alex was shook from her thoughts by Professor McGonagall."Miss Sapphire, it's time for the sorting."

Alex looked around the Great Hall at all of the students.She looked up at Professor McGonagall as all the colour drained from her face.Professor McGonagall laughed slightly and said, "Don't worry.We're not performing the sorting here.We will be going to Professor Dumbledore's office."

Alex let out a breath of relief and stood up.Hermione smiled and asked, "Professor McGonagall, could we come too?"

Professor McGonagall nodded, "Of course."

Hermione smiled and motioned for Ginny and Harry to come with and grabbed Alex's hand.Ginny stood up and looked over at Ron."Are you coming?"

Ron glared at the back of Hermione's head and said, "I'm not going anywhere I'm not wanted."

Ginny rolled her eyes and said, "Whatever."With that, she walked with Harry out of the Great Hall.

*~*

Alex walked into Dumbledore's beautiful office and saw a stool sitting in the center of the room with a battered old hat on top of it.Dumbledore smiled and said, "Don't be afraid."

Alex nodded and walked up to the stool.She lifted the hat and sat down.She looked at Hermione, Harry and Ginny and took a deep breath.They smiled back at her and she put the hat on her head and it slipped down over her eyes.

Harry was sitting across from Alex watching her.He remembered when he did this and how frightened he was._'At least she had some kind of warning.' Thought Harry.__'Please let her be in…'_

"Gryffindor!"The hat shouted.Harry let out a breath of relief.He really wanted to get to know this girl and now that they were in the same house it should be an easy task.

Alex smiled and took the hat off.Hermione ran up to her and gave her a hug."I'm so happy!" Hermione pulled back and said, "I have to write to Mum and Dad right away!"

Alex laughed and Ginny said, "Congratulations!"

Harry smiled at her and gave her a wink.Alex blushed slightly and turned to Dumbledore.He smiled kindly and said, "Welcome to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry."

Alex smiled brightly and said, "Thank you."

*~*

As they walked Alex down to Gryffindor Tower, Hermione was telling her all the rules of the house.She explained things like house points and what time curfew was.Alex was listening intently, but at the same time trying to remember the way to the common room.This school was much bigger than her last one and she wanted to make sure she didn't get lost when she was alone.

They walked up to the Fat Lady and Hermione said, "Cream Cycle."

The Fat Lady nodded and said, "Oh, those are my favourite." And the portrait swung open.

Alex walked into the room and her mouth fell open.She couldn't believe how beautiful it was.Harry saw her reaction and whispered in her ear, "Welcome to Gryffindor Tower."

*~*

Draco was standing in the owlery contemplating whether or not to write to his mum.He hadn't heard any word about his father and wasn't sure if he wanted to.Just as he was about to leave the room and forget about the letter, an owl flew in and dropped a letter into his hands.He opened it quickly.He scanned the letter and his eyes grew wider as he read each word.

Ginny walked into the Owlery with two letters in her hand - one for her parents and one for Draco's.She stopped when she saw him standing there.She noticed the look on his face."What does it say?" she asked as she stepped closer to him.

Draco jumped slightly, not having noticed that she was standing there.He looked up at her and threw the letter on the floor and pulled her into his arms.Ginny closed her eyes, as Draco hadn't held her like this in so long."I love you, Ginny." Draco whispered.

She squeezed him tightly."I love you too, Draco."Draco pulled back and placed his lips against hers.She closed her eyes.It seemed like she had gone years without Draco's touch.

Draco pulled back, as his body was starting to react to kissing her.He bent down and picked up the letter and then looked at Ginny.Ginny waited for him to tell her what the letter said.Draco sighed."Ginny..." but he stopped.He couldn't tell her what had really happened.He didn't want her to know that they lost the baby because of his father.He couldn't bear to see her reaction if she knew that she had almost killed him.

Ginny frowned slightly."Draco, please tell me what's going on."

Draco sighed and placed the letter in her hands."It's about my father.He's…" Draco shook his head in disbelief.Ginny stared back at him waiting.Draco continued and said in pure shock, "He's alive." 

**A/N**:I know a lot didn't happen in this chapter, but I didn't want it to seemed to rush.Draco and Ginny still have to deal with what has happened.More action and romance will be in the next chapter.

I wanted to thank all of you that reviewed the last chapter for being so kind.I was really nervous that I would get a flame.Thanks again you guys!

I know here come the cliffhangers again-lol.I know I said more would be explained in this chapter, and that it would get fluffier, but it wouldn't fit-I don't want to make the chapters too long (this is 14 pages in word).How Lucius cursed the gift will be in the next chapter and of course you will find out how he is alive.I'm sorry to anyone who didn't get their cameo in this chapter, but you will be in the next.Thanks to all my reviewers and if there are any of you out there, please review!Okay, now for personal thanks:

**W&m_law:**Thank you so much for your kind review.I'm glad Lucius acting human surprised you.You will find out why he chose that curse in the next chapter. Thanks for reading!

**Inkdot:**I'm glad you're not upset!Keep an eye out for yourself in the next chapter!

**Krissy:**I'm sorry that you're upset, but please keep reading!

**Glory:**Thanks for calling this a 'masterpiece' but it's far from it.I wonder too why guys can't exist like they can in stories-lol. I'm glad you really like this story and you might find out what Mrs. Weasley's reaction is going to be.Also, keep an eye out for yourself in Chap 14!

**Debra:**I'm so glad that you are not mad at me-lol.You are really too sweet, but everytime I read your reviews I smile. This chapter is 14 pages long in word, so I hope that is long enough-lol.Thanks for all of your encourgement and I'll probably talk to you on instant messenger.:)

**Dewi:**I hope you like your part in this chapter.I know it's not very big, but it will get better.If there's anything you would like to do in this chapter please let me know.Maybe I can fit it in!Thanks for your review!

**Jessica:**Thank you very much for your kind review.You asked if Ginny will be pregnant again and honestly I don't know.I am writing this as I go, so we'll both have to wait and see.Please keep reading!

**Princessmelanie:**I'm so happy that you're still reading!I'm very sorry that you were not in this chapter, but I couldn't fit it in, but you will be in the next one!I will try to make it a cool part!

**Draicana:**Thanks for your review!I know it was sad, but as the story goes on, the air will get lighter.Keep an eye out for your part in the next chapter!

**Erin:**Thanks for your kind review!You will be making an appearance in the next chapter!Thanks for the encouragement and please keep reading!

**Tessie:**Thank you for liking the last chapter.I am so sorry that you have had to experience something as horrible as this *big hug*.Ginny is going to be okay, but Draco is the one that's going to need the support.Thanks again for reading and I hope I didn't upset you too much.

**Amaranth:**I'm glad you liked the last chapter.Here's chapter 13.I hope you like it!

**Bill:**Thanks babe.I love you and thanks again for all the wonderful help and for of course pointing out things I've forgotten-lol.And, um, yes, you are posting-lol.

**Hermione M. Granger:**I know it was sad, but the story will get happier.Thanks for reading and reviewing!

**Roxanne Malfoy:**You're very welcome-lol.Keep an eye out for yourself in the next chapter!

**Wrspd:**Thank you so much for reviewing again.I know this story probably makes no since to you-lol.I won't apologize for conflict anymore!I'm glad you like the new character.Now, before you go back to work, review!

**Cassandra:**I'm glad you were surprised and thanks for not getting mad and encouraging me to inflict emotions!Yes, as you can see Ron and Fred had to give blood.Actually, that's what I had planned and forgot to mention it.Thanks for the reminder!

**Victory on Wings:**Please don't be mad for another cliffhanger-lol.Ginny is going to be okay, but Draco is going to need a lot of time.As you can see Lucius is alive and how will be explained in chapter 14.You mentioned cameos in your review – did you want to be in the story?Thanks for reading and please keep reviewing.

**GinnyPotter:**Ginny's going to be okay, but Draco's going to take a little longer.Voldemort can't use her child now, but no one said anything about him not being able to use her anymore-hint hint.Thanks for reading and please review again!

**Silveray:**Ginny's safe for now and you will find out what Lucius is up to in the next chapter.Thanks for reviewing!

**Missy:**I always look forward to your reviews.They are so funny-lol.I know not a lot of fluff in this chapter, but it will be coming.Especially because of Alex arriving.I can't wait until your next review!

**Sapphireyes a.k.a. Alex:**Hey you.I hope you are having fun at your grandma's.I hope you do like Alex and that you like the way I described you/her.Fluff will come along, as you are getting closer to Harry!Talk to ya soon!

**Andi:**I am so glad you like this story!Thanks!I know I left you with another cliff, but I am trying to post relatively quickly.I loved your review and hey, we have the same name-lol.

**Altra:**Hey you!I joined your R/P group.I think that's a good idea!Maybe you can still convince me-lol.Don't blame yourself for the baby dying.It wasn't you, it was me.Please keep your suggestions coming!

**Nymfn712:**Thanks for reviewing and I'm sorry your computer crashed :(.Lucius did help his son, and someone else helped him.Keep reading to find out who!

**Lunithoron:**Thanks for sticking around!I'm sorry if the last chapter upset you.I would be happy to insert you into the story so keep an eye out in the next chapter.Thanks for being 'my biggest fan'-lol.I hope you like this chapter a little better.

**JennyT:**Thanks for reviewing!I hope this post was quick enough!

**Birdie:**Hey you!I think I should give you a reward or something for always writing the longest review, but I don't know what I could possibly give you-lol.You will be in the next chapter and your name will be Birdie of course.I see that you liked Adonis-lol.Maybe we should make your character a bad guy?Then you and Adonis can have some fun together-lol.Well, let me know in your next review!Fred and Ron were not crying tears of joy-lol.You're too funny.I'm so glad you're sticking around – can't wait until your next review!

**Shiko:**Thanks for your reviews!I will email you as soon as I've posted!I'm sorry that the last chapter was sad, but the story will get happier.Please keep reading and reviewing!

**Lissanne:**I feel so bad that you are sick *big hug* I hope you feel better soon.Thanks for all your help in this chapter – I noticed that my grammar was a bit off par in this one, but hopefully the next one won't be so much work.Craig and I are doing good and we are looking at Halls!We are considering going to Australia, as you know, so any suggestions on how we do that would be great!


	14. Resurrection

Draco sighed and placed the letter in her hands

A/N:Hi everyone!I want to give special thanks to Birdie, Lunithoron, Born2bleah, Shotokoman, Bill and Lissanne for all their help – this chapter probably wouldn't be here without them, so *big hugs* to them all :)Most of the cameos are in this chapter, and I'm sorry that some are bigger than others.Also, I would like state that Alex is not based on me.She is based on a real person who is reading this story. This chapter is kind of long, as with ff.net being down, I had too much time to write-lol.Okay, on with the story. 

Disclaimer:Everything except Alex and Adonis, belong to J.K. Rowling and Warner Bros.

Chapter 14 – Resurrection

Draco sighed and placed the letter in her hands."It's about my father.He's…" Draco shook his head in disbelief.Ginny stared back at him waiting.Draco continued and said in pure shock, "He's alive."

Ginny looked at him questioningly."Why wouldn't he be?"she asked.

Draco sighed again and opened his mouth to tell her what he was talking about when they heard someone clear their throat. Turning, they saw Pansy Parkinson standing in the doorway.Draco quickly grabbed the letter from Ginny's hands and put it in his pocket.

Ginny rolled her eyes and tilted her head back."Pansy, could you please leave us alone?"

Pansy glared at Ginny and stepped into the room."And if I don't want to, Weasley?"

Ginny sighed as Draco stepped forward."Look Pansy, just get the hell out of here."

Pansy let out a little chuckle."Excuse me Draco, but I don't remember the owlery belonging to you and this little tramp."

Draco clenched his fists and started walking very quickly towards Pansy.Pansy could see the dangerous look in his eyes and stepped back against the wall.Ginny grabbed his arm. "Draco?What the hell do you think you're doing?"

Draco turned and stared at Ginny.He closed his eyes."I don't know."

Pansy laughed and pushed herself off the wall.She knew Draco didn't have the guts to do anything about it."Everyone knows that you're only with her because she puts out."

Ginny narrowed her eyes as she turned and walked up to Pansy.She raised her hand and slapped Pansy hard across the face.Pansy gasped in shocked and put her hand over her now stinging cheek.

Draco's eyes grew wide as he stared down at Ginny.Ginny laughed and grabbed Draco's hand, pulling him out of the room.Draco turned back to Pansy and said with a chuckle, "I told you not to mess with her."

Pansy glared at him as she watched him leave the room._'I'm going to get her.' she declared to herself._

*~*

When Draco and Ginny got down the hall, Ginny grabbed her hand and began rubbing it."Ow!That really hurt."she said with a chuckle.

Draco shook his head and smiled as he began rubbing her hand softly.

"Draco, that's the first time I've seen you smile for weeks." she said.

Draco's smile faltered. "Well, I haven't had much to smile about." He said softly.

Ginny pulled Draco into her arms. "I know, honey, but you have to try.It's going to get easier.I promise."

Draco nodded his head slowly as he looked down at Ginny."Ginny, I'm trying, but I just don't understand how you can be so strong."

"Draco, we both have to be strong."Ginny sighed. "Draco life goes on.You have to try and live your life."

Draco suddenly got very angry and pulled himself out of her arms."Ginny, maybe I'm not ready to move on and forget what happened!And frankly, I'm rather surprised that it's so easy for you!"

Ginny's eyes began to fill up with tears."Draco, it's not easy for me!Everyday when I wake up and I deal with it, but I'm not going to let it run my life!And frankly, I'm a little surprised at how easy it is for you to hurt everyone that is trying to help you!" With that, she began to run down the hallway with tears pouring down her face.

Harry and Alex were walking towards them when Ginny slightly bumped into Harry as she was running.Harry tried to stop her, but she was too fast.Harry turned to Draco and said, "What the hell did you say to her?"

Draco sighed and leaned up against the wall."I'm an idiot.I accused her of not caring about…" He stopped when he looked at Alex.

Alex nodded her head."I'll leave you two alone.I'm going to go and see if Ginny is okay."

Harry nodded and watched Alex disappear around the corner.He then turned and began walking towards Draco with his anger on the rise."How could you say that to her?"

Draco shook his head."I don't know what's happening to me, Harry.I am just so angry.I would have punched Pansy Parkinson if Ginny hadn't stopped me."

Harry sighed as he felt the anger start to leave his body."Draco, I know that what you're dealing with is very hard.But, I think you would feel a lot better if you told Ginny what happened that night.As a matter of fact, I would feel better if you told me."

Draco nodded his head slowly."You're right.You all deserve to know.Go get Ron and Hermione.I'll tell Ginny later when we're alone."

Harry nodded and said, "Okay.But make sure you tell her."

"I will." said Draco."Meet me by my common room.We can meet in a room down there and we'll be alone."

Harry nodded and headed down the hall to Gryffindor Tower.Draco turned and walked down the stairs towards the dungeons.

Pansy was standing in the doorway of the Owlery and overheard Harry and Draco's conversation.She quickly walked down the stairs and made her way to Salazar Slytherin's old quarters.

*~*

Harry, Ron and Hermione were waiting for Draco outside the Slytherin common room.Ron and Hermione were still not talking to each other and the tension was apparent.

As the time went on, more and more students walked out of the common room and the more glares they received.A few moments later, the wall to their right opened and Draco stepped out."Come on."

Harry, Ron and Hermione stared in disbelief.As they were following Draco down the hall, Ron whispered to Harry, "Is this on your map?"

Harry shook his head."No, I have no idea where we are."

Draco stopped and opened a door on the left side of the hall. He motioned them to go in.They stared at Draco for a moment, their apprehension apparent on their faces.Draco nodded. "It's okay.I'll explain where we are in a minute."

The three of them nodded and walked into the room.The room was a rather large study of some kind. It was filled with two velvet green couches and two chairs.There was a large bookcase to the right and a fireplace on the far left wall with a picture of the Slytherin mascot hanging above the mantle. 

Harry and Ron sat down on the sofa, while Hermione and Draco sat in the chairs.They all stared at Draco, waiting for him to explain."Okay, first of all, we are in Salazar Slytherin's old quarters.You cannot, and I repeat cannot, tell anyone about this place.Do you understand?"

The three of them nodded, with blank looks across their faces.They couldn't believe such a place still existed.Draco nodded his head."Good, now that that's out of the way, I will explain what happened the night that Ginny ran away."

Draco began to explain the story from the beginning, with Harry adding bits and pieces.Harry became quiet at the part where Draco said that Voldemort stupefied him.

As Draco went on, not leaving a detail out, Harry, Ron and Hermione became more and more horrified.They couldn't believe that Draco's father was the cause of all of this.They were even more surprised that Ginny tried to kill him and that his father saved him.When Draco got to the point of them using the portkey to get back to the Forbidden Forest, he fell silent, with tears apparent in his eyes.

For a moment there was complete silence.Then Harry spoke, "Draco, I knew it was your father that cursed the gift.I saw Voldemort and him talking about it in one of my dreams."

Draco nodded his head slowly.Harry continued, "Draco, I'm sorry for not telling you, but I just didn't know how."

"It's okay, Harry." Said Draco."I understand.I wouldn't want to tell someone that their father betrayed them."

"Harry, who is this Adonis person?" asked Hermione.

Harry shook his head."I don't know.I've never seen or heard of him before.I talked to Sirius and he said he didn't know either, but would try and find out."

Hermione nodded and sat back in her chair.There really wasn't anything else to ask.But, Ron thought of one more thing."Harry, He who must..,. oh screw it, Voldemort, doesn't need Ginny anymore.This means that it's over right?"

Harry and Draco looked at each other."I don't know Ron." answered Harry."If I know Voldemort, he will try again.He doesn't give up that easily, if you hadn't noticed."

Ron shook his head, "Why Ginny?I mean, I'm sorry Harry, but I understand why he's been after you.You got away."

Harry nodded his head."You're exactly right Ron, but now Ginny has gotten away too.Twice."

Ron closed his eyes as he took a deep breath."What are we going to do?I'm not going to sit around and wait for him to do this to my sister again."

Harry looked over at Draco."Well, I haven't told you guys everything yet." said Draco.

"There's more?" Ron said in an exasperated tone.

Draco nodded."I received a letter today."

"Yeah and?" said Ron, rapidly losing his patience.

"Well, it was from my father." continued Draco.

Everyone stared at him with their mouths open.

"But how?", asked Hermione.

Draco shook his head."I don't know really.He didn't say.All he wrote was that he was alive and that he was going to be coming to see me.That's it."

"Are you sure it was from your father?" asked Harry.

Draco nodded and handed Harry the letter."It's his handwriting."

Harry read the letter quickly and handed it back to Draco."What do you think he wants?"Harry asked.

Draco shrugged his shoulders."I don't know.Maybe he wants forgiveness or maybe he wants me to thank him for saving my life."

"Draco, it doesn't seem like he had a choice." said Hermione consolingly.

"Oh, come on Hermione." spat Draco."There are a million curses that he could have used. He knew what he was doing."

Harry cleared his throat"Draco, I think he did it because he knew that Voldemort would have taken your child no matter what."

Draco nodded, "Yes, I believe that's what he was thinking, but he should have gave us a chance." Tears began to well up into his eyes."He didn't even give us a chance." He repeated softly.

Harry nodded his head slowly and then stood up."Okay, let us think about this for awhile before we do anything."Ron began to protest, but Harry put up his hand."Just for a little while, Ron.Draco still has to tell Ginny."

Draco sighed and ran his hand through his hair."I don't know if I can.It's going to be so hard."

Hermione stood up and said, "Draco, I know it's going to be hard, but you have to."

Draco nodded and stood to leave.As they were walking out of the room he asked Ron, "Have you heard from your parents yet?"

Ron was walking in front of him. "No, nor from Fred.I'm really getting worried."

Draco nodded and closed the door behind them. Pansy walked out behind the bookcases after they had left with a big smirk spread across her face."So, little Miss Weasley was pregnant.I can't wait to tell her that she almost killed Draco.This is going to be so much fun."

*~*

Ginny was lying in her bed, crying into her pillow.She hated Draco more than ever at that moment.How could he think that she didn't care?She then closed her eyes, wishing so much that her mother was there to comfort her._'Mum, where are you?' she asked herself.There was a knock at her door that shook her from her thoughts."Who is it?", she called, the tears apparent in her voice._

"It's Alex.Can I come in?"she called through the door.

Ginny sat up and wiped the tears off her face."It's open."

Alex opened the door slowly and walked into the room."Ginny, are you okay?"

Ginny nodded her head slowly."I'm fine."Alex looked at her questioningly as she sat down on her bed.Ginny sighed.Alex didn't know anything that has been going on and she didn't want to tell her.She decided to lie."Draco and I were just arguing about his ex-girlfriend."

Alex nodded slowly.She knew that wasn't it.Everyone had been acting strangely ever since she had gotten there.There were more than enough times when she would walk into a room and silence would fall.She did want to know what happened, but knew it was none of her business.She smiled slightly and said, "I understand.Ex-girlfriends can be a pain.Especially if his ex was that girl Pansy Parkinson."

Ginny nodded in agreement and let out a little chuckle.Ginny was just going to ask Alex how things were going with her and Harry when her dorm room door opened.

Lissanne stopped when she saw that Alex was in the room."Um, sorry guys, but Ginny, Ron needs to see you right away."

Ginny stood up."What happened?"

Lissanne shook her head."I don't really know. He said that he received an owl about your parents."

Ginny nodded and walked out of her room quickly.

When Ginny entered Ron's room he was pacing back and forth.Ginny walked up to him."What is it?Where are they?"

Ron sighed and put his hands on her shoulders."Ginny, they're all right."Ginny let out a breath of relief.Ron continued, "But they were attacked by death eaters."

Ginny's mouth fell open. "What happened?"

Ron shook his head, "I don't really know.All I know is that the death eaters were looking for something.For some reason, I have a feeling it was you."

Ginny looked at him questioningly, "Why would they be looking for me?"

Ron studied Ginny's face.He was sure that Draco was going to tell Ginny what happened right after their meeting.It was apparent that he had not."I don't know Ginny.It's just a gut feeling."

Ginny sat down on his bed and put her face in her hands."Why is this happening Ron?What does he want from me?"

Ron sat down next to her and put his arm around her shoulder.He knew exactly whom she was talking about and so much wanted to give her the answer."I don't know, Ginny.We'll figure it out."

*~*

Later that night, Ginny and Ron were waiting in Professor Dumbledore's office for their parents.There was a knock at the door and Dumbledore said as he got up from his chair, "Come in."

Ginny and Ron also stood.The door opened and Draco walked into the room.Ron sighed and sat back down.Ginny narrowed her eyes at him.He was the last person she wanted to see.Draco's eyes fell to the floor."Um, Professor Snape asked me to tell you that your parents will be here shortly."Ron nodded and turned back around.

Ginny could hear the sorrow in Draco's voice.She nodded her head slowly and said, "Thanks."

Draco nodded and opened the door to leave.Ginny grabbed his arm."Please stay with me."

Draco looked up at her.He wanted to pull her into his arms and tell her how sorry he was.Ginny could see everything he was saying in his eyes.She smiled and slid her hand into his.

Ron rolled his eyes.He didn't know what that was all about and he didn't want to know.

After what seemed like a lifetime, there was another knock on the door.Ginny looked up at Professor Dumbledore and he nodded his head telling her that she could open it.

She crossed the room and opened the door holding her breath.When she saw her father's face she smiled and threw herself into his arms.Mr. Weasley closed his eyes and embraced his daughter tightly. "Ginny.My sweet Ginny." he said softly.

Ginny pulled back so she could look at him."Daddy, are you all right?"

Mr. Weasley nodded his head."Yes dear.We're fine."Ginny smiled slightly and looked behind her father to see her mother.Mr. Weasley walked into the room and walked over to Ron.

Mrs. Weasley walked up to Ginny with tears streaming down her face and wrapped her arms around her."I was so scared, Mum,"she said softly.

Mrs. Weasley nodded and said through sobs,"I'm sorry we weren't here for you." 

Ginny pulled back and said, "Mum, I'm fine."Mrs. Weasley nodded and put her hands over her face as she cried.Ginny looked over at her father. 

Mr. Weasley stood up and pulled her to a chair."Come on Molly.Sit down." 

Mrs. Weasley sat down and continued to sob softly.Mr. Weasley looked up at Draco and crossed the room to him."I'm sorry, Draco," he said softly.Draco nodded his head.

Mrs. Weasley stopped crying for a second as she looked up at Draco.She hadn't realized he was there.She stood up and walked over to him.Draco just stared at her and then looked at Ginny and Ron for help.Mrs. Weasley stared at his face and then wrapped her arms around him and began to cry again.Draco let out a breath of relief.He thought for sure she was going to tell him that this was all his fault.After the shock of the embrace wore off he wrapped his arms around her consolingly.

Ginny smiled as she watched her mum hug Draco.She knew that Draco wasn't accustomed to such a thing with his family, but also knew that he wished that he were.

Ron turned to his father."Dad, what happened?"

Mr. Weasley sat down and Mrs. Weasley let go of Draco and also sat down.Mr. Weasley patted her arm gently and said, "Well, when we received Fred's letter, we immediately began to make preparations to come here.We informed Charlie what had happened and then when we were just about to Apparate to Hogsmeade when someone grabbed me from behind.Suddenly everything went black.When I woke up, your mother was lying on the floor unconscious next to me.When I saw that she was going to be okay, I looked around the room.Everything had been ransacked.Our things were thrown about everywhere. It looked as though they were looking for something."

He reached into his pocket."It wasn't until after your Mum had awakened that I found this note."Ron took the note from his father and read it aloud."We will get her back."Ron's head immediately shot up and he looked at Ginny.

Ginny stepped back and looked at everyone staring at her."Let me see that." she said disbelieving.Ron handed her the note. She looked at the note and saw the death eater's mark printed at the top.She crumpled it up into her hands and threw it across the room."Why?" she shouted.

Draco put his arms around her but she shoved them off."No!I want to know what's so special about me!"

Dumbledore stood up and looked at Mr. Weasley.Mr. Weasley nodded his head slowly.Dumbledore turned to Ginny and said, "Miss Weasley, you are absolutely right.You have a right to know."

Ginny stared at him with disbelief.She really hadn't expected anyone to answer her.Mr. Weasley rose from his seat and Dumbledore motioned for her to sit.Ginny nodded and sat down in the chair across from his desk.Dumbledore smiled slightly and sat down."Miss Weasley, you _are very special.You have been since you were a little girl."Ginny shook her head, not believing him.Dumbledore smiled, "You see, you have a magic ability that is far beyond normal standards."Dumbledore chuckled slightly, "Actually, far beyond any standards. Haven't you ever wondered why your classes seem so easy to you?"_

Ginny stared back at him and thought about what he said.True, she was good in all her classes, but she wouldn't call them easy.Ginny shook her head, "Professor, I am not better than anyone else."

Dumbledore smiled, "I am not saying that you are better.I am saying that you have a gift.A much greater gift than a normal witch or wizard receives."

Ginny sighed and said, "Okay, fine.But why does Voldemort want me?"

"My dear child, don't you see?" asked Dumbledore."He wants you the same reason he wants Harry.You both have the ability to make him stronger or destroy him.If he can turn you two against each other, then he will rise even farther."

"I would never do that!" Ginny shouted."I would never do anything to hurt Harry or anybody else."

Ron looked over at Draco.He could see the fear in his eyes, as he knew that Voldemort had made Ginny try and kill Draco.Dumbledore shook Ron from his thoughts, "I know you wouldn't want to do anything like that.But, we have to be careful.Under no circumstances are you to leave the grounds of this school.Do you understand?"

Ginny nodded and gazed at the floor.Dumbledore stood up."Good, now I think it is time for you all to go to your houses. I would like to speak to Mr. & Mrs. Weasley in private."

Ron nodded and hugged his mother and father good bye and walked out of the office.Ginny also hugged them and quickly walked out of the room.

Mr. Weasley turned to Draco, "Watch her for us."

Draco nodded."Of course.I won't let anything happen to her." He walked out of the room and closed the door leaving Mr. & Mrs. Weasley with Professor Dumbledore.He was very curious what they were talking about, but then turned his mind back to Ginny.He began to walk down the stairs when he saw Harry walking up.

"Hey, how are the Weasley's?" Asked Harry.

Draco nodded."They're fine.What are you doing here?"

"Professor Dumbledore asked to see me." Answered Harry."How's Ginny?Have you told her yet?"

Draco shook his head."No, I haven't told her.I'm on my way to see her right now."

"Good." Said Harry."Draco, just be honest with her."

Draco nodded his head and walked the rest of the way down the stairs and headed for Gryffindor Tower.

*~*

Draco was lying in his bed staring at the ceiling.He had tried to talk to Ginny, but Lunithoron, a Gryffindor sixth year, would not let him in the common room.Draco didn't bother arguing with him.School had started and by rights, he wasn't aloud in Gryffindor Tower.

He began to think about what Dumbledore had told them._"No wonder Voldemort wanted Ginny's child." He thought to himself.__"But, why me?Why not Harry?"Draco then thought of the way that Harry cared for Ginny.He sat up in his bed.__"Of course.He did want Harry.I got in the way and Harry gave up."Draco laid back down.He began to think of the way Harry was always holding Ginny and the way he looked at her.His anger began to rise slightly, __"Or maybe he hasn't."_

*~*

The next morning Ginny woke up with a new frame of mind.Today was Draco's birthday and she wasn't going to let Voldemort and his sick mind spoil it.There really was no reason to worry about it.There was nothing she could do.

After her shower, Ginny made her way down to the Great Hall for breakfast.Hermione and Alex were already there.Ginny walked across the room and looked at Draco.He smiled slightly and Ginny gave him a little wink.She couldn't wait to give him his present.She sat down at the table and Hermione and Alex were already in the middle of a conversation.

"I really don't understand Hermione." Said Alex."I mean, what could he have done that was so terrible?"

Hermione shook her head.Ginny smiled and said, "Ah, so we're talking about my brother."

Alex smiled and said, "Of course.I was just telling Hermione that she should forgive him for whatever he did and get on with it."

Hermione smiled slightly and began playing with her food with her fork. Ginny turned to Hermione."I have been meaning to ask you what he did this time."

"He didn't _do anything," said Hermione softly."We just got into a fight, that's all."_

Ginny nodded and smiled at Alex."Yeah, we kind of got that, Hermione.You still haven't told us what the fight was about."

Hermione looked up at Ginny."Have you talked to Draco yet?"

Ginny shrugged her shoulders."Talk to him about what?"

Hermione rolled her eyes and stood up.She looked over at Draco and said to Ginny, "When you talk to him, then I will tell you." And with that she walked out of the Great Hall.

Ginny turned to Alex and said, "I have no idea what this is all about."

Alex chuckled and said, "Join the club."

Ginny smiled slightly.She knew that Alex must really feel left out."Alex, a lot happened before you got here."

Alex nodded."I figured that."

Ginny nodded."Alex, I really don't think you want to know."

"Ginny, you don't have to tell me," said Alex."It's none of my business."

Ginny sighed.Part of her wanted to tell Alex, but another part just wanted to forget about it all.She decided to change the subject."So, how are things with you and Harry?"

Alex laughed."There are no _things with me and Harry."_

Ginny rolled her eyes."Oh come on Alex.You two never stop talking."

Alex was about to say something, but then looked up.Ginny followed her stare and saw Harry and Ron coming towards them."We never stop talking about _you." Alex said softly._

Ginny was surprised."I'm sorry Alex.I don't know what to say."

Alex smiled and said quickly before Harry and Ron sat down, "It's not your fault Ginny.Don't worry about it."

Harry sat down next to Ginny and smiled."How are you?"he asked.

Ginny smiled slightly and said, "Fine."She looked at Alex and could see her staring at Harry._'Come on Harry.Say something to her.' thought Ginny._

"Hi Alex," said Harry.Ginny let out a breath she didn't realize she was holding.Alex smiled and said hello.

Ron was looking at Ginny, trying to figure out why she was acting so weird.He shook his head, as he really didn't want to know."Hey Harry.Did you finish the potions assignment yet?"

Harry quickly turned his attention to Ron.Alex sighed and stood up and left.Ginny glared at her brother.Ron noticed the look he was receiving."What?" he said innocently.

Ginny stood up and said, "You're just so…never mind." And with that she walked out of the Great Hall.

Ron looked at Harry with wide eyes."What did I do?"

Harry shrugged his shoulders, "I have no idea.For the first time in my life, I actually think you didn't do anything."

Ron rolled his eyes at him and laughed."Well, I'm not the only one that's gotten into some trouble this year.You have done plenty."

Harry let out a little chuckle."Okay, so we're both equally stupid.Happy now?"

Ron nodded his head."Yes. Thank you."

Harry rolled his eyes and Ron continued on the conversation about the potions assignment.

*~*

Ginny walked into Potions that afternoon very excited.This was her last class of the day and couldn't wait to prepare for Draco's present.She sat down next to Harry and smiled.Harry chuckled and said, "What are you so happy about?"

Ginny smiled, "It's Draco's birthday.I have a very special night planned for him."

Harry felt a slight pinch of jealousy hit him, but quickly shook it off."Well, behave yourself," he said jokingly."Seriously though, you can borrow my invisibility cloak."

Ginny was about to give him a hug when she noticed that Draco and Alex were both staring at them.She smiled slightly and said, "Thanks Harry.That's probably not a bad idea."

Harry smiled and was about to ask what she had planned when Professor Snape walked into the room and demanded the usual silence.Alex and Draco immediately turned around and faced the front of the classroom.

Ginny began to chop up her beetles when she looked over at Alex.Alex had to work with Dean and Seamus, as there was no more room at their table.It seemed like Alex was enjoying herself, as Dean and Seamus hung on her every word.Ginny smiled as she watched Dean and Seamus argue who was going to cut the ingredients for Alex.

Alex just rolled her eyes and eventually began to cut up her own beetles, as they were taking far too long to decide.She did like the attention that they gave her, but really wished that Harry paid attention to her that way.

As Draco was working with Pansy he was replaying what he was going to say to Ginny in his head.

Pansy was thinking of her plan as to how she was going to tell Ginny.As she was putting the ingredients into her cauldron, she overheard a conversation from some Gryffindor girls at the table across from her.

"I told you, I heard that they broke up," said Erin, who was a very pretty seventeen-year-old girl with long brown hair and deep blue eyes.

Draicana shook her head as she absent-mindedly played with her long silver necklace that had a beautiful sceptre charm."I don't know.I think Hermione would have told us."

Roxanne shook her head."I think Erin's right.Hermione has been acting very strange lately.I can tell something's wrong." She sat up, "Erin, let me chop the beetles.You're doing it wrong." 

Erin rolled her eyes playfully and let Roxanne take over.Roxanne continued, "I wonder what happened?"

Erin looked at Glory who was sitting next to her.Glory was a very pretty girl who had long black hair and dark skin."Do you have anything to add?" asked Erin.

Glory shrugged her shoulders."Well, if Ron did hurt Hermione, I know we have to get back at him."

Draicana laughed and said, "What kind of prank do you have in mind?"

Glory thought for a moment."Um, let me think about it for awhile.I'll get back to you."

Everyone laughed, as they knew that Glory was right up there with the Weasley twins when it came to pranks.

Melanie was sitting with them, listening but watching Pansy.Draicana nudged her."What's wrong?"

Melanie tilted her head towards Pansy and whispered."She's listening to us."

The girls looked over and Pansy quickly straightened herself and began working on the potion again.Melanie cleared her throat to get Pansy's attention."Excuse me, but can we help you?You seem awfully interested in our conversation."

Pansy turned and glared at her."Like I would care what any of you Gryffindors have to talk about."

Melanie laughed and turned back to her friends and spoke loud enough so that Pansy could hear."Do you think she's a little bitter that her boyfriend dumped her for Ginny or what?"

The girls started laughing loudly.Draco overheard what they had said and he too was trying to control his laughter.

Pansy glared at them and turned around to talk to her friend Ophelia.She whispered something to her and Ophelia nodded and went back to her potion.

Ophelia was one of Pansy's closest friends, but she didn't have that typical nastiness that came along with being a Slytherin.She hated it when Pansy would include her on her little tyrants against other students.The only reason she was friends with her was because she really didn't have a choice.It was much better to be on her good side than her bad.

As she was working on her potion, she was thinking about what Pansy had told her to do.She personally had nothing against Ginny or Draco, but it wasn't wise to argue with Pansy.She let out a long sigh, and then began to concentrate on her potion.

*~*

Later that night, Ginny was in her room getting ready with the help of her roommates Kathy and Lissanne.

Kathy watched Ginny brushing her hair and said, "Um, what if you get caught?"

Ginny giggled and Lissanne answered her."Kathy, she's using Harry's invisibility cloak.How is she going to get caught?"

Kathy shrugged her shoulders."You're right.I'm just nervous I guess."

Ginny turned away from the mirror and said, "Kathy, you have nothing to be nervous about.If I do get caught you won't get into any trouble."

Kathy shook her head."I don't care if I get into trouble. I just have a bad feeling about this."

Ginny smiled at her."Kathy I'll be fine.I did this a lot over break.It's not a big deal."

Lissanne smiled, "Besides, when she gets back tomorrow we get all the details."

Kathy laughed and said, "True.That is a bonus."She stood up."Okay, just be careful."

Ginny smiled and said, "Okay, I will. I promise." Ginny began to walk towards the door."Thanks again you guys for covering for me.You won't forget to tell Taryn and Molly?"

Lissanne shook her head, "Don't worry.Now get going."

Ginny laughed and walked out of her room and headed for Harry's.She knocked on his door softly and Harry opened the door and walked out quickly.Ginny looked at him strangely as he grabbed her hand and lead her down to the common room.

"Here." He handed her the cloak and the map.

Ginny smiled and said, "Thank you Harry.I really appreciate this.But why the secrecy?"

Harry shook his head, "I just don't want to hear Ron complaining.You would think after everything we've been through with Draco, that he'd get over it, but you know your brother."

Ginny smiled, "Yeah, I know.Thank you." And she hugged him and kissed him on the cheek.Ginny turned and saw Alex walking into the common room.Ginny swore softly.

Harry heard her and wondered why she would say that.He then looked at Alex."Hi."

Alex looked at the two of them and said, "Hi."

Ginny sighed and decided that she didn't have time to explain."Um, I have to go.Thanks again Harry."

Harry nodded and watched her climb out of the portrait hole.Alex looked at Harry questioningly."Where is she going?"

Harry smiled and said, "She's going to see Draco."

Alex nodded and then asked, "Won't she get in trouble for being out so late?"

Harry shook his head, "Not with my invisibility cloak."

Alex smiled.She realized that's why Ginny was hugging Harry.

Harry stared back at Alex.He had an overwhelming urge to grab her and kiss her.He had spent many nights talking to her alone, but was always afraid to make a move.One of the reasons that he held himself back was because he still wasn't sure if he was over Ginny.He still had the same thoughts of love whenever he looked at her.He often would ask himself if Draco and Ginny broke up, would he still go after her.

Alex shook Harry from his thoughts."Harry?Are you okay?" she asked.

Harry nodded."Yeah, sorry.I'm just tired I guess."

Alex wondered what he was thinking."Well, I'm going to go to bed." She said as she waited for him to protest.When Harry didn't say anything she said with clear disappointment in her tone, "Good night." 

Harry said good night and watched her walk up the stairs.He did want to tell her to stay, but knew that if she did, he would kiss her.He wanted to make sure that he truly was over Ginny first.The only problem was that he didn't know how he was going to find the answer.

*~*

Draco was sitting in his common room contemplating going to Gryffindor Tower to talk to Ginny.Crabbe walked into the room and said to him quietly, "Follow me.I need to talk to you."

Draco looked at him curiously and followed Crabbe out of the room.Crabbe opened the wall to Slytherin's quarters and motioned for Draco to follow him.As Draco stepped inside, he began to protest, "Crabbe, what is this about?I really need to go talk to Ginny."

Crabbe smiled."This won't take long.Come on." He began to walk down the hall.Draco sighed and reluctantly followed.They stopped at the room that Draco took Ginny to their first night together.Crabbe knocked on the door softly.Draco looked at him curiously.

The door opened and Ginny was standing there with a big smile on her face."Thanks Crabbe."

Crabbe nodded and said as he was walking away, "Have fun you two."

Draco smiled slightly and Ginny grabbed his hand and pulled him into the room, closing the door behind them.The room looked almost the same as it did the last time they were there.There were several candles floating in the air and there was a fire roaring in the fireplace.The only thing that was different was that the colours of the bedding were back to green.

Draco turned to Ginny with a curious look on his face."How…" but Ginny cut him off."Crabbe helped me.He let me in here and agreed that he would bring you."

Draco nodded.He couldn't believe she went to so much trouble, but he wasn't sure if he could do this."Ginny, I…"

Ginny put her finger over Draco's mouth telling him to be quiet.She pulled him to the back of the room, so that they were standing next to the four-poster bed.Draco could see the lust in Ginny's eyes as she looked at him.She stepped back and slid her robes down her body.

Draco's eyes grew wide.She was wearing a long silk negligee that was the colour of emeralds.Ginny smiled at his reaction and pressed her body against his."Happy Birthday," she whispered in his ear.Draco closed his eyes at feeling her hot breath against his skin.

Ginny began slowly kissing his neck as she began pulling his robes up.She stepped back and pulled them over his head.Ginny threw his robes to the side and pressed her lips against his.Draco wrapped his arms around her as a moan escaped his lips.It felt so good to kiss her.

As the kissing became more intense, Ginny slowly turned Draco around and gently pushed him onto the bed, with her lying on top of him.Draco arched his back as his temperature rose and Ginny moved her mouth from his lips to his neck.As Ginny traced her tongue slowly over his skin, she moved her hand down his body and began to unbutton his pants.She stopped kissing Draco and slid them off his body.She then lifted his shirt and pulled it over his head.She looked into Draco's eyes and could see the desire burning within them.

She kissed his lips softly and whispered, "I love you Draco." 

Draco whispered, "I love you too," with pure passion in his voice.Ginny smiled and began kissing his chest gently.

As Ginny's kisses were engulfing him, Draco kept trying to push the images that kept flashing in his mind to the side.He saw Ginny at the Halloween ball cursing Millicent.Draco opened his eyes and tried to concentrate.Ginny was now working her way down his stomach. As the pleasure was increasing, so were the images.He closed his eyes and saw Ginny in the shrieking shack with Adonis touching her.He turned his head to the side trying to make it stop.As Ginny's kisses were getting lower and lower, Draco let a moan escape his lips.His body was enjoying every moment, as his mind was loathing it.

Draco arched his back in pleasure and then another flash crossed his mind.Ginny was lying on the ground screaming from the Cruciatus curse. Draco opened his eyes quickly and said softly, "Ginny, stop."

Ginny didn't hear him and she kept kissing his body.Draco tried to gain in his composure and said more forcefully, "Ginny, stop!"

Ginny looked up at him quickly."What's the matter?"

Draco shook his head and pushed her off him.He stood up and began looking for his pants.Ginny stood and pulled him to her."Draco, what's wrong?"

Draco looked down at her face."I…I don't know."

Ginny smiled and said, "Draco, it's okay.Try and relax."

Draco smiled slightly and Ginny again began kissing his neck and moving her hand down his body.Draco closed his eyes and this time he saw himself outside of the hospital wing leaning against the wall.The hospital wing door opened and the house elves came out carrying the blood stained sheets.Draco opened his eyes and put his hands on her shoulders and pushed her away."Ginny, I can't!"

Ginny jumped with a start.Draco sighed and said softly, "Ginny, I'm sorry."Ginny nodded her head slowly as tears began to well up into her eyes.Draco began to walk towards her when there was a knock on the door."Who is it?" Draco called annoyed.

"It's Crabbe." He called through the door."Your father's here."

"Okay, I'll be right there." And Draco quickly began getting dressed. Ginny stepped forward."Draco, what's going on?"

Draco pulled his shirt over his head."Ginny, I'll explain later." He turned and walked towards the door.He opened it and said to Ginny, "Please wait here.I will be back as soon as I can.We need to talk."

Ginny nodded her head slowly and turned her gaze to the floor.Draco let go of the doorknob and walked up to her.He cupped her face with his hands and looked into her eyes."I love you Ginny.Don't worry, I'll be right back."

Ginny smiled slightly and nodded her head."Come on Draco." Crabbe said impatiently.

"I'm coming." Draco called out. He kissed Ginny gently on the cheek and walked out the door, closing it behind him.

Ginny sighed heavily and sat on the bed.This was not how this night was supposed to go.She wrapped her arms around herself and suddenly felt very embarrassed.She looked at what she was wearing and shook her head.She stood up and went through her bag that she had brought with her.She took out a blue sweatshirt and jeans.She changed her clothes and laid down on the bed.

_'What is his father doing here?' she asked herself.__'What could be so important that he needs to see Draco at this hour?'_

She rolled over on her side and closed her eyes.As sleep started to take over, there was a knock on the door.Ginny rolled out of the bed and walked towards the door."You don't have to knock, Draco," she called.She opened the door and was very surprised to see Pansy Parkinson standing there with a wide grin across her face.

"What do you want?" Ginny asked with narrowed eyes.

Pansy smiled and said, "I think we need to talk."

Ginny let out a little chuckle."What could we possibly have to talk about?"

"Oh, we have plenty to talk about." Pansy said arrogantly.Ginny was about to tell her to go away when Pansy said, "It's about Draco."

Ginny sighed and stepped out of the doorway and motioned for Pansy to come inside.Pansy smirked and walked into the room.She looked around the room and let out a little chuckle at all the candles."How very romantic," she said, full of sarcasm.

"What the hell do you want, Pansy?" Ginny asked angrily.

"I think you should sit down first." Pansy replied.

Ginny shook her head."I'll stand thank you.Now what is it?"

"Okay, suit yourself," said Pansy.She walked slightly closer to Ginny and said, "I know."

"You know what?" Ginny asked as she was starting to get very annoyed.

Pansy rolled her eyes."About the baby, Ginny.Hell, I even know more than you do."

Ginny's eyes grew wide and she reached behind her to find the chair.She sat down and looked at the floor.Pansy chuckled and sat across from her."I told you that you would want to sit down."

Ginny just shook her head."Go ahead."

Pansy nodded."Well, how do I say this?Um, I heard Draco telling your little friends that your miscarriage wasn't exactly an accident."

Ginny's head shot up."What do you mean?Tell me everything you know."

"Oh, I plan to," replied Pansy with a smirk."But first, you have to promise me something."

"What?" asked Ginny though gritted teeth.

"Promise me that you will stay the hell away from Draco." Pansy replied with evil eyes.

Ginny let out a little chuckle."Yeah right.Forget it Pansy."

Pansy thought for a moment."I thought you would say that.Well, after I tell you what I know, you may change your mind."

Ginny was getting very annoyed."Then tell me or get out."

"Well, it seems that you were hit with the Cruciatus curse and that is why you lost the baby. It's probably the best thing that could have happened." Pansy said slowly.

Ginny narrowed her eyes at her and controlled the impulse of punching her in the face. "Who?" she asked quickly.

Pansy nodded her head."I figured you ask.It was Draco's father."

Ginny shook her head totally confused."Why would he do that?" she asked.The door opened and Draco stepped inside, very surprised to see Pansy.

Pansy looked up at Draco and said with a wide smirk, "To stop you from killing Draco." 

Ginny looked at Draco with a look of pure shock.Draco crossed the room quickly towards Pansy."Get the hell out of here!Now!" he shouted.

Ginny shook her head. "Draco, what is she talking about?"

"Ginny, I'll explain everything."He turned to Pansy."You have three seconds to get out of here."

Pansy let out a little chuckle and stood up."I'm leaving.I said what I wanted to."

She walked towards the door and said just before leaving, "Oh, and Ginny, think about what I asked you to do.I think once you hear the whole story, you will agree that it's a good idea."

Draco walked towards Pansy and placed his hand on her back and pushed her out the door, slamming it behind her.Ginny stood up and said, "Draco, please tell me what's going on."

He walked towards her and put his arms around her."I will.Sit down."

Ginny nodded her head and sat down.Her heart was beating very fast and she was terrified of whatever Draco was going to say to her.Draco sat across from her and reached across and grabbed her hands."Okay, this is very hard for me to tell you.I want you to know that I was going to tell you tonight.This has nothing to do with Pansy.Okay?"

Ginny nodded her head slowly waiting for him to continue.Draco took a deep breath and began to tell Ginny the story from the point of her throwing him against the wall in her room.

As Draco was telling her, she sat totally silent.She couldn't believe this happened.How could she forget something like this?When Draco got to the part of Adonis, Ginny suddenly felt very dirty.Draco could see her fear and explained to her that she thought it was him.Ginny nodded but that didn't change how she felt.When Draco was about to tell her about her attack on him, he paused."Are you okay?" he asked seriously.

Ginny nodded with tears streaming down her face."Keep going," she said softly.Draco nodded and continued.

When he told her that she almost killed him, Ginny squeezed his hands tightly.Draco squeezed back."It's okay, honey.I know you didn't want to do it."Ginny nodded her head slowly.Draco continued and when he got to the hospital wing in the story he stopped.

Ginny was now looking at the floor.Draco released her hands and lifted her chin gently.Her face was soaked with tears."Ginny, I'm so sorry for not telling you sooner," he said softly.

Ginny let go of his hands and stood up.Draco also stood."Are you okay?"

Ginny wiped her face and took a deep breath.Anger was starting to fill her body."It all makes sense."

"What makes sense?" asked Draco.

Ginny shook her head."Why you have been acting the way you have.But let me ask you something.How could you tell Harry, Ron and Hermione and not tell me first?" she asked angrily.

"I'm sorry, Ginny.I didn't know how to tell you." Draco said pleadingly.

"But you didn't have a problem telling them?" she replied.

Draco sighed. "Ginny, please,"

Ginny shook her head."Draco, I can't believe you did this.How could you let me think that the miscarriage was an accident this whole time?"

Draco looked down at the floor.Ginny shook her head and said, "I have to get out of here." With that, she began walking towards the door.

Draco walked after her and grabbed her arm to stop her.She turned around and Draco gasped when he saw the look in Ginny's eyes-her now green eyes. Ginny pulled his hand off her and pushed him away.What she wasn't expecting was Draco being thrown across the room and slamming against the floor.

Draco looked up at her with wide eyes.Ginny stared down at him as she felt the anger inside her being accompanied by fear.

Draco pulled himself off the floor and slowly walked towards her.Ginny shook her head, "Stay away from me!" and she turned towards the door and it flew open.Ginny jumped slightly and then walked out of the room.As she ran down the hall she heard Draco calling her name and then she heard the door slam shut.

A/N:Okay, I can't give any personal thanks as when I took down the story I lost all my reviews :(So, I will just give a big thanks to all of you.Inkdot, if you're out there, I was going to put you in this chapter, but all your info was in my reviews, so please email me with your real name, or any name you want to use, and some things about yourself.Birdie, you will be in the next chapter :) 


	15. Confused Emotions

Draco pulled himself off the floor and slowly walked towards her

A/N:Hi everyone.Don't worry; this chapter is not as long as the last one.Thanks are at the bottom.Enjoy.

Disclaimer:Everything except the cameos belongs to J.K. Rowling and Warner Bros.

Chapter 15:Confused Emotions

Draco pulled himself off the floor and slowly walked towards her.Ginny shook her head, "Stay away from me!" and she turned towards the door and it flew open.Ginny jumped slightly and then walked out of the room.As she ran down the hall she heard Draco calling her name and then she heard the door slam shut.

Draco pulled on the doorknob with all his strength, but the door refused to open.He began shaking the door, screaming her name, "Ginny!Wait!"He pointed his wand at the door and shouted, "Alohomora!" but the door remained closed.Draco started banging on the door for someone to come and let him out.To Draco's relief someone heard him and the door finally opened.

Goyle looked at Draco curiously, "What's going on?"

Draco pushed his way past Goyle without giving him an answer and ran up to Gryffindor Tower.He reached the Fat Lady and gave the password that Ginny had told him.The Fat Lady looked at him curiously and said slowly, "Okay, but be careful in there."

Draco quickly climbed through the portrait hole and almost immediately, Luinthoron and Melanie jumped up from their potions homework and yelled, "What the hell do you think you're doing?"Draco gave them a dismissive look and ran up the girl's dormitory stairs before they could stop him.

Draco reached Ginny's room and knocked on the door and shouted, "Ginny, let me in!"After a few moments the door opened and Ron stepped out of the room.

Draco peered into the room and saw Ginny sitting on the bed with Harry's arms around her.She was crying heavily and Harry was rocking her back and forth gently.Draco felt a cold ping of jealousy in the pit of his stomach as he took in the scene before him._'Voldemort still may get what he wants.' He thought to himself angrily._

Draco went to push his way into the room when Ron stopped him, placing his hand against his chest, "Draco I'm sorry, but you have to leave."

Draco narrowed his eyes at Ron, "I have to see her."

Ron shook his head in protest and held up his hand, "Draco, she doesn't want to see you," he said seriously."Please leave."

Draco shook his head and made another attempt to get into the room when Ron pushed Draco away from the door forcefully.Draco looked at Ron in surprise and Ron said emphatically, "Draco, just go.Don't make me do something we'll both regret."

Draco stared at Ron for a moment, contemplating the fact that he had just threatened him.Draco let out a sarcastic chuckle and shook his head."Thank you, Ron."

Ron was taken back."Thank you for what?"

Draco's face became serious. "Thank you for reminding me that I'm nothing but a Slytherin and that you're an almighty Gryffindor." And with that, he turned and stalked out of Gryffindor Tower.

*~*

Draco walked back down to the dungeons and went back to Slytherins quarters.He walked down the hall and knocked on the fourth door on the left.He waited a few moments and let himself in.He sighed heavily as he sat down in the green high back chair.

"What did she say?" Lucius asked.

Draco put his hands over his face and shook his head, "She won't talk to me."

Lucius nodded slightly. "I'm sorry, Draco."

Draco removed his hands from his face and took a long, hard look at the man sitting before him."You're sorry?" Draco repeated.

Lucius turned his gaze to the floor.Draco shook his head."Give me one good reason why I should forgive you after everything you've done to us."

Lucius shook his head, "I can't.But, like I told you before, I didn't know the consequences of the curse and for whom it was intended.I knew Potter was buying the gift, so I never thought you would get hurt."

"Well isn't that convenient.You were just following orders," spat Draco."Isn't that what every participant of atrocity throughout history of mankind has said to alleviate their own guilt?"

Lucius, unable to meet his son's gaze, looked to the corner of the room.He was about to speak, when Draco cut him off, "Explain to me how you managed to walk into that shop, curse the gift, and leave without anyone stopping you?"

"It's actually quite simple," Answered Lucius."I walked in from the back and talked to the owner.I told him that my son was coming in to buy a special gift for his sister.I asked him if he would be so kind as to let me stay in the back and put a charm on the gift that he chose.The clerk was more than happy to oblige.I did have to put a memory spell on him, because he recognized Harry.But other than that, everything went smoothly."

"Smoothly." Draco repeated."Nice choice of words, considering everything in my life since then has gone nothing but."

Lucius felt the guilt wash over him once more."Draco…" But Draco cut him off.

"Don't say you're sorry again.Just don't." Draco said angrily.Lucius nodded slowly.

"So, why don't you explain to me how you escaped?" Draco said as he rubbed his temples.

Lucius stared at his son.It actually felt the opposite of that.It was like he was the child and that he was being punished by his father."Well, after you left with the portkey Voldemort was, I guess you could say, angry."Draco raised his eyebrows at his father, not believing that he was trying to be humorous at a time like this. Lucius cleared his throat and continued."He ordered Peter and Adonis to kill me.Just when they were about to give the curse, he stopped them."

"Why?" asked Draco suspiciously as he sat up in the chair.

Lucius could sense his tone."You have a right to be suspicious, son."

Draco nodded his head, "I know you too well.Now what did you promise him?"

Lucius sighed, "He told me that he would spare my life if I gave you to him."

Draco threw his hands up in the air and stood. "You are unbelievable!Have you no heart?"

Lucius also stood up, saying quickly, "Draco, I promised him, yes, but I didn't mean it.I would never do that."

Draco shot a nasty look at his father, "You already did it once.What's to make me believe that you are not following orders now?How do I know that all of this is not part of your sick plan?"

Lucius sighed and sat back down, not giving Draco an answer.Draco knew he wouldn't answer and began pacing in front of the fire."What does he want with me?"

"He doesn't want to kill you.He wants you to be the bait for Ginny." Lucius said quietly as he stared at the hard wood floor.

Draco stopped pacing and stared at his father."He doesn't give up, does he?"

Lucius shook his head.Draco sat down across from his father."What else do you have to tell me?"

"Goodbye." Lucius stated softly.

"What do you mean?" asked Draco.

Lucius sat back against the chair and ran his hand threw his hair."I mean I'm leaving.I'm going into hiding as soon as I leave here."

Draco stared at his father, not knowing what to say.His first instinct he felt sorry for him, but the next he felt the anger return."Does Mum know?" asked Draco.

Lucius shook his head,"No, and I was wondering if you could..."

Draco interrupted him, "She's your wife, damn it!Don't you have one ounce of love for her in that cold heart of yours?"

Lucius was slightly taken back with Draco's outburst."Draco, I love your mother very much and that is why I can't bring myself to tell her.Please do this for me?"

Draco could feel his anger building and his temperature was on the rise.He stood up from his chair."Stand up!" he shouted at his father.

Lucius closed his eyes and stood slowly.He deserved everything Draco had to say to him.

Draco clenched his fists tightly and took in a deep breath."You sold your only son to Voldemort, not once, but twice.You almost had the woman that I love killed by your hands."Lucius tried to protest, but Draco said softly with a cold glare, "You killed my child."

Lucius took a deep breath and tears began to well up into his eyes."Draco, I didn't have a choice."

"Bullshit!" shouted Draco."You never wanted our child to be born."

Lucius nodded his head violently, "You're absolutely right, Draco.I didn't and the reason is because Voldemort would have taken your child away from you.I knew that you would fight against him and that you would eventually be killed."

Draco was clenching his fists so tightly that he could feel blood dripping from his hands from where his fingernails had dug into his palms.He stepped slightly closer to his father and said softly through clenched teeth, "Are you saying that you did this for me?"

Lucius closed his eyes and rubbed his forehead."Answer me!" shouted Draco.

"Yes!I did it for you!" shouted back Lucius.

Draco raised his hand and was about to punch his father."Go ahead.I deserve it," said Lucius, not taking his eyes off his son.

Draco's body shook for a few moments, but then he lowered his arm.He turned away from his father and leaned against the mantle."Go." Draco said softly.

"Draco, again, I'm sorry." 

Draco closed his eyes and said, "Just go."

Lucius nodded his head slowly.He picked up his bag and limped over to the door to leave.He stopped and asked, "You will talk to your mother, then?"

Draco nodded his head without looking at his father."Thank you."He was half way out of the room when he stopped again."Draco?"

"What?" said Draco, who was now staring at his own reflection in the mirror above the mantle.

"I…I love you, son." And with that Lucius left the room.

Draco stared at his reflection and he couldn't control his anger any longer.He picked up the mirror and threw it against the wall, smashing it into a thousand pieces.

*~*

Adonis walked down the stairs and entered a large room.The floor, ceiling, and walls were made of dark cement and there were candles hovering gracefully in the air.The room was completely empty except for the chains and shackles that were attached to the walls.Adonis walked to the middle of the room and pulled out Ginny's ruby incrusted comb.He placed the comb in the palm of his right hand, placing his left hand on top of it, completely covering the comb.He took a deep breath as he closed his eyes and titled his head back.

The pictures in his mind formed a tunnel.The images began to spin very quickly.It was as though he was traveling very fast and light was streaming in and out of his mind.Just when he thought he couldn't take it anymore, the spinning stopped.He could see a bedroom of some kind in front of him.He focused on the beds before him and when he saw the girl with the red hair a smirk spread across his face.He mentally strode towards her._'Ginny.' He whispered._

Ginny stirred in her sleep and rolled on her back._'Oh Ginny, how I've missed you.' He whispered evilly._

Ginny turned her head to the side as a whimper escaped her lips.Adonis smiled smugly and gently caressed her cheek.Ginny tilted her head back as she tried to wake up._'I'm going to show you what you're missing, Ginny.'Adonis moved his hand to her arm and held it tightly._

Suddenly Ginny was seeing herself with Adonis in the Shrieking Shack.She watched as Adonis began moving his hands over her body.Ginny didn't want to see this.She turned her head and tried to break free, but Adonis held on tighter.As the images flew through her mind, her heart began to beat faster and faster.Much to Ginny's surprise this was not from fear, but from desire.As she watched Adonis move his lips to kiss her neck, she couldn't stop herself from tilting her head back and letting a moan escape her lips.

Adonis licked his lips hungrily as he mentally moved his hand to Ginny's neck.Ginny's temperature began to rise as she felt Adonis moving his mouth further down her neck.She watched as Adonis began sliding her robes off her body, but the connection was suddenly broken.She sat up in her bed with sweat and tears running down her face.

"That's not what happened." A voice said amusingly.

Adonis opened his eyes and saw that he was back in the dungeon.He turned around and was now looking at a very beautiful woman.She had long brown hair that fell to the middle of her back and deep chocolate brown eyes.Her body had just the right amount of curves and the black satin robes she wore left nothing to the imagination.

Adonis shook himself mentally and asked, "What did you say?"

"I said, that's not what happened."

Adonis smiled slightly and said, "I know, Bertha.I was improvising a little at the end."

Bertha rolled her eyes and shook her head, "Lord Voldemort would be quite upset if he knew you were playing with his favourite Hogwarts student."

Adonis laughed and walked closer to her.He gently caressed her cheek with his finger, "Well, he's not going to find out, now is he?"

"Depends."Bertha replied with a raised eyebrow."What's in it for me?"

Adonis smiled and began to walk around her, while he let his hand rub against her skin."What do you want?" he whispered seductively in her ear.

Bertha closed her eyes for a moment, feeling his hot breath on her neck, but quickly recovered.She opened her eyes and turned around.She put her hand against his chest and pushed him against the wall."Don't ever touch me without my permission again.Got it?"

Adonis let out a little chuckle and a smirk spread across his face."Whatever you say."Bertha let go of him and turned to leave the room."But," Adonis continued.

Bertha rolled her eyes."What?" she asked irritably, not turning to face him.

Adonis smiled."Well, you don't know what you're missing."

Bertha let a smirk spread across her face.She turned around quickly and pushed him back against the wall.She closed her eyes and placed a deep, passionate kiss on his lips.Before Adonis knew what was happening, she stepped back.She smiled at the look of shock on Adonis' face and walked out of the room laughing.

Adonis pushed himself off the wall and began to run after her when there was a shock of searing pain in his arm.He lifted his sleeve and covered the Dark Mark with his hand.He swore to himself softly. His and Bertha's little game would have to be continued later.

*~*

Ginny sat in her bed, wiping the tears away.She was trying to figure out if what she saw and felt was real.Draco had told her that a man name Adonis was there that night and did explain what he did to her, but something was off.She didn't feel scared like she should be.True, she was crying, but why?Guilt is the only word to describe it.She felt guilty because she wanted that powerful feeling back.

Ginny wanted so much to tell Harry what had happened, but didn't want to wake him.She calmed herself down and tried to get some sleep.She knew she would talk to him in the morning.

*~*

The next morning Alex was sitting in The Great Hall eating breakfast with Ron, Harry and Hermione.Everyone was strangely silent and Alex could feel the tension in the air.She could tell they all had something very important on their minds, but as usual, she didn't know what was going on.This was starting to frustrate her.She wasn't what you would call a nosy person, but enough was enough.She cleared her throat to get their attention.They looked at her like they just noticed she was there.Alex rolled her eyes and said, "I know I'm new and everything, and I know that you guys have been through a lot together, but will someone please tell me what the hell is going on?"

The three of them exchanged worried looks, not knowing what to say.Harry finally spoke after a long sigh."Alex, you're right.The three of us have been through a lot together.Too much if you ask me."Hermione and Ron nodded slowly in agreement.Harry continued, "Just trust me when I tell you, you don't want to get involved."

Alex glared at Harry.She was tired of everyone telling her 'you don't want to know'.She stood up from the table."Fine." She spat angrily."If you won't tell me, then maybe I know someone who will." And with that she left The Great Hall.

Ron raised his eyebrows at Harry."Good job, mate.Now she's probably going to ask Ginny."

Hermione shook her head."Don't worry about it.I know Alex and she's just angry.She won't ask anyone anything."

Ron nodded his head and stared at Hermione.This was basically the first time that she had spoken to him in weeks.He started to smile at her when she too realized this fact.Instead of smiling however, she stood up and left the room.Ron shook his head angrily and slammed his fist on the table."Damn it!" he shouted making Harry jump."I'm tired of this crap.Why won't she get over it already?"

Harry shrugged his shoulders."Don't ask me.I don't even know why the two of you are fighting."

Ron was about to explain when he said, "Ah, forget it.It's stupid, believe me."Harry looked at Ron curiously.Ron let out a small chuckle, "And no, I didn't do anything wrong."

Harry nodded his head and smiled, "Sure you didn't."Harry was about to ask Ron to elaborate on what 'he didn't do' when Ginny came hurrying to the table.

"Harry, I need to talk to you," she said urgently.

Harry stood up and said, "Of course.Are you okay?"

Ginny shook her head and glanced at the Slytherin table.Draco was standing up and making his way over."Harry, just meet me outside in ten minutes." And she quickly left the room before Draco could say anything to her.

Draco walked up to Harry."Tell me what she said," he said sternly.

Harry glanced at Ron and Ron said, "Go on Harry.I'll take care of this."Harry nodded and made his way out of the Great Hall.

Draco turned to Ron."I'm something that needs taking care of?" Draco asked bitterly.

Ron just shook his head."Draco, don't start.If my sister doesn't want to talk to you, then there is nothing you can do about it.Don't make things any worse than they already are."

Draco stared at Ron for a moment and then decided to go back to his table.He turned away and Ron said quietly, "You should have told her sooner."

Draco turned back around and his face became very soft."I know," he said softly."But there is more to tell."

*~*

Harry waited for Ginny just on the edge of the Forbidden Forest.It was dreadfully cold outside and he wished she would hurry up.Just as he was about to go back inside the castle he saw her walking towards him.She smiled slightly and pulled out a cloak from her bag.Harry smiled and said as he wrapped his cloak around him, "Thanks.Now what did you need to tell me?" 

Ginny took a deep breath."Harry, I saw Adonis last night."

Harry's eyes grew wide with shock."What?Where?In the castle?"

Ginny held up her hand to get him to slow down."Let me explain.It was last night when I was sleeping.He came to me in…a dream.I've never experienced anything like it before in my life."

Harry was listening to her tone, and he could swear there was some excitement behind her voice.Not what you would call 'bad' excitement either."What did he say to you?"

Ginny sighed as she tried to remember, "Nothing really.He did say that he wanted to show me what I was missing."

"And did he?" Harry asked.

Ginny nodded, "Yes, he did.He showed me the night at the Shrieking Shack.I only saw the part where he and I were..." she trailed off.Harry nodded, as he understood what she was saying.Ginny continued, "It wasn't so much of what he showed me, but what I felt."

Harry looked at her curiously.Ginny tried to find the words to explain it."Harry, I have never felt anything as wonderful as this before.No, wonderful is the wrong word."She began pacing when she stopped and looked up at Harry."Powerful.I have never felt anything so powerful before."

Harry looked at Ginny strangely."Ginny, do you understand what you are saying?"Ginny nodded.Harry continued, "So let me get this straight.You want that power back?" he said raising his voice slightly.

Ginny nodded her head slowly."Harry, you have no idea."

"You're right Ginny, I don't have any idea.And I don't want to either!" He shouted angrily."How can you stand there and say this without being frightened?"

Ginny shook her head as tears began to well up into her eyes, "Harry, I am more frightened now, then I was before.I don't think I can hold off Voldemort much longer.Eventually I know I will give in."

Harry pulled her into his arms and she began to cry onto his shoulder."I'm sorry Ginny" Harry said softly."I'm going to find a way to stop him.I promise."He squeezed her tightly; frightened of the fact that Ginny wanted exactly what Voldemort had to give.

*~*

Alex was standing in an empty classroom that was given to the students to practice their charms homework.She was trying to move the heavy oak desk at the front of the room to the back.She wasn't doing too well, as the conversation she had earlier was still on her mind.Hermione was right.She didn't go and ask anyone anything and she didn't plan on it either.

As the desk moved to the middle of the room, she smiled to herself and sat down on top of it, letting her feet dangle in the air.She began to think about her old school, wishing she were there right now.Thoughts of how excited she was when she learned that she would be going to Hogwarts began to fill her mind._'Only if I'd known,' she thought bitterly.As she let out a long sigh, she was about to give the desk another try when the door opened.It was Harry._

Harry smiled at her and walked into the room, closing it behind him."Hi," he said softly.

Alex smiled slightly and nodded her head."So, are you having any luck on your charms?" asked Harry.

"It's going okay," answered Alex.

Harry nodded his head, as he moved closer to her."Alex, I'm sorry."

"No, I'm the one who should be sorry, Harry.It's none of my business," said Alex as she turned her gaze to the floor.

Harry lifted her chin gently so that he could look into her eyes."Well, regardless, I'm going to tell you anyway."

Alex's eyes grew wide and she couldn't help but smile.Harry looked at her sternly, "But you have to promise me that once I tell you, you will not get involved.I don't want you getting hurt in all of this."

Alex nodded her head without saying a word.Harry let out a sigh as he removed his hand from her chin and pulled up a chair and placed it in front of her.He sat down and put his head in his hands."Where do I start?" he asked himself.

"How about from the beginning?" answered Alex.

"Right," said Harry."Well, I'm assuming you know about Voldemort and his life's ambition to…well… kill me."

Alex nodded and Harry began to tell Alex everything that had happened to him since his first year at Hogwarts.

After he finished telling her about one year, he quickly moved onto the next- each story getting more and more horrifying.Alex couldn't believe that such a young person could have gone through as much as Harry had.

When Harry was just starting onto 7th year, Alex held up her hand."Harry, are you sure you want to keep telling me all of this?"

Harry smiled slightly.It actually felt good getting all of this off his chest."Yes, and I'm almost finished.Then you can ask me whatever you want."

Alex nodded and Harry continued.When he had finally stopped talking, it was very dark outside.Harry glanced at his watch and noticed that they missed dinner hours ago.He heard sniffling and looked up to see Alex crying."Are you all right?" asked Harry.

Alex shook her head, "Of course I'm not all right.I can't believe that what you have told me is true.Voldemort… it's just…how can someone be so horrible?"

Harry let out a slight chuckle at Alex's ignorance."I don't know, but there you have it.Do you have any other questions?"

Alex thought for a moment as she wiped her tears away.She had a million questions.Why was Voldemort doing this?Why Ginny and Draco?She knew that Harry couldn't answer any of them.Alex sniffled once more and asked, "Why did you tell me?" 

Harry stood up, took her hands into his, and looked into her eyes."Alex, I told you because…" he trailed off.He wanted to tell her because he cared about her.Because he wanted their friendship to be something more.He wanted her to have fair warning so she would know what she was getting herself into._'Damn it!Why can't I ever say what I want to say?' Harry thought to himself angrily._

Alex interrupted his thoughts, "Because?"

Harry stared back at her beautiful face, so much wanting to tell her, but again he couldn't do it._'What are you afraid of?Just tell her.'Harry opened his mouth when another thought entered his mind,__ 'What if she rejects you like Ginny did?'This last thought made him cringe.He didn't know if he could take that pain again._

Harry was torn between his thoughts as to what to do.His mind was starting to confuse him."Screw it," he whispered and before he knew what he was doing he cupped Alex's face in his hands and pressed his lips against hers.

Alex's eyes grew wide in shock.When she realized that this was really happening, she closed them and fell into the kiss.Harry lowered his hands away from her face and wrapped them around her waist, pulling her closer to him.

Harry couldn't believe this was happening.He had wanted to do this when he first laid his eyes on her, but didn't have the guts.Just when he thought it couldn't be anymore perfect, Alex began to lean back onto the desk, pulling Harry with her.Harry opened his eyes and Alex gave him a little wink.He smiled and continued the kiss.

They finally stopped kissing.Harry was now lying on top of her.He stared at her beautiful face and brushed the hair out of her eyes.Alex smiled at him and asked, "What are you thinking about?"

He was about to tell her how scared he was just moments ago, but settled with, "Nothing," and leaned in to kiss her.He stopped when he heard the classroom door open.

"Oh my God!", shouted a very embarrassed Ginny.

Harry quickly got off of Alex and straightened his robes, Alex following suit.

Ginny stood there in shock as the colour of her face began to match her hair.She stared at Harry, not really understanding the wave of emotions going through her mind.Was she embarrassed?Was she jealous?

Harry also stared back at her asking himself the same questions about her, but it was more-Do I want her to be jealous?

Alex glanced at Ginny and then at Harry, noticing their stares.Alex, however, knew exactly what the emotion was going through her-anger.

Ginny mentally shook herself and said, "I am so sorry, you guys.I was just…never mind." 

Ginny turned to leave when Alex quickly said, "Don't bother, Ginny.I was just leaving." And with that, she gave Harry a nasty look and walked out of the classroom.

Harry closed his eyes as Alex slammed the door.Ginny walked over to where he stood. "I am so sorry.I was just looking for Hermione.I had no idea you two were here."

"It's okay, Ginny.It's not your fault." 

"Why do you think she got so mad?" asked Ginny."She's got to know that I won't tell anyone."

Harry stared back at Ginny and rolled his eyes.He knew that it was quite obvious that Alex was jealous."I don't think it's that Ginny," answered Harry."I just finished telling her, well, everything."

Ginny's eyes grew wide."What do you mean, everything?"

Harry shrugged his shoulders, "I told her everything that's happened since my first year here at Hogwarts."

_'That's nice.Now she even knows more than I do.' Thought Ginny to herself."Did you tell her about Draco and the…?" Ginny stopped as she placed her hand over her stomach._

"Yes, I did," Harry replied softly.

Ginny shook her head in disbelief and her anger began to rise."You had no right to tell her."

"Ginny, I had to tell her." answered Harry quickly."Eventually she would have found out by herself.I'm sure Pansy or someone else would have been more than willing to tell her."Ginny was about to say something, when Harry continued, "I wanted her to hear it from me.I wanted her to hear the truth."

Ginny took a deep breath and closed her eyes.She herself tried to tell Alex a million times, but never could get the words out.As she rationalized what Harry did, she could feel the anger leave her body.

Ginny's silence was making Harry nervous."Ginny?"

Ginny opened her eyes and she said, "I'm not mad, Harry.I understand."

Harry let out a breath of relief."I'm sorry that I did it without telling you first."

Ginny nodded her head, "Can I ask you another question?"

"Sure," replied Harry.

Ginny took a step closer to Harry and asked softly, "Did you tell her about us?"

Harry let out a little chuckle, "There's not much to tell, is there?"

Ginny tilted her head to the side, "Harry, come on.You didn't tell her about our feelings for each other?"

"What feelings, Ginny?You mean my feelings for you?" he asked softly with slight anger apparent in his tone.

"I guess," answered Ginny slowly.

Harry rolled his eyes, "No, Ginny I didn't tell her.I think she figured it out on her own."

"Harry, why are you getting angry with me?" asked Ginny seriously.

Harry sighed and ran his hand through his hair.He was getting angry with her and he wasn't sure why."I don't know, Ginny.I'm just confused, I guess."

Ginny nodded her head, understanding what he meant.She, too, was becoming greatly confused.She loved Draco very much, but was too afraid to be with him.She didn't want to hurt him, well physically.She knew that if she broke up with him, it would hurt him emotionally.But, she wasn't afraid to be around Harry.As soon as she left Draco she went and ran to Harry.And after her dream, she again ran to Harry.Why?

Harry shook her from her thoughts, "Ginny, we better get to the common room.It's getting late."Ginny nodded and followed Harry out of the room.

A/N:This isn't a cliffhanger right?I know Lucius is out of character, but I had to make him this way to work with the story, so try to ignore that fact.Now it's time for a little plug.Me and 6 other authors have created a yahoo group.It's called 7 of Quills.It's a place where you can read all our fics and they range from one spectrum to the other.It's also a place where you can plug your own fics.It would be really great if any of you out there would join.I have provided the link just in case. -http://groups.yahoo.com/group/SevenOfQuills

Also, please review and remember to be nice :)

Now for the thanks:

**Luinthoron:**Thank you so much.You really are too sweet.And no, I'm not the best-lol.I hope you like this chapter too.

**Helena Darjeeling:**Thank you very much.The story did start out as just a fluffy relationship thing, but I got bored with that-lol.I'm glad you like it.

**Whatever1:**Thanks for your review.I love your sign in name- I must say 'whatever' about million times a day-lol.

**Caitlin Allyana:**Thanks for all of your reviews!I have no idea how much longer this is going to be, but we're only in the beginning of February and I think I will continue it until they graduate.You have a very good theory about Lucius.He'll be back I'm sure so keep a look out.I hate Pansy too.Very good at pointing out that she told something to Ophelia.You may find out what she said in the next chapter, so keep reading :)

**Lady Voldemort:**Thank you very much for your review.I really didn't like the last chapter, but oh well.I hope you like this one just as much.

**Marie:**Wow!I can't believe you read this whole thing at one time.Thank you very much!I hope you like this chapter too.

**Voldemorts Daughter:**I'm glad you like this story and that it's your first D/G.Ginny and Draco will be having some relationship probs *hint hint*I hope you keep reading.

**Ginny Weasley:**Okay, was this a cliffie?I always do have cliffes, but I thought I would try and stay away from it this time. I'm confused as to your comment about Death Eaters being a proper noun.Could you tell me the part you are referring too so I can change it :)Thanks again for your review!

**PrecariousByte:**lol-your review was too funny.I didn't post the next chapter right away because it wasn't finished.I am very happy to see that you are still reading this, even though it's D/G.Thank you for your nice review and I hope you keep reading.

**Leela:**You are just too sweet! *hugs*Thank you very much for reviewing each chapter.I'm sorry that I made you cry :(I hope you like this chapter and that you keep reading.

**Roxanne:**I'm so glad that you liked your cameo.That was very hard to do.As you can see, you are in this chapter, even though it was small.Maybe you will be seen again, *hint hint*.Thanks again for your review.

**Lissanne:**Thanks for the wonderful beta as always.You are the best.

**Bill:**Thanks for all your help with this one. You made the story even better.Love ya.

**Birdie:**Thanks for your review as always.I hope you like yourself in this chapter.You're kind of out of cannon, but I had to make you somewhat evil.Talk to ya soon.

**Alex:**I hope you like your scene with Harry.I know it didn't end well, but you know me, drama-lol.You are going to be more and more incorporated, so don't worry.This wasn't your biggest scene.


	16. Proposal

Ginny sighed heavily as she made her way down to the dungeons for Potions

Disclaimer:Everything belongs to J.K. Rowling and Warner Bros.

Chapter 16:Proposal

Ginny sighed heavily as she made her way down to the dungeons for Potions.She had been avoiding Draco every chance she could.She even pretended to be sick so she could miss a class, but she couldn't miss two in one week.

As she rounded the corner, their eyes met.Draco quickly walked up to her.He looked at her with pleading eyes and said softly, "Ginny, please talk me."

Ginny turned her eyes towards the floor.It hurt too much to look at his face."Draco, I can't right now."

"When?" Draco asked, the disappointment apparent in his voice.

Ginny looked up and caught Harry's eye as he walked behind Draco.He looked at Draco and then at Ginny, silently asking her if she was okay.Ginny nodded her head and turned her attention back to Draco, "I don't know.We have to get to class."

Ginny tried to make her way into the classroom when Draco gently grabbed her arm."Please meet me by the third floor corridor tonight after dinner."

Ginny tried to protest, but she could see from the look on Draco's face that there wasn't anything she could say that would get her out of this.She slowly nodded her head and Draco released her arm.

*~*

Dinner that evening was anything but fun.You could say that everyone was having issues with one another.Alex was acting as if nothing happened between her and Harry and was having the time of her life flirting with Dean.Harry, on the other hand, was glaring at Dean every time he put his hands on Alex.

Hermione and Ron were, unbelievably, still not talking to each other.Hermione tried her best not to look at Ron, and concentrated very hard on her plate of Shepherd's Pie.

Ron finally reached his breaking point."Hermione, I can't take this crap anymore!" he yelled as he stood up from the table.Hermione, and everybody else at the table, jumped at his sudden eruption.

Harry tried to get Ron to control himself. "Ron, this is not the place or time to do this."

"I really don't give a damn, Harry," Ron spat.

Hermione looked around the Great Hall uncomfortably at all of the peering eyes. "Ron, can we do this later?You're making a scene."

Ron was shocked that Hermione actually spoken, but quickly recovered. "No, we can not do this later!" he said angrily.

"Oh, I think you will, Mr. Weasley."

Ron looked up and saw a very angry Professor McGonagall."Follow me please." 

Ron sighed heavily and followed Professor McGonagall out of the Great Hall.

"I'm sorry about that, everyone," Hermione said quietly.

Ginny let out a little chuckle. "Hermione, you don't have to apologize for my brother.We're used to it."

Hermione nodded her head."Yeah, but we're used to him having these outbursts about you."

"Thanks," said Ginny sarcastically.

"Well, she's right, Ginny," said Harry with a smile.

"True, but it is nice not to be the one getting yelled at for once!" Ginny said as she smiled at Hermione.

Hermione leaned closer to Ginny and whispered, "Well, now that you have talked to Draco, I guess I could tell you what this is all about."

Ginny's eyes grew wide, but then she suddenly remembered her that she had to meet Draco."Hermione, I would love to hear it, but I can't right now.But don't worry, I want to hear what he did this time."Hermione let out a little chuckle and watched Ginny leave the table and walk out of the Great Hall.

*~*

Ginny paced back and forth waiting for Draco.She wondered why Draco picked this corridor to meet in._'He's probably afraid to be in a room alone with me,' she thought._

Draco came around the corner and saw Ginny pacing the hallway.He couldn't help but smile when he saw her."Hi," he said softly.

Ginny didn't realize he was there and jumped at the sound of his voice.Draco walked closer to her. "Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you."

Ginny shook her head. "It's not your fault.I've been kind of jumpy lately."

"Yeah, me too," Draco said as he nodded. 

"So, this is where you wanted to talk?" she asked as she looked around her.

Draco looked slightly confused, "Huh? Oh no, not out in the hallway.In here."He opened a door that Ginny didn't even realize was there.

He held the door open for her and she smiled slightly as she walked inside.The room was nothing spectacular.It was rather large, but very plain.Ginny noticed that there seemed to be a trap door towards the back of the room, but paid it no mind.She wanted to get this over with as quickly as possible.

"It's not exactly what I had in mind, but this room will have to do." Draco said behind her.

She turned to face him, "Draco…" But Draco cut her off."Ginny, let me go first."

Ginny sighed and waited for him to continue.Draco walked up to her and put his hands on her shoulders gently."Ginny, do you remember that I never gave you your Christmas present?"

Ginny thought for a moment and then nodded.Draco smiled, "You'll be getting it in a moment, but first I have a few things that I need to say to you."He brought his hands down to hers and held them tightly.He looked straight into her eyes and said, "Ginny, I love you.I love you more than I've ever loved anyone in my life.I can't even describe to you how I feel when you are around me.This last year has been hard, but I wouldn't change any of it if it meant I couldn't be with you."

Ginny could feel the tears building up in her eyes, but she tried her best to control it.She tried to speak again, but Draco held up his hand."I'm almost finished."Draco put his hand in his pocket and removed a black velvet box."Ginny, I want to spend the rest of my life with you."

Ginny held her breath as she watched Draco bend down on one knee and open the box to reveal a magnificent diamond ring. 

"Ginny, will you marry me?"

Ginny stared down at him as the tears began to stream down her face._'This isn't happening.Oh God, please tell me this isn't happening.'Ginny released Draco's hand and began backing up towards the door.Ginny could see the fear and hurt in Draco's eyes.Her body began to shake and she couldn't control her crying. "Draco…I'm sorry…I can't."With that, she left Draco, still bent down on his knee, all alone._

*~*

Harry walked down to the common room to go through the letters that contained his latest job offers.When he got to the bottom of the stairs he cringed.He saw Alex sitting at one of the study tables with Dean right beside her.As Dean was making stupid jokes, Harry rolled his eyes.Harry decided that he needed to talk to Alex and walked up to the table. "Alex, can I talk to you?"

Alex looked up at Harry and wondered if he was jealous- hoped he was jealous was more like it.She smiled slightly and said, "Sure."

Dean obviously didn't have a clue."Alone," said Harry directly at Dean.

"Oh, right.Sorry Harry."Dean gathered up his books. "See ya later Alex?"

Alex smiled and nodded her head.Harry watched Dean leave and pulled out the chair that was directly across from Alex.

Before he had a chance to sit down, a very upset Ginny came though the portrait hole.Tears were streaming down her face and she was breathing heavily.Without even thinking, Harry immediately jumped up and ran to her side."Ginny, what's wrong?"

Ginny wiped her face and tried to calm herself down."I…I…" she couldn't say it aloud.It hurt too much.Harry pulled her into his arms and whispered, "Shh, it's going to be okay."Ginny leaned against his chest and cried even more.

As all of this was happening, Alex was watching them closely.She didn't get mad this time.She could see that Harry really did care for Ginny.She walked over to where they were standing."Is there anything I can do?" she asked Harry.

"Yeah," answered Harry as he began to rub Ginny's back consolingly."Could you go and get Ron?"

"Of course," and she ran up the boy's dormitory stairs.A few moments later Ron came running down with Alex following.

Ron ran up to Harry and asked quickly, "What happened?"

Harry looked down at Ginny who was still crying in his arms, "Ginny, please tell us what's wrong."

Ginny buried herself further in Harry's chest."Draco…"Harry held onto Ginny tighter and looked at Ron worriedly.Ron's face began to turn red."Harry, take Ginny to her room.I'll be up there in a minute."

Harry nodded and walked Ginny up the dormitory stairs.As Ron was leaving the common room, Alex stopped him. "Where are you going?"

"I'm going to kick that prat's arse," spat Ron.

Alex shook her head, "Ron, don't.We don't even know what happened."

Ron looked at her like she was nuts, "This is Draco Malfoy we are talking about."

"Ron, Harry told me what happened last semester.I really don't think Draco would do anything to hurt Ginny."

Ron thought for a moment about what Alex said."I didn't think so either, but then why is Ginny bawling her eyes out right now?"

Alex glanced at the girl's stairs and shrugged her shoulders.Ron nodded his head, "Exactly.See ya later." And with that, he climbed through the portrait hole.

Alex sighed heavily and made her way to her room.As she passed Ginny's room, she could hear her crying.She knocked on the door softly. After a few moments, Molly opened the door.Alex could see Ginny lying on her bed crying with Harry and Lissanne sitting next to her."Um, I just wanted to see how Ginny was doing." 

Molly sighed and opened the door wider so that Alex could come inside.Alex walked over to her bed slowly."Is she going to be all right?" 

Lissanne shrugged her shoulders and then looked at Ginny. "Please tell us what happened."

Ginny sat up and wiped her face."Draco asked me to marry him."

Everyone's eyes grew wide, except for Harry.He didn't really know how to react to her statement.It was obvious that she turned Draco down, but was he happy about this?

Suddenly, Alex remembered what Ron was going to do. "Oh my God!"

"What's wrong?" asked Harry.

"Ron went after Draco!" answered Alex quickly.

"What?!" said Harry and Ginny in unison.

"When will my brother learn to stay out of my life?"said Ginny angrily.

Harry shook his head in frustration and headed towards the door. "I'll go get him.You stay here."

Ginny was about to protest, when she realized she didn't' really want to see Draco right at this moment."Okay, but please make sure Ron doesn't hurt him."

Harry nodded and walked out of the room.

"Idiot," said Ginny as she threw her pillow across the room.

"Ginny, Ron's only trying to do what he thinks is right.I mean, you really didn't elaborate on what was wrong," said Alex, trying to rationalize the situation.

Ginny shook her head and said softly, "Alex, I was talking about me.I'm the idiot.I tell the man I'm in love with that I don't want to marry him and then my brother goes and beats him up for it."

"Oh," said Alex quietly as she sat down on the bed across from Ginny.

Lissanne smiled weakly at Ginny, "What are you going to do?"

Ginny shook her head."I think there really is only one thing I can do."

Lissanne and Alex stared at Ginny waiting for her to elaborate further.Ginny sighed and laid down on her back."I'm leaving Hogwarts." 

*~*

As Harry headed towards the dungeons to find Ron, he was thinking of what Ginny had told him.He wondered why he wasn't jumping for joy at the news of Ginny turning down Draco.Was it because he considered Draco a friend?Or was it that his feelings for Ginny had changed?He didn't have much time to try and answer these questions, because he heard yelling up ahead of him.

"What the hell did you do to my sister?" yelled Ron.

"Why don't you ask her yourself?" Draco yelled back.

Harry sighed as he walked up to the two of them standing right outside the Slytherin common room."Ron, let's go."

Ron didn't take his eyes off Draco as he said to Harry, "This has nothing to do with you." 

Harry was getting frustrated with Ron's stubbornness, "Ron, you don't understand.Let's go back to the common room and I will explain what happened."

Draco was about to walk back into his common room when Ron grabbed his arm.Ron's eyes narrowed into fine slits and his lips curled."All you ever do is cause my sister pain.Now tell me what you did to hurt her this time."

Harry's temper rose rapidly and he grabbed Ron and threw him against the wall. "He didn't do anything to Ginny!He asked her to marry him and she said no!"

Ron was shocked at Harry's sudden attack and it took a few seconds for what Harry had said to sink in.

Harry turned to Draco. "I'm sorry, Draco, but I couldn't listen to him make a fool of himself anymore."

Draco nodded and leaned up against the wall across from Ron and turned his gaze towards the floor.Ron studied Draco's face to see if what Harry had said was true.When he realized it was, he kicked the wall."I'm such a prat!" he shouted.Ron put his head in his hands and smoothed his hair back."I'm sorry Draco.I…I had no idea."

Draco shook his head. "Yeah, well, you don't have to worry about me ruining your sister's life anymore, Ron.It's over." Draco kicked himself off the wall and walked into the common room.

"You know what your problem is, Ron?" asked Harry angrily."You never listen."

Ron closed his eyes and sighed. "You're not helping, Harry."

Harry rolled his eyes, "Come on.Let's get back."

Ron nodded and followed him.As they were getting closer to their common room, Ron asked, "Why did she say no?"

Harry shrugged his shoulders, "I don't know.But here's a thought, go ask her."

Ron narrowed his eyes at Harry and walked through the portrait hole.He headed up the girl's dormitory stairs to Ginny's room.He got to Ginny's door and opened it without knocking.When he walked in, he witnessed a heated argument between Lissanne, Alex and Ginny.

"That is not a solution, Ginny!" shouted Lissanne.

"You don't understand, Lissanne! I don't have a choice!" yelled Ginny.

Lissanne threw her hands up in frustration.

"Ginny, explain to us why you think you have to leave school," implored Alex.

"What?!" yelled Ron as he stepped closer into the room.Ginny, Lissanne and Alex jumped when they heard his voice.

Ginny sighed heavily as she sat down on her bed and put her head in her hands. "Can you guys leave me and Ron alone please?" asked Ginny.

Lissanne crossed the room to the door and said to Ron, "I'm glad you're here.Maybe you can talk some sense into your sister." And with that, she and Alex left the room. 

Ron crossed the room to Ginny's bed."What's this crap about you leaving school?"

"What did you do to Draco?" asked Ginny without removing her head from her hands.

Ron sat down on the bed next to Ginny."Nothing, thanks to Harry.He told me what happened."

Ginny looked up at Ron and let out a sigh of relief.Ron shook his head, "Don't change the subject.Answer me.Why do you think you're leaving school?"

"Ron, it's the best thing for everyone."

"Who is everyone?" asked Ron angrily.

Ginny stood up and began pacing between her and Lissanne's bed."You, Draco, Harry…just everyone."

Ron shook his head, "Ginny you're not making any sense. Why would it be better for all of us if you left?"

Ginny looked at Ron like he was crazy."Ron, look at this past year.Everything that has happened is because of me."Ron stared at Ginny blankly.Ginny stopped pacing and said, "Do you want me to spell it out for you?"Ron raised his eyebrows telling her to continue.Ginny rolled her eyes and began naming names and reasons, "One, Harry would be better off because he could concentrate on Alex.Two, you would be better off because you could stop worrying about me and fix whatever it is you did to Hermione, and three, Draco would just be better off, plain and simple."

Ron watched Ginny sit back down on the bed with exhaustion.Ron stared at her for a few moments before he spoke, "Ginny, you're wrong."Ginny began to argue when Ron held up his hand, "And here's why.One," he said mockingly, "Whether you're here or at home, Harry will still have to deal with his feelings for you before he can have anything with Alex.And whatever that is happening between Hermione and me is our own fault.It has nothing to do with you."Ron placed his hand over Ginny's, "Why did you say no to Draco?"

"I had to," said Ginny softly."It's too dangerous for us to be together."

Ron let out a sigh and tried to protest but this time Ginny didn't let him speak."Ron you know what I almost did to him-twice!As long as Voldemort is alive, Draco and I can't be together."

Ron knew he wasn't going to win this argument because there really wasn't anything he could say.He, too, believed that it was quite dangerous for them to be together, but he hated the fact that Voldemort was controlling their lives.Ron patted Ginny's hand and stood up."I understand, Ginny, but I'm telling you this.You are _not leaving school." And with that he walked out of her room._

*~*

As the second week in February came closer, the weather outside became much colder.Harry, Ron, Alex and Ginny were sitting in the common room in front of the fireplace.They were all relaxing after a very long week.Alex was reading a book, Ginny was writing on her laptop, and Harry and Ron were playing chess.

A question occurred to Alex and she looked up from her book. "Hey, do you guys celebrate Valentine's Day?"

Harry and Ron couldn't help but laugh remembering the time when Lockhart made a spectacle of the holiday.Ron looked over at Ginny, "Hey Ginny, do we celebrate Valentine's Day?"

Ginny got very red in the face, as she remembered sending the cupid to Harry.

"Shut up Ron," she said without looking up from her laptop. 

Ron laughed louder and Harry kicked him in the shin under the table."Ow!" shouted Ron, still laughing.

Alex had to know what they were talking about. "What's so funny?" she asked with a smile.

Harry narrowed his eyes at Ron, telling him to keep his mouth shut.Ron rolled his eyes and said, "I guess now's not a good time.But don't worry Alex; this story's too good not to tell.You'll find out eventually."

Alex looked at Ginny and then at Harry.Something definitely happened between those two in regards to Valentine's Day.She made a mental note to herself to make sure Ron kept his promise.

Harry saw Alex starring at Ginny and quickly changed the subject, "So, is everyone going to Hogsmeade tomorrow?"

Ron's smile left his face."No, I can't go because of my so called 'outburst' at dinner the other day."

Harry shook his head and turned to Alex, "Are you going?"

Alex nodded her head, "Yes, I'm looking forward to it.I've never been there before."

Harry smiled, "Good."He glanced at Ginny and then back to Alex, "If you would like, we can go together?" The hesitation in his question was obvious.

Ginny didn't look up at him, but it she definitely heard him.She felt a slight cringe, but beat herself up for it mentally._'What did you expect him to do?Wait around for you forever?'_

"That'd be nice, Harry," said Alex softly."Are you going, Ginny?" 

Ginny stopped typing and was about to answer, when Harry did it for her, "No, she can't go."

Ginny looked up at Harry in surprise, "What do you mean I can't go?"

Harry sighed, "Ginny, you know you're not allowed to leave school grounds.Professor Dumbledore will not allow it."

Ginny frowned slightly as she knew that Harry was right.She wasn't supposed to go anywhere.Then she remembered that neither was Harry in his third year. "That never stopped you!" she said defiantly. 

Harry and Ron both rolled their eyes.Ron answered her. "Ginny, that was different."

"How?" asked Ginny angrily.

"Because it was Harry's Godfather that was after him.He never meant Harry any harm."

"You didn't know that then," said Ginny slightly raising her voice.

Harry nodded his head. "True."

Ron began to shake his head and tell her no when Ginny pleaded to them. "Please.I have to get out of here.Please."

Ron and Harry looked at each other and nodded their heads slowly.Ginny smiled and removed the laptop and jumped up from the sofa.She wrapped her arms around both of them. "Thank you."

"Now don't get too excited," said Harry."I'm going to go talk to Professor Dumbledore and see what we can do about this.Maybe he'll let you go if I'm with you."

Ginny thought for a moment of Harry's decision.Harry could tell that she was about to argue when he said seriously, "Ginny, this situation _is different.You know you are in danger.Let's do the right thing."_

Ginny sighed but eventually gave in.She knew that Professor Dumbledore trusted Harry very much and that he would probably be able to talk him into it.Harry got up from the chess table and walked towards the portrait hole."Do you want me to come with you?" asked Ginny.

Harry shook his head, "No that's okay.It's probably better if I talk to him alone."

Ginny nodded and watched him leave the common room.Alex quickly grabbed her book and walked up the stairs to her room.Ginny watched her go and then sat on the sofa heavily, "So, you really think me being around Harry doesn't bother her?" she asked Ron sarcastically.

Ron shrugged his shoulders, "Ginny, don't start that crap again.You're not leaving school and that's final."

Ginny rolled her eyes and picked up her laptop."I'm going to my room."Ron nodded as he was staring down at the chessboard, already planning his next move on Harry's return.

*~*

Ginny was reading what she had written on her computer when there was a knock on her door.She quickly got up from her bed and ran to the door hoping that it was Harry with an answer.She opened the door and smiled widely."Well, what did he say?"

Harry smiled, "He said you can go."

Ginny wrapped her arms around Harry excitedly, "Thank you."

"On two conditions." continued Harry.

Ginny pulled back with a skeptical look on her face.Harry let out a little chuckle and said, "You can go only if Sirius and I are with you at all times."

"That's not so bad, but how is Sirius…"

"He'll be in dog form, of course." said Harry.

Ginny nodded her head, as that was quite obvious.Harry peeked into Ginny's room and asked, "Have you seen Alex?"

"Um, Harry, about Alex…"

"What now?" asked Harry.

"Well, I really don't think she likes me being around you," said Ginny slowly.

Harry let out a little chuckle. "What are you talking about?"

"After you left earlier, she left the common room not very happy."

Harry sighed and ran his hand through his hair, "I'll go talk to her.Thanks Ginny."Ginny smiled and closed the door.

Harry walked down the hall and was about to knock on Alex's door when he heard her talking to someone.

"I'm trying, but she keeps getting in the way." He heard Alex say.

A/N:I want to thank karei for the idea of where Draco and Ginny would meet.Tell me if you know where they are when he pops the question.It really doesn't have any relevance on the story, but I'm just curious if anyone recognized it.I also wanted to give special thanks to Lissanne and Kellie.Thanks a lot for cheering me up and for all of your support.*Big Hugs* and now for the individual thanks:

**Glory:**Thanks for your review.Do you feel bad for Draco still?-lol.

**Kris RL:**Thank you very much!As regards to Alex and Harry, you'll have to keep reading to find out - :)

**VanDerGirl:**lol-your review was too funny.I'm glad that Lucius being out of character doesn't bother you.

**Draicana:**I'm so glad you liked your part in Chapter 14.The cameos were very hard to do, so I'm glad I didn't mess it up too bad.I'm glad you like the whole confusion thing, because at the rate I'm going I don't think it's ever going to go away-lol.Thank you very much for you sweet review!

**Arch angel:**I can't believe you kept reading either-lol.Thank you very much for all of your reviews.They were very sweet.I hope that you can keep reading, but if you can't I will understand.Thanks again!

**Caitlin Allyana:**Hey you.Thank you very much for your review.I guess you could say 'poor Draco' again-lol.No Adonis in this chapter, but I'm sure he'll pop up in the next one.As for Alex, hmmm.She's definitely hiding something-hint hint.Thank you very much for saying that you love the story. *hugs*

**Imogen:**Hi!Thanks for your review.I still have to go and read your story – I promise I will once I get a chance.As for Harry ending up with Ginny, I really can't say-lol.I'm glad you like the plot twists, cause I just added one more with Alex-lol.Thanks again for reading!

**Twink:**LOL-you review was very funny.I'm glad you like this fic even though it's currently D/G.Sorry about the cliffie in this chapter, but the next one should be out soon.Thank you for you review and adding it to your favs!

**Marie:**Thanks for your review.I'm glad you liked the last chapter!

**Fleur Delacour:**Thank you very much!You are too sweet.I took your advice and made this chapter shorter than normal.I hope you like it and that it was posted fast enough-lol.

**Princess Luna:**I guess this chapter not really what you could call 'happy' either-lol.Sorry about that.Thank you for saying that you love the story, you're too kind.Alex and Harry are starting something, but after what happened in this chapter, I don't know what Harry's going to do.Ron and Hermione will be much more involved in the next chapter in regards to their relationship.Thanks again for your very sweet review!

**Aurelia Crescent:**Thank you very much!You are very sweet.I wouldn't call myself 'an awesome writer' but thanks for the great compliment.I hope this chapter doesn't make you cry-lol.

**Luinthoron:**You are too funny-lol.Thank you very much for all the kind things you have written.Again, it means a lot.I hope you like this chapter too (From NOT the best writer-lol)

**W.V. Blotts:**Thanks hun for 'finally' reviewing-lol.I hope you like the little comment about Hermione speaking-lol.Now, I hurried with Chapter 16, now how about you hurry with chapter two!

**Apocalypse:**lol – your review was too funny.You probably didn't like the outcome of this chapter, but all I can say is there is still a chance that Ginny and Draco will end up together.I am curious as to what your reasons are why Draco and Ginny are meant for each other.I just like to hear what other people's reasons are-lol.

**Lissanne:**Thanks for the wonderful beta.Love ya :)


	17. Shadows of the Night

A/N: The title of this chapter comes from Pat Benatar's song, Shadows of the Night, written sometime in the 80's

A/N:The title of this chapter comes from Pat Benatar's song, Shadows of the Night, written sometime in the 80's and I got the idea from my wonderful friend Liss *hugs*

Warning:The rating of this story comes into play in this chapter, so you have been warned.

Disclaimer:Everything belongs to J.K. Rowling except for Adonis, Alex, Karei, Roxanne, and Caitlin, who are based on real people (not me) :)

Chapter 17 – Shadows of the Night

"You wanted to see me, my Lord?" asked Adonis timidly.

Voldemort sat in his chair, facing the fire as he gently patted Nagini."Yes, Adonis," he hissed slowly."I was wondering if you had fun playing with Virginia Weasley."

Adonis swallowed hard and his heart began to beat very quickly.How did he know?Adonis tried to gain his composure but failed miserably.All he could get out was, "I…um…I…"

Voldemort's lips curled into what only could be described as a smirk.He slowly turned his chair around. "Relax, Adonis.I know that she is irresistible."

Adonis let out a small breath, but knew not to relax completely.His master often liked to make his subjects calm before he would attack.Voldemort continued, "Tell me, did she enjoy your little visit?"

Adonis tired to think of what to say that would give him the lesser punishment, but knew such a thing didn't exist."Um, I think so.Yes."

Voldemort nodded his head with approval."Good.I want you to visit her again.Immediately."

Adonis nodded his head as he himself started to smirk.He did, after all, enjoy himself the first time."Yes sir.It will be done."

"But," interrupted Voldemort."I want you to interfere in a different way.I want you to get into her dreams.Tell me what you see.Then, after you have obtained the right information, you can have some fun with her.But _only after you have obtained the information I seek."_

"Adonis nodded his head slowly, allowing his gaze to turn to the floor. After a long silence, he looked up at his master and asked carefully, "What information am I looking for?"

"You'll know when you find it.Now go see Bertha and she will give you the rest of your instructions."

Adonis bowed slightly as he was about to leave the room.He hated how Voldemort never came right out and said what he wanted, but he knew that he would not get a better answer.

"Aren't you going to ask me how I knew?" asked Voldemort arrogantly.

Adonis stopped in his tracks.Should he ask or should he just leave?He slowly turned back around, "Um, well, if you wish to tell me, sir."

"I think you should be a little more careful with Bertha, Adonis." 

_'Bertha.That bitch.' thought Adonis angrily as he began to walk out of the room._

"Oh, before you go." Adonis turned to see Voldemort's smirk quickly disappear. "I want you to know that I am letting your little escapade slide.The next time you do _anything without my authority you will pay dearly." _

Adonis could hear the anger in Voldemort's voice."Of course, Master.I'm sorry."

Voldemort waved his hand into the air, which meant it was time for Adonis to leave.Voldemort turned his chair back to the fire and said with an evil grin, "You better run now, Potter and try to save her." 

*~*

Harry sat up in his bed quickly.He closed his eyes, trying to push the pain in his head away as he pulled back his bed curtains.He hurried out of his room and was very glad that he decided to wear his flannel pyjama bottoms and a t-shirt to sleep in instead of his usual boxers.He ran down the dormitory stairs and stopped at the bottom step.

Ginny was sleeping on the couch with an open book resting on her chest.Harry began to walk towards her quickly when she let out a small moan and tilted her head back.Harry stopped as his testosterone began to get in the way.He couldn't help but like what he saw.So many nights he had dreamed of her making these exact movements and sounds.Ginny licked her lips hungrily and moaned, "Harry".

"Oh my God." whispered Harry.Hearing her moan out his name was too much for him to handle.He just wanted to stand there and watch her.Maybe even touch her.He shook his head to get rid of these ridiculous thoughts, _'No, no matter how much you're enjoying this, you have to wake her up.'He gently reached out to shake Ginny's shoulder, but made sure he did not get too close to her."Ginny.Ginny, wake up."_

Ginny slowly opened her eyes and blinked.She smiled when she saw Harry, but then frowned."I was having a wonderful dream and you ruined it," she murmured. 

"I bet." said Harry.

Ginny looked at him curiously and sat up.She began rubbing the sleep out of her eyes."Why did you wake me?"

"What were you dreaming about?" he asked quickly, hoping that she would not be too embarrassed to tell him.

Ginny thought of her dream and began to blush profusely."Um, I can't remember," she said as she diverted her eyes away from his.

Harry too began to blush, but he had to know."Ginny, please tell me."

Ginny sighed heavily, "Why does it matter, Harry?"She then brought her eyes back to his.She could see the seriousness of his stare."What happened?"

Harry tried to think of a way to tell her without scaring her._'No,' he thought.__'Give it to her straight.'"Ginny, I had another dream.I saw Voldemort and Adonis talking about you again."Ginny's reaction was a bit surprising to Harry.She wasn't shocked or scared.She just nodded her head as if this was something she expected.Harry continued, "Um, he told Adonis to go into your dreams again.Tell me, did you see him?"_

Ginny closed her eyes and tried to recall her dream.She was in Hogsmeade with Harry and Sirius.They were walking down the street talking excitedly about something, but she couldn't remember what.She began glancing at all the shops and then…Ginny opened her eyes and looked at Harry.

"What is it?" asked Harry.

"I saw him.He was standing on a stoop of one of the stores."

"What was he doing?"

Ginny shook her head, "Nothing, just standing there.Staring at me with a wide smile spread across his face."

Harry nodded his head, "Anything else?"

Ginny closed her eyes again.Now the dream shifted environments.She was in an old run down house and there were candles everywhere.Someone was pulling her towards an altar, but she couldn't see their face.This seemed all too familiar.

When she reached the altar, the faceless man turned to her and his gleaming emerald eyes bore into her.It was Harry.He smiled at her, gently pushing her down onto the altar and laying on top of her.He stared at her for a moment with a blank expression on his face.He then lowered his mouth to hers and their lips met with a force of passion that shocked Ginny. There was so much love in the kiss, yet so much anger.

Harry tore his lips away from hers and moved his mouth to her neck.Ginny tilted her head back and moaned out his name.He began tearing their clothes off with extreme force.As he laid his naked body on top of hers…she woke up.

Ginny's heart was beating wildly and she could feel the heat coming off her face, which seemed to have gotten even redder.She opened her eyes and forced herself to look at Harry.

Harry had an inkling of what she was remembering, but had to be sure.However, he was not sure why he needed to have her confirm his thoughts.Was it because it could have vital information about Voldemort or was it because he wanted to hear what they did together? "Well?"

Ginny sighed heavily.She looked down at her hands and spoke very softly."Harry…um…you and I…we were…um…"

He wanted to know the details so badly, but he could see how difficult this was for her.He put his hand up to stop her."Ginny, you don't have to elaborate on that.I heard you say my name."

Ginny closed her eyes._'Can this get any more embarrassing?'_

"But, could you at least tell me where we were just so I can have some kind of an idea of what Voldemort is planning?"

Ginny shrugged her shoulders, "I'm not sure, but it did look a lot like the Shrieking Shack."

Harry thought about what that was supposed to mean, but nothing came to mind.They were there once, but would Voldemort really try to get them there again?Dumbledore had already sent out the Aurors to inspect it and of course, they found nothing useful.

Ginny interrupted his thoughts. "Does that mean something?"

"I wish I knew.I'll tell Dumbledore.Maybe he knows."

Ginny straightened herself quickly, "Harry, don't…"

Harry let out a little chuckle."Don't worry.I won't tell him what we were doing there."

Ginny blushed again. "Thanks."Picking up her book, she said, "Good night Harry." With that, she walked towards the stairs.

Harry smiled and said good night.When Ginny was half way up the stairs, a thought occurred to him."Ginny?"

She turned around and Harry climbed up the steps to meet her."Err, I really don't know if going to Hogsmeade is such a good idea right now."

Ginny's eyes grew wide."Harry, please.I really want to go."

Harry hated hearing the pleading in her voice, but knew what was best."I'm sorry Ginny.You're not going tomorrow."Ginny stared at him with tears welling up in her eyes as he walked down the girl's stairs and headed to his own.

*~*

The next morning Harry sat in the common room staring out the window.He thought of Voldemort's taunting words, _"You better run now Potter and try to save her."He was so tired of Voldemort's game and really didn't know how much more he could take.What bothered him the most was the fact that he didn't think he could save her._

"Harry?" 

Harry turned his gaze from the window to the person that shook him from his thoughts.It was Alex.

"I'm sorry.I just wanted to know what time we were leaving?" she asked shakily as she could tell Harry was thinking of something none too pleasant.

Harry didn't answer her right away.He just stared at her, remembering what he had over heard her saying just a few days before._'I'm trying, but she keeps getting in the way.'He hadn't really talked to her since that day because he didn't know what to say.Was he just supposed to ask her who she was talking to?If she was referring to Ginny, would she tell him the truth?He couldn't trust anyone anymore and he hated it._

"Harry?Did you hear me?" asked Alex.

Harry mentally shook himself, "Yeah, sorry.Um, we'll leave right after breakfast, okay?"

Alex smiled slightly and nodded her head.She turned to walk away and Harry returned his gaze to the window.Alex stopped."Harry?"

"Hmm?" Harry responded without turning to look at her.

"Um, are you okay?"

Harry turned his head slowly.He stared into her eyes.He could see the true concern behind them.Or was she part of the plan - the plan to get him and Ginny into Hogsmeade so they would be easy targets for Voldemort.He stood up from the chair and walked towards the portrait hole."I'm fine."__

Alex watched him leave.Harry had been so distant with her these last few days.She wondered what she did wrong.Hermione came down the stairs and placed her hand on Alex's shoulder."Are you all right?" she asked with concern.

Alex nodded her head and smiled, "Yes, I'm fine.Just a little tired, I guess."

Hermione smiled, "Well, wake up.We're probably leaving right after breakfast."

"We are.I asked Harry already."

"Good."Hermione began pulling Alex gently towards the portrait hole."I can't wait to show you Hogsmeade.They have the most wonderful shops."

Alex smiled and followed Hermione down to the Great Hall.

*~*

Harry sat in the Great Hall eating his breakfast while Ron was going over his list of things he wanted Harry to buy for him since he couldn't go.Harry nodded every once in awhile to let him think he was paying attention.He didn't know why Ron was so worried.He had a list and Harry promised he wouldn't forget a thing.

Hermione was talking to Alex and telling her for about the hundredth time all the different things there were to buy at Hogsmeade.Harry glanced towards the empty chair next to Hermione.He wondered where Ginny was._'Probably crying in her room.' _

A few moments later there she was.She walked into the Great Hall with Professor Dumbledore by her side.She had a grand smile on her face.Just before they reached the Gryffindor table, Dumbledore placed his hand on Ginny's shoulder and said something that Harry couldn't hear over all of the chatter.Ginny nodded her head and walked over to the table.She sat down next to Hermione and began to fill her goblet with some pumpkin juice.

Harry looked at her and then at Dumbledore.Dumbledore smiled and tilted his head for Harry to come and talk to him.Harry quickly rose from his chair, "Yes Professor?"

Dumbledore smiled, "Harry, I just wanted to let you know that Ginny will be going into Hogsmeade with you."

Harry's eyes grew wide."What?"He quickly realized who he was talking to."Um, I mean, I don't understand, sir.Did she tell you why I thought it would be better for her to stay here?"

Dumbledore wasn't insulted in the least at Harry's first reaction.He often wished that his students would be more candid with him."Yes, Harry, she did.She told me all about the dream.And I know you aren't going to like this answer, but if this Adonis person is there, then maybe we can catch him.I have made sure there will be Aurors all around Hogsmeade."

Harry looked at the Professor with worried eyes, "How do you know she'll be safe?"

"Now, you've known me for a long time Harry.Do you really think I would put any of my students in danger?" 

"No sir." said Harry softly.He turned and looked at Ginny.

Dumbledore could see the worried look in his eyes."Harry, she'll be fine.I promise you."

Harry knew what Dumbledore had said was true.He would never put any of them in danger.If he couldn't trust at least Dumbledore, then whom could he trust?"Okay Professor.I will keep an eye on her."

"That's the Harry I know.Now, go finish your breakfast so you will have plenty of energy today.And try to have some fun."Harry nodded and walked back to the table.He sat down and looked at Ginny.

She raised her eyebrow and said with a smirk, "So when are we leaving?"

Harry rolled his eyes and couldn't help but laugh."You're unbelievable, you know that?"

"It's one of my many charms." Ginny said jokingly.

"We'll leave right after I finish my breakfast."

"Yes, Father." Ginny said sarcastically.

Harry narrowed his eyes at her, telling her not to start.Ron was watching the exchange between the two of them and he could swear it was like watching her and Fred.He was about to comment on this when Hermione stood up from the table."I'll be right back."

Everyone nodded, but Ron quickly stood up and followed her out of the Great Hall."Hermione, wait up."

Hermione stopped and turned around.Ron walked up to her so that there was only a few feet separating them."Hermione, we have to talk.I can't take this anymore."

Hermione shook her head, "Ron, we don't have anything to say to each other."

"Hermione, there's plenty that needs to be said."

Hermione sighed heavily and looked behind Ron as the Great Hall doors opened.All the students were heading for the main doors to leave."Hermione, are you coming?" asked Ginny.

"Yeah, I'm coming."She walked around Ron, but he grabbed her arm.

She turned and looked into his eyes."Stay with me." He pleaded.

Hermione could feel a lump growing in her throat.She looked between Ron and Harry, Alex and Ginny.She wanted to stay with him.Why couldn't she just wrap her arms around him like she wanted to?"I can't." Ron let go of her arm and watched her leave with his friends.

Ron turned and saw that Ophelia was standing just behind the stairs."What are you staring at?" he asked angrily.

Ophelia shook her head, "Um, nothing."

Ron shook his head, "Whatever." and stomped up to Gryffindor Tower.

*~*

Hermione caught up with everyone and walked next to them silently."I'm sorry." said Ginny.

"Huh?" asked Hermione.

"I'm sorry that I interrupted you and Ron.I didn't realize."

Hermione shook her head, "You don't have to apologize.You didn't interrupt much of anything."

"Hermione, tell me what happened with you two." 

Hermione stopped walking and Ginny followed suit.Harry and Alex kept walking but then Harry turned."Hey, we're supposed to stay together remember?"

"We'll be right behind you." called Ginny.

Harry was about to argue when Alex nudged him."Come on.She'll be fine. It's obvious that they want to talk alone."

Harry sighed, "Stay right behind me." he said to Ginny sternly.

Ginny nodded her head.She waited for them to move forward and turned to Hermione."Well?"

Hermione sighed, "I don't even know what the answer is."Ginny looked at her, confused.Hermione continued, "It's just so stupid.It was so long ago.I said something I shouldn't have said.He took it the wrong way and I never apologized."

"Hermione, what could you have possibly said?" asked Ginny.

Hermione turned her gaze to the ground as they began to walk.She spoke in barely a whisper, "I told him I wished that I wasn't a witch and that I never came to Hogwarts."

Ginny had to hold in a chuckle.She couldn't believe this was what all the fuss was about.Ginny looked up ahead of them and could see Harry looking behind him every few feet.She held up her hand signaling him to stop for a moment.She turned to Hermione."I don't want this to sound completely insensitive, but is that it?"

Hermione looked up at her with wide eyes, "Yes, that's it.Don't you think that's enough for him to hate me?"

"Oh my God." said Ginny as she placed both of her hands on Hermione's shoulders."You're joking, right?My brother could never hate you, Hermione.Not only are you one of his best friends, he is totally in love with you.Can't you see that?"

Hermione shrugged her shoulders, "I used to.But now, I don't know.I see a lot of anger in his eyes."

Ginny dropped her hands from Hermione's shoulders.Her face and voice softened, "Hermione, we all have a lot of anger in us.Believe me.But you need to get back with him.Draco and I, we're, well it's over."Ginny looked up ahead of them, "Harry and Alex…let's hope." She turned back to Hermione,"But you and Ron, you're going to make it.I know you are."

"How do you know?I mean, look at us Ginny.We're all miserable." said Hermione quietly.

Ginny sighed, "You're making yourself miserable.Not Voldemort or Ron.You're doing it."

Hermione thought about what Ginny said."If I'm making myself miserable, then who is responsible for your unhappiness?"

Ginny stared back at Hermione.She really didn't know how to answer her.She had a right to put all blame on Voldemort, didn't she?If it wasn't for him, she and Draco would be together."Hermione, that's different.I can't…it's the power that I have.I can't control it and Draco tends to bring the worse of it out of me.I could have killed him."

Hermione looked up ahead and could see that Harry was losing his patience."Ginny, I've seen you control that Weasley temper of yours.If you can do that, then you can get control over your powers."

Ginny let out a little chuckle."Yeah, well I think that's a little different."

Hermione smiled, "You have a gift, Ginny.Regardless of whether it came from Voldemort or not, you have it.Try to use it to your advantage.If I can't use Voldemort as an excuse, then neither can you."Hermione turned and started walking towards Harry and Alex.

Ginny stood there for a moment and turned to look behind her.Draco was walking down the steps with Crabbe and Goyle.He stopped suddenly when he saw her.Ginny wanted to run into his arms.She wanted to feel his touch."Ginny, come on." said Harry as he walked up to her and grabbed her arm.

Draco looked at Harry, and then at Ginny.He couldn't stand looking at her for another second.Not because he hated her or because he was angry with her.It was because he, too, wanted to feel her touch and it hurt more than he could ever describe knowing that he couldn't have it.He signaled for Crabbe and Goyle to follow him and he walked past Harry and Ginny without saying a word.

Harry watched Draco leave, then turned to Ginny.He could see the hurt in her eyes.He said softly, "Come on.We have to meet Sirius."

Ginny nodded and caught up to Alex and Hermione.She wrapped her arm around Hermione's and said, "Okay, so maybe you're right.But, what are you going to do about Ron?"

Hermione smiled, "Well, maybe I could buy him something.You know, as a peace offering of some kind."

Ginny let out a chuckle, "Okay, that will be our mission today.To find something that Ron will just love.I think I know where we need to go."Hermione laughed and nodded her head.She turned to Harry and asked, "Where are we meeting Snuffles?"

"In front of Quality Quidditch Supplies North."Harry answered as if this was a stupid question.That was always the place they went to first.The same people in Diagon Alley, of course, owned this store too.It wasn't as big and didn't carry as much, but it still had enough to lure in every Quidditch player at Hogwarts.

"Perfect." said Hermione.

As they made their way through the crowded streets, Harry and Ginny kept glancing at all the storefronts.Harry was hoping he wouldn't see Adonis while Ginny, on the other hand, was hoping she would.She figured if they caught him they could get some information about Voldemort's plan.She was tired of running and wanted this all to end. 

They turned the corner and saw Sirius pacing back and forth in front of the Quidditch store.Harry smiled and bent down to pet him."How are you, Snuffles?"

He wagged his tail and Harry shook his head.He was still getting used to this whole Animagus thing.Alex cleared her throat and Harry stepped back to introduce her."Um, Alex this is, well, Snuffles."

"Nice to meet you." Alex said cautiously, not knowing what she should say.She, too, felt totally weird talking to a dog.Hermione and Ginny laughed and they too patted him gently.

Hermione stood up and said, "Well, are we going in?"

Harry nodded his head and they all walked into the store.Hermione and Ginny were looking at a display that read, 'The Latest Equipment for the Wonderful World of Quidditch.'Hovering in the centre was the latest racing broom.The word Firebolt was etched into the handle, but next to the word, a roman numeral IV glistened in red.Hermione sighed and Ginny knew what she was thinking."Hermione, do you know how much that is?"

"Yes, I can read you know."

Ginny laughed, as she knew Hermione was kidding.Hermione reached out her hand to touch it, but Ginny grabbed her arm."You can't be serious."

Hermione shrugged her shoulders, "Why not?I have enough money to buy it."

Ginny shook her head, "Hermione, we all know that you have money, but still.Don't you think that's a little much for a 'peace offering'?"

Hermione thought for a moment, "Maybe you're right.That would be better for his belated Birthday gift."She went to the counter and asked the salesman to wrap up the broom.

Harry and Ginny both shook their heads. "I don't even have that one," said Harry under his breath.

Ginny rolled her eyes, "Oh give me a break.You have the Firebolt III.Do you need a new one every year?"

Harry shrugged his shoulders and bowed his head.Ginny bent down to see his face.He winked at her and raised his head."I'm just kidding.Ron will be thrilled."

Ginny laughed and nodded her head, "Yeah, you could say that.I still think it's a bit much."

"Ah, let her buy it," said Harry with a wave of his hand.Ginny sighed and waited for Hermione to pay for the broom.

They walked out of the store and, much to Harry's dismay, Hermione suggested they go to the new robe shop that opened.She wanted to show Alex as much as she could.

They stepped inside the store and Hermione immediately recognized Roxanne and Caitlin.Roxanne was standing on the platform in front of the three-way mirror looking at the very purple robes she had on.She turned and said hello to the girls.She then noticed Harry.She thought for a moment and then smiled, "You're a guy."

Harry nodded his head, "Yes, I think you're correct."

Roxanne shook her head, "No, no.I mean I want your opinion.What do you think of these robes?"She turned around in a circle to give him the full effect.

Harry studied her for a moment and said, "Nice."

Roxanne sighed, "Be honest.How do they look?Tell me the truth."

Harry raised his eyebrows, "Are you sure you want me to be honest?"Roxanne nodded her head."Okay, well, I think you look like" Harry hesitated a moment and then said, "Barney."

Hermione's jaw dropped."Harry, how could you say that?"

"What?" he answered defensively."She told me to be honest!"

Roxanne narrowed her eyes at Harry and walked off the platform.Caitlin looked from Harry to Roxanne.She followed Roxanne to the dressing room. "Who's Barney?"Roxanne didn't answer her.As she took off the horrid robes, she couldn't help but laugh.

Caitlin continued her questioning through the closed door, "Roxanne, did you hear me?Who's Barney?"

*~*

After showing Alex almost every type of store, they made their way to The Three Broomsticks to relax.Well, Hermione and Alex relaxed.Ginny, Harry and Sirius were busy keeping their eyes open.

Alex took a deep breath and took in the environment around her.She felt very comfortable there.Almost well, 'grown-up' was all she could think to describe it.As she scanned all the strange people inside, she let her eyes wonder over to Harry, who was leaning up against the bar waiting for the drinks.She let out a small sigh.She so much wanted to talk to him.She wanted to know what she did wrong.

Ginny followed Alex's stare and smiled slightly, "Why don't you go talk to him?"

Alex shrugged her shoulders, "I don't know if he really wants to talk to me."

"Nonsense.Go on."

Alex let out a chuckle and said, "Why not?"She rose from the table and walked up to Harry.

Ginny watched them and was relieved that Harry did indeed start to talk to her. She smiled as she thought of Alex's behaviour that day.She was very nice and didn't get jealous of the fact that Harry didn't let more than two feet in between them.She knew she didn't understand.Ginny made a mental note to have a private talk with Alex in her room later that night.

Hermione was looking at the broom she had bought for Ron, longing to give it to him.She finally put it back in the bag and was about to ask Ginny what she should say to Ron when she was tapped on the shoulder.She turned her head to see Karei, a Slytherin 7th year, standing next to her chair.

"I need to talk to you."Karei said urgently.

Hermione wrinkled her forehead and then looked at Ginny, who shrugged her shoulders.Hermione stood up and followed Karei to the back of the room.Karei had never talked to them before so Hermione supposed it must be important.

Ginny watched them walk away as Harry and Alex sat down at the table."Where's Hermione?" asked Harry.

"She's talking to Karei back there about something." answered Ginny.

Harry nodded and took a swig of his butterbeer. He continually looked out the window, seeing Sirius walking back and forth in front of the bar.It felt good having him around.

The front door opened and Ginny turned her head to see who was coming inside.It was Draco.He, Crabbe and Goyle sat at a table right next to the door.Ginny tried her best to keep him from her thoughts."So Alex, do you like Hogsmeade?"

"Oh yes.Very much." She answered with a smile.

Harry looked at her and shook his head.He didn't understand her.One minute she's jealous of Ginny and possibly trying to hurt her and the next she's smiling at her.

Then he looked at Ginny.She, too, drove him crazy.She's in love with Draco, but was having wild dreams about him.He was coming to the realization that he didn't understand women…period.

"Harry, did you hear me?" asked Ginny.

"Huh?"

Ginny rolled her eyes and said very slowly, while over annunciating every word, "Have you decided on a job yet?"

Harry was about to answer when he saw Hermione run through the bar and out the door."Hermione, where are you going?" he shouted, but she was gone.He stood up."Ginny, grab the bags.Let's go."

Ginny nodded and quickly picked up their parcels.They hurried out of the bar and looked down the street.Harry turned to the right and could see Hermione running through the crowd."Stay here with Snuffles." He quickly turned and ran after her.

Ginny and Alex sat on a bench that faced the street with Sirius at their feet.Ginny watched all the people go by, wondering what was wrong with Hermione.A few moments later, Karei and Ophelia walked out of the Three Broomsticks and began to walk down the street.As they passed in front of Ginny, she quickly followed.

Sirius immediately began to panic and tried to yell for her to stop.All that came out was a loud bark.He quickly began to run after her.

Draco came out of the bar and got a quick glimpse of flaming red hair and a black dog running down the street."Wait here." he said to Crabbe and Goyle as he pushed his way through the crowd.

Ginny was looking frantically around her.She'd lost sight of them due to the hordes of people.When she realized that she wasn't going to find them, she bent down and put her hands on her knees, trying to catch her breath.

She had a strange feeling she was being watched.She stood up straight and began to look around her.There were many people walking up and down the street and sidewalks, bumping into her on their way.She turned around to look behind her, but saw no one suspicious.She shook her head and decided that she was being paranoid.She then looked straight ahead and froze.

He was standing on a stoop, leaning against the wall.He had a wide smile spread across his face as he stared at her.Ginny's heart began to beat wildly.She wanted to scream or run, but she couldn't move.She just kept staring at him.He stepped down from the stoop and began to walk to her slowly.He effortlessly made his way through the crowd, not bumping into a single person.As he was getting closer, Ginny stayed still.

Sirius finally caught up to her and nudged her leg with his nose.She ignored him.She was afraid if she moved her eyes she would lose him.When there was about ten feet between them, Draco came up behind her."Ginny, are you all right?"

Ginny could see Adonis shift his eyes to Draco.His smile didn't alter.Ginny began to narrow her eyes at him, her anger building._'Don't even think about it.' She thought to herself, but she knew Adonis heard her.He gave her a wink as two people moved to block Ginny's view.When they moved again, he was gone._

Ginny found the ability to move and stepped forward to look for him."Damn it." 

"What is it?" asked Draco.

Ginny shook her head, "He's gone."

Draco looked around him and then turned to Ginny."Who?"

Ginny looked shocked. "Adonis.Didn't you see him?"

Draco sighed heavily, "No, are you sure you saw him?"

"Yes, it was him, he was standing right there!" She pointed in front of her.Harry caught up to them, breathing heavily, and took a moment to catch his breath.

"I'm sorry, Ginny.I didn't see anyone there." Draco said softly.

"See who?" asked Harry urgently."What happened?"

Ginny threw her hands in the air and walked a few feet in front of her, still hoping he was around. Draco turned to Harry, "She saw Adonis."

"Oh my God.Where?"

Draco pointed to where Ginny was standing, "Right there, I guess.I didn't see him."

Two men walked up to Harry and pulled him to the side.They were talking quickly and Draco assumed they must be Aurors.After only a few moments of conversing with Harry, they walked up to Ginny and began questioning her.

Draco started to get very worried and turned to Harry angrily, "Where the hell were you anyway?I thought you were supposed to be protecting her?"

Harry became very defensive, "I am.I only left her for a few minutes."

"Damn it, Harry!She should have never been allowed to come here. You're obviously losing your touch at being the hero." snapped Draco.

"I don't see you trying to protect her.So back off." 

Draco narrowed his eyes at Harry and took a step towards him.Harry stared right back at him and glanced down at Draco's clenched fists."Go ahead Malfoy.That'll really make her want to come back to you."

Draco's face began to turn violently red.He raised his hand but Ginny quickly grabbed his arm."What the hell are you doing?"

Draco yanked his arm out of her grasp and glanced at the growling dog at his feet.He looked at Ginny and shook his head."You know what, Potter?You're right.It's not my place anymore." He turned and started walking down the street.Ginny shouted after him, but he ignored her.

She turned to Harry, "What is the matter with you?"

Harry looked shocked, "Me?"

Ginny shook her head, "Forget it.Let's just get back to castle."

They stopped by the bench where Alex was waiting for them.They said their goodbyes to Sirius just outside of town and headed back to Hogwarts.

*~*

Ron sat nervously on his bed.He glanced down at the note in his hand.It read,

We need to talk.I'll meet you in your room at two o'clock.

Love,

Hermione

P.S.I have a surprise for you.

He glanced down at his watch and saw that it was ten minutes after.He really wished she would hurry up.He didn't know how many more butterflies in his stomach he could take.Just as if she'd heard his wish, there was a knock on the door.

He stood up and straightened his robes."Come in."

Hermione opened the door and closed it behind her.She turned and walked over to where he was standing.Ron took a deep breath, "Hermione, I…"

"Shh." said Hermione as she put her finger to his lips."I know.Let's forget all about it."

Ron was confused.He reached up and pulled her hand down from his lips, "But I thought you wanted to talk."

Hermione smiled, "Talking is overrated."She put her arms around his neck and pressed her lips against his.

Ron was at first shocked, but it didn't take long for him to wrap his arms around her waist and pull her body against his. 

"I need you, Ron," she said breathlessly. "I know now I need you more than anything." She moved her lips from his and drifted down to his neck, kissing him there as she pressed her body against his. His response was instant; she reached down and touched him, hearing him gasp sharply. 

"Hermi..." He was unable to continue; her red lips crushed against his.He could only groan as he felt her slide his robes from his shoulders.She stepped back from him, moving into the soft light coming from the window."Hermione, are you..." He stopped speaking as she once again raised her finger to his lips. 

"Don't speak, Ron," she whispered soothingly as she let her robes fall to the floor. Her pearly skin glowing in the soft daylight.

Ron gulped as he looked at her beautiful body.He loved her so much.A moment ago he was hopeful that they could put the last few months behind them. He had no idea nor had he even dreamed that he would be about to make love to her for the first time.'_Wait,' he thought.__'Is this what she truly wants, or is this another one of her extreme mood changes?' The thought broke off as he felt her soft skin against his bare chest.__'How had he gotten his shirt off?' He thought to himself.__'Oh God.This is happening so quickly.'_

"Hermione," he moaned as he felt her lips against his Adams apple."That feels so good." he said as she pulled him atop of her on the bed.He felt her firm yet yielding body beneath his."Hermione, I love you," he moaned as he felt her legs wrap around his back.

"Show me, Ron.Show me how much you love me." She raised her head slightly and began tracing her lips across his chest.

Ron was about to fulfill her request when the handle of the door began to rattle._'Not now!Oh God, did I lock it?I don't remember.They can't be back so soon.Wouldn't that be just like Harry to come barging in and ruining this?His timing has always been so good.' he thought bitterly. "Hermione, did you lock the door?" he asked her just as the door opened._

Ron looked towards the door quickly.His eyes grew wide with shock.It was…Hermione?!

A/N:I know, another cliffie, tee hee.I wanted to thank everyone who has reviewed at 7Q (plug plug) http://groups.yahoo.com/group/SevenOfQuills. You guys are really sweet.I also wanted to thank my wonderful cousin Bill and my outstanding beta reader Lissanne for the great job they did on the Hermione/Ron love scene (I'm still having probs writing those scenes-lol).You guys took my breath away-*big hugs*.

Also, the Barney thing is an inside joke with Roxanne (who is based on a real person).I know it didn't fit, but I had to put it in.

Now for the personal thanks:

**Legally blonde:**Yep, they were where fluffy was-good job!Thanks for the review :)

**Glory:**I know, still poor Draco right?Did you ever end up meeting with that guy you blew off-lol.In regards to will their relationship ever work-probably :) and yes I do plan on making them happy, someday-lol.Thanks for saying that you love my story-too sweet.

**NetSurfer77:**Am I still so bad-lol.I really do love Draco, honestly :)He'll be happy soon, I hope.Thanks for your review :)

**Dewi:**I'm so glad that you're back!I'm glad you liked the last couple of chapters.Draco and Ginny will be happy someday – I hope. Harry still lets just say wants Ginny as you can see in this chapter.We'll find out more about Alex and they're relationship will someday get started.Draco does need to know why she said no, and he will find out.Thanks for your review :)

**W.V.Blotts:**Thanks for all your help with the love scene.You are too sweet and too good.Hermione spoke in this chapter!Mhmm, still working on your next chapter-get going!

**Ron's Babe:**You're right – they were where fluffy was kept.Hermione seems to disappear a lot-for some reason I've kind of pushed them to the side, but they are back in full force in this chapter and they will be in the next.Thanks for your review!

**Apocalypse:**You're review was too funny-lol.I can see how worried you are that it's going to be H/G.Well, I'm not telling, so please keep reading to find out :)

**Draicana:**Thanks for your review :)I know the last title was obvious-couldn't think of anything and I was tired-lol.He proposed where Fluffy was kept-again I have no idea why-lol.Hope you're not cold anymore-lol.

**Princess Luna:**I liked your ideas for this chapter, but sorry I couldn't fit in the grim thing with Sirius.Your idea about Alex and Draco-hmmm-could be interesting.Thanks for your review:)

**Pyrobunnie:**Thanks for your review!You're very sweet!

**Shiko:**I'm glad you're still here.They will get to be happy soon-I promise!Thanks for your kind review!

**Caitlin Allyana:**Hey you :)Well, I hope you like your little cameo.I know it was small, but if you would like, I can put you in the next chapter too.Alex's secret will be revealed soon, I promise.Hope you're well :)

**Arch angel:**You're still here-lol.I've never read Ms. Fishy, but thanks for the great compliment!I hope that you will get used to Alex soon!Also, I looked at your stories – are you talking about mine in your notes-lol?

**Melissa Belial Riddle:**Yep, Fluffy's room.Please tell me what you think-don't be afraid.I like to hear everyone's input.Also, I hope you got the email :)

**Caoline Gottschalk Jackson:**Thanks for all your review!You are too kind.I hope you like this chapter too :)

**Gabrielle Alan:**I'm sorry that you lost the story-lol, but I'm glad you found it.I'm guessing you want this to end up D/G?

**Draco's Lil Angel:**Thanks for your review!Thanks for trying to get your friend to read it-that's too sweet, but if they don't want too, that's okay.

**Leela:**Thanks for all your reviews.You really have been very sweet.I hope this want' too long of a wait :)

**Roxanne:**LOL-I hope you liked your part in this and weren't too mad :)I will be sure to drop your name in every now and again-I apologize-Thanks for wanting to be part of the story *hugs*

**Blank reviewer:**I don't know who you are because some reason ff.net didn't post your name, but thanks for your review!I'm sure there will be a sappy ending knowing me.Thanks again!

I hope I didn't forget anyone – see ya next time :)


	18. True Identities

A/N: Hey everyone :) Sorry this took so long, but it's been ready for a long time R.G. Normal R.G. 1 14 2001-11-09T22:40:00Z 2001-11-09T22:54:00Z 18 6207 35381 294 70 43450 9.2720 0 0 

A/N:  Hey everyone :)  Sorry this took so long, but it's been ready for a long time.  Just had to wait out ff.net's probs.  I hope you like it.  This chapter is dedicated to everyone at 7Q.  *Hugs*

Warning:  This chapter is rated R.  

Disclaimer:  All characters belong to J.K. Rowling except for Adonis, Birdie, Alex, Xandra, and Lissanne.  (Am I forgetting someone?)

Chapter title belongs to karei – who btw is a fantastic writer!  

Chapter 18:  True Identities

"Hermione," he moaned as he felt her lips against his Adams apple.  "That feels so good…." he said as she pulled him atop of her on the bed.  He felt her firm yet yielding body beneath his.  "Hermione, I love you," he moaned as he felt her legs wrap around his back.

"Show me, Ron.  Show me how much you love me." She raised her head slightly and began tracing her lips across his chest.  

Ron was about to fulfill her request when the handle of the door began to rattle.  _'Not now!  Oh God, did I lock it?  I don't remember.  They can't be back so soon.  Wouldn't that be just like Harry to come barging in and ruining this?  His timing has always been so good.' he thought bitterly. "Hermione, did you lock the door?" he asked her just as the door opened.  _

Ron looked towards the door quickly.  His eyes grew wide with shock.  It was…Hermione?!

The Hermione at the door screamed and put her hand over her mouth.  Ron looked at her confused, and turned to the Hermione he was lying on top of.  She narrowed her eyes at the girl by the door and said, "Damn it!  What are you doing here?"

Ron tried to sit up, but she pulled him down.  "What the hell is going on?" he asked, angrily trying to get out of her grasp.  

Hermione stepped into the room and walked quickly over to Ron's bed.  She was shaking from anger and her face was turning beet red.  "Take your disgusting hands off him!"  

Ron was thoroughly confused.  He looked at the girl standing by the bed, and stared into her eyes.  They were comfortingly familiar.  "Oh my God!"  He pried the girl's he now knew to be a stranger hand from his arm and quickly pulled down one of his bed curtains, wrapping it around himself. 

The 'Hermione' in the bed sighed and pulled the sheet more firmly around her.  "Who are you?" asked Ron angrily.

She started to laugh and rolled her eyes.  She looked at her watch and sat up, clasping the sheet to her body.  Ron's eyes began to grow wide as he saw her change into…Pansy Parkinson.

Ron stumbled back in shock.  "What the hell?"

Pansy rolled her eyes. "Like you didn't know, Ron.  Give me a break.  You knew, and you enjoyed every minute of it."  

"What!?" shouted Ron.  He looked at Hermione, who was still visibly shaking.  "I didn't know.  I swear.  I thought it was you." He said in a desperate voice. 

Hermione nodded her head slowly and turned her attention to Pansy.  "Why?" she asked through gritted teeth.

"I can tell you why."

The three of them turned to see Draco standing in the doorway.  He stepped into the room and picked up Pansy's clothes off the floor.  He threw them at her violently. "Get dressed," he commanded.  He turned to Hermione and Ron.  "She did it to hurt you, Hermione." Draco shook his head in disgust and closed the bedside curtains so Pansy could get dressed.  Ron and Hermione walked to the other side of the room, "This was her revenge on all of us.  You, me, Ginny…everyone.  It's as simple as that." 

Draco looked behind them and shouted, "Are you done?  Let's go."

Pansy drew back the curtains and walked over to them.  She smiled at Ron. "Sorry that we got interrupted.  Maybe we could try again?"  

Ron stepped back and shook his head in disgust.  He couldn't believe what she was saying.  Hermione narrowed her eyes and couldn't control her anger any longer.  She lunged at Pansy, but Draco intervened.  He stepped in between them and pushed Pansy out the door.  "Let it go, Hermione.  Don't do something you'll regret." 

"Let it go?" Hermione yelled.  "How can I let her get away with this?"  She looked at Pansy.  She had a big smile on her face, having achieved what she wanted, but she did wish she could have gotten a little more action first.

Draco thought for a moment.  He looked at Pansy and wanted so much to wipe that smile off her face.  "You know what, Hermione?  You're right."  He stepped to the side and waved his hand towards Pansy.  "Don't let her get away with this." 

Pansy's eyes grew wide. "What?"

Hermione couldn't help but let out a slight chuckle.  She liked the fact the Pansy was now scared.  She walked up to the doorframe as Pansy took a few steps back.  Hermione pulled her wand out of her pocket and pointed it at Pansy's face.  "Furnunculus!"  Lucky for Pansy, Hermione pointed her wand at the wall at the last minute, missing her completely. 

Pansy let out a big sigh of relief and put her hand over her heart.  Hermione took another step towards her. "The next time you ever, and I mean ever, come near me, Ron or any of my friends again, I promise I won't miss.  Do you understand?"  Her tone was very threatening and very serious.  

Pansy narrowed her eyes at her, but knew now was not the time to argue.  She nodded her head.  Draco stepped forward.  "You're really going to let her get away with this?"

Hermione shook her head. "She's not worth it."

Draco sighed. "Well, I guess I better go."  He turned to Pansy and shook his head.  "I still think you let her off too easy, Hermione."

Hermione smiled and said, "Thank you Draco – for everything."

Draco smiled slightly and nodded.  He began walking out of the room.  "Hey Draco," called Ron.  Draco stopped and turned.  Ron tightened his curtains and Draco couldn't help but chuckle.  "Um, thanks for coming and helping."  

Draco nodded and turned back to Pansy.  "Let's go."  He grasped her arm firmly with his hand.  

Pansy wretched her arm from his grasp.  "I'm not a child you know."

"You could have fooled me.  Now get moving." Spat Draco.  Pansy crossed her arms and refused to budge.  Draco closed his eyes and clenched his fists.  "Pansy, I won't be as nice as Hermione.  You deserve…" He stopped and opened his eyes to look at her.  After a few moments he shook his head and said through clenched teeth, "You don't deserve anything."  

Pansy stood there in shock – shocked that Hermione had humiliated her, and shocked at Draco's callous attitude towards her. She wanted to hit him desperately, but knew that now was not the time or place. She would get him and that witch back. She also would find out who tipped them off and add them to the list.  Draco was about to say something else when she started descending the stairs.  Draco apologized to Hermione and Ron and followed her out of Gryffindor Tower. 

Hermione shut the door and sat on Harry's bed.  Ron knelt in front of her.  "Hermione, I am so…" Hermione started to laugh.  "What's so funny?"

"Maybe you should get dressed first." Said Hermione. 

Ron looked down and thought that might be a good idea.  He took out some sweat paints, not bothering to grab a shirt, and pulled them on under the bed curtains.  He untied the curtains and threw them on the floor.  He squatted back down in front of Hermione.  "Hermione, I'm so sorry."

Hermione nodded her head as she looked at her hands.  "I know."

Ron sighed, as he didn't know what to say to her.  He knew he hadn't done anything wrong, but he couldn't help but feel guilty.  Shouldn't he have known sooner it wasn't her?  

"Ron?" asked Hermione.  Ron looked up at her.  Hermione took a deep breath and asked, "Did you go all the way with her?"

"No!" replied Ron quickly.  Hermione let out a breath of relief.  "But," continued Ron softly, "we would have if you hadn't come into the room."  

Hermione bit her lip as she thought about what had happened.  "I see." 

"Is there anything I can say for you to forgive me?" asked Ron quietly.

Hermione looked up at him curiously. "Forgive you for what?"

Ron was quite shocked. "For almost sleeping with someone else!"

Hermione started to laugh. "Ron, first of all, you thought it was me.  I don't even think Harry could see through something like that.  Secondly, we're not together anymore, so you can sleep with whomever you choose."

Ron shook his head and stood up.  "You're right.  Why the hell am I apologizing?"  The anger in his voice was apparent.

Hermione stood up. "Ron, I didn't say that to upset you.  But it is the truth."

"Yeah, well, not if I had a choice." replied Ron.

Hermione stepped closer to him and said softly. "It's not my choice either."

Ron's eyes grew wide, "Do you mean that?"

Hermione nodded her head and smiled.  Ron went to wrap his arms around her, but Hermione held up her hand to stop him.  "I need you to do something for me first."

"Anything." replied Ron.

"I want you to go take a shower and get Pansy's disgusting scent off you.  I am going to change your bedding and get your present.  Meet me back here in a half hour.  Okay?"

Ron sounded excited.  "Present?"

"You'll see.  Now hurry up!" Hermione said with a mischievous grin.

"Right, I'll be right back."   He started to walk towards the door, but quickly turned back around.  He pulled Hermione close to him and pressed his lips against hers.  Just as Hermione started to lose herself in the kiss he pulled away.  "I'll be back soon."  

Hermione smiled and watched him leave.  She looked at his bedding with disgust.  She wondered if it would be totally wrong to ask the house elves for help.

*~*

"I told you not to go, but you didn't listen to me." Harry said to Ginny as they walked with Alex back to the common room from Dumbledore's office.  

"Harry, I am getting real tired of 'I told you so'.  Let it go already." Ginny said, annoyed with him.

Alex stayed somewhat behind them as she didn't want to get in the way of their arguing. However, Harry drew her into the discussion.  "Do you think I'm right, Alex?"

Ginny stopped walking and turned around to hear Alex's answer.  "Um, I don't know.  I don't want to get in the middle of this."

Ginny shook her head. "No, I want to know, Alex.  Do you think I should have been forbidden to go outside like a 5 year old, or able to make my own decisions?"

Harry glared at Ginny but then turned back to Alex.  Alex swallowed hard, "Well, to be honest with you, I think you should stay inside the castle for your own safety."  Harry beamed at this answer and Ginny's mouth dropped open.  "But," continued Alex, "I don't think Harry has the right to tell you what to do.  You should decide what's right for you."  This time Ginny smiled and Harry frowned.  

After a few moments of silence, Harry started again, "But I still think you should listen to me."

Ginny threw her hands up in the air and grunted.  She turned and continued walking to Gryffindor Tower.  As she climbed through the portrait hole, Harry was still talking.  "Harry, shut up!" yelled Ginny.  Harry couldn't help but smile.  He knew she wasn't really angry with him.  Ginny turned and saw Hermione running down the boy's stairs.

"Thank God you guys are back!" shouted Hermione.

"Where the hell did you run off to?" asked Ginny angrily.

Hermione sighed, as she hadn't realized that she'd probably worried them.  "I'm so sorry.  I just had to get here to see Ron.  I'll tell you about it later.  Just give me the broom."

Ginny rolled her eyes and handed Hermione the bag.  Harry began walking to the stairs when Hermione stepped in front of him. "Where are you going?" she asked quickly.

"To my room." replied Harry.

"You can't." said Hermione quickly.  "In fact, you can't go there at all tonight."

"What are you talking about Hermione?" asked Harry.

Ginny let out a chuckle as she caught on.  "Isn't it obvious, Harry?"  Harry turned to her and shook his head.  Ginny rolled her eyes and said very slowly, "They want to be alone."  

"Ohh." said Harry finally catching on.  "That's great, Hermione."  Hermione began to blush.  "But, can I get some things from my room?"

"No, I'll get them.  What do you need?"

Harry couldn't help but laugh when he tried to picture what Hermione did to their room.  "Um, well, I'll need something to sleep in, a pillow, a blanket, you know sleep stuff."

Hermione nodded and quickly went upstairs to gather his things.  Harry sat on the couch and ran his hand across it.  "Looks like I'll be staying here for the rest of the night."

"You can stay in my room." said Alex.

Harry and Ginny both turned to her with very surprised looks on their faces.  Alex felt slightly embarrassed but explained her offer, "Well, Hermione's obviously not using her bed.  All of our other roommates are staying in Hogsmeade for the night. What's the big deal?"

"What's the big deal?" said Ginny with a smile.  "So, you don't see having a guy sleeping in your room, alone, a big deal?"

Alex shook her head, "No, I don't.  Do you have a problem with that Harry?  I mean we are adults.  Well, almost anyway."

Harry thought about the offer.  Of course he would want to spend the night with a beautiful girl.  Who wouldn't?  But that's not the only reason he wanted to stay.  He wanted to know who Alex really was and what she'd been hiding.  This would be the perfect opportunity to find out.  "Um, yeah, Alex.  That would be great.  Thank you."

Alex smiled and said, "Well, I'll go clean up."  She walked up the stairs to her room.  

Ginny raised her eyebrows at Harry in a playful manner.  Harry laughed and then asked, "Jealous, Ginny?"

Ginny's smile faltered and she sat next to Harry.  "Honestly, I think I am a little."

Harry did not expect that answer.  He straightened up and turned towards her.  "You're serious?"

Ginny let out a little chuckle, "Well, yeah.  I always wanted you, Harry, and you have no idea how badly hurt I was with you ignoring me year after year.  Then, I get to have you and, of course, your timing is a tad off."  Harry smiled and let out a little chuckle.  Ginny gave him a wink.  "I guess I got used to the fact that you wanted me for a change.  Now that Alex is around, you don't need me anymore."

Harry shook his head and pulled her into a tight hug, "I'll always need you Ginny."  

Ginny hugged him back tightly.  "Thanks Harry.  I don't want what I said to stop you from being with Alex.  I like her and you deserve to have someone all to yourself."

Harry pulled back and glanced up the stairs. "You're not stopping me from being with Alex, Ginny.  I'm stopping myself."

"Why?" 

Alex came half way down the stairs. "Ginny, could I borrow some stationary?  I want to leave my roommates a note just in case they come back."

"Um, yeah.  There's some in my nightstand.  Take as much as you need."

"Thanks," she said, walking back up the stairs.  Ginny turned back to Harry, indicating for him to continue.

Harry glanced at the stairs to make sure Alex was gone.  He turned back around and took a deep breath.  "I don't know why I am telling you this."

Ginny had a feeling what Harry was going to say, but was hoping she was wrong.  "If you don't want to tell me Harry, I'll understand."

Harry thought of a way he could explain his feelings.  He heard a door open from upstairs and knew Hermione was coming back.  He stood up and looked down at Ginny.  He rubbed his thumb gently across her cheek and said softly, "I think I'm in love with you, Ginny."   

"Here you go Harry!" said Hermione with her hands full of stuff.

Harry turned and walked over to her.  "Thanks, Hermione." He took his things from her hands and glanced at Ginny.  She was staring back at him with a stunned expression on her face.  "Good night, Ginny." And with that he walked up the girls' stairs to Alex's room.

"Ginny, do you think you could write a note for Dean, Seamus and Neville for me and place it on the door?" asked Hermione.

Ginny nodded her head, her eyes staring at the place where Harry was standing a few moments before.  Hermione stepped closer to her.  "Are you all right?"

"He's in love with me." She said with a blank stare.

"What?  Who is?" asked Hermione.

Ginny looked up at Hermione.  "Harry."

Hermione was not very surprised by this news.  "Um, Ginny, we did kind of know that already."

Ginny shook her head.  "No.  We knew that he liked me and wanted to be with me.  He never used the word love before."

Hermione thought about this and nodded.  "Well, does it make a difference?"

Ginny shrugged her shoulders.  "I don't know.  I know it shouldn't, but…"

Hermione smiled and sat down next to her.  "Maybe Draco isn't the one for you and Harry is, but you have to give your heart some time to decide.  Don't rush."

Ginny nodded and began fiddling with her hands.  

"Would it make any difference if I told you I talked to Draco today?" Hermione asked. 

Ginny's head shot up.  "What did you talk about?"

Hermione let out a little chuckle.  "Well, I'll take that as a yes.  Actually, we didn't talk about you at all.  I just wanted to see your reaction.  It's quite obvious that you still care about him.  You can't be with Harry while you're still in love with Draco.  It's not fair to either of them."

Ginny ran her hand through her hair and leaned back against the couch.  "I know.  I don't know if I'm in love with Draco anymore.  I don't know what I'm feeling right now."

Hermione gently patted Ginny's knee.  "That's why you have to wait.  Don't run off and tell Harry that you want to be with him, or Draco, for that matter.  Just give yourself some time to be alone.  You'll know what to do soon."

Ginny smiled and wrapped Hermione in a hug.  "I've missed you, Hermione.  I'm glad to have you back."

"Back?" asked Hermione as she pulled away.

"Well, you have been kind of distant lately.  But now that you and Ron are back together, everything will be better."

Hermione let out a chuckle and then her eyes grew wide, "Oh my God!  Ron!  I have to go, sweetie."

Ginny smiled, "Go.  I'll take care of the note.  You two have fun, okay?"

Hermione blushed slightly and gave Ginny a kiss on the cheek and ran up the stairs.  

Ginny sighed and went to fetch her stationary to warn Ron's roommates not to enter.  When she opened her door to her room, she could hear that her roommates were sound asleep.  She crept over to her nightstand and saw that it was open.  _'Oh, that's right.  Alex needed paper.'  She looked into the drawer and could see that Harry's birthday card was lying on top of the stationary.  "Shit." She said a little louder than she wanted to._

"What's the matter?" called Lissanne though her bed curtains, sounding half asleep.

"Sorry.  It's nothing.  Go back to sleep." replied Ginny, who was now writing the note.    

Lissanne didn't buy that and peeked her head through her curtains. "What's going on?"

Ginny couldn't help but laugh. "Nothing.  I'm just writing a note for Hermione.  Go back to sleep." she whispered.  

"Mhmm.  Well, you're going to tell me tomorrow then.  I'm not letting this go." said Lissanne with a smile.

Ginny nodded and tried to hold in a laugh.  "Okay, I'll tell you tomorrow.  I'll be back later."  Lissanne laid back down and instantly fell asleep.  

Ginny walked out of her room and walked straight to Ron's.  She put up the sign that read, "Ron's night alone.  See you in the morning."  She put a spell on it so that only students could read it just in case Professor McGonagall should walk by.  She knew that McGonagall could probably figure out how to break the spell, but why would she try if she didn't know the note was even there?  

Ginny turned and walked back to her room.  She looked over at Hermione's room that was a few doors down.  Curiosity taking over, she walked up to the door and leaned her head against it.  She could hear Harry talking, "Alex, what is wrong with you?"

"Nothing." replied Alex angrily.

Ginny pulled back from the door and sighed.  She knocked softly.  "It's me, Ginny." She whispered.  She was very grateful that Harry answered the door.  

"Is something wrong?" he asked with his voice full of concern.

Ginny looked into his emerald green eyes and had to turn her gaze to the floor.  "Um, I just wanted to tell you that Alex read this."  She handed the card to Harry.  

Harry ran his hand through his hair.  "Well that explains her attitude."

"I'm sorry Harry.  It was in my nightstand.  I didn't think."

Harry shook his head.  "That's okay.  It's not your fault."

Ginny nodded.  "Well, good night."

"Good night." replied Harry.  "Ginny, wait."  Ginny stopped and turned to face him.  "Don't forget that I'll probably be waking you up in a few hours."

"Huh?" asked Ginny.

"Dumbledore said you would most likely have a dream again tonight, remember?"

"Oh, right.  Okay, well I'll see you later I guess."  replied Ginny, trying to make light of the situation.

Alex walked up behind Harry and gently pushed him to the side.  "Why don't you stay here, Ginny?"

"What?" asked Ginny suspiciously.

"This way Harry won't wake up your roommates if you two have a dream tonight.  You can sleep in Lavender's bed.  I'm sure she wouldn't mind."

Ginny looked at Harry, "Is this okay with you?"

Harry thought about this for a moment.  Would it really be smart to have the two girls he had feelings for sleeping in the same room, especially when he wasn't sure he trusted Alex at all?  But, on the other hand, it would make it a little more convenient if Voldemort did mess with them tonight.  "It's a good idea.  Go get your stuff."  

Ginny smiled and went to her room to change and grab her own pillow.  She left a note for her roommates of her whereabouts and was back at Alex's room ten minutes later.  She knocked on the door and Harry let her in.  Alex was making sure Lavender's bed had enough blankets.  Ginny walked into the room and Harry whispered in her ear.  "Just don't moan out my name again."

Ginny instantly began to blush.  She looked at Harry and he was smiling.  She playfully punched him on the arm and walked over to Alex.  "Thank you so much, Alex.  This is very nice of you."

"It's no problem, Ginny.  I just hope you'll get a good night sleep." 

"Me too."  Ginny agreed.  Ginny climbed into bed and Harry and Alex did the same.  Alex put the lights out and said goodnight.  Harry and Ginny said their goodnights, but sleep wasn't on anyone's mind.

*~*

Ron walked into his room and gasped.  Instead of the normal five four poster-beds, there was one enormous one.  There were candles hovering gracefully in the air, but the room was still quite dim.  He took a deep breath and could smell vanilla.  He looked at the bed again and could see there was a package lying on top of it.  He walked closer and called, "Hermione?"

"I'm here." She called behind the bed.  "I'm changing."

Ron smiled and sat on the bed.  He looked at the package.  "Is this for me?"

"Oh wait!  Don't open it yet."  Hermione walked to the front of the bed and Ron's mouth fell open.  She looked utterly beautiful.  She was wearing a long blue silk negligee.  It had a plunging neckline and there were small stones on the trim that sparkled.  "Do you like it?" asked Hermione.

Ron couldn't speak.  He just nodded in awe.  Hermione laughed and sat down next to him.  "You can open it now."

Ron just kept staring at her.  "Ron?"

"Huh?"

Hermione couldn't help but let out a chuckle as she began to blush.  "You can open your present now."

Ron mentally shook himself and it took everything he had to turn his eyes away from her body. Ron picked up the parcel and unwrapped it quickly.  "Oh my God," he breathed.

Hermione smiled.  "So, you like this gift too?"

Ron nodded his head but then said, "Hermione, I can't accept this broom.  It's too much."

Hermione placed her hand on his cheek.  "I want you to have it.  You deserve it."

"Why?" asked Ron amusingly.

"Well, for one, you put up with me and my many mood swings.  And two, I love you and any person I love deserves the best broom there is."

"You're still in love with me?" asked Ron quietly.

"Ron, I never stopped loving you.  I never could."  Hermione leaned in closer to him.  Ron placed the broom on the floor and put his arms around her waist. 

"I love you too, Hermione.  I missed you so much." 

"I've missed you too.  Now kiss me." Hermione said softly.

Ron placed his lips against Hermione's and almost instantly melted.  This is what was missing from before.  He could feel her passion, but he could also feel her love.  Hermione eased back onto the bed, pulling Ron with her.  As he laid on top of her, kissing her passionately, his body began to react.  He broke the kiss and stared into her eyes.  "Hermione, are you sure you want to do this?"

Hermione nodded her head, "Yes, I'm sure.  Don't stop." She answered breathlessly.  Ron smiled and gently placed his lips against hers. 

*~*

"This is not what I planned on doing!" yelled Adonis.

Bertha smiled at him and casually leaned against the wall. "Well, it's a little late for that."

Adonis glared at her and began to pace the dungeon-like room.  Bertha watched him carefully.  She was trying to figure out why he was so upset at Voldemort's request.  Then, a realization occurred to her.  She pushed herself off the wall. "You like her."

"What?" answered Adonis as he continued to pace the room.

Bertha let out a little chuckle.  "I don't understand why I didn't see this before.  You like that red headed girl."

Adonis stopped walking and turned to face her.  "You have no idea what you're talking about, Birdie.  It has nothing to do with whether I like her or not."

Bertha was quite shocked that he called her by her nickname, but quickly pushed it to the back of her mind.  "Yeah, right."

Adonis shook his head and began pacing back and forth again.  "If you don't like her, then what's wrong?" asked Birdie.

Adonis shot her another look, but did not answer.  He stopped pacing and leaned up against the wall.  He ran his hand through his hair and said softly, "She's just a kid." 

"What was that?" asked Birdie as she crossed the room to hear him more clearly.

Adonis looked up towards the ceiling and shook his head.  "She's just a kid." He repeated.  

"That didn't stop you from having intimate dreams with her," spat Birdie.

Adonis sighed softly, "I know, but I don't think I can do this to her."

Birdie was about to make a snide remark when she noticed how serious Adonis was.  She softened her voice.  "Adonis, you have to do this."  She looked around the room and whispered, "You can't go against him."

Adonis closed his eyes and nodded his head.  After a long silence, Adonis spoke without opening his eyes.  "Do you ever wonder what your life would be like if you weren't a Death Eater?"  

Birdie looked around the room once more.  She didn't like where this conversation was going.  "Adonis, you have to stop this.  He's going to hear us."

Adonis opened his eyes.  "Well, have you?"

"Of course I have, but please stop this now," said Birdie, her voice barely above a whisper.

Adonis stared at her, wondering what her thoughts were.  Did she have the same ideas?  Did she ever wish she hadn't turned?  

"We're waiting."

Adonis and Birdie turned to see Xandra Lestrange standing in the doorway.  She was a very beautiful young woman with long black hair and icy blue eyes.  The torches that hung on the walls illuminated her pale skin.      

Birdie straightened herself.  "We're coming."

Xandra eyed the two suspiciously.  She wondered what they were talking about and if it had anything to do with what was to take place that night.  Voldemort hadn't told her very much and she took this as a direct insult.  Her father, after all, spent many years in Azkaban for his loyal duties.

Adonis' voice shook her from her thoughts. "We said we were coming.  We don't need an escort."

Xandra narrowed her eyes at them and walked out of the room.  Adonis pushed himself off the wall and headed towards the door.  "What are you going to do?" Birdie asked cautiously.

Adonis stopped and turned to face her.  He thought for a few moments and then answered. "What choice do I have?"

Birdie nodded her head, knowing that he had none.  "Adonis, I wanted to apologize for telling Voldemort what you were doing.  This is all my fault."

Adonis let out a slight chuckle. "Yeah, well if you hadn't told him, I'm sure he would have found out anyway.  It's not your fault."

"But still, I feel somewhat responsible." 

Adonis smiled and stepped closer to her.  He raised his hand and was about to caress her cheek, but stopped himself.  "Oh I forgot.  I'm not allowed to touch you without your permission."

"You have my permission." She said softly.

Adonis smiled and leaned in to kiss her.  He pressed his soft lips against hers and wrapped his arm around her waist.  Birdie fell into the kiss and leaned against him.  She raised her arms to wrap them around his neck, but he pulled away.  "We better go," he said with a wide grin.

Birdie narrowed her eyes at him, but then soon laughed.  "I guess I deserve that."

Adonis laughed and intertwined his hand with hers.  "Come on.  Let's get this over with."  Birdie nodded and they left the room together to meet with Voldemort and start the nights events.

*~*

Ron lay in the bed with Hermione lying on his chest.  He was softly caressing her arm, basking in the glory of what had just happened a few moments before.  "Are you all right?" he asked concerned.

"Yes," answered Hermione softly.  Ron lifted her chin with his hand to look at her face.  She was crying.  _'Oh God. Did she regret what she did?'  _

"Hermione, what's the matter?"

Hermione smiled and shook her head.  "Nothing's the matter.  I'm just…happy."

Ron let out a breath of relief.  He ran his hand down her soft brown hair and stared into her eyes.  "You're so beautiful." 

"Ron," Hermione protested.

He ran his hand down her face. "You are."

Hermione stared back into his eyes. "I love you, Ron."

"I love you too, Hermione.  More than words can say.  These last few weeks I have been so miserable.  Never leave me again."  He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her into a tight embrace.

Hermione squeezed him back. "I promise I will never leave you.  Never."

*~*

Draco sat in the Slytherin common room in front of the fire studying.  Well, he had his Care of Magical Creatures book open in front of him, but he wasn't paying attention to what he was reading.  Thoughts of Ginny kept creeping into his mind.

He hadn't really expected to see her at all that day.  He knew she had strict instructions to stay inside the Hogwarts grounds.  But, when he saw that flash of red pass in front of him, the only thing he could think of was protecting her.

He had so many questions filling his mind that he thought he would explode if they didn't get answered soon.  Like, why couldn't he see Adonis, but Ginny could?  Was he really there or was Ginny lying?  Did Ginny lie when she said she didn't know the whereabouts of the combs on that fateful night in December?  Why did she say no when he asked her to marry him?  Did she not love him anymore and was now in love with Potter?   

Draco threw his book onto the floor and leaned back into the chair.  He ran his hands through his hair and sighed loudly.  He knew the only way to get the answers was to ask Ginny himself, but was afraid of the answers he would receive.  He really didn't want to know if Ginny was in love with someone else.  It really didn't matter if it was Potter or even Neville Longbottom.  _'Did she ever love me at all?' he asked himself.  _

He reached into his pocket and pulled out a small box.  He opened the lid and stared at Ginny's engagement ring.  He was supposed to return it earlier that day, but couldn't bring himself to do it.  As he stared at the ring, it glistened magnificently in the firelight. Each facet caught the golden glow of the fire and it was as if the flames were dancing within it. It had a beautiful two carat trillion cut diamond in the centre, but looked much more like two carats. To the sides of the centre stone were two rows of princess cut diamonds that coiled themselves around the platinum ring.  All in all, it was one hell of a ring.  Draco had it especially made for her and he couldn't think of returning it and having someone else wearing it.  It was her ring.   

_'God I miss her.' he thought to himself as he closed the box and slid it back in his pocket.  He knew that if Ginny had come to him that night asking him back, he would run to her arms.  _

He closed his eyes and fell asleep with thoughts of Ginny on his mind.

*~*

Voldemort sat in his large chair in front of the fire.  Adonis, Birdie, and Wormtail stood in front of him, waiting for their instructions.  However, Voldemort was not speaking.  He was writing.  When Adonis began to speak, Voldemort put his hand over his mouth and pointed up into the air.  Adonis nodded his head remembering that Harry Potter was always watching whenever they were planning something and Voldemort didn't want Harry to know what was happening this particular time.  

Voldemort handed Wormtail a piece of parchment and continued writing another.  Wormtail looked at his instructions and nodded.  A few moments later, Voldemort handed Adonis his instructions.  As Adonis read each word, his stomach dropped.  He really didn't want to do this, but he nodded his head and waited for Voldemort to hand Birdie her instructions.  

Adonis could see that Birdie was visibly shaking.  Voldemort narrowed his eyes at her and shoved the parchment into her hands.  She straightened herself and began to read.  When she was finished she looked up at Voldemort in surprise.  She wasn't supposed to be playing such a big role in this plan.  She began to shake her head telling him no, but Voldemort stood up quickly and raised his wand.  Adonis stepped in front of her and shook his head, indicating to Voldemort that she would do it.     

Bride was looking at the floor and clutching the parchment in her hands.  Voldemort grunted to make her look up at him.  She raised her head, her eyes beginning to glisten.  Adonis turned and widened his eyes telling her to get herself together.  Birdie took a deep breath and nodded her head.  

For the first time, Voldemort spoke, breaking the long silence.  "Good.  Now bring them to me alive."  The three of them nodded and Apparated out of the room.

*~*     

Alex laid in her bed on her stomach writing in her journal using her wand for light.  She could hear the sounds of Ginny and Harry's light breathing and was relieved that they'd finally fallen asleep.  

She began to pour all of her thoughts and feelings that she'd been having ever since she came to Hogwarts into her journal.  As she scribbled on the paper she thought of how horrible it would be if anyone ever read what she wrote.  Her secret would be out and quickly spread throughout the school.  She wondered what Harry's reaction would be.  Would he understand? Or would he be outraged?  She thought the latter option would most likely happen.  

She raised the quill to her mouth and began biting slightly on the tip as she tried to imagine the scene of her telling Harry and what he would say to her.  She smiled as she thought of the version that Harry would be kind and understanding.  

She put her quill back to the paper when she heard Ginny make a noise in her sleep.  Alex stayed perfectly still listening intently.  After waiting for a few moments, she began writing once more.

"Hey."

Alex jumped and opened up her bed curtains to see Harry standing at the foot of her bed.  She quickly closed her journal, "You scared the hell out of me!" she whispered.

"Sorry about that." replied Harry as he rubbed his scar.  

Alex followed his hand with her eyes and stood up.  "What did you see?"

Harry shook his head.  "I saw plenty, but didn't hear anything.  Voldemort is doing something tonight, but he wrote everything.  He only spoke one time."

"What did he say?" asked Alex.

"Bring them to me alive."

Alex began rubbing her chin, thinking about what Harry had told her.  Harry was quite surprised to see her acting so calm.  "What are you thinking?" he asked.

"Well," said Alex, who by now was out of bed and pacing the room, "he said them right?  So, it's not just Ginny."  She stopped and turned to Harry, glancing at Ginny's bed.  One of the curtains was not closed all the way and she could see that she was sound asleep.  "Do you think he will try to get another heir?"

Harry glanced at Ginny.  She was sleeping so peacefully.  You would never know by the look on her face the horrible things she had been through.  Harry turned his gaze to the floor and nodded his head.  "Yes, I do." He said softly.

"Well, I think the 'them' is either Draco or yourself.  Did he say when this was going to happen?"

Harry shook his head.  "No, but I think it's tonight."

"Then we know what we have to do."

Harry looked at her curiously.  Alex elaborated.  "We have to stay up all night and watch her.  If she tries to leave, we'll have to stop her."

"Alex, you have no idea what she is capable of.  Those powers of hers are very strong.  Draco told me what she did, and I don't think we'll be able to stop her.  We have to go to Dumbledore."

"You're absolutely right.  I will go see him right now.  You stay here and watch her."  

Harry nodded and watched Alex put on a robe and leave the room.  He walked over to Ginny's bed and sat next to her.  He gently pushed back her hair as he watched her sleep.  He then looked back at the door and began to wonder when Alex became so involved and in charge of everything.  He had to admit though, it was nice not being the only one who had to make the decisions.

After about a half hour, Alex returned to the room.  Harry rose from Ginny's bed,  "What did he say?"

Alex checked to see if Ginny was still sleeping and then turned to Harry.  "He said that the only thing we can do is sit and wait."

"What?" Harry whispered as loudly as he dared.  Ginny rolled over onto her side in her sleep.  

"Shh." said Alex as she closed Ginny's curtains.  "There is nothing we can do.  Dumbledore said that Voldemort would never try to get on the grounds, so he's probably going to try and lure Ginny out.  We just have to make sure that she doesn't leave."

Harry shook his head and spoke much quieter this time.  "Alex, you don't understand.  If she wakes up and wants to leave, there is nothing we can do about it."

Alex nodded her head.  "Well, we thought of that.  If she does become violent, we are to let her go."  Harry began to protest and Alex raised her hand.  "His plan will not work without you or Draco."  

"We can't just leave her with Voldemort if you stop Draco and me."

Alex put her arm on his shoulder.  "I know, Harry.  We won't do that.  Dumbledore is getting everyone together as we speak.  Sirius and Lupin should be here soon.  Just try to relax."

Harry nodded his head and turned his gaze to the floor.  He then shot his head up and looked at Alex with wide eyes.  He stepped away from her slowly.  "Who are you?" he asked quietly.

Alex tried to smile slightly and took a step towards him.  "What do you mean?"    

Harry put his hand up telling her to stop walking.  "I mean, who the hell are you?  You're not talking like a student. And since when are you so close with Dumbledore? Why would he tell you all of this?"

Alex took another step forward and this time Harry grabbed his wand from the nightstand and pointed it at her.  Alex raised her hands in front of her.  "Harry, don't be afraid.  I'm not going to hurt you.  Let me explain."

"You can explain from over there." Harry said with his wand still raised.  

Alex shook her head.  "Fine, Harry."  She glanced at the bed Ginny was sleeping in and Harry immediately reacted.

"Don't you even think about it," he spat as he ran to stand in between Ginny and Alex.

Alex sighed.  "Harry, I would never hurt Ginny.  I would never hurt anybody.  Well, almost anybody."

"Yeah right.  I heard you."

"You heard what, Harry?" asked Alex who was now getting quite annoyed with Harry's lack of cooperation.

"I heard you talking to someone about her.  You said she was getting in your way."

Alex let out a little chuckle and rubbed her temples.  "Harry, did you hear the whole conversation, or did you just eavesdrop for the one line?"

Harry straightened himself and slightly lowered his wand.  "I only heard that one part.  And I wasn't eavesdropping.  But you admit you were talking about Ginny."

Alex nodded her head.  "Yes, I was.  I was talking about you and Ginny actually."

"Ah ha." said Harry as he raised his wand once more.

Alex couldn't help but laugh.  She had never seen Harry act this way before.  "Oh will you stop and let me explain myself?  Let's go to the common room so we don't wake Ginny. That is, if we haven't already."  

Harry peeked inside Ginny's bed curtains to find she was still sound asleep.  "What if she leaves and we're not here?"

"Do you know another way out of Gryffindor Tower without going through the common room?"  Harry just stared at her, not giving her an answer.  He realized now how stupid he was acting and that he had to compose himself.  Alex smiled and held out her hand. "Come on."

Harry stared at her hand but did not take it.  Alex rolled her eyes and walked out of the room.  Harry turned to take a look at Ginny one more time and then made his way to the common room to find out whom Alex really was.

~*~

A/N:  Who is that Alex girl?-lol.  Well, you'll find out in the next chapter.  Also, was anyone surprised that the 2nd Hermione was Pansy?  I highly doubt anyone was, but I am just curious.  

To let everyone know, this story is finally coming to an end.  Only a few more chapters to go and it will be over.  So, don't worry, it will end soon.

Special thanks to Lissanne for the wonderful beta and karei for the great title!  No personal thanks this time because I can't seem to get to my reviews – so a big big thanks to everyone who reviewed!  And please try and review again :)

Also, another plug of course for http://groups.yahoo.com/group/SevenOfQuills.  This group has really taken off and we're up to 500 members!  So, if you would like to join that would be great.  Also, I post the chapters there first and sometimes I provide a little cookie (actually I think I only did this once, but eh).  Also, after this story is finished, I'm not sure if I will be posting at ff.net, but new stories will definitely be there.    

Okay, enough shameless promotion - thanks for reading!   


	19. One Long Night

Disclaimer: Everything belongs to J.K. Rowling :)  
  
   
  
A/N: I want to give a big thanks to my wonderful beta reader Lissanne *hugs* and all of the wonderful reviewers. Hope you guys like this chapter! And thanks for being so patient :)  
  
   
  
Chapter 19 - One Long Night  
  
   
  
   
  
Harry stared at her hand, but did not take it. Alex rolled her eyes and walked out of the room. Harry turned to take a look at Ginny one more time and then made his way to the common room to find out whom Alex really was.  
  
   
  
As he was about to leave the room, he stopped and went back to Ginny. He pulled out his wand and pointed it at her. He muttered a spell under his breath and her body began to illuminate a bright gold light, but only for a moment. She smiled in her sleep and rolled on her side. Harry leaned down and kissed her forehead gently, then turned and made his way to the common room.  
  
   
  
When Harry reached the common room, he folded his arms across his chest. "Well, who are you?" he asked with anger in his voice.  
  
   
  
Alex smiled and said nonchalantly. "I'm Hermione's cousin."  
  
   
  
Harry glared at her. "Quit stalling and tell me who you really are." His voice was rapidly rising.  
  
   
  
"Okay, okay. Just sit down and I will explain everything.  
  
   
  
Harry shook his head. "I'll stand.  
  
   
  
Alex sighed. "Harry, I think you may want to sit down for this." She placed her hand gently on his arm, but he quickly pulled it away from her.  
  
   
  
"Don't touch me." Harry said flatly.  
  
   
  
"What?" Alex took a step closer to him, but Harry took a step back. "Harry, calm down. I'm not going to hurt you or anything."  
  
   
  
Harry shook his head. "I'm not worried about you hurting me. I'm worried about you hurting Ginny."  
  
   
  
Alex threw her arms into the air. "Why would I hurt Ginny?"  
  
   
  
"You tell me."  
  
   
  
Alex rolled her eyes and began pacing in front of the fireplace, placing her hand under her chin in a thoughtful manner. "True, I was sent here because of Ginny, but I would never hurt her. Well, not unless I had to, of course."  
  
   
  
Harry's eyes widened and he grabbed Alex's arms, pulling her towards him. "Tell me who the hell you are." Alex's gaze fell to the floor as she contemplated the best way to explain all the misleading information she'd given him thus far. Harry shook her violently when she didn't respond. "Tell me who you are!"  
  
   
  
Alex tried to get out of his grasp. "Harry you're hurting me!"  
  
   
  
Harry tightened his grip. "Tell me!"  
  
   
  
The pain in Alex's arms increased. "I'm an Auror!"  
  
   
  
Harry let go of her. "You're a what?"  
  
   
  
*~*  
  
As Ginny rolled onto her back, a small whimper escaped her lips. Her heart began to beat rapidly and her breathing increased - it was time for the nightmares to begin.  
  
   
  
She threw her head to the side, trying desperately to wake up. There was no fighting it.  
  
   
  
She opened her eyes and found herself in the same tattered room. She took a deep breath as she saw Adonis walking slowly towards her. Ginny backed up against the wall as the distance between them narrowed. Adonis was standing so close to her that she could feel his shaky breath against her skin. She closed her eyes and chanted to herself, "Please wake up. Please wake up." Adonis placed a gentle hand on her face and she opened her eyes. "Please stop. No more," she begged softly.  
  
   
  
Adonis let out a great sigh. Seeing her like this was killing him inside. He knew now that he definitely did not want to do this to her, but also knew there was nothing he could do. He had to follow Voldemort's orders.  
  
   
  
Ginny could sense the conflict going through his mind and quickly took her chance. "Adonis, why are you doing this to me?", she asked as tears began to stream down her face. Adonis didn't answer. He slowly shook his head and closed his eyes. "Adonis, please. I can't take this anymore."  
  
Adonis could feel the desperation in her voice. He opened his eyes and softly kissed the top of her forehead. He whispered, "I'm sorry." He began walking to the altar that Ginny had seen too many times.  
  
   
  
He moved to the side and cleared the view of the rest of the room for Ginny to see. Her eyes widened and she screamed, "No!"  
  
   
  
Draco was lying on the altar, unconscious. Ginny ran towards him, but Adonis quickly grabbed her and held her back by her shoulders. "Let me go! Leave him alone!" She began crying uncontrollably as the walls she'd so carefully built around her to keep her from going insane began to crash. She just couldn't find the power to get out of Adonis' grasp.  
  
   
  
She began to collapse and he tightened his grip around her arms. He glanced at the altar as someone entered the room. "I'm sorry," he whispered in Ginny's ear.  
  
   
  
Ginny looked up and saw Birdie standing over Draco's body. Her wand was pointed directly at Draco's chest, but it was obvious she was terrified, as she was visibly shaking. Birdie looked at Adonis as tears streamed down her face.  
  
   
  
Adonis took a deep breath and nodded his head telling her that she must continue with the plan. Birdie began the curse. "Avada."  
  
   
  
Once Ginny realized what was happening, she pushed Adonis to the floor and grabbed Birdie's arm just as she whispered, ".Kedavra." Bright green light filled the entire room and Birdie put her hand up to shield her eyes. Adonis could see that something went wrong with the spell. He ran towards Birdie and pushed her to the floor, covering her body with his. When the light finally dimmed, Adonis stood up and saw Draco unharmed. He looked in front of the altar and saw Ginny's lifeless body lying on the floor.  
  
   
  
He started to run towards Ginny, but the room began to dissolve around him before he could get to her. When the spinning stopped, he and Birdie were back in the dungeon like room alone.  
  
   
  
Adonis looked over at Birdie with a somber look across his face. Birdie shook her head. "It was an accident. I wasn't aiming for her." Tears began to fall uncontrollably down her face.  
  
   
  
Adonis could hear the panic in her voice. He walked over to her slowly. "I know. It wasn't your fault." Adonis ran his thumb across her cheek and wiped her tears away. "It wasn't your fault, Birdie, okay?" Birdie nodded her head. "Besides", continued Adonis, "I was afraid this was going to happen."  
  
   
  
Birdie knew there was a chance that Ginny would have gotten in the way, but she didn't know how real the dream was. "She's not really..um.dead, is she?" She asked shakily.  
  
   
  
Adonis shrugged his shoulders. "I don't know."  
  
   
  
Suddenly, they both had searing pain in their forearms. Adonis looked up towards the ceiling. "He knows."  
  
*~*  
  
Draco sat up quickly in his bed. He ran his hand through his sweaty hair. He tried to remember what he was just dreaming, but it was fading fast. Then it hit him. Ginny's dead. He quickly got out of bed, grabbed his wand and ran out of his room without changing from his pyjamas.  
  
   
  
When he reached the Gryffindor portrait, he shouted the password that he used earlier that day. He climbed through the portrait and immediately made his way for the girls' stairs.  
  
   
  
Harry called after him. "Draco, where are you going?" .  
  
   
  
Draco didn't answer him. Harry turned towards Alex with a confused look on his face.  
  
   
  
Alex returned the look, but quickly caught on. "Ginny." Harry quickly ran up the stairs with Alex right behind him.  
  
   
  
Draco turned the knob on Ginny's door, but it was locked. "Alohomora!" The door instantly unlocked and Draco ran to her bed and threw aside her curtains. Harry walked into the room. "Draco, Ginny's."  
  
   
  
Seeing her bed empty confirmed Draco's fears. "She's dead. Ginny's dead." Draco slowly sat on the floor, pulling the bedside curtain with him.  
  
   
  
Lissanne and Molly were awoken by all the commotion. "What's going on?" asked Molly sleepily.  
  
   
  
Lissanne quickly stood up. "What do you mean, Ginny's dead?"  
  
   
  
Draco didn't answer her. He just kept repeating quietly, "She's dead."  
  
   
  
Lissanne looked at Harry for an answer. Harry shook his head, as he had no idea what Draco was talking about. "Draco, Ginny's fine. She's sleeping in Alex's room."  
  
   
  
Draco shook his head. "I saw it. They were supposed to kill me, but . " He looked up at Harry. "They killed her, Harry. They killed her."  
  
   
  
Harry knelt down in front of Draco. "Draco, let's go in the next room. I promise you Ginny is there." Harry placed his hand under Draco's arm and lifted him up. Harry turned and began leading Draco out of the room.  
  
   
  
Lissanne looked at Harry, wondering what was going on. Harry sighed. "I swear she's okay, Lissanne. Go back to sleep."  
  
   
  
Lissanne shook her head. "I want to see her."  
  
   
  
Harry shrugged his shoulders. "Fine."  
  
   
  
Harry walked into Alex's room and quickly looked towards the bed Ginny was sleeping in. It was empty. "Ginny?" he called.  
  
   
  
"Over here," said Alex softly. Draco let out a huge sigh of relief. Harry turned to the left to find Alex kneeling next to Ginny between the two other beds. Ginny had her knees drawn up to her chest, with her arms wrapped around them. She was slowly rocking back and forth.  
  
   
  
Draco began to run to her, but Harry stopped him. "Something's wrong. Wait."  
  
Draco stopped and looked down at her. She looked like a person that had gone mad. Harry slowly walked over to her. Lissanne stayed back as she was terrified at seeing Ginny this way.  
  
   
  
Harry knelt in front of her and gently raised her chin. There were tears streaming down her face. "Ginny, what happened?" Ginny didn't answer him. She was looking directly at him, but it was as if he wasn't even there. "Ginny, can you hear me?" Still nothing.  
  
   
  
"Let me try." Draco said softly.  
  
   
  
Harry nodded and moved out of the way. He turned to Lissanne. "Go get Dumbledore and Madam Pomfrey."  
  
   
  
"Is she going to be all right?" asked Lissanne shakily.  
  
   
  
"Just go!" Harry shouted. Lissanne jumped slightly, but quickly ran out of the room.  
  
   
  
Draco knelt in front of Ginny and tucked her hair behind her ear. "Ginny, can you hear me?" Again nothing. Draco swallowed hard as tears began to well up in his eyes. He placed his hands on top of her arm. "Please answer me, Ginny. Everything is okay. It wasn't real."  
  
   
  
Harry listened to Draco and tried to figure out what he was talking about. "What happened? What isn't real, Draco?"  
  
   
  
Immediately after Harry said Draco's name, Ginny blinked her eyes. "Draco?" she said hoarsely.  
  
   
  
Harry and Alex let out a sigh of relief. Draco smiled. "Hi."  
  
   
  
Ginny quickly wrapped her arms around his neck. "Draco, they were going to kill you!" She began to sob loudly.  
  
   
  
Draco held her tightly. "It's okay. It's all over. I'm here." He was no longer able to suppress his own tears. "God, I love you so much. I don't know what I would have done if you were gone."  
  
   
  
Ginny slowly pulled herself back and stared at him. "I died." She said blankly.  
  
   
  
"No, Ginny. You're fine. It was only a dream." Draco explained as he wiped his own tears.  
  
   
  
Ginny shook her head. "No, you don't understand. Maybe Voldemort thinks I'm dead." Ginny's face broke into a smile. "It's over."  
  
   
  
Draco looked over at Harry. Harry shook his head and was about to tell Ginny how horribly naive she was sounding, but Draco interrupted him. "You're right, Ginny. It's over." Ginny wrapped her arms around Draco again and hugged him tightly. Draco rubbed her back soothingly and looked over at Harry. He mouthed the word, "Please."  
  
   
  
Harry shook his head in disbelief and walked out of the room to meet Professor Dumbledore. He really didn't see how letting Ginny believe this was all over would do any good. He would talk to Dumbledore and see what he thought.  
  
   
  
Alex followed Harry to the common room. Harry began pacing in front of the portrait hole.  
  
   
  
"Harry?" said Alex quietly.  
  
   
  
Harry shook his head. "I can't talk to you right now. Just go away."  
  
   
  
"Harry, please. I never finished explaining everything. If you would just listen."  
  
   
  
Harry stopped pacing and faced Alex. "What, Alex? What else could you possibly tell me?" Alex shook her head and turned her gaze towards the floor. Harry continued, "Well, let's see. You've been lying to me ever since we met. You're supposedly an Auror. Which, by the way, aren't you a tad young for that job?"  
  
   
  
"Well," started Alex.  
  
   
  
Harry held up his hand. "Oh, let me guess. You're not seventeen, are you?"  
  
   
  
Alex began fidgeting with her robes. Harry got a strange look in his eye and a smirk spread across his face. "So, I snogged an older woman."  
  
   
  
Alex could sense the sarcasm in his voice and she didn't like it one bit. "Harry, stop. Can I explain now, or are you going to keep acting like this?"  
  
   
  
Harry's expression or tone didn't change. He slowly advanced on her. "So tell me Alex, if that is your real name, which I doubt it is, what did it feel like to be with the famous Harry Potter? Was it all you thought it would be?"  
  
   
  
Alex was no longer able to control her anger. "Harry, stop this right now! I didn't kiss you because you're Harry Potter or because of my job. I kissed you because I'm in love with you!"  
  
   
  
Harry opened his mouth to say something nasty back, but closed it again when he realized what she'd said. The smirk disappeared from his face, but the anger was still there. "You're in love with me?" Harry walked closer to Alex, leaving only inches between them. He stared deep into her eyes and whispered, "Do you always lie to and betray the people you love?"  
  
   
  
Before Alex could answer, Dumbledore and Madam Pomfrey walked into the common room. "Where's Miss Weasley?" asked Madam Pomfrey immediately.  
  
   
  
Harry didn't move his gaze away from Alex. "She's in the 7th years dorm." Madam Pomfrey quickly headed for the stairs. Dumbledore, however, stayed right where he was. He could sense that Alex and Harry were arguing. "Is everything all right?"  
  
   
  
Harry turned to Dumbledore and nodded his head. "Everything's fine, Professor. Alex was just filling me in on her true identity."  
  
   
  
"Ahh," said Dumbledore. He put a hand on Harry's shoulder. "Don't be angry with Miss Sapphire, Harry. It was my idea for her to keep her identity quiet."  
  
   
  
"Why, Professor? Why didn't you tell me?" asked Harry, his anger ebbing away to be quickly replaced with hurt and confusion.  
  
   
  
Dumbledore turned to Alex. "Why don't you go to my office and contact Sirius, he would want to be updated immediately."  
  
   
  
"Yes, sir." She looked at Harry one last time, searching for some sign of forgiveness in his eyes. There wasn't any. She sighed and headed for Dumbledore's office.  
  
   
  
After Alex left the room, Dumbledore turned to Harry. "Sit down, Harry."  
  
   
  
"Sirius? What does."  
  
   
  
"Please, sit down. All will be explained." Dumbledore repeated firmly.  
  
   
  
Harry nodded and sat on the large wing backed chair. Dumbledore sat on the sofa next to him. "Harry, Miss Sapphire is an auror."  
  
   
  
Harry nodded, "Yeah, that much I know already. But the rest.I just don't get it. Why would you deliberately keep me in the dark?"  
  
   
  
"Ahh, Harry. Things are not always what they seem, you should know that by now. Let me explain who she is and why she was sent here."  
  
   
  
Harry nodded his head and Dumbledore continued. "Harry, Miss Sapphire is the youngest Auror we have working for the Ministry. Technically, she is only nineteen years old."  
  
   
  
"I knew it." Harry said, the anger beginning to churn up inside him again.  
  
   
  
Dumbledore tilted his head to the side. "But, she is also seventeen." Harry looked at Dumbledore, his face a picture of confusion.  
  
   
  
"She has been taking an age defying potion since she arrived, by the order of the Ministry. I really never saw a need for it, but you know how the Ministry is and their rules." Dumbledore looked at Harry to see if the confusion was gone and replaced by calmness, but it wasn't. He continued, "So, therefore, she really is seventeen."  
  
   
  
"Fine, Professor. What about who she is? Is she Hermione's cousin?"  
  
   
  
Dumbledore nodded. "Yes, she is." Harry was about to ask how Hermione wouldn't know her own cousin's age, when Dumbledore beat him to it with the answer. "Don't forget that Miss Granger has never met her cousin before, Harry. She only found out she existed a few months before Alex arrived. So, don't worry."  
  
   
  
"Worry, Professor?"  
  
   
  
"Don't worry that Miss Granger has lied to you. She doesn't know. And I would appreciate it if you would let Miss Sapphire tell her."  
  
   
  
Harry nodded. "Of course." Harry sat there silently, sorting out all the information he had just received. Once he thought he understood, he was ready for his next question. "What is she doing here?"  
  
   
  
Dumbledore didn't answer right away. He tried to think of a way to tell Harry without upsetting him more, but he went back to his old rule of telling the truth. "She was sent here to keep you away from Ginny."  
  
   
  
Harry wrinkled his forehead. "What? Why? I would never do anything to hurt Ginny."  
  
   
  
Dumbledore shook his head. "Of course you wouldn't, Harry. We weren't afraid of you hurting her."  
  
   
  
"Professor, I don't understand."  
  
   
  
"Harry, do you know what my reaction was when I heard that Miss Weasley was pregnant?" Harry shrugged his shoulders. "I was relieved."  
  
   
  
"Relieved?" repeated Harry in a shocked tone.  
  
   
  
"Relieved that you weren't the father and that Mr. Malfoy was." Harry laid his head back against the chair and ran his hands over his face in aggravation. "Harry, do you have any idea what would happen if you and Miss Weasley were to have a child? Your child would be the most powerful wizard or witch that has ever been born. If Voldemort had failed taking your child, another dark wizard would go to any lengths to capture him or her for that power. Do you understand?"  
  
   
  
Harry looked up at the ceiling. "So, you're saying that I could never be with Ginny. We could never have a family together? Live a normal life?"  
  
   
  
Dumbledore's voice softened considerably. "You, Miss Weasley, or your child would never be safe. I'm sorry Harry, but the answer is no. And I have a strong suspicion that this doesn't come as a great shock to you."  
  
   
  
Harry thought about what he had said. There were plenty of times he could have been with Ginny, but he chose not to. He always wondered why, but never could figure out the answer. "What about her and Draco?"  
  
   
  
Dumbledore placed a gentle hand on Harry's shoulder and Harry looked at him. "Miss Weasley and Mr. Malfoy could have a chance at a normal life. Their children would be exceptional wizards or witches, but nothing compared to the child that you two would create. I think Voldemort is basically taking what he can get. He isn't going to live forever. He still hasn't managed to figure that one out."  
  
   
  
Harry smiled slightly as he remembered the Sorcerer's Stone and his first year at Hogwarts. And he thought that year was hard.  
  
   
  
Dumbledore searched Harry's face for some sign that he was all right and that he understood. "Harry, I'm sorry that it has to be this way."  
  
   
  
Harry sat up. "I'm going to be fine, Professor."  
  
   
  
"I know you will be." Dumbledore stood up and Harry followed suit. "Oh, I think you should wait here for Miss Sapphire and Sirius."  
  
   
  
Another question quickly filled his mind. "What does Sirius have to do with all of this? I mean, what is his connection with Alex?"  
  
   
  
"Ahh, well Sirius is one of Alex's contacts. She kept him up to date as to what has been going on here, and he informed her of any information he had received."  
  
   
  
"I see," said Harry softly.  
  
   
  
"Harry, I know you feel betrayed. But try to understand that we did what we thought was best." Harry looked at the floor. Dumbledore sighed slightly, but knew he did the right thing. "Now, I'm going to go talk with Miss Weasley and find out about this latest dream of hers."  
  
   
  
Harry nodded and then remembered what Ginny had said. "Professor, Ginny said that it was over because she died in her dream. Do you really think Voldemort believes she's dead?"  
  
   
  
"Not unless he's figured out a way to kill someone in their dreams. Which he may have. I really don't know Harry, but it's an avenue that must be explored."  
  
   
  
"Do you think we should tell her that it's not over?"  
  
   
  
"Harry, I have never thought lying was a good thing to do, but I have seen that with holding the truth for a short time might not hurt. But we will do whatever you decide."  
  
   
  
Harry knew that he was right, even though he hated it. "I think we should find out what Voldemort's next move is first. She deserves a break. A break from Voldemort and a break from me."  
  
   
  
Dumbledore smiled kindly at Harry. "Harry, Miss Weasley needs you to be there for her, like you always have been. Never forget that."  
  
   
  
Harry nodded and Dumbledore continued his way upstairs. Harry sat back down on the chair and covered his face with his hands. 'I can never be with her. We can never be more than friends.' Harry kept repeating this in his mind, but then he asked himself, 'Why doesn't it hurt as much as it should?'  
  
   
  
Dean, Seamus, Neville and Lissanne interrupted Harry from his thoughts. "I told you the blonde wanted me, Dean. You just don't listen!" said Seamus with confidence. Lissanne rolled her eyes.  
  
   
  
"Oh, like you're some big stud, Seamus," retorted Dean. "Hey, Harry. All right?"  
  
   
  
"Hi guys. Yeah, I'm fine. Just thinking."  
  
   
  
"Is she okay?" asked Lissanne.  
  
   
  
Harry nodded his head. "She's still upstairs." Lissanne immediately made her to Alex's room.  
  
   
  
"Is who okay?" asked Neville. Harry just shook his head. Dean and Seamus looked at each other and shrugged their shoulders. Neville knew that when Harry didn't want to tell someone something, there was no point pushing it. "Well, good night, Harry."  
  
   
  
"Good night." Replied Harry, but then he remembered. "Wait. You can't go to your room. But, Dumbledore's here. Damn it."  
  
   
  
"What are you babbling?" asked Seamus.  
  
   
  
"Nothing. Just wait here okay?" Harry quickly ran up the stairs and knocked on Ron's door, not wanting to walk in on anything. "Ron, it's me, Harry."  
  
A few moments later, a very groggy Ron opened the door. "What is it?"  
  
   
  
"Neville, Dean and Seamus are here."  
  
   
  
Ron rubbed his eyes. "So? Tell them to sleep in the common room."  
  
   
  
Harry shook his head. "No, you don't understand. Dumbledore's here and I'm sure McGonagall is on her way."  
  
   
  
Suddenly, Ron wasn't so tired. He turned back into his room and walked over to the bed. Harry peaked inside and had to hold in a chuckle when he saw the oversized bed sitting in the middle of the room. "I'll wait out here." He closed the door and stood guard.  
  
   
  
Ron gently shook Hermione's shoulder. "Hermione, wake up."  
  
   
  
Hermione let out a small moan. "What is it?"  
  
   
  
"Dumbledore's here."  
  
   
  
Hermione instantly sat up and began to look for her clothes. "We're going to get into so much trouble for this."  
  
   
  
"No, we won't. Just hurry and get dressed." Ron also started to change out of his pyjama bottoms into a pair of jeans and t-shirt.  
  
   
  
"And where do we say we were?" asked Hermione.  
  
   
  
"Um," Ron pulled his shirt over his head. "We'll say we were with Dean and them." Ron looked at his watch. "It's just past curfew, so we should be fine."  
  
   
  
After Hermione got dressed, she headed for the door. "Well, come on, Ron."  
  
   
  
Ron let out a little chuckle. "Don't you think we should turn back the room the way it was?"  
  
   
  
Hermione smiled and pulled her wand out of her bag. "Finite Incantatem." The enormous bed disappeared and the five four-poster beds were back in their places. Ron walked over to Hermione and kissed her on the lips. "I love you."  
  
   
  
Hermione smiled. "I love you too. Now let's go before we get caught."  
  
   
  
Ron opened the door to find Harry leaning against the wall. "Have fun, did we?"  
  
   
  
Hermione and Ron both began to turn a deep shade of red. "Shut up, Harry," said Ron with a grin.  
  
*~*  
  
Ginny was sitting on Alex's bed while Madam Pomfrey was checking her over. Dumbledore crossed the room and smiled gently at her. "Are you okay, Miss Weasley?"  
  
   
  
Ginny nodded her head and was about to say she was fine when Madam Pomfrey touched her neck. "Ow!"  
  
   
  
Madam Pomfrey quickly tilted Ginny's head to the side so she could have a better look. "Professor, you better look at this."  
  
   
  
Ginny raised her hand to rub her neck, but Madam Pomfrey stopped her. "What is it?" asked Ginny, starting to get scared.  
  
   
  
Professor Dumbledore and Draco looked at Ginny's neck. Draco's eyes widened at what he saw. "How? It was only a dream."  
  
   
  
Dumbledore nodded. "That's what I thought." He ran his hand gently across Ginny's neck and Ginny closed her eyes tightly.  
  
   
  
"Will someone please tell me what's on my neck?" asked Ginny as she pulled away from Dumbledore.  
  
   
  
Dumbledore straightened. "Miss Weasley, has anyone put any spells on you of any kind? Any kind of defense spells?"  
  
   
  
Ginny shook her head. "Not that I know of. Why are you asking me this?"  
  
   
  
"Poppy, a mirror please." ordered Dumbledore. Madam Pomfrey quickly pulled a mirror out of her bag and handed it to Ginny.  
  
   
  
Ginny took the mirror, but hesitated. She took a deep breath and raised the mirror. Her eyes grew very wide at what she saw. She slowly ran her finger across her neck and whispered, "Harry."  
  
*~*  
  
Harry filled Hermione and Ron in on what was happening as they headed for Alex's room. Ron was very upset with Harry for not waking him, but he could tell Harry wasn't in the mood to argue. He left out the part about Alex, as per Dumbledore's instructions.  
  
   
  
When they walked into the room, Ginny stood up. She began walking towards them and Ron opened his arms to give Ginny a hug, but she walked right past him. "Hey!" said Ron in an indignant tone as he watched her go straight to Harry.  
  
   
  
Ginny stared at Harry for a few moments. Harry looked around the room and saw that everyone else was also staring at him. "What did I do?"  
  
   
  
Ginny smiled and pulled him into a tight embrace. "Thank you."  
  
   
  
Harry hugged her back and said, "You're welcome, but I'm not sure what you're talking about."  
  
   
  
Ginny pulled back and stared into his eyes. "You saved my life, Harry.again."  
  
   
  
Harry shook his head. "I don't.."  
  
   
  
Ginny moved her hair to the side and took his hand and lifted it to her neck. Harry was still confused until he felt it. He removed his hand and couldn't believe his eyes. There on her neck was a lightening bolt-shaped welt. "Oh my God."  
  
   
  
"Did you put some kind of protective spell on me?"  
  
   
  
Harry nodded, "Yes, but I really didn't think you needed it. I was just being careful." He honestly didn't think the spell would have worked. He looked at Ginny's face. "You really would have died."  
  
   
  
Ginny nodded her head. "Yes, if it wasn't for you."  
  
   
  
Alex and Sirius walked into the room and they immediately saw Ginny's cut. They were first shocked, but then they looked at Harry. Sirius smiled. "You did it."  
  
   
  
"How did he do it?" asked Draco, wanting to be filled in.  
  
   
  
"Love." said Alex flatly. "He used the same spell his mother used on him when he was a baby. He was able to do it because he loves her."  
  
   
  
"Oh." Draco said softly. He looked at Harry and then at Ginny.  
  
   
  
Dumbledore could feel the tension that was filling the room. He clapped his hands together and said, "Well, it's late. I think everyone should go to their prospective dorm rooms. Miss Weasley, I think it would be best if you slept in the hospital wing tonight."  
  
   
  
Ginny let out a big sigh. "Are you sure that's necessary?"  
  
   
  
Dumbledore nodded. "Yes, I am. Poppy."  
  
   
  
"Come, Miss Weasley." Madam Pomfrey ordered briskly.  
  
   
  
Ginny sighed once more and said quietly, "Good night."  
  
   
  
Almost immediately after Ginny left the room, Dumbledore was bombarded with questions.  
  
   
  
"Will she be all right?" asked Lissanne.  
  
   
  
"Is she safe from Voldemort now?" asked Ron.  
  
   
  
"Will he finally leave her alone?" asked Hermione.  
  
   
  
Dumbledore held up his hand. "Please. Please. One at a time. First, Miss Jones, yes, I think she will be fine. Mr. Weasley, she's as safe as she can be." And Miss Granger, I don't know. Now, I really do think all of you need some rest." He turned to Sirius, Alex and Harry. "Would you please follow me to my office?"  
  
   
  
"Yes." replied Alex.  
  
   
  
"I'll be there shortly, sir." answered Sirius. "I would like to talk to my godson briefly."  
  
   
  
"Of course." Dumbledore turned and walked out of the room with Alex and Lissanne following him.  
  
   
  
"Let's talk downstairs." Harry said to Sirius. He turned to Hermione. "You need to get some sleep." Harry glanced at Draco, who was leaning against one of the beds and then walked out of the room.  
  
   
  
"Goodnight, Hermione," said Sirius as he left Hermione, Ron and Draco alone.  
  
   
  
Draco pushed himself off the post and crossed the room, but Hermione stopped him. "Draco, wait."  
  
*~*  
  
"Are you okay?" asked Sirius once they were in the common room.  
  
   
  
Harry shook his head. "No, I'm not okay. Why didn't you tell me?"  
  
   
  
Sirius sighed heavily. "Harry, I'm sorry, but there was no other way. Please try to understand."  
  
   
  
Harry ran his hand through his hair. "Fine. There's no reason to rehash it all again. But just answer one question for me." Sirius waited for Harry's question. "Did you know?"  
  
   
  
Sirius wrinkled his forehead. "Did I know what?"  
  
   
  
"Did you know that I could never be with Ginny?"  
  
   
  
Sirius let a great sigh. "Yes, Harry. I did and I'm sorry that I never told you. Believe me when I say I wanted to. "  
  
   
  
Harry nodded, not very surprised that he did know. "You sort of did."  
  
   
  
"What?"  
  
   
  
"Remember when I told you that Ginny was pregnant?" Sirius nodded and Harry continued. "Well, do you also remember how scared you were when you asked me if I was the father? When I told you that it was Draco you calmed considerably and you said that Voldemort would go to any lengths to have my child. Why didn't I realize it then?" Harry crossed the room and sat on the sofa.  
  
   
  
Sirius sat next to him. "I remember, and I almost kicked myself afterwards for messing up like that. But the simplest answer I can give you is that you're a guy."  
  
   
  
Harry smiled slightly, "What does that have to do with anything?"  
  
   
  
"Harry, you want what you can't have. It's always been that way and it will probably never change. I feel deep down inside that if you ended up getting Ginny, you would have eventually realized it was a mistake. You're not in love with her."  
  
   
  
Harry raised his eyebrows and was about to argue when Sirius cut him off. "If you did, then I'm positive Draco wouldn't have gotten as far as he did. You would have fought harder."  
  
   
  
Harry was going to try and argue again, but he stopped himself. 'Is Sirius right? 'Would I have tried harder?'  
  
   
  
Sirius broke his train of thoughts. "And what about Alex?"  
  
   
  
"What about her?" asked Harry coldly.  
  
   
  
"Come on, Harry. I know you have feelings for her. You were so excited when she got into Gryffindor, remember?"  
  
   
  
Harry thought back to that day in Dumbledore's office when Alex was being sorted. He remembered how he was wishing that they would be in the same house together so he could get to know her better. But then he remembered her lies. "She would have been in Gryffindor without the sorting anyway. I'm sure Dumbledore made sure of that."  
  
   
  
Sirius nodded his head slowly, "Okay, you're right. But you didn't know that then and, to be honest, neither did Alex."  
  
   
  
"How could she have not known?"  
  
   
  
"She was only told bits and pieces of her assignment when they were necessary. The only thing she knew when she came to Hogwarts was that she would get to meet her cousin Hermione and the famous Harry Potter. That was it."  
  
   
  
"She didn't know that I was part of her assignment?" asked Harry sarcastically.  
  
   
  
Sirius shook his head. "No, not at first."  
  
   
  
Harry shook his head, "But she was jealous of Ginny from the start. She never really liked her."  
  
   
  
Sirius smiled and let out a little chuckle. "I think the jealousy was genuine. It had nothing to do with her job. And Alex likes Ginny just fine. She was told not to get to close to her just in case."  
  
   
  
"Just in case of what?"  
  
   
  
"Just in case she had to stop Ginny from hurting someone."  
  
Harry stood up angrily. "You mean just in case she had to kill her."  
  
   
  
Sirius also stood. "Harry, it was a last resort. Her powers were getting out of hand and if Voldemort would have gotten her to turn to his side, then yes, I'm afraid we were going to have to kill her."  
  
   
  
Harry shook his head in disbelief and narrowed his eyes at Sirius. "Did you, by any chance, tell Ginny's family this plan?"  
  
   
  
"Against the Ministry's wishes, Dumbledore did inform her parents." Harry's eyes grew wide. "If it were ever to come to killing her, the Weasleys were going to try and take her away from here. Dumbledore got Alex on his side and they agreed that instead of killing her, Alex would knock her unconscious and then she would be taken away. All the while, Voldemort and the Ministry would think she was dead."  
  
   
  
"And me. I would think she was dead too."  
  
   
  
Sirius nodded his head slowly. "And you too, Harry. You would have never known."  
  
   
  
Harry looked at his feet. Sirius put a gentle hand on his shoulder. "Harry, it didn't come to that. Ginny's fine and Voldemort may very well think she's dead."  
  
   
  
Harry rolled his eyes at such a ridiculous assumption, but then thought of something. "If Voldemort does think she's dead, she still needs to be taken away, right?"  
  
   
  
Sirius tilted his head and thought for a moment. "Well, I guess you're right. She would."  
  
   
  
Harry threw his hands in the air and began pacing. "Let's see what Dumbledore has to say before we get upset over it. It may not come to that either. Just try and calm down, Harry."  
  
Harry closed his eyes tightly, trying to make his anger subside. Sirius walked over to him and said gently. "Go see Ginny. If you're absolutely sure you're in love with her, then tell her. Come to Dumbledore's office afterwards."  
  
   
  
Harry opened his eyes. He honestly didn't know what he felt anymore.  
  
   
  
"Let's go Harry." Said Sirius. He strongly hoped that once Harry really thought about his feelings for Ginny, he would realize that he wasn't in love with her. But, from seeing Harry's face, he knew that wasn't going to happen.  
  
*~*  
  
Meanwhile, Hermione and Ron were talking to Draco in her room.  
  
   
  
"Draco, you saw it happen, didn't you?" asked Ron.  
  
   
  
Draco nodded his head and stared at the wall. "Yes, I saw it. They were going to kill me, but Ginny stopped them and got hit by the curse. She saved my life.and Harry saved hers."  
  
   
  
"Draco, try not to be upset." Said Hermione.  
  
   
  
Draco shook his head, "Upset? I'm not upset. Harry saved her life, Hermione. I will always be grateful to him for that." His voice softened as he continued. "Harry saved her because he loves her and I'm not going to be in the way any longer. They deserve to be together."  
  
   
  
Hermione looked at Ron. She really needed to talk to Draco alone. "Ron, could I talk to Draco by myself please?"  
  
   
  
Ron wrinkled his forehead. "Okay." He said slowly. He kissed her softly on the lips. "I love you."  
  
   
  
Hermione smiled. "I love you too. Goodnight."  
  
   
  
Ron smiled and said goodnight to Draco before he left the room.  
  
   
  
Once Ron was gone, Hermione crossed the room and put a gentle hand on his shoulder. "Draco, I really shouldn't be telling you this, as Harry is my best friend, but." she stopped deciding if she should continue.  
  
   
  
"But what?" asked Draco getting impatient.  
  
   
  
Hermione smiled and decided he deserved to know. "Ginny's not in love with Harry. She's one hundred percent in love with you."  
  
   
  
"How can you be so sure?"  
  
   
  
"Because earlier today I did a little test on her. She was trying to figure out her feelings for you and Harry and I mentioned that I talked to you. She nearly jumped down my throat, asking what you had said and things like that."  
  
   
  
A small smile crept across Draco's face. Hermione returned his smile. "Go see her, Draco. Tell her that you love her and that you never want to be without her. I'm sure she will say the exact thing back to you."  
  
   
  
Draco was about to leave, but he stopped. "Hermione, if Ginny loves me so much, then why did she say no when I asked her to marry me?"  
  
   
  
Hermione sighed. "She wanted to say yes, Draco. Now that she's got those powers of hers under control, I bet she would say yes if you asked her again."  
  
   
  
"Now?" asked Draco.  
  
   
  
Hermione nodded her head. "Now. Tonight."  
  
   
  
Draco was going to argue that it would be too soon, and because of everything that happened, but Hermione wasn't going to hear it. "Don't you think you've waited long enough? Just go ask her right this instant." Hermione stamped her foot hard on the ground.  
  
   
  
Draco smiled and kissed Hermione on the cheek. "Thanks, Hermione."  
  
   
  
"Go already." Said Hermione, blushing slightly.  
  
   
  
Draco gave her a wink and headed to his dorm to get Ginny's ring.  
  
   
  
Hermione laid on her bed and looked up at the ceiling. She prayed to God that she did the right thing in telling Draco. She knew in her heart that Draco and Ginny belonged together. She just hoped that Harry would some day forgive her.  
  
*~*  
  
Harry opened the door to the hospital wing slowly and peeked his head inside. Ginny was sitting up in her bed, fidgeting with her blankets. "Hi," he said with a smile.  
  
   
  
Ginny returned the smile. "Hi, Harry. Come in."  
  
   
  
Harry walked over to her bed and sat in the chair next to her. "How are you feeling?"  
  
   
  
Ginny rolled her eyes. "I feel fine. I really don't see why I have to stay in here tonight. I've been in this room too many times this year already."  
  
   
  
Harry laughed slightly and looked at the fresh cut that would eventually be a lightening bolt scar. "Yeah, we've had a pretty crazy year."  
  
   
  
Ginny nodded her head in agreement. Harry turned his gaze towards the floor. "Harry, is there something wrong?"  
  
   
  
Harry looked up at her and placed his hand over hers. He was staring at her blankly, taking in all of her features. He looked deep inside of himself to see if he was in fact in love with her. He closed his eyes and imagined Draco and Ginny together. His stomach dropped and his heart ached. He was in love with her. But how could he be with her? They could never live a normal life together. He couldn't do that to her. He wanted her to be happy. He opened his eyes. "Ginny, I'm just going to come right out and say this. There just isn't really any other way."  
  
   
  
Ginny sat up a little straighter and tightened her grip on Harry's hand. "Okay, go on."  
  
   
  
"I don't love you, Ginny." Ginny's eyes grew wide from the shock of such a statement. Harry shook his head quickly. "No, no. That's not what I mean. I mean I'm not in love with you. I'm sorry for telling you that I was earlier today. I don't know what I've been thinking lately. I'm sorry."  
  
   
  
Ginny nodded her head slowly. "It's okay, Harry. I already know."  
  
   
  
Harry raised his head. "You do?"  
  
   
  
Ginny nodded. "When I looked into your eyes after I found out you put that spell on me, I knew you weren't in love with me. You were too shocked that the spell even worked."  
  
   
  
Harry thought about what she had said. True, he was surprised that the spell had worked, but it wasn't because he wasn't sure of his feelings for her, it was because he didn't think he was a strong enough wizard to do it. But, Ginny just gave him a way out. He wasn't going to argue with her. "I'm sorry, Ginny," he said softly.  
  
   
  
Ginny shook her head. "Don't be. I realized that I was in love with Draco when they were going to kill him. I don't know what I would have done if he had died." Harry nodded his head slowly and Ginny continued with a smile. "I probably would have been upset if something happened to you too."  
  
   
  
Harry tried to laugh, but wasn't sure if Ginny bought it. All he could come up with was, "Well, I hope so."  
  
   
  
Ginny could tell Harry was acting strangely, but the tension was rising in the room. She smiled and pulled him into a hug. "I do love you Harry."  
  
   
  
Harry squeezed her tightly. His mind wanted to scream, 'I love you more than you'll ever know. I want to spend the rest of my life with you.' Instead, he settled with, "I love you too Ginny." But he said it differently than he wanted too. He said the words flatly, with no emotion behind them.  
  
   
  
Ginny pulled back and saw Draco standing in the doorway. She looked at Harry and then back to Draco. "Hi. We were just. um."  
  
   
  
"I know what were you were doing. I just wanted to see if you were all right. And I see that you are. Goodnight." And he left the doorway.  
  
   
  
"Damn. He always tends to show up at just the right times, doesn't he?" asked Ginny.  
  
   
  
Harry let out a little chuckle. "I probably should have shut the door."  
  
   
  
Ginny nodded and sighed heavily as she leaned back against the bed. "I'll just talk to him tomorrow."  
  
   
  
Harry could see how upset she was and knew he had to do the right thing. "I'll go talk to him and straighten this out. Don't worry."  
  
   
  
Ginny smiled. "Thanks, Harry."  
  
   
  
Harry made a move to run his thumb across her cheek, but quickly pulled his arm back. Ginny wrinkled her forehead. But before she could ask what that was all about, he left the room.  
  
   
  
Ginny laid back down and closed her eyes. She was awfully tired, but was trying her hardest not to fall asleep. She wasn't in the mood for any more dreams.  
  
*~ *  
  
"Draco, wait up." Harry called out.  
  
   
  
Draco stopped and turned with his arms folded across his chest. "What is it, Potter?"  
  
   
  
Harry could see the nasty demeanor that Draco was so famous for coming back. He wanted to punch him. Draco was getting everything he ever wanted handed to him on a silver platter. Harry calmed himself down and tried to push his feelings aside. "You don't know what you saw in there. Just let me explain."  
  
   
  
Draco raised his eyebrows and then slowly his face softened. He unfolded his arms and leaned against the wall. "I'm sorry, Harry."  
  
   
  
That was a surprise. "You're sorry? For what?"  
  
   
  
"For being a selfish prat. You two deserve each other. I promised myself that if you and Ginny wanted to be together that I would not get in the way any longer."  
  
   
  
Harry sighed softly. He could see how hurt Draco was feeling and he couldn't help but slightly care. He had to make things right. "Draco, I'm not in love with Ginny and Ginny's not in love with me."  
  
   
  
Draco wrinkled his forehead. "But I heard you two."  
  
   
  
"What you heard was both of us telling each other that we do love each other, but not in that way. It's always been this way. We were just too stupid to see it." Harry lied.  
  
   
  
Draco looked at Harry curiously. "So you're saying that you're not in love with her."  
  
   
  
Harry swallowed hard, but nodded his head. "Yes, that's exactly what I'm saying. I do care a great deal about her. I would do anything for her and hurt anyone that would hurt her."  
  
   
  
Draco knew that last comment was meant for him. "What's that supposed to mean?"  
  
   
  
Harry took a deep breath. "It means that if you don't go to her right now and tell her that you love her too, then I'm going to have to hurt you, Malfoy." Harry tried to smile, but a half smile was all he could accomplish.  
  
   
  
Draco smiled slightly. 'You said 'too'."  
  
   
  
"Huh?" asked Harry.  
  
   
  
"You said tell her you love her too. So, she does."  
  
   
  
Harry rolled his eyes. 'Was this prat really that stupid?' "Of course she does, Draco. She always has." Harry's mind kept screaming at him. 'What are you doing? You're losing her!' "I was the one getting in the way. Not you. Now go tell her." Said Harry softly.  
  
   
  
Draco smiled. "Thanks, Harry."  
  
   
  
"You're welcome. Now go."  
  
   
  
Draco's smile faltered slightly. "Thank you for saving her life. Again."  
  
   
  
"I'd do it again if I had to." Harry noticed that Draco was fidgeting with something. "What's that in your hand?"  
  
   
  
Draco opened his hand to reveal the box that held Ginny's ring. Harry's eyes grew wide. "You're going to ask her to marry you?" 'No! She's supposed to be with me!'  
  
   
  
Draco nodded his head slowly. "Yes. Well, I was. I don't know if tonight is such a good idea. The hospital wing isn't exactly the best place to propose."  
  
   
  
Harry was about to tell him that he should wait. He wanted to tell him to sod off, but then he remembered that Ginny might have to go into hiding. This could be Draco's only chance. "You have to ask her tonight."  
  
   
  
Draco was looking at Harry curiously and Harry quickly asked, "Can I see the ring?" Draco opened the box and Harry's eyes grew wide. He could feel his heart beginning to break. He was the one that was supposed to give Ginny a ring. Not Draco. Not anyone else. It was supposed to be him. Draco was studying Harry's face to see what he was thinking. Harry had to say something. "Wow."  
  
   
  
"You think she'll like it?" asked Draco.  
  
   
  
Harry nodded his head. "How could she not? Go give it to her."  
  
   
  
Draco smiled and closed the box. He took a deep breath. "Wish me luck."  
  
   
  
Harry smiled slightly. "Good luck." He watched Draco walk down the hallway and leaned against the wall. He closed his eyes tightly to suppress the tears that were beginning to well up in his eyes. 'She's gone.'  
  
   
  
   
  
A/N: I'm doing some experimenting with uploading this as a Word file, so hopefully it's not too messed up :) Also, there probably will only be one more chapter after this one, so it's almost over! Now for the thanks:  
  
Luinthoron: Thank you so much! And thanks for joining 7Q! We're really glad you're a member! See you at the group :)  
  
MaxCat2564: Thanks for your review! You're very sweet!  
  
Caitlin Allyana: Hey you! Thanks for reviewing! Don't worry about skipping the Her/R-I'm just glad you're reading this considering that it could be D/G or H/G. You can see now why Alex was talking like Remus Lupin. Oh, btw, if you don't want to review here, you can always do it at the group :) *hugs*  
  
Midnight Auror: Thank you very much for your very kind review. I'm so glad you like this story. Hope you liked this chapter too :)  
  
Altra: Oh my God!-lol. I almost died when I saw your name! How have you been?! I'm glad you got to see the R/P-actually I put that in for you, but I had to wait awhile to get it to fit. I'm so glad you got to read it. As you can see, there's a big chance of Draco and Ginny getting back together. Hope to see your name again!  
  
Roxanne: I know you weren't in this chapter, but let me explain. I just can't fit you in right now, but how about this - I'm going to be writing another fic after I'm finished with this one. How would you like to be a main character? But, I will not be posting it here. I'm only going to post it at Seven of Quills. So, if you're interested (and I hope you are) please let me know by emailing me!  
  
   
  
   
  
   
  
   
  
   
  
   
  
   
  
   
  
   
  
   
  
   
  
   
  
   
  
   
  
   
  
   
  
   
  
   
  
  


	20. Changing Hearts

Disclaimer-Everything belongs to J.K. Rowling and Warner Bros, except for Alex, Birdie, and Adonis :)  
  
This chapter is dedicated to all of you that have waited so patiently and still are willing to read. *hugs*  
  
This chapter is rated R.  
  
Chapter 20 – Changing Hearts  
  
Draco took a deep breath before he entered the hospital wing. He closed his eyes for a moment, clutching the ring tightly in his hand. 'Okay, just go in and ask her. If she says no, again, then that's it. At least then you will know.' Taking a deep breath, he opened them again and knocked on the door softly before opening the door.  
  
He couldn't help but smile when he saw Ginny sleeping. Draco could tell that Voldemort was nowhere around her at this moment, because she looked so peaceful. Deciding he would let her sleep and ask her tomorrow instead, he turned and went to leave, but couldn't. Something kept him there. He walked over to the bed and gently sat down on the edge. He didn't want to wake her; he just wanted to watch her. Thoughts of the past year began to fill his mind. When he first saw her in Madam Malkins, how beautiful she looked.  
  
Then he remembered the night she had detention. He had been so close to kissing her that night for the very first time, but of course Harry had interrupted. He let out a quiet chuckle as he remembered their fight. It all seemed so stupid now. For the past six years, all they'd done was fight and try to make each other miserable. Now, he considered Harry one of his friends, even thought they were both in love with the same girl. And yes, he knew Harry was lying to him when he said he wasn't in love with her. How could he not be? He could see it in Harry's eyes whenever he looked at her.  
  
But Draco couldn't just give up. He wanted Ginny in his life, now and always. He couldn't even think of his future without her in it. But he promised himself that if she turned him down this time, he would be out of her life forever. Even though he would slowly die inside.  
  
As he sat there on the edge of the bed, watching Ginny sleep, he was suddenly overcome with an urge to kiss her. To feel her soft, warm lips against his. Unable to fight it, he slowly leaned forward and pressed his lips against hers as gently as he could. God, he loved her. He wanted to stay like this forever. Finally, he began to pull away, afraid of waking her, but as he did, an arm shot up and around his neck, pulling him back. Not only was Ginny awake, but she was kissing him firmly, her lips parting slightly under his. Draco took full advantage of this, wanting to taste every inch of her. After a long moment, Ginny reluctantly broke the kiss, but tilted her head to give Draco access to her neck. He immediately trailed soft kisses down her face and lovingly rained kisses on her neck, drinking in the reality that the woman he loved was in his arms. As Ginny ran her hands through his hair, she whispered, "I love you, Draco."  
  
Draco stopped kissing her neck and looked up at her, startled. Ginny lowered her head shyly, and Draco placed a finger under her chin, lifting her head back up so he could look into her eyes. "You love me?" he asked, the astonishment obvious in his voice. He wanted to make sure that he hadn't misunderstood her or she'd just said it in the heat of the moment.  
  
Ginny reached up and traced his lips with her finger. "I never stopped loving you, Draco. I know it seemed that way, but I never stopped. I've never felt this way about anyone before." Draco raised his eyebrows. "And yes, not even Harry. I don't know what we were thinking. Please understand that I do love Harry, very much. I would do anything for him, but it's just not the same. I love you more than … I can't even think of a word. I don't think there is one. Just know that I am in love with you." She paused and took a deep breath, "and I hope that you still feel the same way about me."  
  
Draco stared at her for a moment. He couldn't believe what he was hearing. He wanted to scream 'She loves me!' Ginny became unnerved by his silence, which made her wonder if she'd just made a huge mistake. Draco could see her face start to get red and the fear in her eyes. He gently pushed himself off her and Ginny grew terrified that he was about to leave, but he grabbed her hand and motioned for her to get out the bed. The confusion on Ginny's face was apparent. He led her to the chair next to the bed. "Sit down.", he commanded softly.  
  
Ginny swallowed hard, waiting for him to tell her that his feelings had indeed change.  
  
Draco took a deep breath before he spoke. "Ginny, you don't know how happy you have just made me. Just you telling me that you love me has made me the happiest man alive. I only know one thing that would make me even happier." He slowly bent down on one knee and opened the green velvet box. Ginny's eyes grew very wide. "Ginny, will you marry me?"  
  
Ginny's eyes immediately filled with tears. "There's nothing I'd like more than to marry you, Draco," she said, leaning over and taking his face in her hands. "So yes, I will." Draco took her left hand in his and slid the ring into place, his relief obvious.  
  
He then pulled her into his arms. They hugged each other so tight; afraid if they let go they would lose each other again.  
  
Draco couldn't hide his happiness. "Ginny, I love you. I love you so much." He pulled back and began to kiss her over and over. Ginny couldn't help but grin against his mouth. "I am going to make sure you are always happy. I will protect you from Voldemort. I don't know how I'm going to do it, but he won't bother you anymore. I promise you," he said, punctuating each sentence with a kiss.  
  
Ginny moved back far enough so she could speak. "Draco, you don't have to promise me that. Just promise me that we will always be together."  
  
Draco embraced her once more. "I promise you, my love. We'll never be apart again."  
  
*~*  
  
Harry sat quietly in Dumbledore's office as Sirius and Alex explained to Dumbledore that Voldemort had found a way to hurt someone in their dreams. Harry wasn't really listening, though … he was too busy thinking about the girl he'd lost.  
  
"Harry, are you all right?" asked Dumbledore with genuine concern. Harry didn't answer him, not realizing he was being spoken to. Dumbledore let out a long sigh, knowing who was causing Harry to be distracted.  
  
Sirius continued. "Professor, we need to decide who Ginny's secret keeper will be."  
  
This got Harry's attention. "What? She really has to be sent away?"  
  
"I'm afraid so, Harry." Dumbledore smiled gently. "Even with the spell you have placed upon her, she is still in grave danger. I think it would be safest if she went into hiding."  
  
Harry nodded his head and turned his gaze to the floor. Dumbledore was right. She needed to be protected. He opened his mouth to speak, but Alex got in first. "I'll do it, Professor."  
  
Harry stood up. "What?" He turned towards Dumbledore. "Please, Professor. You can trust me with this."  
  
Dumbledore crossed the room and placed a gentle hand on Harry's shoulder. "I know I can, Harry. But …" Harry hung his head, anticipating what Dumbledore was about to say. "I think it would be best if Ms. Sapphire was assigned as Ginny's Secret Keeper. Voldemort will immediately think it's you. He doesn't know Ms. Sapphire and would never suspect it to be her."  
  
Harry stayed silent, wanting too much to find the words that would convince Dumbledore otherwise. Sirius placed his hand on Harry's other shoulder. "Harry, it's for the best."  
  
Harry knew why Sirius thought it best – that Harry was too close to Ginny to be neutral and not let his feelings for her get in the way of doing the job properly. He thought for a few moments. It would be hard. He would need to see Ginny and Draco every month to make sure they were okay. No, they were right. It would be too hard for him. He nodded his head and looked at Alex. "Okay, Alex it is. He never thought this beautiful girl would get so involved with the worst part of his life.  
  
Dumbledore clapped his hands firmly together and walked back behind his desk. "Good, that's settled. We have to decide where she is going. We don't want it to be too far, given that she will be alone."  
  
"No, she won't." said Harry, who eased back into the chair.  
  
Alex sat on the sofa against the wall. "What do you mean?"  
  
"Draco." Harry said flatly.  
  
Sirius looked at Dumbledore with wide eyes. Dumbledore slowly shook his head. "I'm afraid that isn't possible."  
  
Harry shot back up. "What do you mean, it isn't possible?"  
  
"We cannot allow Mr. Malfoy to accompany her. The risk is too great."  
  
Harry couldn't believe what he was hearing. "No! You can't do this to her." Dumbledore kept shaking his head slowly. Harry slammed his fist on his desk. "He is going with her! She loves him! You can't take him away from her!"  
  
Everyone looked up at Harry, shocked. Harry realized what he had just done and apologized. "I'm sorry, Professor. It's just…she deserves to be happy. Please don't do this to her."  
  
Dumbledore stared at Harry for a long moment. Harry could swear he saw a smile start to form, but it was quickly gone. "Sirius, what do you think?"  
  
Sirius put his hand under his chin. "Well, Draco is a very strong wizard and he has showed he more than cares for her." Dumbledore stared back at Sirius unconvinced. Sirius continued, "We did it before, Professor."  
  
"Ah, yes Sirius we have. But never forget the outcome."  
  
Harry instantly knew they were talking about his parents. He knew that Voldemort was only after him and his father because he clearly stated that his mother didn't have to die. But he knew deep down that his mother would have never let his father go into hiding alone. "Please, Professor." He begged. "Don't make her do this on her own."  
  
After a long silence, Dumbledore gave his decision. "Very well, Harry. Mr. Malfoy may go with her if he wishes to."  
  
"Thank you." Harry looked at Alex. She had a very strange expression on her face. Almost an expression of hope.  
  
"Who is going to tell Miss Weasley?" asked Dumbledore.  
  
"I will," answered Harry very quickly. He looked at Alex.  
  
"Be my guest." She waved her arm in front of her, motioning towards the door.  
  
"Go and tell her, Harry," said Dumbledore. "Sirius, why don't you walk Harry down to the hospital wing? Miss Sapphire and I will decide where they will be going."  
  
Sirius nodded and opened the door. Harry began to walk through when he stopped and turned around. "I'm sorry, Professor."  
  
Dumbledore smiled. "It's quite all right, Harry." Harry returned the smile and Sirius closed the door behind them.  
  
As they walked down to the hospital wing, neither of them spoke. The silence was driving Sirius mad. "Are you all right, Harry?"  
  
Harry nodded. "I'm fine."  
  
Sirius nodded back and they continued walking. After a few moments, Sirius spoke again. "That was a very noble thing you did back there. I'm very proud of you."  
  
Harry shrugged his shoulders. "Yeah, well, I don't want her to be unhappy. Draco makes her happy. It's not like I could go with her."  
  
Sirius stopped Harry. "Wait." He put both his hands on his shoulders. "Harry, do you want to go with her? Honestly?"  
  
"I love her, Sirius. I really do." Harry swallowed hard.  
  
Sirius nodded his head. "I can see that now. But, it will get easier with time. You just have to be patient."  
  
"How do you know? It's not like you've ever been in love with someone and had to push them into the arms of another man."  
  
Sirius lowered his head. Harry stared back at him, wondering what was going through Sirius' mind. Then it hit him and his eyes grew very wide. "My mother? You were in love with my mother?" This was more a statement than a question.  
  
Sirius removed his hands from Harry's shoulders and leaned against the wall. He ran his hands through his hair and then slowly nodded his head. Harry felt like such an idiot. "Sirius, I am so sorry. I didn't know."  
  
Sirius shook his head. "Why would you? It's not like I ever told you before. Your mother never even knew."  
  
"Dad?" asked Harry.  
  
Sirius nodded. "Your father knew. On their wedding day he told me he knew. He apologized to me." He let out a little chuckle. "On your parents' wedding day, your father actually apologized for falling in love with your mother. James was always so good like that." Sirius rolled his eyes.  
  
Harry let out a chuckle, but then his expression turned serious. "Did you ever get over the fact that you could never have her?"  
  
"Yes, Harry, I did. I realized that she was much better off with your father. He could make her happier than I ever could. They were meant to be together, just like Draco and Ginny are. And you know that."  
  
Harry looked at the floor. Sirius was right, but that didn't mean that it would hurt any less. Sirius tilted his head so that he could get Harry to look at him. "The hurt will stop, Harry."  
  
Harry nodded. Sirius smiled. "Come on. We better go break the news to her." Harry started walking and Sirius put a fatherly arm around his shoulders.  
  
*~*  
  
Once they reached the Hospital Wing, Sirius knocked on the door and Draco opened it. "Hi. We need to talk to you and Ginny. It's very important."  
  
Draco nodded and opened the door wider so that Harry and Sirius could come in. Ginny was sitting up in her bed smoothing her hair back with a wide grin on her face. Harry could sense they had just interrupted something. "Sorry to bother you." He said as he crossed the room and stood at the foot of her bed.  
  
"You're not bothering us. What is it?" No one spoke. Ginny looked at Sirius and then at Harry. "Now what's wrong with me?" Draco sat next to Ginny on the bed and held her hand. Harry looked down and saw that the ring was on her finger. He felt like he was going to be sick.  
  
Sirius also saw the ring and looked at Harry. He quickly spoke. "Nothing's wrong with you."  
  
Ginny waited for either Harry or Sirius to say more, but they were silent. "Well, what is it?" she was starting to get nervous.  
  
"You have to go away," Harry began quietly. Ginny tightened her grip on Draco's hand.  
  
"Where is she going?" asked Draco shakily.  
  
Harry shook his head. "Don't worry. You can go with her if you want to."  
  
"Of course I want to. But where are we going and why?" asked Draco.  
  
"I don't know where you're being sent. Alex will be down soon to tell you. She is going to be your Secret Keeper."  
  
Ginny became confused. "Alex? Why is she involved? And why do I need a Secret Keeper?"  
  
Harry sighed, knowing this was going to take longer than he liked. He just wanted to get out of there. "Alex is an Auror. She works for the Ministry and was sent here to…" He stopped. He didn't want to tell her that she was sent there to keep them away from each other.  
  
Sirius looked at Harry and could tell he was having trouble continuing. "To protect you." He added quickly.  
  
Ginny was about to ask some more questions, such as whether or not she was still Hermione's cousin, but could tell that Harry seemed in a hurry. "Okay. Well, why am I being sent away?"  
  
Harry found his voice. "Because we believe that Voldemort thinks you're dead. We want him to keep thinking that. But, if we are wrong and he does know you're alive, we don't want him to be able to find you."  
  
Ginny laid her head against the back of the bed. She ran her hands over her face. 'Will this never end?' "How long?"  
  
Harry looked at Sirius, and Sirius shrugged his shoulders. "We don't know. Could be years." Harry spoke very carefully waiting for her reaction. He knew she would not take this news lightly.  
  
Ginny sat up. "Years!? You can't be serious?"  
  
Draco tried to calm her down. "Honey, it's for the best."  
  
Ginny shook her head. "No. I won't be able to see my family for years. I don't like this idea."  
  
Harry started getting angry. "If you don't leave, you will die. Do you understand me? If you don't join him, he will kill you!"  
  
Ginny didn't like that Harry was yelling at her. Did he understand what he was saying? Did he expect her to go along with this without a fight? She stared at him and got her answer. He did expect her to do this without arguing. She took a deep breath and tried to calm down. "When?"  
  
"As soon as possible. Tonight." Harry said firmly.  
  
"Tonight? But, I won't be able to say goodbye to my family." Ginny's eyes began to well up with tears. Draco put his arm around her and she buried her face into his chest.  
  
Feelings of anger and jealousy began to fill Harry's body. He couldn't help it. He couldn't watch them anymore. "Ginny, if you don't want to go, then fine." Ginny looked up at him. "But don't come looking to me to save you again." And with that, he left the room.  
  
Sirius ran his hands through his hair and sighed. "I'm sorry, Ginny. Harry doesn't like this anymore than you do. He's just really upset about…" He looked at Draco and then back to Ginny. "…a lot of things."  
  
Ginny wiped her tears and nodded her head. "I better go pack."  
  
"No, don't worry about that. We'll get the house elves to do that for you. Just sit here and try to relax. Alex will be down shortly."  
  
Ginny nodded and buried herself in Draco's chest once more. Sirius left the room to find Harry.  
  
Draco ran his hands through Ginny's hair. "It's going to be all right. We'll be together. That's all that matters."  
  
Ginny sat up. "Draco, I can't ask you to go with me. What about your family? You won't see them for who knows how long."  
  
Draco shook his head. "I haven't seen or heard from my Father since he himself went into hiding. My Mother, well maybe we can arrange for your mother to look in on her every now and then. She's a strong person and I know my Mum will be fine. And besides, you're my family now. You're all I need."  
  
Ginny nodded her head and Draco pulled her into his arms.  
  
*~*  
  
"Hey!" Sirius called after Harry. Harry ignored him and kept walking, picking up the pace a bit.  
  
"Harry! Wait!" Sirius began sprinting and Harry finally stopped. When Sirius finally caught up to him, Harry could see the anger in his face. "What the hell is the matter with you?"  
  
"What?" asked Harry.  
  
"Don't give me 'what.' What happened back there?"  
  
"I'm not going to argue with her. If she doesn't want to go, that's fine with me." Harry folded his arms across his chest.  
  
Sirius narrowed his eyes at his godson. "You know she doesn't have a choice. She is leaving tonight and your last words to her are telling her that you'll never be there for her again. Is that really what you want her to remember about you?"  
  
Harry leaned against the wall and covered his face with his hands. He let his body slide down the cold brick. "I can't let her go."  
  
Sirius could hear the tears through his voice. Sirius knelt in front of him. "Harry, you don't have to let her go forever. You can be in her life, but not like you planned." Harry didn't respond and he kept his head in his hands. "Harry?"  
  
Harry looked up and there were tears streaming down his face. Sirius closed his eyes. This was worse than he thought. "I'm so sorry, Harry. I didn't realize how much this was going to affect you."  
  
Harry wiped his tears. "Yeah, well, neither did I." Sirius smiled kindly at him. "I don't think I can take this, Sirius."  
  
"Yes you can, Harry. You're very strong. You will get through this. But think of her. Think of what she is having to give up." Harry stared at his hands. "I think the best thing for you to do is to go and apologize to her." He paused as Harry nodded his head. "And say goodbye."  
  
Harry stood up and wiped his face once more. He took a deep breath. "Could you do me a favour?"  
  
"Of course."  
  
"Tell Dumbledore that the Weasleys need to be brought here immediately. I want Ginny to be able to say goodbye." Sirius nodded his head. Harry continued. "And Draco's family too. I think his father is in hiding, but he deserves to see his mother."  
  
Sirius couldn't help but smile. "You're doing the right thing, Harry. You're very good. Just like your father."  
  
Harry rolled his eyes. "Well, I'd rather not be good and make her stay here."  
  
Sirius let out a little chuckle. "Go and say goodbye. I'll have both their families here shortly."  
  
Harry nodded and headed back towards the hospital wing.  
  
*~*  
  
The house elves brought Ginny and Draco jeans and jumpers to change into for their long trip. Ginny was changing behind the curtain when Harry knocked on the door. Draco opened the door, noticing that his face was very red. He honestly felt sorry for him. "Can I talk to Ginny?" asked Harry quietly.  
  
Draco nodded his head. "Of course. I'll leave you two alone. I wanted to wake Ron and Hermione and let them say goodbye."  
  
"Good idea."  
  
Draco smiled and closed the door behind him.  
  
"Ginny?" called Harry.  
  
"Just a minute." She pushed the curtain aside and saw that it was Harry. "Yes?" She began folding up her pyjamas, not wanting to look at him.  
  
Harry crossed the room to her. "I'm so sorry, Ginny. I didn't mean what I said. Please forgive me?"  
  
Ginny wanted to stay mad, but the thought of not seeing Harry for a long time made her forgive him instantly. She wrapped her arms around him. "I'm sorry too. I know everyone is doing what's best."  
  
Harry closed his eyes and inhaled the vanilla scent coming from her hair. He squeezed her tightly, wanting to savour this moment. He could feel his eyes filling up with tears again and reluctantly pulled back.  
  
Ginny looked at his face and she could see tear streaks. "Harry, what happened?"  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"Your face. You were crying. Did something bad happen?" Her tone was of pure innocence.  
  
Harry nodded his head. "Yes. You're being sent away."  
  
Ginny gently ran her hand across his cheek and smiled. "I don't know what I'm going to do without you, Harry."  
  
Harry put her hand against his cheek and closed his eyes. He wished he could go back in time to his second year and grab Ginny when he had the chance. He wished that none of this was happening. He wished…. well, he wished a lot of things. He opened his eyes and whispered, "I'm sorry, Ginny."  
  
"Sorry for what?" asked Ginny puzzled.  
  
"For this." Harry put his hands on her face and pressed his lips against hers. He just had to kiss her one more time. Harry was enjoying the feeling of his lips against hers so much that he didn't even realize that Ginny hadn't pulled away. She placed her hands on his shoulders and moved closer to him. Harry didn't want to stop – he needed more. He gently ran his tongue across her lips and Ginny parted her mouth slightly. Harry knew he didn't have any time to waste. He kissed her with every ounce of love he had inside him for her.  
  
Ginny knew what she was doing was wrong, but she couldn't help herself. She knew she wasn't in love with him, but this was the boy who she had chased after for many years. This was the boy who saved her life on more than one occasion. Ginny rationalized the kiss further by knowing this was the only way she could say goodbye to Harry Potter.  
  
Harry pulled away when he realized he was stirring up feelings he didn't want to be feeling again. Ginny had tears streaming down her face and he gently wiped them away with his thumb. "I'm going to miss you so much, Ginny," he whispered.  
  
Ginny smiled. "Well, as soon as you get Voldemort, I'll be back."  
  
Harry laughed. "I'll get right on that."  
  
Ginny laughed along with him and pulled Harry into a tight hug. They held each other for a long time and didn't pull apart until the hospital wing door opened.  
  
Ginny wiped her tears away and smiled at Alex. "So you're my secret keeper."  
  
Alex nodded her head once. She could see how much all of this was hurting Ginny, but what she hated the most was seeing Harry so upset. "I'm sorry, but I have to talk to you and Draco alone." She looked around the room. "Where is he?"  
  
"He went to go get Ron and Hermione. I'll wait outside," said Harry. With that, he gave Ginny one last glance, then crossed the room and closed the door behind him.  
  
Ginny sat on the bed and looked up at Alex. "So, where are you sending us?"  
  
*~*  
  
"Did you kill her?" asked Voldemort calmly as he sat in his high winged back chair in front of the fire.  
  
Birdie stood there, terrified. She looked at Adonis for help and he stepped forward. "My Lord, we…"  
  
"Silence!" yelled Voldemort. "I think she can speak for herself." Birdie still didn't answer him. Voldemort was losing his patience. He stood up and quickly crossed the room to where she stood. He put his hand under her chin and lifted her slightly off the ground. "Answer me! Did you kill the one hope I had for an heir?!"  
  
Birdie could feel her eyes welling up with tears and tried very hard to suppress them. Voldemort didn't like to see any signs of weakness in his followers. She swallowed hard. "I don't know."  
  
Voldemort narrowed his eyes at her and relaxed his grip on her, allowing her to fall to the ground. Adonis made a move to go to her, but Voldemort grabbed the front of his robes. "Find out if she's dead and report back to me immediately!"  
  
Adonis nodded and then helped Birdie off the floor. As soon as they left the room they Apparated to Hogsmeade. Adonis grabbed Birdie's hand and pulled her into an alley near The Three Broomsticks. Birdie put her hands over her face as she began to cry. Adonis wrapped his arms around her. "He's going to kill us." said Birdie in a shaky voice.  
  
Adonis tightened his grip around her. "I know," he said softly.  
  
Birdie pulled away. "What are we going to do?"  
  
Adonis stared at Birdie for a moment, thinking of the choice they had. He wanted to know how she felt before he made his decision. "What do you want to do?"  
  
She looked at the ground, shaking her head. After a few moments of silence she looked up at him. "I can't go back there."  
  
A small smile formed on Adonis' face. "That's what I was hoping you would say."  
  
Birdie wiped her face and took a deep breath. "We can just run away. Go to America perhaps."  
  
Adonis shook his head. "No. We're not running away. We have to go see Harry Potter. We have to find out what happened to Ginny."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because if she isn't dead, we need to warn them. We can help them fight him."  
  
Birdie bit her lip as she thought about the idea, but then a realization occurred to her. "I can't see Harry Potter! I'm the one who…who…"  
  
Adonis put a gentle hand on her shoulder. "We don't know she's dead and Harry wasn't asleep at the time. He doesn't know it was you."  
  
Birdie shook her head. "Draco might. He'll kill me if Voldemort doesn't get to me first."  
  
Adonis hadn't thought of that. "Okay, I'll go. You stay here." He pulled up his sleeve to reveal the dark mark. "I'll call you if she's alive."  
  
Birdie nodded her head and Adonis turned toward the street. "Adonis, wait."  
  
He turned and Birdie walked up to him quickly. She pulled his face down to hers and kissed him softly on the lips. "Be careful."  
  
Adonis smiled. "You too." With that, he turned the corner to head to Hogwarts.  
  
*~*  
  
Harry was leaning against the wall outside the hospital wing as Hermione and Ron walked towards him. "What's going on?" asked Ron with a worried expression on his face.  
  
Harry took a deep breath noticing that Draco was also walking towards them. "You can go in."  
  
Draco nodded and walked inside the room. Hermione could see Alex standing in the room just before Draco closed the door. "Why is Alex in there?"  
  
"Alex will explain that to you." Harry turned to Ron. "Ron, your family should be here soon."  
  
"What? Why?"  
  
"Harry, what's happening?" asked Hermione.  
  
Harry explained the situation to them, telling them that Ginny was being sent away and giving the reasons why. When he was done, he looked over at Ron and noticed he'd never seen him more scared in his life. He tried to make him feel somewhat better. "Ron, she's going to be safe now. Once Voldemort is dead, she'll be able to come back."  
  
Ron rolled his eyes, feeling the statement to be a ridiculous one. He knew getting rid of Voldemort wasn't going to be an easy thing to do. Hell, if it was, he'd be dead already. "Where are they sending her?"  
  
Harry shrugged his shoulders. "The only people who know that are Alex and Dumbledore. We'll never know."  
  
Alex opened the door and walked into the hallway. Ron immediately went inside the room to see his sister. Hermione looked at Alex. "What the hell is going on? Why are you Ginny's secret keeper?"  
  
Harry raised his eyebrows at Alex and she narrowed her eyes at him. "There's a lot I need to tell you, Hermione. Hopefully you will take it better than certain others." she said as she glared at Harry. Harry returned the same look of hatred.  
  
Hermione looked at Harry and then back to Alex, wondering what was going on. Since when did Alex and Harry hate each other? Alex could see the confused look on Hermione's face and reached out to put her arm around her. "Come, let's talk." Alex led her down the hallway and into an empty classroom.  
  
*~*  
  
After only a short while, the Weasleys and Mrs. Malfoy were in the hospital wing saying goodbye to their children. Harry stood in the corner watching all the tears and heartache.  
  
"Oh, sweetie," cried Mr. Weasley softly as he held his daughter in his arms. "I don't think I can let you go."  
  
Ginny squeezed her father tightly, trying to hold onto the feeling as long as she could. Mrs. Weasley sat in a chair with her head in her hands, crying uncontrollably. She just couldn't bear the thought of not seeing her only daughter for an unspecified amount of time.  
  
Mr. Weasley reluctantly released his daughter to let her brothers say goodbye. Charlie gave her a tight squeeze while Bill hugged her and ruffled her hair, telling her that she was a tough kid and that she'll be all right. Ginny didn't know if he really believed that or not. Percy looked on the situation very professionally. "It's the best thing, really. She'll be safe and out of harms way." Ginny smiled kindly, but when he put his arms around her, she could feel how scared he actually was for her.  
  
After George also embraced his sister, Fred walked up to her. He cupped her chin in his hands, "You're going to be all right. You can handle this. I know you can." Ginny nodded as tears began to stream down her face. He pulled her into his arms and hugged her tightly. He looked at Draco, "You better take care of my baby sister."  
  
Draco nodded his head, "I will. I won't let anything happen to her."  
  
Fred squeezed her tightly and then had to let go. He turned and walked to the back of the room as he couldn't control his own tears of sadness.  
  
Ginny wiped her face and took a deep breath. This was much harder than she thought it would be. She hated seeing her family so upset because of her…again. Ron walked up to his sister slowly. He didn't say anything to her. Thoughts of how he had treated her this last year came flooding into his mind. Taking her away from Harry and then trying to take her away from Draco. Why had he been so cruel to her? What did she ever do to make him treat her like that? Ginny watched as Ron's face began to get very red and his eyes glossy. "Ron?" she said shakily.  
  
Ron shook his head, "Ginny," he said through tears as he pulled her into his arms. "I'm so sorry, Ginny. I'm sorry for everything I've done to you this year. Please forgive me."  
  
Ginny squeezed him tightly and her tears began to flow with full force. "Of course I forgive you. I love you, Ron."  
  
"I love you too, Ginny." He began squeezing her so tightly that Ginny had to pull away to be able to breath. Ron looked at Draco. "You have to protect her now."  
  
Draco nodded his head slowly as he looked to his own mother, who was sitting on one of the beds, staring off into the distance. She had not only lost her husband, but now she was losing her son.  
  
Dumbledore looked at his pocket watch. "I'm afraid it's time to go."  
  
This broke Narcissa's reverie and she stood up to stand in front of her son. Draco wiped her tears away. "I'm going to be all right, Mother. Don't worry about me." Narcissa nodded her head and Draco pulled her into his arms. Draco closed his eyes as he felt his own emotions starting to surface.  
  
Ginny kneeled down in front of Mrs. Weasley. "Mum, I have to go."  
  
Mrs. Weasley grabbed her daughter and held her tightly to her. "No!" she shouted through sobs. "I won't let you go!" She turned her sight to Dumbledore. "I won't let you take her away from me!"  
  
Mr. Weasley tried to calm his wife down. "Molly, please. This is not Professor Dumbledore's fault. You know this is the best thing for her." Mr. Weasley pried her fingers from Ginny's arm and pulled his wife into his own.  
  
"I'll be back, Mum." said Ginny as she walked backwards towards Alex who held the port key. She looked at her family one last time and then turned towards Harry and Hermione.  
  
Hermione instantly ran up to her and wrapped her arms around her. "I'll miss you, Ginny."  
  
"I'll miss you too, Hermione." Ginny pulled back and smiled. "Take care of my brother, okay?" Hermione nodded and Ron put his arm around her and led her to one of the beds to sit down.  
  
"It's time." stated Dumbledore.  
  
Ginny and Draco turned towards Alex, who held a leather bound book. Ginny swallowed hard and placed one finger on the book, Draco following suit. She looked at Harry who was standing behind Alex. He had a blank look on his face, but his eyes never diverted from her own. She mouthed the words goodbye and then with a 'pop', she, Draco and Alex were gone. Harry instantly felt his heart break.  
  
*~*  
  
The room was filled with sounds of sorrow for quite some time. Madam Pomfrey had to give Mrs. Weasley a mild sedative to calm her down.  
  
Narcissa sat on the bed and again stared off into the distance. Fred noticed how she had no one to console her for her loss. He crossed the room and sat next to her. She turned to him and Fred put a consoling arm around her shoulder. "Your son is a strong man. He's going to be fine." Narcissa nodded and then she put her hands over her face. Fred wrapped his arms around her and rocked her back and forth gently, telling her everything was going to be all right.  
  
As Harry watched all of this, his anger grew even stronger. As he was trying to calm himself down, Dumbledore spoke. "I want you all to know that they will indeed be safe. Miss Sapphire is a magnificent auror and you have no reason to worry."  
  
At this statement, Ron got very angry. "No reason to worry? Why? Because they have a secret keeper? Harry's parents had a secret keeper and look what happened to them!" As soon as the words left his mouth, he regretted what he had said. Everyone gasped and looked at Harry. "I…I'm sorry Harry." He stammered. "I didn't mean…"  
  
Harry shook his head. "You're absolutely right, Ron. It did no good for my parents to go into hiding, why should it do Ginny and Draco any?" He turned to Dumbledore as Sirius entered the room.  
  
"Did they leave already?" Sirius asked.  
  
Hermione nodded and then looked back at Dumbledore and Harry. Sirius could tell something was wrong. Dumbledore closed his eyes. "Harry, do you think that I would endanger Miss Weasley and Mr. Malfoy?"  
  
Harry sighed. He was angry and he was taking it out on the wrong person. The person that deserved his anger was Voldemort. "No, sir. I'm sorry. But are you positive we can trust Alex?" Dumbledore nodded his head. Harry nodded too. "I'm sorry, Professor. I'm just so…so angry."  
  
"And you have the right to be angry, Harry. But choose wisely when you pick the person to unleash that anger upon."  
  
Sirius crossed the room to where Dumbledore stood, but not without taking the time to give his godson a look of disapproval. He whispered something in his ear and Dumbledore stood up straight. "Right. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, you and your family are welcome to stay the night if you wish. The same courtesy is offered to you, Mrs. Malfoy." He turned to Harry. "If you could, Harry, please follow me to my office." Harry nodded and followed Sirius and Dumbledore out of the room.  
  
No one spoke on the way to Dumbledore's office. Harry thought for sure he pushed the limit with his attitude towards the Headmaster. He had no doubt in his mind that he was going to be punished. They climbed the winding staircase and the door opened in front of Harry. His eyes grew wide and he immediately pulled out his wand and began a curse, but the man on the other side of the curse was quicker.  
  
"Expelliarmus!" Harry's wand was pulled from his grasp and into Adonis' hand.  
  
Sirius put a hand on Harry's shoulder. "It's all right, Harry. He's here to help." Sirius and Dumbledore entered the office and Harry slowly walked inside.  
  
Adonis looked down at Harry's wand and then at Harry. "So, you're The Boy Who Lived. I'm surprised you've lasted as long as you have." Harry glared at him and Sirius eyed Adonis warningly. "I'm only kidding." He held out Harry's wand. "Here, you can have it back." Harry took his wand quickly and lowered his arm, making sure that the tip was still pointed at Adonis.  
  
Dumbledore sat at his desk and put his hands under his chin. "So, what information do you have for us?"  
  
"First, tell me if the Ginny is alive or not," said Adonis quickly.  
  
"She is alive." Dumbledore confirmed. He could see the instant relief fall across Adonis' face.  
  
Adonis lifted his sleeve and pressed his hand against his forearm. Harry immediately lunged himself at him. "I knew it!"  
  
"Will someone please get him off me?!" shouted Adonis as he tried to pry Harry's hands from his neck.  
  
Sirius quickly grabbed Harry and held him back. Adonis rubbed his neck. "God Harry. Do you really think I would be that stupid? I know all of you could kill me in a second. I was only calling a friend who has also left him." Sirius could feel Harry slightly relax and released him. As Adonis straightened his robes a thought occurred to him. "Why didn't you kill me, Harry?"  
  
"What?" asked Harry confused.  
  
"Just then. You could have killed me, but instead you physically attacked me. I'm just wondering why you didn't use your wand is all."  
  
Harry looked down at the floor where he dropped his wand. He leaned down and picked it up. "I don't know. It was just a reaction I guess." Harry believed he wouldn't like Adonis even if he wasn't a Death Eater.  
  
Adonis rolled his eyes and shook his head. He couldn't believe that the down fall of Voldemort was in the hands of this child. This was going to be harder than he thought.  
  
After everyone settled down, Adonis began filling them in on all of Voldemort's plans. Each plan became worse and worse, but with less detail. Apparently Voldemort didn't trust his followers much. But, each plan had a small similarity. They involved Harry Potter or Ginny Weasley and sometimes both.  
  
After about a half hour, Dumbledore sent Sirius down to meet whomever Adonis called. When she stepped into the room, Harry could see how frightened she was. She instantly went to Adonis and grabbed his hand. She seemed like a lost child. Well, she was lost. She just made a decision to give up the life she thought she had chosen forever.  
  
As Adonis carried on, Harry could feel his eyes becoming heavy. He looked down at his watch and saw that it was almost five o'clock in the morning. Dumbledore also took notice of this. "Well, I think that's enough for tonight. We all need to get some sleep. Adonis, you and Birdie follow Sirius. He will show you to your rooms."  
  
"Room?" asked Adonis.  
  
"You didn't really think you were going to be able to leave here, did you?" asked Harry arrogantly.  
  
Adonis looked at Birdie and then to Dumbledore. "He'll be expecting us back. He'll know."  
  
Dumbledore nodded. "I'm afraid he already knows, Adonis. You've been gone for hours on end. I wouldn't feel comfortable sending you back. You'll be safe here. Don't worry."  
  
Adonis nodded at him and Birdie followed Sirius down the stairs. Harry turned to Dumbledore. "You do realize what that man did to Ginny, right? I mean, he…"  
  
Dumbledore cut him off. "I know, Harry. But he's all we've got right now. We'll keep an eye on both of them. Now get some sleep."  
  
Sleep. Harry repeated the word as if it was the best invention ever made. "Good night, Professor."  
  
"Good night, Harry."  
  
It seemed like forever for Harry to reach the common room. He slowly climbed the stairs to his room and quietly got dressed for bed. He glanced out the window and could see the sky turning a soft orange. The sun would be up soon and he was just going to bed. He thanked God that tomorrow was Sunday and that there were no classes.  
  
He pulled the covers tightly around him and closed his eyes. Just as he was about to fall asleep, Ron pulled him out of it. "Harry?"  
  
"Yes?" he asked though a yawn.  
  
"Are you all right?" asked Ron with genuine concern.  
  
"Yes. You?"  
  
He could hear Ron let out a sigh. "All right, I guess."  
  
Ron didn't say anymore and Harry figured the conversation was over. But he was wrong. "Harry?"  
  
"Hmmm?"  
  
"She's going to be okay."  
  
Harry opened his eyes. Here was his best friend who just had to say goodbye to his sister, and he was consoling him. Harry couldn't help but smile knowing he had such wonderful friends. "I know. Thanks Ron."  
  
Ron smiled and closed his eyes.  
  
*~*  
  
The next couple of weeks were very hard for Harry. Besides having to deal with his everyday classes, he had nightly meetings in Dumbledore's office with Adonis, Birdie and Sirius. Adonis was giving the details of every evil plan he was ever a part of. So far, he hadn't really given any vital information. Harry thought that he was just stalling because eventually they were both going to Azkaban. Turning sides or not, they were going to be punished.  
  
Not having heard from Alex also weighed heavily on Harry's mind. She never returned after that night. Dumbledore had explained to him that there was no need for her to return to Hogwarts now that Ginny was gone. Dumbledore also assured Harry that Alex was well and safe. Still, Harry got a strange feeling in his stomach whenever he thought about her. He wasn't sure if he missed her or if he was still angry with her. He spoke to Hermione about this and she concluded that it was probably a little bit of both.  
  
Harry sighed heavily as he sat in the same chair he sat in every night for the past four weeks. Dumbledore was sitting behind his desk and Sirius on the sofa. Birdie and Adonis also always sat on the opposite sofa.  
  
Harry stared at Birdie while he waited for Dumbledore to start the meeting. The fact that she never said much bothered Harry. She always looked like she was going to say something important but then she would change her mind and slump back against the sofa.  
  
Dumbledore cleared his throat. "Tonight will be our last meeting."  
  
Harry let out a sigh of relief while Adonis' eyes grew wide. "What do you mean? I still have more to tell you."  
  
Dumbledore smiled kindly. "Adonis, we have been meeting here every night for the past month. I am sure whatever else you have to say will not help us in any way."  
  
"It's not like what you've told us so far has helped any." said Harry bitterly.  
  
Adonis glared at Harry while Dumbledore folded his hands under his chin. "I'm afraid you will both have to stand trial soon for the crimes you have committed in your past."  
  
Birdie squeezed Adonis' hand tightly while Adonis began to stutter. "I…I thought by coming forward that a trial would be avoided."  
  
Sirius wrinkled his forehead. "Whatever gave you that idea?"  
  
Adonis looked to the floor. He just assumed that he and Birdie would be safe. If he knew this was going to happen, he would never have suggested they try and help them in the first place.  
  
For the first time in their meetings, Birdie spoke. "If I tell you something very vital, will you let us go?"  
  
Everyone was speechless due to their surprise that she actually said something. Sirius often wondered in the past if she had a voice. Adonis also was quite taken aback. Not so much by the fact that she spoke, but because he too had no idea what she was talking about.  
  
"What do you know, my dear?" asked Dumbledore.  
  
"First you have to promise me that Adonis and I can both leave here unharmed." Her voice was shaky, but her tone was very serious.  
  
Dumbledore sighed. "I can't promise you that. I wish I could."  
  
Birdie looked to Adonis, waiting for him to tell her what to do. He ran his hand through his hair. "We have to help them. No matter what the consequences are."  
  
Birdie stared at her hands and took a deep breath. After a few moments, she spoke. "Five years."  
  
Harry and Sirius looked at each other, seeing if the other knew what that was supposed to mean. "Five years what?" asked Harry.  
  
Birdie slowly lifted her head. "Voldemort will be dead in five years."  
  
"How can you be so sure?" asked Dumbledore, who was very intrigued.  
  
"That's all he has left of you, Harry."  
  
Harry wrinkled his forehead. "Left of me? I don't understand."  
  
She looked straight at Harry for the first time since she came to Hogwarts. "When he took your blood to give him life. You can only take the spell so far without killing the other person."  
  
Harry suddenly had a flash of the end of his fourth year and the duel he had with Voldemort. "But he did try to kill me."  
  
Birdie couldn't help but chuckle. "Do you honestly think if he wanted to kill you, you would be sitting in this room?"  
  
Everyone sat back, contemplating what they had just learned. Harry was going through the events of the last year and it finally all made sense. "That's why he needed an heir." Harry shook his head in the simplicity of it all.  
  
Birdie nodded her head. "And that is why he didn't kill you."  
  
Harry became very excited and stood up. "He is weak, Professor. If we attack him now, we are sure to win."  
  
Dumbledore raised his hand. "Wait, Harry. It's not that simple. I'm afraid a lot of pointless deaths will occur if we do attack. I think the best thing to do is wait the five years."  
  
"What!?" shouted Harry. "You can't be serious."  
  
"I am, Harry." said Dumbledore in a slightly annoyed tone.  
  
"But think of all of the destruction he could cause between now and then."  
  
Dumbledore turned to Birdie. "Is he getting weaker?"  
  
"Every day he loses a little more strength." answered Birdie.  
  
"That's it then." Dumbledore rose from his seat. "We will catch every Death Eater possible. And that is what is going to get you out of your sentence. You will have to give up every name you know."  
  
Birdie and Adonis both nodded in agreement. They knew every single one. It wouldn't be long before Voldemort was alone.  
  
Harry couldn't believe what he was hearing. This was not the way it was supposed to happen. He knew he couldn't just sit back and wait. Then another thought occurred to him. "What about Ginny and Draco? They are going to have to stay in hiding for five years?"  
  
"I'm afraid so, Harry." replied Dumbledore.  
  
Sirius gave Harry a warning look, knowing that Harry was going to lose his temper again. Dumbledore was a very understanding man, but you can only yell at your headmaster so many times without facing up to some consequences. Harry closed his eyes tightly and pushed the anger he was feeling deep down inside himself.  
  
*~*  
  
Harry walked into the common room and was bombarded by Ron and Hermione, as was the ritual when he returned from a meeting.  
  
"Well?" asked Ron.  
  
Harry ignored him and sat heavily on the sofa and covered his face with his hands.  
  
"I take it that it wasn't a good meeting?" asked Hermione cautiously.  
  
Harry shook his head. "You could say that."  
  
The fact that Harry seemed aggravated didn't stop Ron from asking his now nightly ritual question. "Did you find out anything about my sister?"  
  
Harry stared at Ron for a moment before answering. "She has to stay away for five years."  
  
Ron immediately stood up and got very upset. "What do you mean, five years?"  
  
Harry raised his hand, motioning Ron to calm down. "I'll explain everything."  
  
This time Hermione stood up. "Harry, you know you are not supposed to tell anyone anything. You could get into trouble."  
  
"At this point Hermione, I really don't care." replied Harry.  
  
Hermione knew whatever Harry learned that night had to be pretty awful for him to disobey Dumbledore. She sat down slowly as Harry began to explain in detail the meeting he had.  
  
When Harry was done he stared at Ron waiting for his outburst, but it never came. "Well?" asked Harry.  
  
Ron shrugged his shoulders. "What do you want me to say?"  
  
Harry couldn't believe it. "What I want you to say is that five years is unacceptable. That we aren't going to just sit here and wait." Harry let out a loud sigh at not getting the response from Ron he wanted. He sat back against the sofa. "It's not supposed to end this way."  
  
Ron rolled his eyes. "Harry, no one guaranteed you that this was all going to end before you graduated. I mean, come on. Did you think you were going to have an all out battle with Voldemort in your seventh year?"  
  
Harry looked at Ron. Ron couldn't help but laugh. "You did think that. Geez Harry."  
  
Harry sat upright. "Hey, I…" Hermione cut him off.  
  
"Maybe there is a way we can speed things up a bit." She winked at Harry before giving Ron a kiss on the cheek and going to bed.  
  
Ron stood up. "I'm going up too. Are you going to try and get some sleep tonight?"  
  
Harry shrugged. "I'm too angry to sleep."  
  
Ron put his hand on Harry's shoulder. "Harry, don't get upset about something you can't change. Yes, I am upset that I won't see my sister for at least five years, but I can rest knowing that she is safe and the Voldemort is dying as we speak. Try to see the bright side of this."  
  
Harry nodded briefly and Ron walked up the stairs shaking his head. He sat in the common room for a long time. He would pace back and forth and then sit again. He was waiting for some kind of answer to get Voldemort now. The anger that filled his body when nothing came to mind was growing rapidly.  
  
"Hi."  
  
Harry whipped around to find Alex standing just inside the room. He couldn't help sound surprised. "Alex? Where have you been?"  
  
Alex smiled briefly, as the thought of Harry wondering about her whereabouts made her feel good inside. "Oh, here and there. I really don't have to be in school anymore as I graduated two years ago."  
  
Harry nodded his head. "What are you doing here?"  
  
"To get the rest of my belongings. I couldn't take everything the first time." Alex looked at the floor and spoke in almost a whisper. "And to apologize to you."  
  
Harry was really surprised now. "But I thought you didn't do anything wrong. Why would you apologize?" His sarcasm was very apparent.  
  
Alex sighed. "Harry, I didn't come here to fight with you. Just know that I'm sorry for not being able to tell you the truth." She sighed loudly, as she was hoping this would have gone a little better.  
  
Harry stared at her, as the anger was accompanied by excitement. He couldn't explain it, but he just had to touch her. His eyes slowly worked over her body, then his eyes locked with hers. He began walking up to her very slowly, not averting his eyes from her own.  
  
Alex shifted uncomfortably and backed up against the wall. She felt her cheeks flush. "No, I can't do this. I was sent here to protect him." But he held her gaze. She looked into his green eyes. They were more green than she remembered. Like looking into a perfect emerald. She looked at his mussed hair, which was in stark contrast to his chiseled features. It made him look like he just came from bed. "No, don't think about beds, Alex."She chided herself. She felt his touch on his arm and gasped as shivers ran down her spine.  
  
Harry couldn't help but smile. "Are you okay, Alex?" He ran his finger slowly up her arm and another spasm shuddered through her.  
  
"Harry, we can't…" Her words were cut short by his sweet lips meeting hers. She felt his body crush against hers. "Oh, how can this feel so right?" she asked herself as she felt her body being lifted off the ground.  
  
"Harry? Harry!" Ron's voice drifted into Harry's dream.  
  
"Alex." Harry mumbled in his half awake stage. He reached for her, but found no one. He felt himself being shaken.  
  
"Harry, you stupid git. Get up and get some clothes on. Everyone will be coming down here any minute."  
  
Harry realized he was wrapped in his robe lying in front of the fire place in the common room.  
  
"What are you doing sleeping down here like that in the first place?" asked a very confused Ron.  
  
Harry looked around him and found a yellow rose lying next to the dying ambers of the fireplace. He picked it up and as he inhaled the scent turned into a note. It was in Alex's handwriting.  
  
You were wonderful my love. I will remember this forever.  
  
Harry jumped up, ignoring Ron. He pulled on his jeans and threw his robe around him. He ran to the portrait hole, ignoring the cold stones beneath his feet. "Where are you going?" He heard Ron call behind him.  
  
"To the Owlery." He shouted back. "I can't let her get away." As he ran down the corridor, students were looking at him like he was a madman in just his jeans and his naked chest exposed by the unclasped robe.  
  
*~*  
  
Harry sat in his room, looking out the window for any sign of Hedwig. He couldn't eat all day. He couldn't think about anything but her. He inhaled deeply and could still smell her on his robes. Just then in the corner of his eye he saw what he knew was his trusted owl approaching his window. Hedwig flew in the window with a chirp and dropped a letter in his lap. He knew it was from her. He could smell her perfume on the letter.  
  
Dear Harry,  
  
Last night was the most wonderful time I have ever had in my life. You already know I love you, but you and I both know that your heart belongs to another. Harry started shaking his head as he read on.  
  
I have to go away and you know why. I want you to know that I will love you always. Do not try to write to me again because by the time you read this I will be gone. I knew last night would be a mistake and it was unfair of me to allow it to happen, but my love for you over rode my judgment. I do not regret what we shared, but I do regret that by allowing it to happen I have hurt myself and hurt you…again.  
  
I will remember you always, Harry Potter. Please forgive me for all the pain that I have caused you.  
  
Forever yours,  
  
Alex  
  
Harry crumpled up the letter in his hand and closed his eyes tightly. He'd done it again. Voldemort was taking away another person that he loves. Harry also began blaming himself. He had her right in front of him and he waited too long. After sitting for a few more moments, he got up and headed to the showers. He threw the letter in the trash on his way out the door.  
  
*~*  
  
Harry sat in the Great Hall and listened to Professor Dumbledore call out the students' names. He never imagined that he would be feeling so angry and lost on his graduation day. He always thought it would be filled with happiness and laughter. He scanned the rest of the students around him and they were all smiling. Harry tried to smile, but couldn't think of anything to really smile about. Adonis and Birdie had been given to the Ministry of Magic to give up their fellow Death Eaters, but Harry still felt uneasy.  
  
"Hermione Granger." called Dumbledore. Harry watched Hermione stand up and take a deep breath. She had what Harry called a great graduation smile. She was so proud of herself and she had every right to be. She was the greatest witch that had ever graduated from Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Harry looked over at Ron and he couldn't help but smile. He stared at Hermione with such love in his eyes. Harry then wished that there was someone there that he could look at like that.  
  
After the ceremony, there was a feast for the students and their families. Harry looked over at the Weasleys who were all sitting on the side and looking proud as ever. As he scanned down the line of the red headed family, he felt his heart ache when the last person he saw was Fred. Ginny would be sitting there if he would have been able to get rid of Voldemort like he planned. 'It won't be long.' He thought to himself. He had decided that playing professional Quidditch was not something he could do while Voldemort was still out there. He pledged to himself and to the Weasleys that he would find Voldemort and Ginny would be home soon.  
  
Harry suddenly got a feeling that someone was staring at him. He turned in his chair and jumped up as soon as he saw her. He ran over to Alex, who was standing with the Grangers. "Alex, please can I talk to you?"  
  
Mr. & Mrs. Granger exchanged a look and excused themselves. Alex sighed, "Harry, I'm sorry. I wasn't planning on coming, but my Aunt and Uncle insisted."  
  
"No, I'm glad you did." He stepped closer to her and softly caressed her cheek. "I've missed you."  
  
Alex could feel her body heating up from his touch and shifted uncomfortably. "You did?"  
  
Harry smiled. "Of course I did." Alex smiled. They stared at each other for a few moments, the silence becoming uncomfortable. "Why did you send me that letter?" asked Harry.  
  
"I thought it was the best thing Harry. You don't want to be with me. You want to be with…"  
  
"How do you know that?" Interrupted Harry.  
  
Alex couldn't help but roll her eyes. "Come on, Harry. Don't lie to me…and yourself."  
  
Harry knew he still had very strong feelings for Ginny, but he also knew he couldn't do anything about that. He could never have her and he was going to try his hardest to be happy. "Alex, please give us a chance. I think we've already got one component of a relationship down."  
  
Alex couldn't help but laugh, while also blushing. "Yeah, but a relationship takes more than that Harry. What about…"  
  
Harry cut her off once again but this time with his lips. Alex tried to struggle for a brief moment, but couldn't help herself. No one ever kissed this way. As the passion began to increase, Alex released a small moan and Harry pulled away. Alex kept her eyes closed. She looked like she was in some kind of trance.  
  
"Alex." Said Harry softly.  
  
"Hmmm?" replied Alex, still with her eyes closed.  
  
Harry looked around them and then shook her gently. "Alex, we're being stared at."  
  
Alex opened her eyes and realized that she was standing in the middle of the Great Hall with all their occupants looking at them. She immediately felt her face redden. "Maybe we should continue this later." She whispered.  
  
Harry laughed and joined his hand with hers. Alex looked down at their hands and began shaking her head. "Alex, please." pleaded Harry. "Please give me a chance. I'm sorry for being such a prat to you. Just, don't give up on me. I couldn't take that. Not now."  
  
Alex stared into his eyes trying to make her decision. Should she be with this person, when she knows deep down that he loves another? Those green eyes. She couldn't help but get lost whenever she looked at them. 'God, what are you doing Alex?'  
  
Her silence and blank stare gave Harry his answer. He sighed and let go of her hands. He turned to walk away. "Okay." 'What are you doing?'  
  
Harry turned back. "What?"  
  
Alex blocked out the voice in her head and decided to listen to her heart. "Okay. I'll give us a chance."  
  
Harry walked back to her quickly and cupped her face in his hands. He kissed her softly on the lips. "I won't make you regret this." He pulled her into a tight embrace. 'I hope you don't regret it, Harry.'  
  
*~*  
  
Great big thanks to my wonderful cousin Bill for lending me his words when I was stuck :) Big hugs to Kel for making me change the outcome of this chapter :) And of course, big hugs to my special beta reader Liss :) Sorry about the wait for this chapter, but I just haven't really had the time to churn this one out. Of course (shameless plug) you could see the chapters faster at http://groups.yahoo.com/group/SevenOfQuills :) Also, I know Alex and Harry's relationship is rushed, but I changed the ending of this chapter at the last minute, but hopefully it will be better in the next/last chapter.  
  
Now for personal thanks:  
  
Altra-Hopefully you don't feel too bad for Harry now that it is for sure D/G, unless of course I change it again-lol. I'm just kidding. A lot of your questions were pretty much answered in this chapter. We won't be seeing much more of Hermione and Ron I'm thinking. I don't write them too well, but they will make an appearance in the last chapter. Thanks so much for all of your encouragement!  
  
Ladyeclectic-Thanks so much for bookmarking the story! That is so sweet :) I'm shocked that you think I kept the characters in character-thank you for that! I hope you enjoyed this installment and will be around for the last :)  
  
Wildmajik-Thank you very much for your review. Is this still bitter sweet?- lol.  
  
Lady Norbert-Thank you very much for your review. I hope you liked this chapter and the final one as well :)  
  
Shiko-Hey you :) I'm glad you like the story so far. Only one more chapter to go and I'm very glad you like that it's D/G :) Thanks so much for your review!  
  
Wild Blue-I'm so sorry this took soooo long! Hopefully you're still around. I'm very flattered that I turned you to D/G! That is such a great compliment. Thanks so much for your review!  
  
Sakura1287-You read the whole story all at once?! Wow that is a lot-lol. I'm so glad you like D/G now too! That is so great! I would love to read your fics. Do you have any posted right now?  
  
Roxanne-I'm so glad you're willing to be in the next story. I will have to get your info again because it was saved on my old computer :( When I start writing I will send you an email.  
  
Arch angel-I made you cry again?!-lol. I'm sorry :( I'm so happy that you're still reading even though it's D/G. I too like a good H/G story and it was a very hard decision for me to decide who gets the girl-lol. Hopefully you won't cry in the last chapter-lol. Thanks for your review and sticking around!  
  
Midnight Auror-Thank you so much for your review! It was very sweet. As you can see Ginny said yes and you'll see their marriage in full bloom in the next chapter :)  
  
Tabitha-Thanks for coming back! I have opened an account at Schnoogle and now it's just a matter of sending in the chapters-lol. I do plan on doing it soon though! Thanks for the encouragement!  
  
Nutmeg-Yay-another person that is okay with the D/G-lol. Harry didn't get the girl in this one, but I think in my next fic he might ;) Hopefully you got my email that this was up. Let me know if you want another email when I post the last chapter.  
  
Hpangel-Wow, only three days to read it?! You're pretty fast-lol. I'm so happy that this story brought out some of your emotions, but I hope you didn't cry too much-lol. Thank you so much for your kind words!  
  
Monkey babe-Well, here it is. Hopefully you'll like this chapter too. Sorry for taking so long. BTW-cute name!  
  
Sonnie-Thank you so much for you kind review! That was very sweet of you. Hopefully you'll stick around for the next chapter as well.  
  
Ally-Well, I'm almost finished. One more chapter to go! Hopefully you got my email and if you want me to email you again when I post the last chapter, let me know. Thanks for your review!!  
  
Anixia-Thank you so much! I'm glad you have enjoyed the story so far. Hopefully you'll like the ending as well!  
  
Misplaced Innocence-Here's the next chapter!-lol. Hopefully you liked it and will like the ending too :) Thanks so much for your review!  
  
Okay, I think that's everyone. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter and I hope I don't mess up the ending. Thanks so much to everyone! 


End file.
